Adjustments
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Not a Mary-Sue! When Mihara is dragged to Tellius by Ranulf and Yune, she learns a horrifying secret about her past. Now, there are rumors of rebellions in Daein and Begnion. Without Ike, how will the group - plus three new laguz species - deal with this?
1. Prologue

**Hihihi! I am SWD, with a Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn story! SQUEE! I want to get right down to it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing of the wonderous Fire Emblem. This includes Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, Sacred Stones, and all them other wonderful ones! :) I do, however, own SOME things, which I believe are obvious to pick out.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Fire Emblem**_

_**Adjustments**_

_**Prologue**_

Okay, you. Yeah, _you_. Don't look around! I'm talking about _you_! Now, you either clicked on this story because: a) you like the authoress's other writings b) you thought 'what the heck' c) you were simply bored or d) it sounded interesting. Now, this story is not entirely a lie. Okay? Now, before you start shooting off your mouth/mind about how this momentarily has nothing to do with Fire Emblem, you just hold your horses. In order to get to the "DIE YOU SON OF A-!" part, I first need to explain the situation. I suppose the best place would be to start at the beginning.

'Ello. My name is Mihara. I am only fourteen years old. Almost fifteen. I have layered brown hair and hazel eyes. I have quite a few defections: my eyesight has been steadily dropping since I was younger, so I wear contacts, and my hearing has been declining as of the past three years. It's beginning to be quite troublesome, honestly. I have two older sisters. One is nineteen, almost twenty, and one is twenty-two. They've both moved out of the house, although the younger of the two is only in college. I am therefore left at home with my parents, my dog, my two barn cats, and two horses. Then, there's always my friends. I have a fair few. In our "gang", as my mother labels us, there's me, two – sometimes four – boys and four other girls. Most of us are in the band at school. I play the clarinet, and am taking cello lessons.

I am known in our school as a tomboy. I haven't worn pink since, like, first grade (only because my mother forced me to wear it), I wear dresses for only weddings or special occasions, I ride fourwheelers and go-karts – in mud, after it rains - I ride horses, and, quite frankly, I scare the crap out of boys. I do a lot of labor work with my father, so I have developed quite nice muscles, if I do say so myself. Some found that out the hard way.

I'm also quite tall. At about fifteen, I'm directly on six feet tall. No, seriously. I would jump in front of ten bullets for my friends. No more than that, since I'd probably be dead by then. If humanly possible, more. I'd push them out of the way of a double decker bus, I'd give them rides, and I love having friend time with them. I'm quite daydreamy, and like many other people, dream of flying. I love flying, I love fantasy, I love things that aren't real.

There. I have pretty much told you all about my boring life. Don't be too enthusiastic. Because what comes next...I'm not even sure if I woke up.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara instantly kicked off her shoes as she walked into her empty house. Another long day. She had lasted another drama-filled day at her school, had to watch three major fights, all of which erupted right before her. She was loaded with homework, but tossed her thirty pound messenger bag on the closest chair before collapsing onto her couch. She sighed heavily, dragging it out to emphasize to herself how tired she was. She glared at her schoolbag just before a yawn escaped her lips.

What the hell. She was tired. Homework could wait til after a small nap. She draped an arm over her closed eyes and relaxed.

How much later it was, Mihara didn't know. Someone, however, awoke her from her wonderful dream. She had had it many, many times. She was flying, running from some people who wanted to capture her and test on her. There was always _someone_, but she couldn't tell who, who would save her. He was like a knight in shining armor to her. Whoever was waking her up shook her gently at first, but Mihara groaned quietly and flipped over on the couch, murmuring for whoever it was to let her sleep. The person insisted. They shook her again, a little harder than before. Mihara hissed again for the person to let her be. She heard the person sigh and walk away. She grinned faintly, thinking that she had won.

Only she didn't.

The person came back silently with a pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. The person fiercely smacked them against each other, the noise being quite loud to Mihara's ears after so long in silence. She leapt off the couch and screamed, "I'm up! I'm up, for God's sake!"

But her eyes then widened at who she was staring at. The first thing that caught her attention was that icy blue hair.

No one had icy blue hair. Unless it was dyed. But then, Mihara saw _cat ears_. An orange head wrapping...blue markings across his face. The clothes...his face...

Mihara's heart thumped. "You're...you're not real... You..."

Ranulf, the warrior of Gallia and right hand of Gallia's king, stood before Mihara with an agitated look on his face. He set the pan and spoon aside, and his face was replaced with amusement. "I'm not real?" He chuckled. "Well, that's quite rude, isn't it?"

"I'm...I'm still dreaming, aren't I? You...you can't _really_ be Ranulf...standing in my living room..."

Ranulf sighed and outstretched his hand. He pinched Mihara's arm harshly, Mihara yelping from the sudden pinch. When he stopped, Mihara blinked, nothing having changed.

"This is no dream," Ranulf insisted, his voice low and soothing to Mihara. "I have come for you."

"Come...for me? For what?" Mihara rubbed her arm from where Ranulf had pinched her.

"You must return to Tellius with me, Mihara Sitona." The Cat warrior stated bluntly.

"...What? Me? But what for? You're not even real! You're a man- _laguz_ in a video game!"

"Must I pinch you again?"

Mihara flinched slightly.

"Come now, Mihara. You will return. I promise." Ranulf held out his hand, giving Mihara an assuring look.

Mihara, after a moment or two, took Ranulf's warm and rough hand. Ranulf grinned. "You see? That wasn't so hard." He then raised his voice, "Okay, Yune! We're ready!"

The human girl barely had time to sputter "Yune?!" before her world went black.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara groaned and opened her eyes. She heard voices, but had no idea who they belonged to. One, she picked out, was Ranulf's. She could feel that she was laying on a soft bed.

_Did I really just get brought to the continent of Tellius from **Fire Emblem**...? _Mihara stirred, moving her head about. She did happen to see Ranulf looking her over. He said sarcastically, "One would guess that you haven't traveled like that before, Lady Mihara."

"Where am I?" Mihara croaked, not realizing that Ranulf had called her 'Lady'.

"Altiaire."

_Alt-! That's the name of the new country of the hawks and ravens! Since they combined countries! But...how am I **here**?!_

"Not very chatty, is she?" another voice commented.

Mihara turned her head and saw two more 'familiar' faces. Janaff – the Hawk King's eyes...and Ulki – the Hawk King's ears. Mihara's eyes widened once more. Ulki faced Janaff and Ranulf, "I believe she is intimidated."

The other dialogue faded from Mihara's ears. She was too busy staring at Janaff's and Ulki's _wings_. They were two different colors, and they were so beautiful. Mihara wanted to reach out and stroke them...

"Are you listening?" Ranulf demanded.

Mihara snapped from her little dreamy world with a stuttered, "Wh-what?"

Ranulf grinned again with amusement, making Mihara feel a little safe around him. He said, "You haven't noticed, have you?"

"N-noticed what?"

"Your eyesight. And your hearing."

Mihara couldn't help but notice that Janaff had opened his mouth to add something, but he shut it. Although, now that Ranulf mentioned it, her eyesight seemed a little blurry and her eyes hurt. Not needing a mirror, Mihara raised her hands to her eyes, removing her contacts. Mihara looked around. _How_ was everything so clear to her?! Then, she did realize that many things sounded louder than she was used to. She could hear faint speech from the next room over. She could hear animals outside. She could hear the laughter of children, and their footsteps as they ran. Then, she heard the flapping of wings more loudly than anything other thing. Mihara turned to Ranulf for answers, but he simply said, "Sit up and look behind you."

Taking a moment, Mihara pushed herself up. She slowly turned her head around, and her eyes became saucers. On her back, attached to her shoulder blades, were _wings_! Wings! She had light red feathers, the bottom feathers looking much, much darker, like maroon. She saw that she had a darker shade of hair. Black. It looked black. She raised her hands to her ears, and they were pointed, like how the hawk's, raven's, and dragon's were. She turned back to the two hawks and the Cat, muttering incomprehensible words. Janaff gave her a small smirk of sympathy. "It's a long story..." he muttered.

"Well, I would like to know!" Mihara snapped, her voice quiet and shocked.

"Perhaps Tibarn would be the right hawk to ask," Ranulf suggested.

As if his name were a cue, the Hawk King himself strided into the room. Mihara stared at him, resisting the urge to gap. Tibarn, the ruler of Altiaire, was much larger in person. He was well built – extremely muscular, large, powerful wings, even in his half-beorc form. He had a stern face, but it was quickly replaced with something softer. How to describe it, Mihara didn't know. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at Mihara.

"You," he said in a low voice, "are Mihara, right?"

Unable to speak, Mihara nodded slowly.

"From Earth?"

Nod.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Mihara had meant to glare at Ranulf, for he told her nothing, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the mighty Hawk King. She shook her head. Tibarn nodded understandingly. He offered, "How about we take a walk?"

Mihara stood up, walking out with only Tibarn, the other three staying behind.

_This **can't** be happening! I'm in a video game world! I spoke with Ranulf! I saw Janaff and Ulki! I'm freaking **walking** with the mighty **Tibarn**! Oh man, oh man...when I wake up...well...I don't know what I'd do..._

_-What if this isn't a dream?- _another part of Mihara pointed out.

_It can't be,_ she thought as she silently followed Tibarn, _How can it be real?!_

_-It is. Ranulf touched you. You're with the king of hawks. You have wings. You have made it real. You always wished and now it's true.-_

_But..._

_-Relent and accept. Look at the proof around you. Altiaire. Tibarn. Ranulf. The life.-_

Before Mihara could scold her voice, Tibarn stopped walking, Mihara slamming on the brakes. She most definitely didn't want to bump into Tibarn! He was so much _bigger_ than her... She looked around a little and saw that they were out on a balcony. There were such large trees around wherever they were actually located. There were many forms of life flying and walking along on the ground. Yet, most had wings. She did admit – it was hard not to believe. But still...

Tibarn turned towards her. Mihara stared back at him, feeling a little nervous. "Mihara...you do not remember anything, do you?"

Mihara chose her words carefully. "Re...member? Remember what?"

"When you were only a young one – two years old – you were stolen from this world."

Mihara's heart thumped in her chest. "What do you mean?" she demanded, her voice a little steadier.

"Your mother had just put you to sleep-"

_How could he know something like that?!_

"-and someone snuck inside the castle. He stole you from your crib. Your father went in a rage, chasing this person down, trying to get you back, but...he was too late. The man had spoken with Ashera – the goddess. He paid a price and had you transported to the planet named Earth. Because you were so young, your wings didn't have a chance to grow in. Your ears dulled, and you appeared to people as a simple beorc."

"H-..._How_ would you know something like that?" Mihara whispered.

Tibarn sighed softly, turning so that his back was to Mihara. He remained silent for a while. Mihara stepped up beside him. "How do you know about that? Is that true?"

"Every word is true. Because, Mihara..." Tibarn's eyes narrowed as he struggled to get words to form, "I...I am your father."

**XxXxXxX**

**And thisss concludes the prologue! If you would like to read more, please don't hesitate to leave me a review. KIND constructive critisim is welcome, not 'MAN YOUR STORY SUCKS' reviews. KIND. KIND. WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, BEORC AND LAGUZ(or should it be just beorc...?)! Until next time- SylphWindDancer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Let's hear it for chapter UNO! Party, party!**

**Blue Orbi Angel: (tacklehuggz) YAY MY FIRST REVIEWER!!! I think. (laugh) Thank you for reviewing! (gives cookie) Hmm...your guess...? I suppose you'll just have to wait and see. :D LUKE SKYWALKER MOMENT?! WHERE?! (looks)**

**Mina-chan: Nope, nope, you're fine. Thank you for reviewing! Next chapter, as you both wish! (here, take da cookie)**

**Disclaimer: Nooo, what a beautiful thing it is! Yet I cannot have it! I must make it mine!! (haha, get it? Oliver?)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 1**_

Yeah, there, you see?! I was dragged into the world of Fire Emblem! Onto Tellius! Into Altiaire! And _then_ I was told that I was the freaking Hawk King's DAUGHTER! _DAUGHTER_, people! Yeah, sure, I still find it all hard to believe, but...!

It's rather hard to deny, though, with all this proof. Either that, or it's the most realistic dream I've ever had.

**XxXxXxX**

It felt like Mihara had been in Altiaire for a lifetime, yet it had only been at least two hours. In that short time, she had discovered that she was actually from Tellius, born in the hawk kingdom, so therefore, she _was _a hawk, and that Tibarn was her father.

Talk about a brain overload.

While Tibarn tried to explain it better, Mihara listened intently. He was, at the same time, escorting her back to the room where Janaff, Ulki, and Ranulf had been left waiting. It was difficult for her to comprehend all this information. Tibarn offered Mihara the room for the night, darkness having fallen over the land. He assured that she would be safe for the night and that she had nothing to worry about. With that, the door was closed, and Mihara was left alone with her thoughts.

She sat down on the bed, feeling exhausted. How, she wasn't quite sure. Shock, perhaps. She slowly turned around to look at her wings again. Hesitating, she raised a hand and ran them over the feathers. She smiled despite her situation. They were so soft, yet sturdy. And indeed, she felt herself touching the feathers. They _were_ her wings. She ran her fingers delicately over her pointed ears.

_I'm just wondering...how can this be? I can't exactly deny it, but...would this mean that there are other worlds that are invisible to humans?_

_-Beorc,- _her other self reminded her.

Sighing quietly with slight aggravation, Mihara fell backwards onto the bed, thinking that it was strange how laying on her wings didn't make her uncomfortable. She closed her eyes to relax, but a chilly, gentle breeze rustled her hair. She looked to her left, seeing a slightly opened window. She got up, walking over to the window, not realizing how graceful she was walking. She opened the window wider, looking out over the scenery.

It was mountainous, far in the distance. There was flat land stretched before the mountains, not very large, which eventually became foothills. There were many trees and animals. Down below, Mihara could still hear happily chatting laguz. She looked down, not realizing how many of the winged people were ravens.

_What happened to Naesala, then...? _she wondered.

A stronger gust caused Mihara to shiver a little, so she closed the window. She walked back to the bed, collapsed on it, and closed her eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

Sunshine shone on her face, stirring her. Mihara opened her eyes, groaning with annoyance. She hated how one of her windows in her room faced east! She snuggled back into her blankets, trying to catch a few minutes' sleep.

_Oh, crap! Am I late for school-?! _Mihara flew up in her bed, ready to get ready for school with speed, only-

...It wasn't her room.

She muttered to herself after looking at her surroundings, "So it wasn't a dream...it was real..."

Then, she realized that she was under the covers. She fidgeted a little. Someone had entered while she slept, placing her properly in the bed. She heard a quiet knock on her door. She looked at it for a moment, then got out from the bed, stretching as she walked towards the door. She opened it slightly and saw Janaff standing there, seeming much taller than he had last night. He grinned approvingly. "I was just making sure you were awake, Lady Mihara."

Mihara insisted, "No, umm...please don't call me 'Lady'."

"Of course, Lady Mihara," Janaff said sarcastically, smirking friendly at her. "Lord Tibarn wished to know if you would join us at breakfast."

"I-I'd love to, only...I have no change of clothes..."

"One of the locals has donated some for you. I can have someone bring them up."

"Please. If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. If you'll just wait a moment, I'll get them." Janaff left silently, Mihara staring after him.

_This is so weird!_ She groaned in her mind. _So, so, so, sooo weird!_

Sooner than expected, Janaff and a female black haired raven behind him appeared, carrying clothes, neatly folded for Mihara. She flushed a little and whispered a thanks. Janaff allowed the raven to carry the clothes in, and she set them down next to Mihara's unmade bed. She gave Mihara a friendly smile before telling her, "I'll wait outside to escort you to the dining room, Miss Mihara."

"Um, sure. Thanks..." Mihara paused.

"Ginia."

"Thanks, Ginia."

"Of course." Ginia left the room, closing the door behind her, saying something to Janaff outside.

Mihara quickly made the bed before examining the clothes. She was surprised how some of the clothes looked so similar to Earth's. _Sort of like Vika's clothes... _she thought.

She picked out a dark green sleeveless shirt that had matching dark green armwarmers that went from her upper arm down to her hand. Then, she found a pocketless pair of capris, the bottom of the legs flaring out at her shin. Lastly, she put on a pair of black sandles which strapped around her ankles. She brushed her hair, noticing that her now black layers flipped out, and flipped her hair over to the right side, so some hair hung in her still hazel eyes.

She inhaled and exhaled before opening the door. Ginia smiled. "Are you ready?" she inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Mihara answered, scoffing lightly.

Ginia nodded understandingly and led the way. She twisted down through halls, Mihara not paying much attention to where they were going – she was too busy looking at the decorations and how large the castle was. It made her feel like an ant. At last, Ginia held a door open for Mihara. "Here you are, Miss Mihara."

"Thank you," she said, gathering her strength. She walked in.

She was actually rather surprised to see that there wasn't really a true, room-lengthed table sitting in the dining room. Everyone – of which only three Mihara knew – was sitting on windowsills, eating a small breakfast. She saw Tibarn speaking quietly with Janaff and Ulki in a corner. She felt a little upset when she didn't see Ranulf anywhere. Janaff saw her first and waved her over. Mihara, trying to ignore all the staring eyes, walked over to them. Ulki silently offered her a plate of breakfast. Mihara accepted it, muttering a thanks to him.

"I trust you slept well?" Tibarn said, biting off a piece of seasoned bread.

"Yeah, I did..." Mihara nodded, nibbling on her breakfast. Honestly, she didn't feel that hungry. She just felt like...moving; _flying_.

"That's good."

"Are you going to show her around today, Your Majesty?" Ulki inquired.

Regret crossed Tibarn's face. "No, I cannot. I have a meeting with Reyson and Sanaki later tomorrow. I need to fly to Begnion. I'm sorry," he added to Mihara.

"No, it's okay. I understand that you have stuff to do...you know...as king..." Mihara mumbled, although part of her felt disappointed.

"Janaff and Ulki shall watch you," he assured.

"Then who's accompanying you, Your Majesty?!" Janaff demanded.

"Reyson," Tibarn told Janaff with a sly grin and a tone in his voice that said it was so obvious.

Mihara wondered how...realistic Reyson looked. She bet that the herons were beyond beautiful. She wondered if she could understand the ancient language...

Mihara realized how slow she was eating, while many of the others in the room had left. She wolfed down the rest of her food and Janaff took her plate for her. She followed Tibarn and Ulki outside, Janaff quickly catching up with them. A gust of warm air hit Mihara's body, and she felt happy. The air was so clean with nothing to pollute it except fires. The view was breath taking, too. But she kept following the king. She wasn't about to really admit to herself that he was her father. They walked for a little while, away from the castle, until Tibarn finally stopped. He faced the others, the sun gleaming across his features. He placed a warm hand on Mihara's shoulder.

"Janaff and Ulki will show you around, and teach you things, okay? I'll return as soon as I can."

Mihara nodded, but for some reason, she felt a pit in her stomach. Tibarn murmured something to his loyal subjects before taking off into the sky. When he was about twenty feet in the air, the green light engulfed Tibarn, and he transformed into his full laguz form, screeching as he flew off with great speed. Mihara watched after him, aweing at how large he was. Janaff cleared his throat, "Well, are you ready, Lady Mihara?"

Mihara nodded silently and turned to Janaff and Ulki, ready to listen and get answers. Ulki said, in his ever calm voice, "I suppose we should start with learning to fly first."

"Always a good place to start," Mihara agreed, grinning faintly.

Janaff smirked with her, Ulki, too, cracking a small smile. Janaff then said, "Well, I suppose that we should start at the beginning. Most of us learned to fly naturally, but since you, like, switched worlds and yada, yada, yada, we may need to go over a few things..."

"Understandable."

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf, in cat form, ran as hard as his legs would carry him. He had started out running early that morning, needing to reach Gallia as soon as he could. He had only stopped twice to drink, one of the times including hunting. He had been inside the borders for a while and was nearing the palace with every step. He had left Gallia with hardly any word to Skrimir, who he knew would be furious. All he had told his king was that this was an emergency. _Hopefully_, Skrimir would understand since Ranulf usually ran everything by him.

Then again, maybe he wouldn't.

However, he saw a flash of blue and smelled a familiar scent riding on the wind. He put on the brakes and faced the large blue tiger. His old friend, Mordecai. He shifted back to his half-beorc form, Mordecai doing so as well. Ranulf grinned and bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Mordecai, how've you been? Hardly anyone's seen you since you left to live in the forest."

"I have been well. What about you, Ranulf?" Mordecai replied in his deep, rumbling voice, still ever struggling with the modern language.

"I've been pretty good. Although...I doubt I will be once I reach the palace. Skrimir's gonna chew me up and smash my bones."

Mordecai looked concerned. "Why? Ranulf done nothing bad."

"I had to help Tibarn with an emergency, so I had to leave without telling Skrimir anything. I bet he's furious." Ranulf shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I believe Skrimir will do no real harm. He likes Ranulf."

"I hope you're right, Mordecai. Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I need to get back." Ranulf looked regretfully at the tiger.

"I understand."

"I hope you'll keep in some form of touch every once in a while," Ranulf hinted before slinking back into his cat form.

Mordecai nodded, smiling. "I will. Goodbye, Ranulf."

Ranulf yowled a farewell and began running again.

Within another half hour, running at full speed, Ranulf reached the palace and already could practically hear Skrimir's roars.

"Ranulf!!"

He flinched, pinning his ears to his head. Okay, now he could really hear him. He groaned and ran in the palace, transforming back to his half-beorc form to face Skrimir (although he really wanted to stay as a cat).

**XxXxXxX**

As it turned out, Mihara had really been a natural at flying. There were, of course, a few minor complications. She had fallen from the sky once, but thankfully, she had only been about ten feet off the ground. Sure, it was still a long way (kind of), but Ulki had caught her. But before a half hour had passed, Mihara was comfortably flying one hundred feet in the air, Janaff and Ulki soaring beside her. "So, you like this so far?" Janaff inquired.

"Yeah!" Mihara beamed. "So, when do I get to learn how to transform?"

Ulki commented, with a straight face, "Energetic all of a sudden, aren't you?"

"I'm excited!"

"Of course. Well, anyway, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anythng if we give her a little lesson..." With an approving nod from Ulki, Janaff continued, "Well, transforming for the first time can be a little exhausting, since it takes a lot of energy."

"Okay. So...should we land first?" Mihara knew that if it took as much energy as Janaff said, that she would more than likely fall from the sky.

"It would be a good idea," said Ulki, beginning to descend.

They swiftly landed, Janaff and Ulki ever so gracefully, Mihara stumbling a little. "Well, I suppose that the best way to describe it is that you have to think about it," Janaff informed after a moment of thinking. "Just think about _being _the hawk."

"Concentrate your energy," Ulki added, "Soon enough, it will be as simple as breathing."

Mihara nodded understandingly. She did her best to do as they said. However, all she got was a little flicker of light. She frowned in disappointment.

"It'll take a little bit of practice," Janaff quickly said, "but I'll bet you'll get it in no time."

Mihara thanked him for the encouragement and tried again.

**XxXxXxX**

Rolf knocked quietly on Mist's door. "Mist? May I come in?"

"Y-yeah, okay," Mist answered from inside her room.

Rolf entered her room. He saw Mist, staring out the window, as if waiting for someone.

_Ike._

It'd been three years since he left the face of Tellius. He hadn't been heard from since. Mist was always worrying about him, but always put on a brave face. Usually, she only let Rolf or Titania see her depressed. Rolf was often the one checking in on her.

"Oh, Rolf. What's going on?" Mist turned towards him.

"Nothing much. We just got back from a mission."

Mist looked confused. "Mission? Why wasn't I told?"

"We though you deserved a break," Rolf explained. "I mean, it's been three years of working yourself to death. You _need_ a break."

Anger shot across Mist's face. "A break?!" She stood up. "I work myself 'to death' because I _want to_! I _want_ to help people! It's not been to take my mind off Ike-!" Mist choked, tears forming at her eyes. She allowed Rolf to run forward and engulf her in a hug. Mist cried softly into his chest, Rolf having grown a lot the past three years.

"But, Mist, you're only human," Rolf said softly into her hair. "And even Goddesses need a break."

Yune popped into Mist's head. Yune often needed to rest, as Mist recalled. Yune visited occasionally, but stayed with Micaiah and Sothe most of the time.

"And you need to cry. You've been holding it in for far too long."

Obeying, Mist's sobs intensified.

**XxXxXxX**

Micaiah, fifteenth queen of Daein, couldn't help but stare at all the wolves sitting at her table. Nailah, queen of Hatari – the kingdom across the great desert – had migrated her people across the desert with the help of her vassal, Volug, and the heron prince, Rafiel, who was momentarily in Crimea, meeting with Queen Elincia. The wolves sat in silence, sharing eye contact between themselves, then at the beorc serving their food. Nailah had informed Micaiah and her husband, Sothe, that the wolves wouldn't be able to communicate with any beorc aside from Micaiah, since she could speak the ancient language. However, Micaiah and Sothe's old friends, Tormod and Muarim, were visiting and helping the wolves to learn modern speech while they stayed in Daein.

"Queen Nailah," Sothe said, "how much longer until you plan on claiming your land from Begnion?"

"Volug and I begin our journey to speak with Apostle Sanaki this afternoon. Lord Tibarn and Prince Reyson are to be there as well," the Wolf Queen informed cooly. "My people shall soon follow after we return."

"You are claiming the land near the Serenes Forest?" Micaiah inquired.

"Yes. Rafiel may be at home, finally, with the king. He has been revived by a ceremony performed by Prince Rafiel. We won't be too far from him, nor Altiaire."

"That's the country that Tibarn is lord of now, right?" Sothe frowned in thought.

Volug nodded in confirmation. Micaiah gave him an encouraging smile and Volug struggled to say, "That...is...cor...rect."

Nailah beamed at her vassal, "Wonderful, Volug. You are learning well."

"Tha...thank...you."

Changing the subject, although she was still happy for Volug, Micaiah asked her husband, "Where are Tormod and Muarim this morning? They usually join us for breakfast when they visit..."

"Tormod told me earlier this morning that they were going to help with some project of Edward's and Leonardo's. Nolan, is of course, behind the scenes." Sothe smirked. "I just know it."

"That would be like him. Did he say what kind?"

"Of course not."

Micaiah giggled behind her hand and finished her meal. Nailah shared a quick glance with Volug before the two stood, Micaiah and Sothe standing right after them. Micaiah and Nailah shared a quick hug, Micaiah, Sothe, and the wolves escorting the queen and her vassal downstairs. Micaiah gave Nailah a sad look as she transformed. "You will be back soon, right?"

"As soon as we can. We shan't be back any later than two days. Sure, hawks, herons, and crows may fly, but we run like the wind," Nailah rumbled, taking off.

Volug, too, slunk into his full wolf form and howled a farewell before following his queen. The others watched after them and Sothe stared nervously back at the wolves and the few beorc that had lived in Hatari. "Well, umm...since I can't speak the ancient language, I'll leave them to you."

Micaiah laughed, her laughter ringing like music in the air.

**XxXxXxX**

"My brother," Leanne said in the ancient tongue, "when is Tibarn arriving?"

"Soon, my sister," Reyson returned. "He's said that he has joyous news."

"Really? What kind?"

"He just said it could change the bird tribes' future. And that he would reveal it at the meeting with Sanaki and Nailah."

"It must be wonderful news." The female heron smiled warmly, walking gracefully across the grassy floor of the revived Serenes Forest.

Reyson nodded in agreement, singing a gentle galdr to the creatures of the forest that were listening.

The king of Serenes – Leanne, Reyson, and Rafiel's father – had been revived, thanks to a ceremony performed by Rafiel. Since then, he had been healthy enough to get up and move around, but he still needed to recover a little more before he could fly far.

"It will be so nice when Rafiel returns home," Leanne said softly, not wanting to interrupt her brother's singing.

Reyson faded in his song. He smiled gently at his younger sister. "Yes, it will be. Of course, we will never get our elder sister back....We already lost Lilla."

Leanne nodded sadly, seeming much more fragile than she had before to Reyson. Their own father hadn't recognized the two for a few moments, due to how much they'd changed. They weren't as fragile looking as herons were meant to look. But regardless, after so long of being ill, their father had remembered them.

After a while of them walking along in their forest, they heard the faint beating of wings, so they glanced up. Tibarn hovered above them for a moment before shifting to his half-beorc form. He landed and stretched before the herons. Leanne beamed. "Hello, Tibarn."

"Hey, there, Leanne. Reyson." Tibarn grinned, nodding at them.

Reyson crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, saying in the modern speech, "I doubt you'd tell us the news here?"

"Yes, _hi_, Reyson," Tibarn repeated.

"_Hi_," Reyson returned.

"No."

The heron prince glared at his old friend. "Why won't you tell us?"

"Oh, I'm going to tell _Leanne_..." Tibarn chuckled at Reyson's harsher glare. "You can wait."

"Can _you_?"

"I'm sure I'll manage. How's your father holding up?"

"He's doing well, thank you," Leanne reported, looking eager to learn of Tibarn's news first.

"That's wonderful. Well, now, Leanne, if you'll accompany me to see him...Reyson can wait." Tibarn smirked in the prince's direction, Reyson scowling at him.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara sighed and sat down on the edge of her balcony. There weren't any walls/guardrails set up along it except for the sides. She had been trying to transform all day, but still received no more than a flicker of light. Sure, it had grown a little larger as she tried harder, but she eventually felt exhausted. Ulki had told her she was trying too hard and he and Janaff accompanied her to dinner. Mihara stared up at the moon.

_It's really not a dream,_ she concluded at last. _I'm **here** in a video game world. But...what about 'me' back home? What about my friends back there...? My parents, my sisters?_

Mihara's eye twitched before they opened in alarm. She sat like that for a moment before relaxing. _Why...did it take me a minute to remember what they looked like? Surely I can't forget about them._

She looked back up at the crescent moon, searching for answers in its beauty. She closed her eyes and turned her head downward, the wind playing with her hair, wings, and clothes. She thought hard, wondering where Tibarn and Ranulf would be right now, at this time of night...

**XxXxXxX**

**Yay! That concludes chapter one! Please, please, please, drop a line on your way out of the webpage! Make an author happy. :) Any ideas? Feel free to share!**

**-SylphWindDancer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh happy day! Chapter twotwotwotwotwo!**

**Mina-Chan: Yay! Thanks so much! (hands brownie) Yeah, Mist is having a hard time. What she doesn't know is- (begins choking) NOO...NOT A SENSOR....(gags) An update, as you wish! =)**

**Disclaimer: No not mine but more _shall be_ mine at the end of this chapterrr! :)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 2**_

Leanne smiled to herself, singing loud for anyone to hear. She had been told by Tibarn that he had his daughter back that he had lost so long ago. It was during the same time of the Serenes Masscre that she had been taken. Obviously, time flows much more different wherever she had been taken to. She did wonder what Mihara looked like. She had no idea, but maybe Janaff and Ulki would bring her soon to see the Serenes Forest.

**XxXxXxX**

"Is this true?" Empress Sanaki demanded, mouth gaping.

"It is," Tibarn confirmed.

"It's been over twenty-five years!" Reyson's widened eyes narrowed. "How could she even be allowed to return?"

"The time flow is unnaturally slow in the all-beorc world. She only appears to be a child. However, had she not been taken, Mihara would be over thirty years old."

Nailah pondered, "So...was there more to the Serenes Massacre than this Ashnard erasing the herons to get Lehran's Medallion?"

"No," Reyson and Tibarn simlutaniously dismissed the idea.

"Ashnard was a warped human," Tibarn spat with anger and hate. "All he wanted was to awaken Yune, who he thought would give him unthinkable and invincible power. He caused the Serenes Massacre in order to begin fanning the flames of war. He had meant for the medallion to be taken, but Ike and Mist's mother and father had already had possession of the medallion."

"But what if he had someone – like Volke – working undercover for him? To cause more hatred in the bird tribe?" Sanaki pointed out.

Reyson growled under his breath at this thought. "Peace, Reyson," Tibarn assured.

Volug said to his queen in the ancient tongue, "Apparently, that thought cannot be discarded quite so easily."

"That's true, Volug." Nailah nodded.

"Indeed," Tibarn murmured.

Sanaki looked at them, puzzled. "What's true?"

Reyson translated, "Volug said that the thought can't be thrown away as easily."

"Oh."

"I pursued this person, though," Tibarn reminded, "and by time I caught up with him, he'd already sacrificed his life to Ashera to send Mihara elsewhere. Ashera disintegrated his body, and all the trails went cold. The only thing I was able to confirm was that it was one of the dragon tribe."

"Those dragons sure like to cause trouble," Nailah mumbled.

"Yes, well, hopefully they shan't much longer now that Kurthnaga - and not Dheginsea – is king," Reyson commented.

"Let us hope," Sanaki agreed.

"I know it's an odd request, but please keep this information to yourselves unless you are away from ears you do not trust. I'd prefer you'd only tell the other queens and kings. Or old friends." Tibarn crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, now that Tibarn has his news out of his system," Nailah grinned at the hawk king, who gave her a glare in return, "may I speak with you, Empress, as to the new Hatari lands?"

"Yes, of course. Sigrun has prepared a room for us. Will Volug accompany us?"

"Yes."

"Understood." The sixteen year old empress of Begnion stood, leading Nailah to a room after bidding farewell to Tibarn and Reyson.

**XxXxXxX**

At Gallia's gates, Lethe and Lyre both greeted Zihark as he approached. Zihark sent a suspicious look at the sisters. "What's this? You two are both standing so close...without fighting..."

Lethe hissed, "Bah! You know that relationships can mend!"

Zihark held his hands up in surrender. "Just commenting, just commenting... Anyway, you two look good."

"As do you, Zihark. Have you come to meet with King Skrimir?" Lyre grinned, revealing her fangs.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And with Ranulf. They _are_ both here, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. Skrimir has finally stopped yelling at Ranulf..." Lethe rubbed her ears, remembering how every creature in the castle (and a ways out into the forest) could hear Skrimir's roars. Both literally and figuratively.

"Why? What did Ranulf do?" Zihark looked concerned as he followed the sisters into the castle.

"Well, he had to help Tibarn with an 'emergency' and left without telling anyone anything. Although, knowing Ranulf, it must've been really urgent," Lyre said thoughtfully.

"Indeed."

"Speak of the feline, there he is." Lethe tossed her head in Ranulf's direction, who was walking on the floor above them. She called, "Ranulf!"

Ranulf's ears twitched and he turned his head downward. "What, Lethe-?! Oh, Zihark! You're here already?"

"Yes. I came as fast as I could."

"Hang on. I'll be right down." Ranulf walked towards the stairs tiredly and stumbled down them. He shook Zihark's hand and said, "I'll take it from here, girls. Thanks."

Lethe and Lyre nodded, walking away from them. Lyre snapped her fingers. "Drat! We never get told anything important from him these days!"

Lethe grinned evilly and said, "You only want to speak with him."

"Oohhh, Lethe! You're so _mean_!" Lyre chased after her sister.

Zihark and Ranulf, meanwhile, were walking towards the throne room. Zihark mentioned, "You look like you just went through hell, Ranulf."

"Oh, I did, believe me."

"So what was this emergency I heard about from Lyre?"

Ranulf seemed to glare slightly at the floor. "That girl needs to keep a tighter tongue. Well, it's nothing that major."

"Really? She said that you left without telling anyone."

"...Well, perhaps Skrimir will feel up to telling you. I'm too beat to repeat it. I've been running around for about three days. I've not had but maybe two hours of sleep."

"You should really get some rest."

"After this, I intend to. Once I do, I need to run by Altiaire again." Ranulf growled with a smirk on his face. "By the goddess, those stinking birds need to make more stairs and ports..."

**XxXxXxX**

**Soaring...**

**She was soaring...**

**But what was she? A bird? A pegasus?**

**Pain...**

**Had someone shot her?**

**The ground rose up to meet her. She screamed with pain, landing on her injured wing.**

_**Him. He**_** screamed for her release. Whatever else he demanded was lost to her ears. A lance rose and descended-**

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara awoke with a quiet shriek. Her heart was racing. A gust of wind reminded Mihara that it was just a dream. She had fallen asleep out on her balcony. Sweat was dripping from her face. She sighed heavily and fell back against one of the walls. She panted, catching her breath and tried to remember why she was so terrified.

That dream...she'd had it before. When she was on Earth. She used to have it all the time. Although...it never had the same effect on her like it did now. There were so many shadows hiding in that dream now.

Mihara heard the quiet flapping of wings and Ulki appeared on her balcony. He looked at her with concern. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing... I just had a nightmare," Mihara assured.

"A nightmare? Of what?" Ulki landed on the top of the opposite wall on Mihara's balcony.

"It's just a dream I've had a few times for a couple of years. It's like..." Mihara paused, trying to find a way to describe it. "I'm flying, and there's someone...a man...with me. Only, he's on the ground. Then, someone or something hits my wing and I fall. In the snow, I think. And...there's more men on the ground...and they're holding him back. Then, just before I wake up, I remember seeing a lance being raised, but never at who."

"What kind of lance?"

Mihara thought hard, trying to think of all the familiar weapons they had on Tellius. She frowned. "It's similar to a silver lance, but not exactly the same."

Ulki nodded understandingly. "Are you alright now, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Understood. Janaff and I are just below, training our unit. Let us know if you need anything. Ginia is around, as well, in the castle."

"Okay." Mihara nodded, watching Ulki as he gracefully leaped from her balcony back down towards the ground below. She scoffed to herself – remembering to speak to herself in her mind, for she knew Ulki would hear anything she would say -, _Mannn, now I feel stupid. A little nightmare. Heh...I'm pathetic._

She stood up and stretched. She glanced over her balcony edge, seeing – and hearing – Janaff yell at some of the hawks and ravens in his unit about being more graceful than the level of the Holy Guard. She giggled and walked back inside. She looked around the room, decided that maybe she could try and transform a little bit more. She took a deep breath and concentrated. A fair-sized flicker of light, but it vanished. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Yesterday, her light had been green – like Tibarn's. But today, it was a maroon color.

_Maybe it's nothing,_ she mused, trying again.

**XxXxXxX**

"General, I challenge you!" Kieran roared, pointing a finger at Geoffrey.

"What? Again?"

"Yes, sir! I have been training day in and day out to defeat you!"

"Very well. Prepare yourself," Geoffrey grinned slightly, mounting his horse bareback.

Kieran beamed. "Thank you, General!" and he did the same. However, before he and Geoffrey began to spar, he turned his head towards his rival. "It shall soon be your turn, Oscar!"

The green haired man laughed, brushing his steed. "I'm sure it will be."

"Do not laugh! I am _serious_!"

"As am I!"

Queen Elincia stared down at the scene, laughing softly. The event somehow reminded her of when her uncle Renning challenged Geoffrey to claim his spot as the General of the Crimea Knights. However, it had ended in a tie when the silver-tongued Bastian had 'accidentally' shot a blast of wind inbetween the two as they were about to deal the deciding blow. He had then run for his life.

Duke Renning appeared behind his neice and glanced over her shoulder. "Ah. Those two are at it again?"

"Yes, Uncle," Elincia replied, smiling. "But you must admire Kieran. No matter how badly he's beaten, he just trains more and more."

"Well, there's no other way for soldiers to pass the day aside from training and sparring matches. Since Ashera was defeated, there's no need for armies. All the countries are at peace."

"That's true, but it's also a good thing."

"Indeed. Where's Lucia, now that I think about it?"

"She's speaking with Prince Rafiel."

"And you didn't accompany her?"

"No. I spoke with Prince Rafiel enough yesterday. Lucia wanted privacy with him. Queen Nailah and Volug are going to pick him up later this afternoon."

"Mmm." There was a moment of silence before Renning gave his neice a playful grin. "Maybe I shall follow Kieran's example and challenge Geoffrey, as well, since you have Bastian on an errand!"

Elincia laughed once more. "I should like to see that!"

As Elincia followed her uncle down to the courtyard, she heard the faint screeches of Marcia from outside, yelling at her 'chowerhead, clown haired brother, who maybe she _should _sell to Astrid'.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn and Reyson flew back to Altiaire, mostly in silence. They made hardly any conversation, the meeting with Sanaki, Nailah, and Volug having made them retreat to their thoughts. They both wondered if Ashnard really was behind Mihara's kidnapping, since he had gotten to Rajaion, Almedha, Ena, and Nasir. Once they were within the Serenes borders, however, Tibarn inquired, "Reyson, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Reyson turned his pale face to Tibarn.

"Just wondering. Usually you aren't this quiet."

"Nor are you."

"True. Well, am I going to leave you with Leanne and Lorazieh or-?"

"I was planning on picking up Leanne and Father. We could go to Altiaire with you. I know that Leanne would want to meet Mihara."

"Okay, then."

The two quickly found themselves in the heart of Serenes and they landed. Leanne came to meet with them, Lorazieh and his fragile figure beside her. Lorazieh seemed like a spitting image of Rafiel, only more aged in his face. He greeted Tibarn and his son in the ancient language.

"How are you feeling, Father?" Reyson asked gently.

"I am doing much better, now. Thanks to you, Leanne, and this forest," Lorazieh answered. "I feel as young as ever."

"That's great news."

"Agreed." Tibarn smiled. "How do you feel up to flying, Lord Lorazieh?"

Leanne protested at once, "He cannot fly yet!"

"Actually, darling Leanne...I feel stronger than ever. This peaceful aura is calming and it gives me strength. I believe I could fly to Pheonics, Tibarn."

"Well, Lorazieh, I regret to inform you that Pheonics is no more. It is a new country now. We have merged with the ravens."

"Is that so...? Well, I am most assuredly up to it."

"That's great." Tibarn grinned. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes. Let us leave."

Tibarn added to Leanne's worred face, "Don't worry. If he tires, we will stop."

Leanne nodded after a moment. She'd make sure to fly close to her father. Who knew what random dangers still lurked in the world.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara sat outside, gazing at the mountains. Every now and then, she would glance and watch Janaff and Ulki teach manuvers to their unit of Altiaire Warriors. However, when they all transformed, Mihara turned away. She simply didn't understand _why _she couldn't transform.

"_Concentrate your energy," _they'd said, _"Think about _being _the hawk."_

She'd been doing that! She'd been at it for a day and a half! Or was it two days...? She sighed. _I wonder where Tibarn is..._

_-Don't worry. Keep practicing. Try again.-_

_Yeah...practice..._

Mihara inhaled and exhaled. Then, she decided to try something different. Not once had she ever seen Tibarn or Janaff or Ulki transform while on the ground. So, she pushed herself off the ground, taking to the skies. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "C'mon...you can do it..."

Suddenly, she just felt...lighter. Yet...bigger. She opened her eyes and yelped – screeched! - in shock.

**XxXxXxX**

Micaiah beamed as the little familiar bird perched on her shoulder. "Yune! You're back!"

"_Yes. I was away. I had to help Tibarn and Ranulf with something. I was tired, so..."_

"I understand. Nailah – when she returns – is going to share it with me. She said that Tibarn had some sort of emergency."

"_An emergency? Really..."_

"Why can't you tell me? Is it supposed to be a secret?"

"_No, I'm just...tired..."_

"I understand."

Sothe, hearing his wife speaking, came into the room. When he caught sight of the bird, he drew back. "Yune?! What're you doing back?!"

Sothe expected a snide remark from the small goddess, but instead, Yune flew from Micaiah's shoulder and took her partial human form. Her face – though hard to see through her blue fire spirit – was contorted with depression.

"_Actually...I need your help."_

**XxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxX**

"**Brother...you don't have to do this!" Mist wailed, the ever emotionless Soren at her right, and the just as upset Titania at her left.**

**Ike rubbed his sister's shoulder. "Mist, this continent has had more than enough of me – laguz and beorc alike."**

"**But, Ike! You've done nothing more than _help_ them!"**

"**I've hurt more than I've helped."**

"**Ike..." Titania choked, her voice pleading. "I can't lose you, too. Not like Greil..."**

"**Titania..." Ike whispered, not missing a beat. "You're now in charge of the Greil Mercenaries until Mist is ready to lead."**

"**But-!" the deputy commander started, but stopped when Ike gave her a stern glare that shadowed Greil's. "...Yes, Commander."**

"**I've put supplies on your ship," Soren said, calm as ever.**

"**Thank you. I can trust you two to watch over Mist?"**

"**Of course."**

"**Brother...why? I'll have no one left. Mother has gone...Father has...and now you. I'll be...all alone..."**

"**No, you won't, Mist. You're not as alone as you think you are."**

"**Ike-!"**

"**I'm sorry, Mist. But if there's another living species or living thing still surviving in the ocean, wondering if they're all that's left...I just need to find them."**

"**Mmm...but, Ike...just promise me you'll come back. Please."**

"**I promise, Mist. I swear that I will come back."**

**Mist gave him a faint smile before they said together:**

"**And we never break our promises."**

**XxXxXxX End Flashback XxXxXxX**

"So...let me get this straight." Sothe rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight with weariness. "You think that Commander Ike is somehow transporting new laguz species to Tellius? I thought that you – accidentally – wiped out the other landforms in the ocean."

"_Like I said three years ago: Even goddesses aren't perfect. There could be land left. There could be beorc or laguz or both surviving out there,"_ Yune said, still standing as still as she had been.

"What kind?"

"_I believe horses, swans, and otters."_

"Really...? And you need our help because...?"

"_I need to get someone to speak with them."_

"We can't leave Daein yet, but Lady Nailah is coming back for the wolves and beorc to take them to their new land later this evening."

"_Mmm...well, I was thinking that I could get someone from every laguz race to speak with them."_

"Ok. We can send word out for you," Micaiah promised.

"_Thank you!"_ Yune cried, moving for the first time. _"Although, I think it best if I go to Goldoa."_

Micaiah nodded sadly. Sure, King Kiurthnaga allowed her in to see him, but...it felt like so long since she'd had a nice, friendly converation with him. It felt like so long ago that she met him in that prison cell, where he offered her medicine.

_Kurth..._

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara flapped her maroon and brown wings, feeling the power in them. With each beat, it felt like she flew ten feet higher. Her eyesight had strengthened, allowing her to see farther than ever. A few seconds after her transformation, Janaff flew in from of her, giving her a grin. "Good job, Lady Mihara! I knew you'd figure it out!"

Mihara tried to thank him, but it came out as a screech. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, not even feeling tired as she flapped.

Janaff laughed. "It'll take more practice before you can speak in bird form! Our jaws are totally different than in out half-beorc forms."

Mihara wondereed then how she would transform back. However, she heard the distant sound of flapping. Four sets of wings...

**XxXxXxX**

"Soren...?" Mist walked towards the Branded man. Soren turned slightly at the sound of his name, his red eyes looking into Mist's blue orbs.

"Do you think there's any chance? For Ike?" Mist braced herself for Soren's always-horrid-but-true-answer.

"Hardly. But there is some."

"...really? You aren't just saying that?"

"There is hardly a chance that he would come back alive, let alone uninjured...but there is a small chance."

Mist thought about this. Soren's words seemed true enough. She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Soren. So, you'll stay here while we're gone and help with restocking?"

"Yes."

"Okay. See ya later, Soren!" Mist ran from the room.

From the room opposite from where Mist had run out, Titania came forth. She murmured sadly, "Thank you, Soren. You're a much better liar than me."

"It was no lie," Soren said with a harsh edge to his voice. "There truly is a small chance for Ike."

"But less than what you led Mist to believe."

Soren's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

"Well, I'll leave things here to you. We'll return soon. It's nothing more than small-time bandits."

Soren nodded wordlessly as Titania left the room. He grit his teeth, having remembered something. "Argh, damn it."

**XxXxXxX**

A tall man stood tall, his brown eyes narrowed, taking in this new landscape. His black hair rustled in the wind, getting into his eyes. His golden horse ears twitched, listening for anything dangerous, swishing his black tail back and forth in annoyance. Finally, his right hand woman returned from scouting. She had green eyes and dark brown hair falling down to her shoulderblades. She bowed her head before her king. "King Kennan, I took a scout a couple miles out. There's nothing much around here. There are a few beorc towns, but nothing too large. I found a strange building – made entirely of stone. There's only a black-haired beorc, a blonde-haired and brown-haired look-alike beorcs."

"I see. Thank you, Aislyn."

"Of course, my lord." Aislyn backed away, yet staying close to her king, paying close attention to nearby sounds with her dark brown horse ears while her king fell into silent thought.

Keenan sighed heavily. _I don't understand this. Why did this blue-haired beorc send us here? More land, sure. More life, sure. But what do we care? We were fine before we knew about others, and we would've been fine after. Yet..._

"King Keenan!" Aislyn cried with worry, causing the eyes of more laguz to look in fear at the two.

"What is it?" he mumbled, appearing calm. He turned his ears to where Aislyn was looking, ears forward.

It was beorc speech, coming closer and closer to the herd of horse laguz. Keenan pinned his ears against his head and growled under his breath. A golden light engulfed him and after his faded, in his place stood a proud buckskin horse. Aislyn, beside him, also shifted, becoming a morgan horse. Both were twice the size of regular horses, Keenan still being larger than Aislyn. Keenan swiftly ordered to a warrior for him to stay and create a perimeter to protect their people. With that, he and Aislyn ran towards the people to meet them.

They found the group of beorc in a clearing, equaling eight of them. In the center was a light brunette female with entrancing blue eyes, riding on a light brown horse which was so much smaller than the laguz. By the girl were three green haired brothers – one on a horse -, a red headed woman on a horse, two red headed men, and a light brown haired man – completely engulfed in wretched armor. Keenan and Aislyn weren't quite sure of what to make of this small group. The brunette out front halted them and the red headed woman got in front of her, all having seen the laguz at the same time. The brunette muttered, "They can't be...they're too big..."

Keenan kept his threatening stance of pinned ears and a pawing hoof. "Heed me, beorc," he said, "my people and I have been...brought here. Tell me where this mercenary fort is that a blue-haired beorc man told us to find."

Instantly, the brunette rode her horse around the red headed woman, against her protests. "It's true, then!" She took care not to get too close, but her eyes were wide and relieved. "You've seen my brother?! You must be laguz! Have you seen Ike?! Is he okay?!"

Keenan narrowed his eyes at this child, Aislyn blinking with confusion at his side.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay! That's chapter two! Ask no questions for there shall be explanation in next chapter. Or in four...**

**Please review! -SylphWindDancer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeee. I feel so happy. =)**

**Well, let's get right down to it! (gives cookies to reviewrs)**

**Blue Orbi Angel: Whoo! Go for it! (gives much encouragement) And yes, three new species. Well, not _new_, new, but...you know... Thanks for reviewing! =D**

**Chef Colette: Yay! New reviewer! (mucho cookie flies towards you) Yeah, gotta love Kieran. He's da bomb. :-P Thanks! I hope you like what happens next! (gets evil look) Just wait until deeper into the story, mwahaha...**

**Mina-Chan: I dunno...will he be alive...? He may be... Haha! A Soren fan! (be prepared for a soon-to-be-posted-chapter... Soren gets inna fight! =D)**

**Disclaimer: No, you chowerheads, I do not own Fire Emblem! I own much, but not that much! ...But maybe if we put all our money together...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have been forced to change something in the prologue, which indeed affects the entire story! I can to a major complecation in my writing of chapter ten, so I have changed how old Mihara was. Instead of being two months old, she was two _years_ old. Okay? Okay. **

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ah, General Geoffrey!" Calil practically sobbed with relief. "It's nice to see you! Not that gambling fool in the corner, but you! You are much better than him!"

Astrid snapped, "Miss Calil, I do wish you'd be kinder to Sir Makalov! He's nothing less than a wonderful knight!"

Just as Geoffrey was about to speak, Makalov slammed his fists on the table, howling with defeat. Marcia, more than likely having been right outside the bar, stormed in. "You sad, _horrid _excuse for a brother! An _older_ brother, to make it worse!! What kind of example are you setting for _me_?! I'm your _younger _sister, for the goddess' sake! You lame-brained, chowderhead, clown haired-!!"

"Please, Miss Marcia!" Astrid interrupted. "He only had a poor game! He can win it all back!" And she smiled innocently.

Marcia stared at Astrid with a dead gaze. She groaned, rubbing her head, "I really want to know what the hell is wrong with you..."

Calil and Geoffrey, having been watching the scene, both sighed hopelessly.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara grinned, feeling proud of herself sat she sat outside – in half-beorc form – with Tibarn, Ulki, Janaff, and the herons. Much to her disappointment, Mihara couldn't understand the ancient tongue, so she had to turn to Tibarn for a translation when Leanne or Lorazieh spoke. Maybe she could learn, though...

Just as she'd thought – the herons were beyond gorgeous. They were much more beautiful and lifelike than simply seeing them in a picture or the 3-D animation of the game. Mihara still couldn't believe how _delicate _they all looked. However, she felt fidgety when Reyson had looked her over, as if examining an object. Tibarn had assured her that Reyson was just baffled. Also, with Tibarn's help, Mihara had managed to transform back from her hawk form. He had, of course, been proud of her accomplishments within mere days.

"So how did the meeting go, Your Majesty?" Janaff inquired.

"It went okay. The wolf tribe is going to make their way down to their new lands within three days," Tibarn reported.

"That's good. I take it Queen Nailah is satisfied?"

"Indeed."

Suddenly, Ginia approached the group. She bowed low before her king. "My king, there is a messenger here from Queen Micaiah of Daein."

Tibarn seemed slightly confused. "Does he say what message he bares?"

"He says he has been told by his queen to speak to no one other than you, my lord."

"Very well, then. Send him."

"Right away, Your Majesty." Ginia bowed again and left, a tawny browned-haired beorc then walking towards them.

Leanne whispered something to Reyson, and Reyson murmured to her in reply, Mihara staring at them in wonder. The messenger bowed before Tibarn and asked, "Lord Tibarn, may we speak in private? I carry an extremely secret message from Queen Micaiah."

"Anything you may say, you may say here."

The messenger looked around to make sure no other soul was listening. Then, he leaned in and said quietly, "Queen Micaiah has been visited recently by the Goddess Yune. She has requested that two members of each laguz race go and meet with three new species of laguz coming from across the sea by the hero, Ike. She said you may pick whoever you wish to accompany you."

Reyson looked more alert at this report, Leanne listening to his every word intently.

"She also requested that you meet at the Greil Mercenaries Fort in the land of Crimea as soon as possible."

Tibarn slowly crossed his arms. If he was surprised by this bit of information, he kept it well-hidden. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Lord Tibarn."

"I shall go."

"And your companion...?"

"Did she wish to know?"

The messenger seemed slightly flustered. "Ah- umm...n-no, Lord Tibarn. Forgive me. I shall return to Daein at once."

"Very well. Thank you."

Tibarn made sure that the messenger had been out of sight before he frowned. "So Ike is still alive..."

Mihara inquired softly, "How could other laguz survive across the ocean? I thought all the land was submerged."

"The Goddess Yune has not checked over every inch of the ocean," Reyson replied. "She herself is not perfect and would tell you so herself. Survivors could have rapidly evolved to survive."

Mihara nodded slowly, thinking over that. It wasn't impossible, she supposed.

"Who will go with you, Your Majesty?" Ulki brought up.

Tibarn turned to him for a moment, and Janaff stared dully at him, waiting on a smart remark. "I believe that Mihara should accompany me."

Mihara stared at him, flabbergasted. "M-me?!"

"Yes. I believe that you can do it." He grinned slyly. "How about you, Lord Lorazieh?"

The heron king spoke gently to Tibarn. He nodded understandly, as did Reyson and Leanne. Reyson informed the ones who didn't know the ancient tongue, "Leanne and I shall go in my father's place."

**XxXxXxX**

King Xavier turned his head. He sighed lightly, rocking his otter tail back and forth to preoccupy him in the slightest way. At last, he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground, as well as light, hardly audible footsteps beside them. A morgan horse approached the king of otters, his right hand man beside her. His loyal subject changed back from his large otter form to his half-beorc form. He bowed before Xavier. "King Xavier, here is a messanger from Lord Keenan, just as you wished."

"Thank you, Hadrian." Xaiver turned his dark green eyes towards the horse. He demanded, "Why has the blue-haired beorc sent us here?"

The morgan horse – Aislyn – transformed and said simply, "I do not know, King Xavier."

"Did he also tell your people to go to a...fort?"

"Yes, Lord Xavier."

Xavier ran a hand through his thick brown hair slowly. "Have you and Keenan found it?"

"Yes."

Xavier stiffened a little.

"They are honestly not bad people. He sent us to his younger sister and mercenaries that he used to be with. They are trustworthy beorc. However..."

"...However?"

"There is one...a raven-haired one. There is something about him that disturbs me."

"...A Branded," Xavier mumbled, knowing of the anxious feeling Aislyn was describing.

"Pardon, Lord Xavier?"

"It's nothing. Will you accompany us to the fort?"

"Of course. Have you found Lady Laurel? Goddess only knows they would be in the most trouble out of us."

"I have not seen her. I will keep my eyes and ears open. Hadrian?"

Hadrian obediently went to Xavier's side. He narrowed his brown eyes. "Yes, my king?"

"Begin to tell our people that we will soon be on the move."

As Aislyn turned to show Xavier the direction, she murmured, "I don't think we have much room as it is..."

**XxXxXxX**

Ena held her child closely, smiling at his face. "My most sweetest Rajaion...you will grow up to be like your daddy, won't you? You're my special little boy."

Kurthnaga approached Ena quietly with a smile plastered on his face. "How is Rajaion, Ena?"

"Oh, King Kurth. He's doing just well, thank you. Would you like to hold him?"

"My dear sister-in-law, I would love to."

Ena beamed at Kurth as she gently passed her the wide, red-eyed dragon laguz infant. Even though Ena had never officially married Kurth's brother, Rajaion, the now-dragon-king insisted that he and Ena were already like family. She was a close and loyal subject to Kurth's father, Dheginsea , as was her grandfather, Nasir. Kurth stared at Ena's son's face. He squealed with joy and reached up at the dragon king. Kurth's smile then became sad, as did his eyes. "You miss your dad, don't you, Rajaion?"

Ena swallowed the knot in her throat. It happened so long ago, but she would always remember her fiancé's final moments in her arms. It was just as Ike had described it to Kurth: It seemed like Rajaion died with a smile on his face. Ena still felt that there would be no way to thank the heron siblings for returning her love back to his true form before he passed on.

A cry from Rajaion caused her to return to the present. Kurth seemed a little nervous. Rajaion began sniffing, and quickly followed by that, was crying. Kurth's eyes widened. "I-I didn't do anything, Ena-!"

Ena laughed. "You're okay, King Kurth. He's just tired." Ena took her son from Kurth's arms and cooed at the crying laguz, "You're just sleepy, aren't you? I bet you want Gareth to rock you to sleep again, don't you?"

Kurth watched them go with a gentle and caring gaze. He sighed. He knew he couldn't escape from Nasir for much longer. Since his father had died and Kurth had taken over, Nasir had been tutoring him in ways to lead his people well.

"King Kurthnaga!!"

Speak of the devil. However, when Nasir came into the room, looking for Kurth, perched on his shoulder was a little bird.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara sat on her balcony, her feet dangling off the edge. She was still somewhat startled that Tibarn had chosen her to fly such a far distance. She hadn't flown very far in her full laguz form, even though she didn't doubt she could go a ways before becoming worn out. The wind began blowing, and along with it, Janaff's voice. He was speaking to someone down below. Mihara, even though she didn't mean to be nosy, leaned over the edge, seeing him talking to a female hawk laguz. Mihara raised an amused eyebrow. Could this be someone that Janaff was flirting with? Before he could catch her staring, Mihara leaned back. She stared out at the mountains. _Maybe, _she thought, _when he's done, Janaff will help me with my flying a bit more._

And so, she waited. While she waited, she started thinking about different things. She was going to meet the famed Greil Mercenaries. She wondered if they would act strangely towards her. But more than anything, she was curious about the new laguz races. The messenger hadn't said what race...not even if they were birds, beasts, or even dragons.

At last, she realized, Janaff's voice had faded. She leaned back over and saw Janaff heading away from the palace. She frowned, wondering where he was going. As if it were second nature now, she fell from her balcony, her wings opening and catching the wind smoothly. It still surprised her how easily she could fly now. It hadn't been an entire week yet since she'd arrived. Janaff must've heard her getting closer, for he turned, watching her land beside him. "Can I help you, Lady Mihara?"

"First off, stop calling me 'Lady'," Mihara said with a grin. "A secondly, would it be too much truoble to ask for a little more help in transforming and flying?"

"Not at all. I was just heading off for a flight, myself. I can give you some pointers as we go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, shall we?" Janaff held out a hand. "After you."

Mihara pushed herself off the ground, flying her wings furiously at first to get in the air. She felt almost jealous as Janaff took off with hardly any effort. "You don't need to flap so much and so hard when you're first taking off. Just a couple hard beats should get you up fine."

Mihara nodded. "Okay, I'll try that next time."

"Okay, ready to transform?"

"Yeah."

"Even if you can't get words to form while you're in the full hawk form, I can still understand what you're trying to say. Not the same as if you told me to go talk to a bird, though," he added.

"Okay, that's good. I was worried that I may have to change back and forth."

"Well, nothing to worry about! Go ahead."

Mihara closed her eyes and concentrated, and, this time, it was much easier. She opened her eyes and was in her hawk form. Instantly, Janaff said, "You also don't need to flap as hard when you're in that form. You're a lot bigger and stronger. Just slow beats unless you try to dodge something."

Mihara tried slowing her beats and putting a bit more effort into them. And, as he'd said, she felt as though she were staying at the same altitude as if she were flapping more. Then, she turned her attention back to Janaff, who kept talking.

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf stumbled out of his room, feeling a bit more well rested. He yawned and stretched, not looking forward to all the running he'd have to do to get to Altiaire again. His hair hung loosely in his eyes, not restrained at the moment by his orange headwrap. He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes as he began walking. He looked outside, seeing that it was still daylight out. He blinked with confusion. He had almost even run into Kyza, who was running an errand. Just as he turned his attention back to where he was walking, he saw the tiger. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kyza."

"It's no problem, Commander Ranulf. Umm...to be honest, you look horrible."

"I feel it. What time is it?"

"It's past midday."

Ranulf slowly frowned. "Come again?"

"Well, s-sir, I think you've slept the day away."

Ranulf grumbled. "Damn. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Well, Commander, we all know how hard you've been pushing yourself lately, so we all felt that you needed the rest. Even King Skrimir said that no one was to bother you."

"How...considerate."

"Also, King Skrimir asked you to go to him once you woke."

"Okay. Thanks, Kyza."

"You're welcome, Commander."

Ranulf walked up the stairs to the throne room, where he predicted Skrimir to be. He pushed open the doors, and he could smell Skrimir though he couldn't see him. He entered the room and went out to the large balcony to the side of the throne room. There, was Skrimir, watching the forest. He heard Ranulf's footsteps and turned towards him. "You are finally up."

"Well, I had planned to sleep all day, but I thought you'd probably tear me apart in my sleep," Ranulf said sarcastically. "Kyza said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. The Preistess of Daein has sent a messenger. Two representitives of Gallia are to go to the Greil Mercenaries' fort in Crimea to meet with laguz that Ike is sending over her."

Ranulf's eyes widened. "What?! Ike?!"

Skrimir nodded. "I have received word that they want two representitives from each laguz race to go meet with them and explain things. They are to stay with Ike's sister and the mercenaries. I thought perhaps you would go since you already know the way."

"Of course I'd go," Ranulf said after a moment, "but who do you want to go with me?"

"I thought you could chose."

"Oh...okay. I suppose I can get Lethe or Lyre to tag along... When do they want us?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay. We can set out once I put my headwrap on." Ranulf glared at his bangs. "This is ridiculous."

Skrimir cracked a smile. "I'm sure you'll survive."

Ranulf threw his king a playful glare and pretending to blow bangs from his eyes. "I'll let you know before we leave."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to bring two tigers?"

"No, you may speak for all cats, tigers, and lions."

"Alrightyyy."

**XxXxXxX**

Sothe looked around. "Hey? Guys, are you here?"

Nolan popped his head out from a building. "Hey, Sothe. Over in here."

Sothe walked towards his old friend and entered the ancient building. Inside, Leonardo, Edward, Aran, and Laura spoke a greeting to their friend. Sothe joined them at the rectangular table they were gathered around with a devious smirk on his face. "So how's it coming?"

"Well, we've gotten lots of people to say they'll attend," Edward reported. "We just need to find out where exactly to do this. We could do it at the palace, but I'm not sure Micaiah would enjoy it as much."

"Indeed. She would like to get out for at least a day..." Sothe nodded in agreement.

"The courtyard?" Laura suggested.

"That's not exactly 'out'," Leonardo protested.

"Oh...true," Laura mumbled.

"The townspeople have offered to clean up the marketplace and that courtyard for it," Nolan reminded.

"How about out in the countryside?" Aran mentioned. "She likes to see the kingdom from the outside."

"...That's not a bad idea," Sothe admitted.

Laura beamed at this. "We can pick out the perfect spot and we can double it as a picnic!"

"Not bad," Leonardo agreed. He cracked a grin. "Now...it'll be in two days?"

"Two days," they all agreed.

**XxXxXxX**

"So...you don't know where Ike went after he transported all of you?"

"I'm afraid not."

Mist's gaze turned downward, at the floor. Then, her head snapped up when she heard Rolf call, "They're back!"

The entire courtyard of the mercenaries' fort was momentarily occupied by the horse laguz tribe. Mist didn't want to imagine how much worse it would get once the otters and swans arrived. Nonetheless, Mist, Titania, and Keenan all rose to go meet their new guests. Mist seemed to drag her feet as she walked behind the Horse Lord. Titania leaned down a little to whisper in her ear, "It'll be alright. He's okay."

Mist nodded, feeling a little better. Titania was right. The world still seemed mostly the same, therefore, her brother – her only blood family left – was still alive. She and the deputy commander gaped as they saw Aislyn standing beside the king of the otters, Xavier. Aislyn bowed before her king, as always. "I've brought Lord Xavier and his people, as you requested, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Aislyn. You may go and rest, if you wish."

Taking a moment to think about his request, she nodded. "I shall, sire. Send word and I will aid you if you need me."

"Of course. Rest well, Aislyn."

"Thank you, my lord."

As Aislyn went into the fort to find a private room for sleep, Keenan approached Xavier. "Otter King, I am pleased to see you and your people have all arrived safely."

"And you as well, Horse Lord," Xavier said in reply. Then, a grin came over his face. "So, tell me: where might we find room for my people?"

"That would be a proper question from Lady Mist. She is the blue-haired beorc's younger sister, and the one he told me to seek out."

Mist stepped forward, feeling dwarfed surrounded by all these tall laguz males. She offered, "Welcome, King Xavier. We may have room in the upper level, and, if needed, some may take the roof." The Greil Mercenaries had taken time to build a second story, since the band of traders, along with Ilyana, had decided to move in with the mercenaries. The basement had already been filled with most of the horse laguz, and the mercenaries themselves were occupying the first floor.

"Thank you. May you show us the way?"

"Of course. Right this way..."

**XxXxXxX**

Inside, Soren cursed. They were coming back already. He looked back at the parchment he was writing. He finished it with haste, not caring if it was sloppy. Who he was sending it to could read it.

_'The laguz you have been sending have arrived, all except for the swans. Don't worry about Mist – she's been doing fine ever since Rolf spoke with her, but she still wishes you back. As you requested, I am keeping this secret from everyone else. They know about you, sending the laguz, but not about the other. More importantly, return alive, Ike. For Mist and Titania's sake.'_

Soren eyed the glowing, golden dog sitting on the floor beside him, waiting to take the message back. Ike's powers had grown enough over the course of three years for him to be able to make Ragnell become another form, which he had discovered...on an accident. He rolled up the letter and offered it to Ragnell. The dog took it, the note sticking out from its jaw and vanished, the letter with it.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara's eyes cracked open. It was dawn of the next day – the day when she was supposed to fly with Tibarn, Reyson, and Leanne to meet with the laguz at the Greil Mercenaries' fort. She knew it was a long way...a _very_ long way, but at least she'd gotten a good night's sleep, free of dreams. She threw the covers off and made her bed. Her window was open, as she liked to leave it, and with it, bringing the cold wind off of the mountains. She stretched and changed into her day clothes. She opened and closed her door, walking down through the halls, remembering where the dining room was. She entered and nodded (a little awkwardly) at the other hawks and ravens in the room, making her way over to Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki. As usual, Janaff offered her her breakfast, and she accepted it, with a thanks.

"You seem to be adjusting to this place quickly," he commented while handing her her plate.

"...I suppose I am. It kind of feels like this place was what was missing from me, so it's not that hard..."

"But you miss your beorc family and friends, don't you?"

Once again, it took a moment for Mihara to remembering all their smiling faces. She swallowed the knot in her throat and nodded. However, she felt a little guilty when Tibarn whispered sadly, "I'm sorry."

She flushed. "W-well, it's not your fault! I-I-I mean, I can only imagine how sad you were whe-when..." she trailed off, feeling like she was rambling.

Tibarn smiled softly and patted his daughter's head affectionately. "I understand. Thank you."

They all finished their breakfast, and as they left the room, Mihara inquired, "Where are the others? Reyson, Leanne, and Lord Lorazieh?"

"They prefer to eat in their rooms. But they will join us out in the courtyard before we leave."

"Oh...okay."

And so, they walked to the courtyard, Tibarn speaking quietly with Janaff and Ulki, leaving them instructions as what to do while he was away. Although, the only thing that caught Mihara's attention was a smirk on Tibarn's face and a sentence that sounded something like, "...and Ranulf was saying something the other day about killing all of us if we didn't make a port for the other laguz to come, since they can't fly..."

Ulki smirked slightly and Janaff scoffed with amusement. At the same time, they both said, "What a feline. Doesn't want to swim."

As they entered the courtyard, Reyson and Leanne were talking with their father, in the ancient tongue. They caught sight of the others approaching, and nodded in acknowledgement. The other four did in return, as well. Tibarn looked at the heron siblings with a raised eyebrow. "Ready for lots and lots of flying?"

Reyson returned smugly, "Are we really the ones to be asking that?"

Mihara shifted uncomfortably. "I promise, I'll try not to slow you guys down..."

Leanne shook her head. "You...w-will be...fine."

The Hawk King's daughter smiled. "Thank you, Leanne."

She beamed. Behind them, Mihara heard, "Our apologies for being late, Your Majesty."

They turned and saw Ginia and another raven – a male with feathery dark brown hair and golden eyes – standing there. Tibarn shook his head. "No, it's perfectly fine. Are you two ready to go?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Very good."

While Tibarn turned and said a few things to Reyson and Leanne, Ginia smiled at Mihara. She approached her, the male raven with her. "Lady Mihara, this is Vlas."

Vlas bowed his head. "How do you, Milady?"

Mihara groaned inwardly, feeling uncomfortable. She gave up. She gave up trying to make them stop calling her 'Lady'. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vlas."

"Thank you, Milady. It is an honor."

Tibarn urged, "Well, we better take wing. Otherwise, we won't get there until next year."

"He's right. Let's go," Reyson agreed.

The six that were leaving pushed themselves off the ground (Mihara remembering what Janaff told her the previous day) and took a moment to transform. Then, Tibarn screeched a goodbye to those below and flew fast, forward. Even the ever-graceful herons took off, Leanne checking to make sure that Mihara was coming. At first, Mihara thought that she wouldn't be able to keep up with them at all, but when she beat her wings powerfully and launched herself forward, she saw the ground below rush under her as though she were a bullet train.

...Okay, maybe not _that_ fast, but still.

She felt exhiliration rush through her as she flew beside Leanne and Ginia, Reyson beside Tibarn, Vlas flying behind the women. Quickly, they flew over the mountains, heading slightly northwest. Then, it was nothing but open ocean. She knew that Tibarn would more than likely take them around Goldoa, along the west border. She kept beating her wings, still not feeling tired at all. Ulki was right – flying did feel like she'd done it her life. It felt so _natural_ to her. It was around and hour and a half later, before land became visable. Mihara squinted her eyes and saw the many mountains that surrounded Goldoa. But, just as she'd predicted, Tibarn veered off towards the left of the dragon country. Then, she knew that what they were flying in was Gallia's skies.

_I wonder who's going for Skrimir. Probably Ranulf. _Mihara smiled inwardly. She wanted to see Ranulf again – he'd vanished not a day after Mihara was brought to Tellius. She wondered who Ranulf was going with.

For a long while, they flew over forest. She'd known Gallia had lots of forested area, but she had no idea how much! It was more like a sea of trees. She frowned. Didn't someone from the game say that...? She knew someone had, but she didn't take time to ponder on it.

Not but twenty minutes later, they heard two loud yowls from giant cats – which sounded like more like a lion's roar, to Mihara. The six birds looked down and saw a blue and orange cat running below them. Those in the air screeched and called back in response. Mihara looked closely at the orange cat. She saw that, around its neck, was a green necklace. She felt somewhat excited. That meant it had to be Lethe with Ranulf. She knew that Lethe had a sharp tongue, but she had always liked her from the game. She didn't let anyone push her around.

And so, with the two cats on the ground, keeping up with the six birds, they all headed towards their common destination.

**XxXxXxX**

**End chapter tres! Wheee!! ...No, I swear that it's not an hour and a half before noon, I'm not listening to music, DANCING to the music, and am most certainly NOT drinking Dr. Pepper...!**

**Okay, maybe I am.**

**Please review! -Sylph**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoo! I wrote chapters 3 and 4 in the same day! EXCITING!!!**

**Well, to me, anyways...**

**Chef Colette: OH NO ANOTHER SOREN FAN! (shields self) BEWARE DIS CHAPTER... Haha, you'll see. Ragnell and Alondite can both change. Mwahaha. Horse laguz equal OMG BIG HOOVES-! (is knocked out)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fire Emblem- OOOO! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT-!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 4**_

"And you kept this all a secret from the others?!" Tibarn roared, towering over Soren.

"I did," Soren replied, cool as ever.

Mihara's insides turned to ice at the ferocity of Tibarn's bellows and anger. She was also worried that Tibarn would become infuriated and punch the crap out of Soren. Then again, he may deserve it, but still...

"For _what _reason?! Haven't you seen how Mist has been falling apart?!"

"Ike asked me to."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Tibarn glowered at the tactical genius, his voice growing quieter. "You pathetic human. All you think about is yourself..."

Mihara winced. This wouldn't end well. Something burned inside her when Tibarn called him a human instead of a beorc – or even a Branded, as they both knew he was.

"..and no one else. For one, how about you consider others? You need to tell Mist about Ike."

"You may be the king of hawks and ravens, but you are not _my_ king. I do not have to answer to you."

Tibarn snapped. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he raised a very lethal fist, Mihara bracing herself for his fist to contact Soren's cheek.

_Okay, I can picture the look on your face/faces as you just read that. How's about we back up a little. YES, I know you want to see Tibarn punch Soren out, but you'll just have to wait._

**XxXxXxX A Day and A Half Ago... XxXxXxX**

A long while ago, the group passed into the Crimea lands. It was now not too long until they arrived at the fort. Mihara knew that they had been flying for at a minimum of eleven hours. The sun was beginning to sink in the west. She remembered something that Tibarn had said – that birds couldn't see well in the dark. She really hoped that they would reach before it became black outside.

Luckily, not a half hour after that silent prayer from Mihara, Tibarn called over the wind, "There's the fort!"

Mihara sighed with relief. She was starting to tire. She had begun to at the beginning of the eighth hour. And indeed, when she fell a little in altitude, she could see the fort, the lights emitting from the building. She listened, and could hear many chattering voices, but there were so many, she couldn't tell any of the conversations apart. Except for someone saying, "Mist, I see them coming!"

Within two minutes, the birds landed in the woods surrounding the fort, becoming half-beorc, as well as the cats. Mihara used what light was left to glance at Lethe. She was rather tall – only a little shorter than Ranulf. Her hair was around the same length as the game had shown three years ago. Ranulf approached Mihara. "Well, I see you're getting used to this."

Mihara gave him a smug look. "Perhaps."

"I'm taking it Skrimir sent you two?" Tibarn looked at the cats, beginning to walk towards the fort.

"Indeed, he did."

"How is he?"

"Doing fine."

Lethe muttered under her breath, "Not sure about our ears...they may never be the same again."

As if remembering that Lethe were there, Tibarn inquired, "And how are you doing, Lethe?"

As she seemed to glare at him, Ranulf assured, "Don't worry, she's mad at me. Because I caused Skrimir to permanently damage everyone in Gallia."

"Did you get in trouble?" Mihara asked, not seeing that Lethe was examining her (Ranulf explained about her on the way).

"Kinda; nothing major."

Reyson stared at Ranulf with confusion. The cat noticed this. "What's up, Reyson?"

"You aren't wearing your headband...?"

As if just remembering he wasn't, Ranulf glared at the bangs in his face. "No."

Leanne laughed softly at Ranulf's expression. Then, a woman with long braided hair approached the group. Titania. She smiled at her old friends and the guests whom she had not met before. "Hello, everyone."

"Ah, Titania. We are here on Yune's request."

"Yes, the wolves and dragons just arrived before you. Please, come on in. It may be a little crowded, but I think we can find room." She began to lead the laguz inside when her eyes turned to Mihara. "Umm...Lord Tibarn? Who is this? She looks an awful lot like you..."

Mihara resisted the urge to sigh. Here they go again...

**XxXxXxX**

"No, Tormod! Not there!"

"Well, _where_, then?!"

"More _back_! If you leave it there, it'll fall over!"

"Why are you yelling at only me?!"

"Because Muarim has it in the right place!!"

Muarim rumbled with laughter as Tormod and Sothe argued. Tormod held the other end of the large sign attached to two poles. They were attempting to stick in the ground and make it stay, but Tormod insisted on trying to stake it into a hill. Behind them, Laura, Aran, Nolan, Edward, Leonardo, and many volunteers from town were setting out picnic baskets on top of blankets. Edward beamed enthusiastically. "I can't wait until Micaiah sees this! She'll be so surprised!"

"I hope so," Laura said, arranging the baskets and blankets.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Nolan insisted.

"Laura!!" A townsperson cried, "Where does this go?!"

As Laura ran to aid the woman, Sothe had at last, grabbed the pole from Tormod and staked it into the ground, causing Tormod to threaten his friend to burn him to a crisp, only sparing his life because, 'Micaiah wouldn't like that too much.'

And so, when they were all set up, Sothe ran back to the castle, eager to get his wife. He found her, standing on the balcony outside their room. He took her hand after he snuck up behind her. "Hey, Micaiah."

"Oh, Sothe." Micaiah smiled warmly and turned around, kissing her husband passionately. Sothe realized something was off, instantly. But he knew why. She thought that her own husband had forgotten one of the most important days to him. He smirked inwardly.

"Micaiah, will you accompany me on a walk?"

"Of course. Where shall we walk to?"

"How about up on the big hill outside the castle. I know you hardly ever get out that much."

"Okay, sure."

Sothe led her outside, where a horse had been prepared for them. Sothe jumped up and offered a hand to Micaiah, his wife getting on behind him, staying on sidesaddle. She wrapped her arms around his waist to stay on the horse as he urged it to go. They rode swiftly out to the hill, Micaiah seeing something large stand out to her. She squinted to read it before she smiled happily, surprise coming across her face.

Sothe smiled at her before slowing the horse to a halt. He caught Micaiah as she slid off, staring at the large sign.

_'Happy Birthday, Queen Micaiah!' _it read.

Micaiah almost got teary. She hugged Sothe, her back turning to the sign. "Oh, thank you, Sothe."

Then, she was even more startled when she heard a large crowd of people shout 'happy birthday!' to her. She jumped slightly and turned, seeing her old friends from the original Dawn Brigade and many townspeople. As Micaiah walked towards them, she saw all the picnic baskets and blankets set out. She beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much, everyone!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, well now that we have that cleared up, shouldn't we go and meet with the leaders of the laguz tribes?" Tibarn inquired.

"Umm, yes, I do suppose. I'll get them for you," Mist offered, standing.

Tibarn had repeated the story for about the third or fourth time of his relation to Mihara, the others listening intently, all of the Greil Mercenaries gathered in the room. "Thank you," the Altiaire King said as Mist left the room.

Once he was sure Mist was gone, Ranulf asked softly, "How's she been doing?"

Boyd answered, "She's putting on a smile and a tough face, but she's not doing too good."

"I had to go and talk with her, and she cried for a long time," Rolf added.

"She misses the boss," Mia stated the obvious. Then, she added to break the silence, "...We all do."

Soren twitched, but it went by unnoticed. Oscar (who had been summoned away from the Royal Knights for this event), on a lighter note, said, "I bet you guys are hungry. I'll go make some dinner for you." He smirked as he left. "A lot of food."

"I'll help you," Titania demanded, leaving the room with Oscar.

The others stared after them as they left. "That was a little random," Mihara murmured under her breath. Suddenly, Shinon stood (making Mihara feel quite intimidated by his vibe) and left the room. Gatrie sighed.

"He's still not liking the idea of so many laguz staying here for a while," he informed.

Only a few minutes later after Shinon left, Mist returned with Xavier and Keenan, Hadrian and Aislyn at their sides. They sat themselves down and Tibarn began the conversation. "I am Tibarn, king of the bird tribes. This is my daughter, Mihara. This is Ginia and Vlas to speak on the ravens' part, and Ranulf and Lethe of the cat, tiger, and lion tribe." Then, he gestured to the others beside him. "This is Volug and Mira of the wolf tribe, and Gareth and Nasir of the dragons."

"...I am Keenan, the Horse Lord. This is Aislyn, my most trusted and loyal subject."

"And I am Xavier, King of the Otters. This is Hadrian."

Getting right down to business, Keenan narrowed his eyes and inquired, "Why has the blue-haired beorc sent us here?"

"Ike was a very close friend...and brother to all of us here," Tibarn said. "There have been many wars that have taken place on Tellius, one of which caused the goddesses, Ashera and Yune, to awaken. Ashera turned everyone to stone. We all, not turned to stone, fought against Ashera to restore balance to the world."

Xavier nodded understandingly. "Something like that happened in our kingdom, Nylonti. Only a few of us were not turned to stone."

"In mine, as well," Keenan confirmed.

"We finally defeated Ashera, and she died. However, the goddess, Yune, is still present on Tellius with us. It was because of her unchecked emotions when she was young that caused most of the world to be submerged," Nasir said.

Gareth added, "Ike was a very kind beorc. He bridged the gap between laguz and beorc on our continent. He fought and commanded in both wars of his time."

"What was the cause of these wars? Wars are foolish," Keenan harshly stated.

"They were caused by a corrupted human," Ranulf spat. "He was called Ashnard. He had gone insane and wanted the medallion which held Yune, goddess of chaos. He believed that by causing so much chaos and destruction in the world would awaken Yune, who would grant him unbelieveable powers. So, he created a massacre," Ranulf gestured towards Reyson and Leanne, "that almost wiped out the entire heron clan. All that is left are these two, their older brother, and their father."

"After our people were wiped out," Reyson continued quietly, yet with anger in his voice, "Ashnard blamed it on our neighboring country. After that, much happened, and Crimea, where we are now, went to war with Daein - the country that Ashnard ruled. Ashnard wiped out Crimea's royal family except for two – the princess, Elincia, and her uncle, Duke Renning."

"However, Renning was captured and tortured for years until we managed to cure him," Titania informed. "We, the Greil Mercenaries, drew up a contract with Elincia and aided her in the fight. We eventually defeated Ashnard and the countries went to peace. For a few years. But then, there was a dispute between all the laguz and Begnion, the biggest country on Tellius."

Tibarn picked up, "We went through many little things, but we then had to go to war with Begnion. Most of us were lucky to make it out alive, but the ones who were causing the war were the senators in Begnion, overpowering the Empress. By then, most people had been turned to stone. We all joined forces and fought, killing the senators, and restoring the world to peace."

Keenan, Aislyn, Xavier, and Hadrian were listening closely to their tale. Xavier pointed out, "But none of that tells us why we're here."

Nasir said, "Ike believed, after the war, that Tellius had had more than enough of him, so he decided to go and see if any other living people were out there, and if there was, he wanted to show them that they weren't alone."

Mihara noticed that for a moment, Keenan's ears pinned back – a sign of anger. But they quickly flicked forward again. "...Thank you. He had not completely explained everything to us."

"Aren't there supposed to be swans here?" Mihara inquired.

Xavier nodded. "But they haven't shown up yet. They would more than likely appear where we had. I've got a few scouts out there, and so does Keenan. If they show up, we will know."

Mist suddenly stood. She said quietly, "Please excuse me," and she left the room quickly.

The others all stared after her. Titania apologized softly. "Please excuse her. Ever since Ike left, she's not been the same."

Tibarn leaned towards Mihara, "Go make sure she's alright."

Mihara blinked, making sure that he said that to her, but once she saw that he was, she stood up, excusing herself. Once she was outside the room, she listened for Mist. She heard her outside, sobbing softly. She slowly walked outside and saw the brunette sitting on the ground, right at the fort's wall, hugging her knees to her chest. Mihara hesitated. She wasn't good in situations like this. Nevertheless, she walked towards Mist.

"Hey, Mist...you okay?" Mihara leaned down towards her.

Mist jumped slightly, not even having heard Mihara's footsteps go towards her. Her face was wet with tears, and her cheeks were flushed. Mist seemed ashamed and turned her head away. "I'm s-sorry. It's...it's just been ha-hard..."

Mihara sat beside Mist, tucking her wings. She rubbed Mist's back. "I'm sorry. I would say I understand...but I don't really. Ever since I was brought here, I can't remember much about my beorc life. It's not even been two weeks..."

Mist choked a pathetic laugh out. "I wish I could heal like that..."

"Mist, he's your only blood family left – it's natural that you'd miss him this much."

"But why...why can't I be stronger?!"

"You're only beorc. Even laguz break down every once in a while."

"But it wasn't too long ago that I went and cried to Rolf. Now I feel like I'm crying all the time."

Mihara paused, not sure of what to say next. "...But you really are strong, Mist. You could've gone into a complete distressed state. You could've closed up, but you at least try and cope with your feelings. If you need an ear, I'm right here. I'll listen."

Mist smiled weakly. "Thank you, Mihara."

"No problem."

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah! Haar! You-you didn't!" Jill sputtered.

Haar looked up lazily. "Nn?"

"Argh!" Jill smacked her face with her hand. On Haar's way back to Talrega, he had stopped (as usual) and reached into one of the cargo boxes (as usual) and began eating slowly as he flew back (as usual).

"You'd better be lucky you're still up on your wyvern! Otherwise, I'd walk all up and down you! Haaaaar, I can't believe you did it _again_!"

"What am I supposed to do when I get hungry? Honestly, Jill, calm down. Actually...I'm a little surprised you aren't at Micaiah's birthday party."

"I wanted to finish things here first," Jill explained as Haar tossed small cargo boxes down at her. "But I'll go fly to the castle and wish her a happy birthday. And stop trying to change the subject!"

Haar cracked a grin. "Can't blame me for trying."

Ever since the war ended three years ago, Jill and Haar had returned to Talrega to live in peace. The two restored the town and a few old dracoknights moved in to help defend the town – just in case of little things. They had been visited by Yune, who usually tried to see them at least once a month, and she told them of the new laguz species and how Ike was still alive.

"It makes me happy...to know that he's still okay," Jill said.

"Now who's changing subject?" Haar accused lightly.

"Oh, c'mon! You know that you're happy about it, too, Haar!"

"I admit it. It's not like I want the kid to die. Seriously."

"I'm surprised you managed to stay awake while Yune explained things."

Fittingly, Haar yawned. "Nnn...now that you mention it..."

"Ha-ar!"

**XxXxXxX**

Brom and Meg were working out in the fields, talking and laughing. Nephenee, who'd been patrolling around Ohma, stopped by. "How's it goin', guys?"

"Going mighty fine, Nephenee! How about on your end? Anythin'?" Brom inquired.

"Nah. Nothin' for months now. An' months an' months..."

Meg's eyes widened. "B-but that's a good thing! Innit, Dad?!"

"Of course it is. But you see, Meg, for us former soldiers, it's real hard to adjust back to peace. But, since we're farmers, it's easy for us to take our mind off things."

"Yeah. I'm not a farmer," Nephenee reminded the child. "I guess you could call me Ohma's one-person town guard."

Meg smiled. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Out of nowhere, the three heard a strange, yet familiar noise. It was a high-pitched sound...unlike anything anyone who hadn't been at the last war had ever heard. Nephenee's eyes widened with fear. "Ain't that the noise we heard before everyone became stone?!"

"It is!" Brom confirmed.

A bright light flashed, and Brom grabbed his daughter, covering her body with his. But no one turned to stone when the light faded. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Except...

"Uhh...Brom...?"

Brom turned around. He frowned. "Umm..."

**XxXxXxX**

It was late in the night – nearing morning, yet Mihara couldn't sleep and hadn't slept. She had sat with Mist a while, talking with her and listening to her woes. At last, they joined the others, just to learn that the horse laguz and otter laguz had gone to rejoin their people and think of what to do next. So, after the old war allies talking for a while, everyone had gone to overcrowded rooms to sleep. Mihara was sharing with Mist, Titania, Mia, Ginia, Lethe, and Mira – the female light brown-headed wolf laguz that had accompanied Volug.

She sat up from her spot on the floor. She looked around, seeing that everyone else was deep alseep. She stood up, as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake anyone. She saw, faintly, that Mira and Lethe's ears twitched as she crept from the room. She opened the door and closed it, grateful that it didn't creak. She heard faint snores behind most of the other doors on the floor. So, it wasn't hard to sneak out of the fort without being heard. She knew that a few laguz were patrolling, but they were farther out in the woods.

She walked out to the edge of the wall – near where she had sat with Mist for so long. She saw a shadowed figure near there – sitting on the top of the wall. It was Tibarn. He heard her coming and turned his head around with curiosity. "Mihara? What are you doing up?"

"I...couldn't sleep. I don't know why." Mihara left the ground and flew up beside the Lord of the Skies. She sat down beside him, her legs dangling over the side. "Can you not sleep, either?"

"I'm mostly used to not getting much sleep. I go a few days before I really need to sleep. Because of the war – it majorly changed my sleeping pattern."

Saying 'sleeping pattern' reminded Mihara of Jill, talking about Haar and the war messing up his sleeping schedule. She smirked slightly at that, but she asked, "So...how did it go after I left to go talk with Mist?"

"A little strange, actually. We told Keenan and Xavier more about the history of Tellius, seeing as, apparantly, they were sent from much farther than the ocean drawn on the map. After that, we asked them what they planned on doing – since they're probably stuck here now. I doubt that there's any way to contact Ike. He has Ragnell and Alondite, and those two swords can allow him to teleport."

Mihara's eyebrows raised a little at that last sentence. She had known that the Black Knight – or Zelgius – could teleport, but she thought that was his own power. "Can they really?"

"Yes."

"That's cool! Well...inconvient for us, but..."

Tibarn smirked. "I know what you mean."

The two sat in silence for a little while, staring up at the almost full moon. The light it gave off was intense, but at the same time, it was so beautiful. However, Mihara winced and shut her eyes when a bright golden light flashed from somewhere in front of them. Tibarn frowned, narrowing his eyes towards where the light had flashed. He stood up, spreading his wings. "Are you going to see what that was?" Mihara asked.

"Yeah. You going to come, too?"

"...I suppose..."

Mihara stood up beside him (almost cowering under his shadowed figure due to major height difference) and waited on him to take off first. Once he did, Mihara was right behind him. They flew just above the treeline, looking for the source of the light. Tibarn suddenly came to a halt, Mihara learning how to stop flying forward very fast. She saw Tibarn looking downward, and she did, too. All she could see was a dim golden glow and a shadow beside it. Tibarn quietly descended to the ground, Mihara trying to be silent as well. When their feet touched the ground, they moved forward silently. They hid behind a large tree and peeked out from behind it. Mihara could see that the glow was actually in the form of a dog. It sat patiently, its eyes trained on the shadow. Mihara's face came over with confusion. The shadow was Soren? What was Soren doing?

She looked harder towards him, and she could see a small piece of paper in one hand, and his other hand was moving across it. She turned towards Tibarn to see if he knew what he was really up to, but Tibarn wasn't there. Mihara frantically turned her head, looking for Tibarn. While her back was turned, she heard a low growl of warning come from the dog. She turned back around, thinking it was growling at her, but it was growling at Tibarn! Soren flung around, keeping the piece of paper behind his back, narrowing his eyes at the mighty hawk.

"A little late for writing in your diary, isn't it, Soren?" Tibarn taunted, his arms crossed.

Soren said nothing. He turned back around and rolled the paper up, handed it to the dog, and with another bright flash of light, the dog vanished. How this wasn't attracting the attention of the patrol was beyond Mihara. Instead, she felt like Soren was up to something very secret. He obviously didn't want to tell Tibarn anything. That didn't faze Tibarn, though.

"What were you doing, Soren?"

"None of your business, I believe. I have a right to privacy, don't I?"

"By the goddess, why must you be so stubborn? I'm not stupid, tactician. That was no ordinary dog, and that was a letter."

Yeah. Mihara decided to stay behind the tree.

"And what if it was? What does it matter to you?"

"Maybe it's not any of my business. I'm simply curious. It's not every day you get to see a glowing mutt."

Soren shrugged. "Too bad for you, then."

Tibarn sighed heavily. "Soren, tell me what that was."

The Branded man glared at Tibarn. "Fine. It was a letter to Ike, who is currently majorly wounded and weary, and was almost killed in a storm last night."

Mihara gaped. Tibarn twitched, but remained cool. "...You've...been talking to Ike?"

"All three years."

"And you let Mist go on, not knowing if he's alive or dead? Can't you see that she's being eaten up from the inside by this?!"

"It was Ike's wish that she didn't know anything. Nor any of the others. The others talk too much."

"And you kept this all a secret from the others?!" Tibarn roared, towering over Soren.

"I did," Soren replied, cool as ever.

Mihara's insides turned to ice at the ferocity of Tibarn's bellows and anger. She was also worried that Tibarn would become infuriated and punch the crap out of Soren. Then again, he may deserve it, but still...

"For _what_ reason?! Haven't you seen how Mist has been falling apart?!"

"Ike asked me to."

"What kind of answer is that?!" Tibarn glowered at the tactical genius, his voice growing quieter. "You pathetic human. All you think about is yourself..."

Mihara winced. This wouldn't end well. Something burned inside her when Tibarn called him a human instead of a beorc – or even a Branded, as they both knew he was.

"..and no one else. For one, how about you consider others? You need to tell Mist about Ike."

"You may be the king of hawks and ravens, but you are not _my_ king. I do not have to answer to you."

Tibarn snapped. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he raised a very lethal fist, Mihara bracing herself for his fist to contact Soren's cheek. There was a long pause, but Mihara heard nothing. She looked back at the two, Tibarn's fist not being five inches away from Soren's face. It was frozen there. Tibarn breathed heavily, a growl coming out from his throat. Instead, he swung his arm backwards, slamming it into a tree. He stared down at Soren, who hadn't moved. "I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you. No heart, as always. You disgust me."

He turned around, walking away from Soren. He passed by the tree where Mihara was, and he snapped, "Come on."

Shivering at her father's order, mixed with ire, she obeyed, following close behind him. She glanced back at Soren, who seemed to just start becoming angry. Mihara noticed how Tibarn's hands were still balled up into fists. She also noticed that there was blood on the side of his hand, where he'd swung at the tree. Mihara whispered, "Umm...you're bleeding..."

As if Tibarn snapped out of his angered state, his hands relaxed. He brought his hand up for a glance. "That's nothing," he assured, his voice much softer.

They at last came to view of the fort's walls when Tibarn stopped. He hesitated, then said, "I'm...sorry for snapping at you. None of that was your fault."

"It's-it's okay. But...are you going to tell the others?"

"I'll think about it. Let me see if my heartless jabs at Soren made something click, first."

Mihara could sense the faint smirk and joke behind that. "Alright."

Tibarn lifted off the ground and sat back up on the wall. "I'm going to stay out here and think. You can go on to bed."

"I'm still not sleepy," Mihara insisted, flying back up beside him.

Tibarn turned to say something, but he saw that Mihara was thinking about something and was uncertain whether or not she should say it. "...What is it?" he inquired softly.

"Umm...I've been thinking about this...for a while. Would it...be okay if...I called you...'Dad'?"

Tibarn's eyes widened at the question. But his gaze softened. "Of course."

Mihara flushed and smiled at Tibarn. She slowly leaned against her long-lost father and he wrapped an assuring arm around her. Mihara closed her eyes and somehow, found sleep.

**XxXxXxX**

**Aww, father-daughter bonding! (looks away)**

**Okie-dokie...I'm going to start on the next chapter for minna-san(everyone)!**

**Please review! -Sylph **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Welcome to chapter five of Adjustments! And just so everyone knows, Pelleas died in my story (Sorry, Pell!). But, I can picture some of you going "GASP HE CAN LIVE?!" Yes, ladies and gentlemen who don't know that! Not only can he live, he can FIGHT with you, too! "OMG REALLY?!" OMG YES!**

**Mina-Chan: Yes, they can. Such SMART swords, aren't they? The ending? I got the warm, fuzzy feeling inside when I wrote it! =) Thank you so much for your kind words! OH NO SOREN FANGIRLS SHALL SWARM!!! XP Don't worry, Tibarn no punch Soren. I too scared of fangirls for dat. And I don't get paid. That sucks.**

**Chef Colette: Yay thankies! Yes, everyone loves Micaiah! Birthday party, birthday party- (eats cake and ice cream) ...Damn! Video game sweets are awesome! (passes some out) The convo? SO SHWEET! But...just wait until chapter ten. I almost cried. I screamed at anyone who bothered me while I wrote the flashback about the family's past in chapter ten. Hmm...maybe I'll do a tiny contest so that reviewers can get a preview of it... (gets evil and crazed look) And here is chapter five! So look at what will happen next! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope not me. Wants to. But cannot. Wouldn't it be kinda cool if they made a Fire Emblem game like _this_, though...?**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 5**_

"**Neee, Mihara, come on already!"**

"**Yeah, Mihara! Let's go already! I'm ready to swim!"**

**Where...?**

"**Amari! Argh, wait on me!"**

**Amari...that name...**

"**Nooo, never! Hurry up!"**

"**Yeah, if you hurry, we can jump off the rock and catch up to the others when we go tubing!"**

**Tubing...swimming...**

"**Amarrriii! Yveeetteee! You two are so meeeaaan! Okay, I'm here! Ready?"**

"**One...two...three!"**

**A splash and much laughter.**

**Amari...Yvette...?**

**The names...they sound so familiar.**

"**You know what, guys? We're gonna be best friends forever!"**

"**Yeah! No matter where we go!"**

"**Ditto! You two are like my sisters!"**

**XxXxXxX**

"Mihara...wake up."

Mihara's eyes snapped open, and she was breathing heavily. What had she just dreamed about? However, she quickly realized that the sun was rising out of the corner of her eyes, and she winced, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. Mihara and Tibarn had never gone inside after what happened last night. Mihara also realized that she felt really warm. She was still leaning against Tibarn, but she also had wrapped around her, Tibarn's red clothing that was almost always tied around his waist. She looked up at him with slight confusion.

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream..." Tibarn explained.

"Umm...I'm not really sure..." Mihara kept his red cloth wrapped around her, but she sat up. "It was...kind of confusing."

"What was it about?"

"I think it was me...and...my friends...on Earth."

Her father flinched. He murmured, "I'm sorry. This must be hard on you."

"Well, to be honest, I've been having trouble remembering names and faces lately. In a way...that helps."

"I see..."

"Your Majesty, Lady Mihara."

Tibarn and Mihara turned, seeing Vlas down on the ground. "What is it?" Tibarn called.

"Lord Keenan and King Xavier requested a word with you. They have news of the swans."

"Okay, thank you. We'll be right there."

As Mihara accompanied Tibarn off of the wall and into the fort, she thought about how different he was last night. He had been so infuriated with Soren...he'd seemed like a different person.

And speak of the devil. Soren was walking down the hall, his arms occupied with scrolls. Tibarn paused in his walking to glance down at Soren. "Soren, I apologize for my behavior last night."

The wind sage nodded at him wordlessly and kept walking, the hawks doing so, as well. Tibarn and Mihara entered the room, seeing Reyson and Leanne in there, sitting quietly. Across from them were Keenan and Xavier. "You asked for us?"

"Please, sit down." Xavier gestured to a chair, Tibarn and Mihara taking a seat.

"We have received word that Lady Laurel and her people have arrived. However, they were several miles away from the place that Keenan and I found ourselves at. Apparantly, they landed in a little farming village. Ohra? Okla?"

"Ohma," Tibarn corrected. "Three war allies live there."

Keenan nodded. "Yes, we found out. The queen of this country has kindly agreed to keep them in the castle and away from random danger until we go and get them. And for that, I have a request."

The four listened.

"Since this Queen...Elincia is such a close friend of you all, may we ask that you go pick up Lady Laurel?"

Tibarn paused to think. "I suppose I see no problem with it. Are you guys okay with that?"

Mihara, Leanne, and Reyson nodded their heads in approval.

"Would you like us to get them now? We would be back in a few hours."

"That would be most appreciated."

"Alright, then. Let's take wing, you three."

The four bird laguz walked outside, informed their fellow laguz friends that they were leaving, and took to the skies, becoming their full forms.

**XxXxXxX**

Lucia, at Elincia's side, asked, "Do you know when someone will come?"

"No. Lord...Keenan's scout said that his king would probably request that whoever would leave today."

Queen Laurel, with fair blonde hair and entrancing blue eyes, apologized in a musical voice, "I am sorry we are being burdensome, Queen Elincia."

"No! You're no trouble at all," Elincia protested. "We're glad to host you. It's an honor, really."

Adrian, Laurel's right hand, with darker hair and lighter eyes, bowed his head. "Thank you, My Ladies."

"You are most welcome, Sir Adrian," Elincia returned.

Laurel accepted a seat offered to her by Lucia. "Please, tell me more about this blue-haired beorc that sent us here."

"Sir Ike?" Elincia smiled sadly at his name. "He's a wonderfully kind man. He was a dedicated mercenary to a group that his father began, and he helped out our continent over and over again. He was very trusting of others and loyal to his friends. He even fought on the laguz's side against the largest country here of beorc."

Laurel's eyes widened slightly. "Fought? Where my country was, beorc and laguz lived in peace. Even our few Branded were accepted among others."

"I envy that. I really do. But our continent has had two recent wars. However, since then, we have been mending our relationships between beorc and laguz."

"Mending is good...but war?" Laurel shivered.

Lucia added, "Three of our close friends were royal heron laguz. They aided us in the wars."

"...Truly?!"

"Yes, Milady. It would also not surprise me that, if you choose to stay, you would more than likely move into the Serenes Forest, with the four remaining herons."

"Remaining? What happened?"

Elincia and Lucia's faces fell, and they retold the Serenes Massacre.

**XxXxXxX**

"Haar!"

Haar snorted and his eyes shot open. Once he remembered that all the wars were done with, and it was only Jill, he laid back and groaned. "What?"

"We've got another cargo order to be taken," Jill thrust a piece of paper in Haar's face. "Though I doubt you'll need this."

Haar rubbed a hand down his face before he read the paper. "A few supplies...and some extra food and blankets...to go to Crimea Castle in Melior?" He looked at Jill with confusion. "What's going on over there?"

"It's to do with Ike and the...swan laguz, I think it was, coming overseas. They're staying at the castle, invited by Elincia."

He stared at the paper for a few more moments, then looked back at Jill. "Must I really? I just got back yesterday."

"Don't try this again," Jill ordered threateningly. "We all here know how much you love flying on your wyvern."

Haar stared at Jill's receding back. Then, he turned to his wyvern, who stared back at him with sleepy golden eyes. "Well, partner, back to Crimea...again."

His wyvern seemed to glare at him before rumbling. Haar frowned.

"What was that, you bag of scales?!"

**XxXxXxX**

"Ike, stay still," the feminine voice snapped.

"I can't...Soren hasn't responded yet and the last thing he told me was that Laurel hadn't arrived yet..." The blue haired hero attempted at sitting up.

"Shut up and stay still. He'll respond soon enough."

Ike hesitated before laying completely down. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The light browned eyed woman smiled gently. "Just keep like this for a while. The herbs need to take effect. That storm was bad, especially out on the beach."

"It was, wasn't it?" Ike scoffed lightly before grunting in pain and grabbing his upper leg.

The woman tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear before rolling her eyes. "You men are all the same, no matter the species. _Honestly-_"

Ike looked at the woman when she stopped speaking. "What is it?"

"Ragnell is back."

**XxXxXxX**

It took the hawks and herons no more than an hour to arrive at Crimea Castle. Mihara's heart pounded with excitement. She was about to meet, not only swan laguz, but Queen Elincia, Lucia, Geoffrey, and many others from the castle. She followed Tibarn and Reyson, walking beside Leanne, feeling clumsy as she did, for Leanne walked much more gracefully. The two men in front of her were following a servant (who had been only a little intimidated for a moment), who was leading them to where Elincia was. Mihara looked around the castle with awe, noticing how much more..._detailed_ it was compared to Altiaire. Tibarn had told her that laguz didn't care much for showing off how rich they were, but they had enough for the royalty to be comfortable.

At last, the servant knocked softly on the great door before them. No doubt, Mihara said to herself, that's the throne room behind there. A woman's voice called, "Come in!"

The servant entered the room and announced, "His Majesty, Lord Tibarn, is here to see you, Queen Elincia."

Mihara could practically sense the smile behind Elincia's reply. "Please send him in!"

The servent gestured the hawks and herons in the throne room (Mihara gaped at its size). Tibarn casually greeted, "How are you, Elincia?"

"Tibarn! It's been so long." Elincia stood from her chair, Lucia at her side. Then, she noticed the others next. "Prince Reyson! Princess Leanne!"

"Elincia," the two acknowledged with smiles.

Mihara fidgeted as Elincia's eyes landed on her. She seemed confused until she remembered something. "Oh! You're Tibarn's daughter, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I'm Mihara."

Elincia offered her a hand. "I'm Queen Elincia of Crimea. But please, call me Elincia. And this is my best friend, Lucia."

Mihara took her hand and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"You, as well," Elincia returned.

"I'm guessing that you've been sent to pick up Lady Laurel and her people?" Lucia ventured.

"We have," Reyson confirmed.

Elincia offered, "Could you at least stay for lunch?"

Before anyone could object, Leanne nodded her head. "We would...be...happy to."

The Queen of Crimea beamed. "I'm pleased to see that you're learning modern language so fast, Leanne."

"Thank you."

"Well, there's no changing Leanne's mind. I suppose that we're staying for lunch," Tibarn sighed. "I swear, herons may be 'graceful' and whatnot, but you two and Rafiel..."

**XxXxXxX**

Lethe's tail twitched with aggrivation. Three huge pairs of beorc eyes stared up at her with wonder. They had petted her ears and poked her tail enough to drive a patient person like Astrid insane. "Rhys!" she finally snapped, scaring the children. "Get your young ones away from me!"

Ranulf roared with laughter from the safety of the other side of the room. "Lethe, the fearless cat warrior of Gallia and captain of the troops is not scared of battle or weapons! She's fearful of children!"

"Shut up, Ranulf. They were annoying me," she hissed as the redheaded man lead the children away from the laguz.

As Ranulf snickered still, Volug and Mira smirked with amusement. Mist giggled but when Lethe glared at her, she cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Have you heard anything from Micaiah or Sanaki lately?"

"Not much. Daein celebrated Micaiah's birthday yesterday..." Ranulf trailed off, trying to think of any recent news. "And Sanaki, I think, has elected a new and more trustworthy senate to help her. She hasn't decided on a new prime minister, though. How about you guys? How's mercenary work?"

"It's been a little slow lately, but there's still random dangers in the world," Mist reported. "Bandits and such. There's actually been a disturbing rumor going around Crimea lately..."

All the laguz looked at Mist with alarm. "What is it?" Nasir demanded.

"There's been talk of small groups of people in Daein and Begnion who may start a rebellion. There are still people in Begnion who believe in the old senate – about how Sanaki _is_ a fake and that she isn't the real apostle. Then, in Daein, there are those who believe that Micaiah killed Pelleas so that she could have the crown herself."

The laguz digested this information. Ranulf fell against the wall at his back. He rubbed his temples with one hand. "Damn. That's not good," he concluded.

Gareth inquired, "Do you believe that it will lead to another war?"

"I seriously hope not. Even if people don't need to worry about Ashera passing judgment along anymore, we still don't need a war." Mist's grave look passed along to the others in the room.

Soren, who had been silent for the most part of the time he'd been in the room, stated bluntly, "Those people are fools."

Lethe raised an eyebrow at the Branded. "You are standing up for Micaiah and Sanaki?"

"No," Soren said. "People who believe in beginning wars to simply cause chaos in the world are beyond foolish. They are worthless. They will not accomplish anything but attention. The militias are too much for simple small groups to do damage."

"You may have a point, but this still wouldn't be a good thing." Ranulf crossed his arms. "I seriously hope this isn't the start of a trend. Three years of peace, one or two years of war."

"That would suck," Boyd scoffed.

"Agreed," Nasir grumbled.

Volug, who liked speaking in the ancient tongue, had made fast progress in learning modern language with the help of Ike (before he left), his queen, and Rafiel. He could speak in full sentences well, but he had pauses every now and then. He asked, "Why don't militia people go stop them...beforehand?"

"It's only a rumor," Mist repeated. "But I think that all the attention is keeping the countries stable at the moment." She paused and slightly fanned herself. "Is it just me, or is it a little warm in here?"

"I'm rather comfortable. Are you feeling well?" Nasir asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe It's just me."

Nasir stared at her for a moment, as if checking her over from the other side of the room, but nodded slightly.

"Still...I think someone needs to check that out," Ranulf said with seriousness. Then, to lighten the mood in the room, he called, "Hey, Rhys!"

There were footsteps before Rhys stuck his head in the door, a few children at his side. "Yes?"

Ranulf smirked and pointed at one of the children. "Can I borrow her?"

The young girl ran to Ranulf, squealing with delight. "Pick me up! Pick me up!" she demanded.

As Ranulf obeyed her, Rhys sighed. "I suppose for a little while. But she needs to be back to class soon."

"Thanks!" Ranulf turned to Lethe, who narrowed her amethyest eyes at him.

"What are you planning?"

Before she could object, Ranulf planted the child on Lethe's lap. "Here you go."

Lethe glared and hissed at Ranulf before the six-year-old tugged on Lethe's ears. "Kitty ears!"

Not caring that a child was before her, she yowled as Ranulf ran from the room, "Dammit, I'm going to kill you, Ranulf!"

**XxXxXxX**

Haar yawned from atop his wyvern. He was finally nearing the castle. He'd been in Crimean lands for a while, and since then, he had relaxed and nibbled on food he'd brought with him. As the castle became visable, he patted his wyvern. "There it is, partner. Now we can catch some z's when we land."

His wyvern rumbled happily at the thought of that. Since the war had ended, Haar's wyvern had, regretfully enough, picked up much of its master's habits, the worst one being the insane sleeping pattern.

He landed in the courtyard in the front of the castle, ordered his friend to wait, and walked towards the castle. However, just as he was about to say that he needed to see Queen Elincia, the doors opened and the queen, Lucia, and their guests exited the castle. Elincia looked at Haar. "Oh, Haar. How may we help you?"

"I'm here to deliver the order I got from Jill. It was from Crimea for food and blankets."

Lucia took Tibarn, Mihara, Reyson, and Leanne down the stairs, leaving Haar to speak with Elincia about their business, leading them to where the swans were staying. Tibarn looked at Lucia. "Blankets?"

"Hey, Elincia was being considerate. Since it's nearing mid-fall, she wasn't sure how the swans handle cold. Lady Laurel spoke of their country being extremely warm."

"I see..."

Lucia brought them to another separate building – another part of the large castle. She knocked softly on the door. "Lady Laurel? It's Lucia with your escorts."

There had been quiet conversing inside the building before the knocking. Adrian opened the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Sir Adrian."

Lucia and the four birds walked into the room, seeing it filled with swans. There were fifty in the room, at least. Reyson murmured to Tibarn, "They're about the same size that our tribe was before...then."

"Hmm...really? They seem a little smaller," Tibarn replied, looking around for the leader.

Reyson gave Tibarn a doubting look. Laurel, who had been sitting in a chair, stood up. "Welcome, Lucia. And our escorts. What names may we call you?"

Tibarn gave Laurel a bow of his head. "I am Tibarn, king of the hawk and raven tribes. This is Mihara, my daughter, and the heron prince and princess, Reyson and Leanne."

Laurel examined Reyson and Leanne. "So you are the two of our sister tribe who fought in these wars I've been told about?"

"Yes, we have," Reyson said after a moment.

Leanne said something else to Laurel, in the ancient tongue. Laurel smiled approvingly. "Pleased to meet you, too. I am pleased some still speak our original language. I am Queen Laurel of the swan tribe. This," she gestured to Adrian at her side, "is Adrian."

They all exchanged greetings with him before Tibarn inquired, "When may we leave, Lady Laurel?"

"Soon. We have been preparing for the flight. How far is it?"

"No more than an hour."

"We shan't slow you down, Lord Tibarn. Are Lord Keenan and King Xavier staying where we are going?"

Tibarn's face became amused as he crossed his arms. "Not for long, I hope. That tiny little fort of our friends' is rather crowded. Hopefully, they are planning on what they will do right now..."

**XxXxXxX**

"That's out of the question," Keenan insisted.

"But, my lord, this land is much larger than the one we shared with the otters and swans! We have room to run and be freer!" Aislyn protested. "I believe it would be wise to stay here!"

"She has a point, Keenan," Xavier added. "I think I may plan on staying here. There's plenty of water here, just as there was at home. All we will do is settle at the coast."

The Horse Lord grumbled. "But what if this continent began another war? Sure, we have small guards, but we do not have trained troops! What will we do if these beorc here begin something?!"

"We can train, Lord Keenan! We can ask the others for help," Aislyn reminded him.

"And say that we've never fought in a war before? Don't be ridiculous."

"Lord Keenan, the others understand that we've not had any fights back at Staltone, Ailon, and Nylonti. They will understand that we've had no need for troops," Hadrian pointed out.

Keenan sighed heavily and loudly, knowing that he was slowly losing this fight. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his black hair. His tail swished back and forth – a sign to the others that he was thinking. Finally, Keenan concluded, "I will wait to see what Lady Laurel wants to do, then I will make my final decision."

The other three in the room nodded with understanding. Aislyn pardoned herself from the room and left. Once she closed the door, she walked down the hall a little ways before sighing and rubbing behind her horse ears. She muttered something to herself before standing before a window, looking out towards the forest. She then heard echoing footsteps in the hall, coming towards her. Then, a voice said, "Miss Aislyn?"

Aislyn turned her head and saw the redheaded healer – Rhys. She stared at him with confusion.

"Is everything okay? You look a little upset."

"I do? Well, I'm just stressed...I suppose. Lord Keenan, King Xavier, and Hadrian and I were discussing whether or not to go or stay on this continent..."

Rhys walked up beside her, being a few inches taller than the female horse laguz. "And...are you going to?"

"King Xavier wants to stay. Lord Keenan wants to wait on Lady Laurel's decision." Aislyn turned back to the window, the sun still high in the sky.

Rhys stood silent for a moment. "Well, which do you want to do?"

Aislyn seemed a little confounded. "My opinion doesn't matter. I will follow Lord Keenan in whatever he decides."

"But I'm asking _your_ opinion," Rhys insisted.

Aislyn blinked at Rhys. Then, she whispered, "I wouldn't mind staying...but there's also the threat of war here... There wasn't back home in Staltone."

"Was Staltone the name of your country?"

"...Yes." Aislyn looked at Rhys with wonder. Out of all the beorc she'd met on Tellius so far, Rhys had been the only one who had really spoke with her.

"I suppose you would miss it... It _is_ your home, after all."

Aislyn had no reply, so she remained silent. Once again, her ears flickered behind her, picking up sounds of barely audible footsteps. Then, the young green-haired child – Rolf – was looking at Rhys frantically. "Rhys, it's Mist! She's suddenly collasped, and it feels like she's got a fever, and-! Come quick, please!"

Rhys's eyes widened. He had began to run back with Rolf, but he took a moment to turn to Aislyn. "Please excuse me, Miss Aislyn."

Aislyn nodded, and Rhys ran downstairs with Rolf. Aislyn stared at where he had last stood before he'd left. Then, she shook her head with amusement. _That was a little strange...but...he was sweet._

**XxXxXxX**

**Yes, Rhys became a teacher at the end of the game. I think he set up a school in the village he was born in, but this one is on the property of the Griel Mercenaries' fort. I'm trying to stick mostly to what the ending said, but of course, there will be minor changes. (looks at what it said about Makalov) Hmmm...he was miraculously never fired, huh...?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, welcome to chapter six! Now, in this one, my sister and I sorta had a random moment...which I think is easy to spot. Well...two random moments. My sister came up with the first and I came up with the second. (evil laugh)**

**Sylvera: I got a good bit of info and suggestions from reading your review. I suppose that in the beginning, Mihara was supposed to be me, but then as I went on, I decided against actually making me. It seemed a bit to cliched that way. Xp I'm working on her personality best I can. It'll get better when it actually starts to focus more on her and Altiaire than everyone at once. Haha, I think that this is almost as my Pretear story (mentioned in disclaimer) where my sister and I had to make an entire chart to keep track of so many original characters. **

**Also, in the beginning, I was just mainly going to have Ike have a part in the story because hardly anyone I know agrees with the ending of Fire Emblem (laugh). But...MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!! (which means they have a real part) I'm really glad you like it so far! And I made a long answer to match your long review. :P**

**Chef Colette: I randomly came up with the Lethe and children part. _I _thought it was pretty funny. :P The otter tribe shall kick booty. Mwahahaha. OMG EPIC SCENES AWESOME. Thanks! (hands cookies out to reviewers)**

**Disclaimer: IT'S FREAKING HOT OUTSIDE! HOTHOTHOT! I WANT RICH A/C! I WANNA BE RICH!!! (no) (please read my Pretear: Elemental Melody story to get that. Read Christmas chapter)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 6**_

"_AAAIIISSSLLLYYYNNN!!!"_

"Oh, crap! We've been found out! Run, Hadrian!!" Aislyn cried.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The male otter took off at top speed out of the fort as fast as possible, the horse right beside him.

Keenan's roars woke up everyone in the fort (and out in the forest) in the early hours of the morning. This caused the otter king to bellow, "WHAT THE HELL, KEENAN?!"

"_AAAIIISSSLLLYYYNNN!!!"_ he repeated.

The two escapees sped up, now fearing the wrath of the Horse Lord, who was running out of the fort after the two. Once he caught sight of Hadrian, he bellowed, _"YOU TOO, HADRIAN?!"_

Hadrian cackled to Aislyn, "Gotta admit, it was totally worth it!"

Aislyn looked back at her completely pissed off king. "I suppose it was!" she agreed, seeing her king's face, red with anger. However, as he began to catch up, the two yelped and shifted into their full forms. Spotting a deep lake nearby (which was conviently _there_), Hadrian leapt in.

"You're on your own, Aislyn! See ya later!" Hadrian went underwater.

"Wha-?! This was your idea, traitor!!" Aislyn snapped, running as fast as she could on four legs. However, when she heard two running feet turn into four galloping hooves, Aislyn cursed and pushed faster. _Damn otter, damn otter,_ she muttered darkly in her mind.

Back at the fort, Tibarn glared after Keenan, Aislyn, and Hadrian. "Those bastards. What the hell is so important in this early in the morning for them to be playing games...?"

Upstairs, Xavier fell into a roar of laughter, despite all the grumbling going around from everyone, who had been woken up before the sun was even completely visable yet. "They didn't!" he cackled.

Tibarn, Ranulf, Mihara, and Titania went upstairs to see what had sent the Otter King into balistics. They saw Keenan's room's door open, Xavier leaning against the doorway for support as he laughed. Ranulf peeked into the room and blinked. "It's...ummm..."

"Full of carrots!!" Xavier choked out. "Carrots! C-c...wahahahahahaaa! I...I can't be-believe the-they-! Hahahahahaaaa!!!"

"Carrots? Why carrots?" Titania inquired.

"A horse...that hates carrots...!" Xavier tried to say between his cackles.

"Say...what?" Mihara stared at the Otter King, thinking that there must be a hidden joke behind this.

Xavier managed to calm himself down. "See...even though Keenan is a Horse Lord...he...hates..." He snorted. "...carrots..."

"So...it's a horse that hates carrots?" Tibarn smirked with amusement.

Xavier nodded his head hysterically, falling into another round of laughter. Ranulf snorted loudly, but swallowed his laughs. Mihara, on the other hand, laughed with Xavier. Titania winced. "I feel so sorry for Aislyn and Hadrian..."

Tibarn walked into the room, picked up something, and walked towards Xavier. "_Carrot_!!" he said as he threw a stuffed carrot doll.

That sent everyone into hysterics.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, Lady Laurel," Xavier said with a completely serious face on, "are you and your people going to stay here? Or would you like to go back to Ailon?"

"We have been offered a place to stay with our heron brothers and sister. It is apparantly a very peaceful place. Beautiful, too. I am thinking very much of staying." Laurel smiled (evilly?!). "However, after this morning...I do not think Keenan wishes to show his face around here again..."

Then, she and Xavier laughed once more at the morning's events. However, they soon heard a set of very angry footsteps. They leaned over from their spot outside and saw Keenan (with a very pissed off face) holding Aislyn and Hadrian by the collars of their shirts, their feet not touching the ground. The laughing instantly stopped. Laurel looked at Xavier with uncertainty. "Umm...shouldn't you save Hadrian, at least?"

"Are you kidding me?" Xavier looked at Laurel as if she just said she wanted him to kill his subject. "He is on his _own_. Have you seen Keenan that mad before? I would not want to be the one in the path of his hooves and snapping teeth."

"Point taken..." Laurel paused. "Well then, are you going to be staying here?"

"I believe I am..." Xavier said with a smirk.

As Keenan carried the two inside, the others inside jumped out of the Horse Lord's path, not wanting to face his wrath, like the two would soon be doing. Keenan then arrived at his room and threw the two in, Aislyn and Xavier landing on their feet. Keenan slammed his door and glowered down at the two, who cowered in his shadow. However, once Keenan grinned with triumph, the other two did as well.

"That was great. No one suspects anything now," Hadrian chuckled.

"Although, I was serious about your punishment..." Keenan reminded.

"Are you kidding? I'd take _that_ punishment any day!"

"Agreed," Aislyn said cheerfully.

"When do you want us to do it?" Hadrian inquired.

"...Tonight."

"Yes, sir."

**XxXxXxX**

Sothe kissed Micaiah on her forehead as her eyes opened. "Good morning, Micaiah," Sothe whispered.

Micaiah smiled. "Good morning, Sothe."

"What shall we do today?"

"Rule a country?" Micaiah teased.

"Crap. I was hoping to get around that for once." Sothe snapped his fingers playfully.

Micaiah sat up in bed, Sothe rubbing her back. "I wonder where Yune went...I haven't seen her since she went to go see Kurth."

"I'm sure she's just flying around, checking on everyone. She's fine. She's stubborn, if anything."

"I know...you're right, but I still worry about her. I've not seen anything for a long time with my farsight, but I've started seeing something...something dark. Something clouded."

Sothe sat up beside her, alarmed. "You've not seen anything clear?"

"Not really. All I see...is Lehran's Medallion. And not a blue flame, but a red. I'm not sure what it means. I wanted to ask Yune, but I've not heard her voice since she last came here. I know it's only been a few days, but..."

"I understand. Hopefully, she'll be back soon for you to find out."

Micaiah then smiled and changed the subject. "I bet Nailah is settling into her new lands well by now. And Rafiel is probably with Lord Lorazieh, too."

Sothe sighed, then said, "Yeah, they probably are."

Micaiah jumped out of bed and took Sothe's hands. "Come on. Let's do something today."

"Even though you just had your birthday party?" Sothe smirked.

"I'm feeling spoiled." Micaiah laughed. "Come on! Just the two of us."

"Okay," Sothe agreed, smiling, letting Micaiah pull him from bed.

**XxXxXxX**

Yune, in her fire child form, stared with horror at the bronze object. _"No...this can't be..."_

"What is the matter, Lady Yune?" Zihark inquired. "Is something wrong?"

"_This medallion...where did you find it?"_

"It was in the outskirts of Sienne, so I picked it up on my way here. Is...something the matter with it?"

"_Please, Zihark! You must do me a favor!"_

"Anything."

"_Either take this medallion to the herons or destroy it! Please!" _Yune's voice grew desperate.

Zihark stared suspiciously at the goddess, unable to see the red flame that Yune saw, burning brightly. "I will."

**XxXxXxX**

For the majority of the day at the Griel Mercenary Fort, no one did much of anything but walks. Tibarn spoke with Mihara about perhaps giving her fighting lessons, even in this time of peace. There were many horses, otters, and swans staying outside, since it was cramped in the tiny fort. The day crawled by, no one having seen Aislyn, Hadrian, or Keenan since the Horse Lord had dragged the two back to the fort. However, now it was nighttime...

Xavier sighed and stretched. He just couldn't relax. He had a..._feeling. _That something was about to happen. He felt antsy, so the Otter King stood and walked outside. He walked silently to the outside of the fort's walls and leaned against it to stare up at the moon. _It just seems so peaceful tonight...maybe I'm just stressed about this whole thing, so I'm starting to imagine things._

He closed his eyes and slid to the ground, curling his tail around so that he wouldn't sit on it. Although, his peace was quickly disturbed.

While he sat on the ground, minding his own business, two certain laguz were on top of the wall, their presence undetected by Xavier. Aislyn held a small bag, three objects inside. Hadrian reached inside the bag and pulled out one snake...

Inside, Keenan was seen walking to a window overlooking the general direction where Xavier had gone. Oscar looked at Keenan with uncertainty. "Umm...what did you do to Aislyn and Hadrian?"

Keenan glared at Oscar with daggers, his ears pinned back with anger. Oscar held up his hands in surrender. "Just wondering...merely wondering."

Suddenly, a high-pitched, feminine scream filled the air. "SNAKES! SNAKES! AHHH!!!"

Everyone stared out windows with confusion as Keenan roared with triumph.

"AAAIIISSSLLLYYYNNN!!! HHHAAADDDRRRIIIAAANNN!!! YOU BASTARDS!! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! _DIRTY_! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KEENAN PUT YOU UP TO, BUT I AM GOING TO _**KILL **_YOU BOTH!!!"

"And he's usually so sweet," Mia tsked, once she realized who was screaming.

Ranulf, Mihara, Nasir, Boyd, Gatrie, and Rolf all clutched their stomachs as Aislyn and Hadrian ran for their lives for the second time that day, only now, they were fleeing from the Otter King instead of the Horse Lord.

"DIEEE, YOU TRAITORS!!"

Keenan snorted. "He may be a king, but he's never taken anyone's life before! I doubt he's going to start with them."

"I dunno...he sounds pretty capable at the moment..." Mihara protested.

Everyone stared as Aislyn and Hadrian fled, Xavier right on their tails. "I doubt we'll see any more of them tonight," Gareth commented.

**XxXxXxX**

There were shouts coming from outside, following by roaring laughter downstairs. Soren looked back to the shadows of Mist's room, where the ill girl was sleeping. "How long will you stay?" he asked.

Ike stepped into the moonlight, looking at Mist's face. "Not long. I just...wanted to make sure she would be okay."

"Aren't you still injured? From that storm?"

"I'm fine. The other with me healed me. But right now...I just had to see Mist." Ike leaned down to gently stroke Mist's cheek. "I know how much pain I've caused her."

"Why don't you just stay? You've helped enough across the seas." Soren stared hard at his friend.

"I've not done enough. Felicity is with me, and she can heal. I'll be fine. I've just worried about Mist since I left."

Downstairs, some distinct voices grew louder, including some random voices saying, "You two got yourselves into that! I'm not saving you!"

"So you'd rather have us die?!"

"He won't kill you, Hadrian!"

"Oh?! How do you know, _Mihara-_?! Nooo! Please! Keenan put us up to it-!"

Ike frowned. "Who is Mihara?"

"Tibarn's daughter."

"...He had a daughter?"

"It's a long story. And you've not the time," Soren reminded harshly.

"...I see..." Ike's face grew sad as he heard the voices of his friends downstairs, who didn't know whether he was alive or dead. He turned back to Mist. He whispered, "I'll come back...I promise."

He stood, said a farewell to Soren, and vanished with a flash of gold light. Soren momentarily turned to Mist, but as he left her room, he heard her murmur, "Bro...ther..."

**XxXxXxX**

"**She is precious, my husband."**

"**Of course she is. She's just like her mother."**

**A woman giggled softly. "But she looks so much like her father!"**

"**Come now," a man scolded lightly. "Let's not wake her."**

"**Indeed. Shall we go to bed?"**

"**Well, _I'm _rather tired. Let's go, Zelena."**

"**Alright, Tibarn. Let's leave our little Mihara so she can go to sleep."**

**The two walked away. A shadow crept in before her, arms snatching at her, followed by a baby's cries-**

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara felt hands tapping her gently, but she could still see her dream. It terrified her, yet she didn't want to wake up. However, she forced her eyes open and saw Leanne. She quietly said, "Tibarn needs us."

"...Okay," Mihara said in a sigh. She forced herself out of her bed and got dressed, joining Leanne in the hall.

Leanne stared at Mihara for a moment with concern before saying, "Mihara have bad dreams... You...are confused."

The daughter of Tibarn stared at Leanne with wonder. She recalled something she'd remembered Naesala say from the game.

_I do wish you'd stop looking into my soul, Leanne. It's very rude._

So herons _could_ read people's hearts. Knowing she couldn't hide anything from Leanne, she shrugged her shoulders. "A little. I mean, I accept that Tibarn is my father, but I've been having strange dreams lately. This dream I just had...I think, was me...when I was a baby, and Tibarn and...my...mother were there..."

Leanne looked at her with sympathy. However, she sensed Mihara had more to say.

"Leanne, do you...know anything...about my mother?"

The heron princess smiled gently. "Not my place to tell."

"But did you know her? Personally?"

Leanne shook her head. "Tibarn with her before we meet."

"Oh..." _Well, duh! Leanne was asleep for twenty years in the Serenes Forest. She knew Tibarn, but hadn't seen him in so long..._

"Ask Tibarn."

"I suppose I will...once we see what he needs us for."

The two found Tibarn, Reyson, Laurel, Keenan, and Xavier talking softly. Mihara couldn't help but giggle, seeing that Keenan and Xavier were standing as far away as possible from each other. Reyson looked at his sister and Mihara. "Lady Laurel has decided to stay, along with Xavier."

"What about you, Lord Keenan?" Tibarn inquired, as though never having been interrupted from their conversation.

Keenan's tail swished before he sighed. "I suppose I shall. It seems my people like it here just fine. We will adjust, but I believe we'll do okay here."

"That is nice to hear," Laurel said, smiling. "I know where my people and I shall stay. Master Reyson and Lady Leanne have offered their home to us, along with their older brother and father."

"I would like to meet with this King of Beasts before I make my decision on where to stay," Xavier reported.

All eyes turned to Keenan. He said, "I would much prefer to see if this...Lion King would combine our tribes. I understand from Volug and Mira that their tribe has settled on the other side of this heron forest. It is a fair amount of land. If the Lion King objects, I shall speak with the Wolf Queen."

The others nodded. Tibarn offered, "We can escort you all to Gallia. I suppose we can stop in the Serenes Forest first. We can drop Lorazieh off when we return to Altiaire," he added to Reyson and Leanne.

"That sounds good. I would like for these mercenaries to have their little fort back. I feel bad that they must share this much space with us," Xavier muttered. "I believe once I tell my people, we will be ready to leave by midday."

"Same for mine," Keenan stated, Laurel nodding beside them.

"Okay, then. We'll head out a little after midday."

When they split their own ways, Mihara accompanied Tibarn, Reyson, and Leanne for a short fly. As they headed out, Mihara spotted Ranulf and Lethe on the ground, speaking with Ginia and Vlas, his face serious. She wondered what in the world they could be talking about. Either way, she pushed it from her mind and shifted, flying beside the herons and hawk.

_Soon, _she thought happily, _I'll be heading home._

**XxXxXxX**

"There's absolutely no way to stop it?!" Sanaki demanded.

"No, Empress! Tanith only just found their hideout, but now, they've left. They must be on the move. Should we send a messanger to warn Queen Micaiah and Sir Sothe?" Sigrun inquired, holding the reins of her pegasus.

"My sister nor Sothe are ignorant. Surely they've heard of these rumors of rebellion. But still...I can't even imagine who'd they'd be going after... Can we send a message to Tanith to split up some of the Holy Guard to see if they can track down the rebels?"

"Of course, Empress Sanaki. I will do so right away." Sigrun ran off, leaving her pegasus.

Sanaki sighed with worry. A rebellion had happened three years ago when the senators threw her out of the country. People, ever since then, have slightly questioned the apostle, but they followed her. True, she could not hear Yune's voice, but she was still of birthright. She walked up to the pegasus, patting it gently.

"I just hope all of the others are safe," she whispered to it. "I don't want another war. I've seen more than enough bloodshed."

The pegasus snorted, as if in disapproval. Sanaki took it that way.

"I know...I know I took a few lives, too, in the last war...but...I didn't want to..."

Sigrun's steed looked Sanaki in the eye, it's blue eyes comforting to the young apostle.

"_Apostle..."_

Sanaki looked around with confusion. "Who said that?!"

"_Apostle Sanaki..."_

"...Yune?! Is that you?!"

"_I am not Yune."_

Sanaki's eyes widened with shock when she realized that the voice was not coming from around her, but from inside her head. "Who are you?"

"_I am the voice of the Goddess your people have been waiting on. I apologize for making your people doubt you. I found that it would have made you stronger...if you had overcome these past obsticles on your own."_

**XxXxXxX**

Tanith cursed. The sun was already passing its peak in the sky. She had only one other Holy Guard flying with her, scouting Begnion for the Begnion and/or Daein rebels. So far, they were having no luck. Not only that, but the two Holy Guards had been flying for so long that they were nearing the Begnion-Serenes border. The commander looked at the other accompanying her, "Perhaps we should turn back. No fool would dare enter the Serenes Forest and face the wrath of all who protect the herons."

"You're right, Captain. Should we go along the new Hatari-Begnion borderline?"

"...That's a good idea. Let's go."

The two tapped the sides of their pegasi, urging them towards the new border of the new country. They scanned the ground, looking for smoke, a flash of light off armor, the tip of a lance – anything! There was nothing in sight. "Blast, they can't move that fast on foot," Tanith growled.

"Captain Tanith! What is that over there?" The woman pointed off in a direction towards Crimea's skies.

Tanith readied her lance, but what the large specks in the distance were, were hawks, ravens, herons, and swans. Tanith recognized the lead bird as Tibarn, but what shocked her was the amount of dust below them from something running. Just as she was about to command for her and the other rider to go speak with them, arrows flew up from the forest down below. There was a warning screech, and immediately, the herons and swans descended quickly to the ground. Tanith's pegasus snorted feircely with fear, but she kept it under control, glaring down to where the arrows were being released.

"Damn it, they moved fast. Come on, Kyria! Get down low! They may not have spotted us yet."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two seraph knights practically dropped down low. Tibarn, a hawk beside him, and two ravens on the other side, dodged the arrows, Tibarn yelling something down to whoever was on the ground.

She narrowed her eyes and held her lance tighter. She landed her pegasus, as did Kyria beside her. "Let's see if we can help them out a little."

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn snapped, "Mihara, fly down to Keenan and Xavier! You haven't learned how to properly fight yet!"

Hesitating a moment, Mihara, still making sure to watch for arrows, flew to the Horse Lord and Otter King. She didn't shift back to her half form, but still landed on the ground behind them. Tibarn, Vlas, and Ginia flew down lower, keeping their eyes trained on where the arrows were being released. Then, Mihara turned away as Tibarn shrieked and aimed his talons at someone. There were faint screams, but then no more. She shuddered at what he had just done.

She and the other laguz on the ground looked around, trying to make sure that no one else would sneak up on them. They sensed no one, nor heard anything. Vlas and Ginia hovered in the air a moment before landing on the ground beside Mihara.

"Are you okay?" Ginia asked.

"Of course, I'm fine. But is anyone hurt?"

Ranulf turned to them. "It seems that only one swan was grazed, but it's nothing serious."

"Here comes Tibarn," Hadrian informed.

Indeed, the Hawk King, with Tanith and Kyria beside him with their pegasi, approached them in half form. He was listening to what Tanith was telling him as well as saying some things back to her. Once Tanith caught sight of the large group of new laguz, she blinked, freezing in her tracks. However, she quickly recovered, Mihara not helping but notice that there was fresh blood on her silver lance in her hand. "So, I will tell the apostle."

"Thank you, Tanith. I will be sure to send word if I spot anyone else associated with this."

"Thank you, Lord Tibarn."

Tanith and Kyria mounted their pegasi and tapped their sides. The flying horses pushed themselves off the ground and flew up into the air, the two Holy Guards leaving as soon as they arrived. Aislyn inquired, "What was that all about?"

"Those were the rebels we've heard about from the mercenaries. It looks like the rumors about them are true. They're only in small groups...at the moment. However, we are practically at the Serenes border, so we shouldn't have any more problems. Right beside Serenes is Gallia." Tibarn crossed his arms.

"Let's be on our way," Lethe urged.

"Actually, Gareth and I are going to part ways with you here. Since we are practically in Serenes, we shall head on straight to Goldoa," Nasir explained.

"Mira and I will go to Hatari," said Volug.

"Alright then. We'll see you guys later," Tibarn said in farewell. "Take care."

"You, too," Gareth replied.

They watched for a few moments as the dragons and wolves left. Then, Tibarn transformed and called, "Okay, let's keep going! We are almost there."

**XxXxXxX**

**Yes, everyone, Keenan is a HORSE and is scared of CARROTS and Xavier is an Otter and is afraid of SNAKES. ...On a very high level. MWAHAHAHAHA for random moments!**

**Oh, wait...someone's trying to kill everyone? Oops. I guess we should pay more attention to that. (grabs bullhorn) WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS VOICE THAT SANAKI HEARS? WHAT IS YUNE'S PROBLEM WITH THE MEDALLION ZIHARK FOUND?! WHY ARE THE REBELS TRYING TO KILL THE BIRDS?!**

**...I don't know, read the dang story!!!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven! Whoo! I played Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn for about two hours this morning! I started at 7:57 this morning. =D**

**I swear, I didn't just have a coke.**

**...Or did I?**

**Chef Colette: I'm glad you liked it! Also, the medallion...hehe nevermind. You'll have to read to find out. (gives cookie) Thanks, as always, for your reviews!**

**I apologize if someone else reviewed chapter 6 and I didn't get to answer – my email will not open, so I couldn't read anyone else's and fanfiction isn't being cooperative, either... :( I sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I _did _own Fire Emblem, but it was only a dream. (remembers a quote from another game) Hmm...courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. So maybe...just maybe...ONE DAY...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 7**_

Mihara grumbled with displeasure as her face slammed into the ground for the umpteenth time. As Tibarn had promised, he told Vlas to help her with learning how to fight, Janaff helping in spare time. She'd only learned basic things, since it was only day six of her training. They'd arrived back in Altiaire eight days ago, having left Keenan and Xavier and their people with Skrimir, delivered Lorazieh safely to the Serenes Forest, and left Laurel with the royal family.

There had been no more reports of rebels attacking or making moves. However, as Tanith had told Tibarn, Sanaki was unsettled by how they were in small, but many, groups. When they had also arrived in Gallia, they had passed by Yune, who was flying fast to go somewhere else. They had met up with Zihark, who had asked the herons to take the bronze medallion to the Serenes Forest with them when they returned. The herons inquired as to why, but Zihark shrugged, saying Yune hadn't given him any information.

Mihara pushed herself up and took to the air again, listening to the pointers that Vlas was giving her.

**XxXxXxX**

Aislyn looked around the forest of Gallia. She was wandering around the country while Ranulf and Skrimir were speaking with Keenan. She had passed by a female cat who looked much like Lethe, surrounded by a group of younger laguz. She had been telling a story, it seemed like. Aislyn'd overheard her say, "And when I went to the frontline to check with Lethe, the enemies were closing in on us, and she had ordered me back to position...!"

Aislyn kept walking, not wanting to interfere with whatever the cat was saying, exploring a little more. After a little ways of walking, she shifted to her much larger horse form. She trotted along in the forest, looking at the towering trees. She wanted to keep herself busy and not think about home or that kind redheaded healer...Rhys.

Regretfully, she did not have much time to say goodbye nor thank him for befriending her. He had been awfully kind and even spoke with her again for a while before she left with her people. She saw that he stared after the laguz as they left, but to Aislyn, it felt like his eyes were right on her the whole time.

She shook her head, snorting. _Don't think of that, _she ordered herself. _There's no way you'll see him again, anyway..._

**XxXxXxX**

"Eight thousand gold."

"_Volke, I am a **goddess**! Can't you at least lower the price?!"_

"I have. Asking what you ask would usually be at least double, considering what you're asking me to do," the assassin smugly informed.

Yune muttered fiercely. _"I'll be back very soon with your wretched gold, greedy man."_

Volke seemed amused. "You're a goddess. Can you not simply make gold?"

Yune frowned at him. _"I suppose I could if I wanted to..."_

The assassin raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"_Gods, I had to be assigned to Tellius...! Why couldn't they have just assigned me elsewhere – a place with no money...?" _Yune grumbled, holding her hands together. There was a flash of light in the dark place where Yune had found Volke. When Yune held out her hands, there was a large bag. She offered it to Volke.

He took it and examined the gold inside. It was genuine. He sealed the bag up. "Very well. I will investigate what you wish, Goddess Yune."

"_**Thank **you," _Yune growled out.

"Where will I find you?"

Yune thought a moment. _"I must discuss something with Tibarn. If you do not find me at Altiaire, I will be in Nevassa."_

"Very well." Volke, without another word, slunk off into the shadows.

Yune sighed softly. _Hopefully, this is the right idea. There's no way it would happen, but for the sake of my children on this world, I must make sure._

**XxXxXxX**

Kieran gave a battle cry as he charged at Oscar on horseback. Oscar, with his duty done with his old mercenary companions, returned to Crimea on the same evening that the laguz had left. Oscar raised his wooden lance against Kieran's wooden axe and blocked the gold knight's attack. The other Royal Knights watched as the two sparred.

As usual, everyone was spending the day training. With the rumors and confirmed attack against the bird tribes, the Royal Knights were making sure to be prepared in case of anything. Elincia even joined them for a while, which caused Makalov to snap his fingers in disappointment and join the others in training. Inevitably, Geoffrey and Renning sparred against each other, taking this opportunity to finish their last battle since Bastian was still taking care of something for Elincia. However, they all knew he was due to be back soon. What he was doing, Elincia wouldn't tell, nor would Lucia or Geoffrey.

As Elincia trained with Marcia in the air, she said, smiling, "Even though the swans were only here for a day or so, it seems quieter without them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This peace has had me bored for just a little while. I'm sure you're still keeping busy with all those stuffy nobles, but still..."

"Yes. Our relationships have improved due to how much we've accomplished together. However, I feel much more like myself when I'm around all of you."

Marcia smiled. "That's good to hear. Whoa-!" The former Holy Guard narrowly dodged a blow from the Crimean Queen. "You're getting a lot better, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Marcia. Shall we take a break?"

"If you want."

"Blast! Curses, Bastian!!" Geoffrey roared from below.

Marcia and Elincia felt a blast of wind from below and looked down before falling into fits of laughter. Geoffrey and Renning weren't five feet away from each other, Bastian having blasted them with wind. He smiled innocently. "Now, now, Duke Renning, Sir Geoffrey! Dry your tears, for I have returned! And what do I find you doing? Slicing away at each other, hoping to settle your long-to-be-settled duel!"

Geoffrey and Renning shared a glance. Then, both knights charged at Bastian, their wooden weapons looking rather lethal. Bastian shot at them again, only with stronger wind this time. It was enough to spook their horses, which caused them to both rear, the knights holding on tightly. Bastian took this time to slip past them. "Queen Elincia! You look more gorgeous than when I left you, my lady!"

Elincia grinned with relief. "Bastian, it is good to see you have returned without injury. How did it go?"

As the queen descended, Bastian said, "It went marvelous! No task from my lady is challenging enough! I would go to the ends of the earth if you so wished it!"

Lucia sighed. "It's just not the same without Bastian here."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara sighed long and happily as she slipped into the warm bath. She was sore from her long lessons that day. She knew that, eventually, the soreness would go away and she'd be used to it. However, the biggest reason she was tired was because of the almost-constant shifting between her half-beorc form and her complete hawk form. She soaked for awhile, relieving her sore muscles. When she got out and changed into her clothes, the hawk laguz girl looked into her mirror. She nearly jumped. Her hair was still the same, but her eyes were golden yellow, like all the other laguz's eyes were – except for the dragons. She stared at her reflection. She wondered when her eyes had changed.

She stood there for a moment before there was a soft knock on her door. Ginia whispered, "Lady Mihara? May I come in."

"Y-yes," Mihara answered, stepping away from the mirror.

Ginia walked in, bearing Mihara's old clothes from Earth, as well as a black object on top. "Forgive me, Lady Mihara, but while I washed your old clothes, I found this thing in your pocket. What is it?"

Mihara's eyes widened. _It couldn't be!_

But it was. Mihara rushed over to see what Ginia was talking about. It was Mihara's old MP3 player! She had forgotten it had been in her pocket. However, to avoid a long story, she forced herself to frown. "I...don't know."

She took her clothes and pretended to stare at the object with awe and confusion. Ginia stuttered, "Oh. I-I thought, perhaps, you might've known what it was...forgive me. I'll leave now."

"Thank you, Ginia. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lady Mihara."

When Ginia closed the door, Mihara dropped her clothes and picked up her MP3. She stared at it. "It would probably be too much to wish that it would work," she whispered to herself. She hit her power button and waited. It took longer than usual, but her MP3 turned on. Mihara stared at the object sadly. She also saw her headphones sitting on the floor beside her clothes. She picked them up, hook them in, and simply held one of the earbuds up to her ear.

_-eep us all busy are confusing me._

_That's when you came to me and said:_

"_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older, you'll understand it's enough when I say so."_

_And maybe, some things are that simple._

Mihara remembered this song. It was by Utada Hikaru, a japanese singer. And the reason she had been listening to this song...it was faint in her memory. She flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes, listening to the song.

**XxXxXxX**

"**Nooo! Stop singing!!"**

"**Why?! I have a wonderful voice!"**

"**Hahahahaa!"**

"**Hey, that's mean, Yvette!"**

"**So?! Mihara has a better voice than you!"**

"**I know she does!"**

**She could feel the smirk behind the next thing said. "So you would rather me sing?"**

"**I'd rather you both not sing!"**

"**_You_ sing, then!"**

"**No way! I'm not singing in front of ya'll!"**

"**Than make Joy or Trisha sing!"**

**The three heads turned to the other two girls. They shook their heads furiously.**

"**No! I'm not singing!"**

"**Why not?! You're the only one here in chorus class, Joy!"**

"**So?"**

"**Fine then. Trisha! You're up!"**

"**Bite me."**

"**Okay."**

"**Owww!! Yvette, that was a figure of speech!!"**

**Then, two of the girls broke into a chorus:**

_**When you walk away**_

_**You don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby...don't go."**_

_**Simple and clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight.**_

_**It's hard to let it go.**_

_**You're giving me...too many things.**_

_**Lately, you're all I need.**_

_**You smiled at me...and said:**_

_**"Don't get me wrong, I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said no."**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple.**_

_**When you walk away, you don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby...don't go."**_

_**Simple and clean as the way that you're making me feel tonight.**_

_**It's hard to let it go.**_

_**(So simple and clean)**_

_**The daily things...**_

_**(Like this and everyone just want)**_

_**That k-**_

**A whistle blew. "Come on! Time to go inside, everyone! Hey, Jason! Don't hit that dodgeball with that bat!!"**

"**Man, we were on a roll, too!"**

"**Yeah...! Maybe we can finish later! And maybe I can get you over so we can finish that and play Dance Dance Revolution."**

"**Awesome!"**

**XxXxXxX**

**Mihara's heart thumped. "You're...you're not real... You..."**

**Ranulf, the warrior of Gallia and right hand of Gallia's king, stood before Mihara with an agitated look on his face. He set the pan and spoon aside, and his face was replaced with amusement. "I'm not real?" He chuckled. "Well, that's quite rude, isn't it?"**

"**I'm...I'm still dreaming, aren't I? You...you can't _really_ be Ranulf...standing in my living room..."**

**Ranulf sighed and outstretched his hand. He pinched Mihara's arm harshly, Mihara yelping from the sudden pinch. When he stopped, Mihara blinked, nothing having changed.**

"**This is no dream," Ranulf insisted, his voice low and soothing to Mihara. "I have come for you."**

"**Come...for me? For what?" Mihara rubbed her arm from where Ranulf had pinched her.**

"**You must return to Tellius with me, Mihara Sitona," the cat warrior stated bluntly.**

"**...What? Me? But what for? You're not even real! You're a man- _laguz_ in a video game!"**

"**Must I pinch you again?"**

**Mihara flinched slightly.**

"**Come now, Mihara. You will return. I promise." Ranulf held out his hand, giving Mihara an assuring look.**

_**He promised...he promised I could go back...**_

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, no! Wait, Rajaion! Come back here!" Ena scooped up her crawling baby.

Nasir glanced at her with amusement. "He giving you trouble again?"

"He's only three, but he's already trying to crawl everywhere! One of these days, I'm going to find him in King Kurth's room, hanging off the balcony..."

"Becoming a mom has changed you a bit, Ena."

Ena looked at her grandfather. "Well, I don't want anything to happen to Rajaion. Although, at the moment," Ena pretended to glare at her baby, who was giggling innocently, "I'm thinking of making Gareth take care of you full time! You troublesome little boy!"

Nasir smiled warmly at his granddaughter and great-grandson. "Do you mind if I hold him, Ena?"

"Of course not. Here you go..."

As Ena gently handed her grandfather her child, she watched as Nasir's face softened. He cradled the baby – who was only an infant, in dragon years. However, Nasir winced when Rajaion reached up and snagged his hair. "You're right. He _is_ a troublesome boy!" Nasir held Rajaion carefully over his head and spun around. Rajaion squealed with joy, flapping his wings around, as though he were flying.

Suddenly, Kurthnaga entered the room, Gareth following him. The young dragon king seemed upset and deep in thought. Ena looked at him with concern, Nasir holding Rajaion securely again. "What's wrong, King Kurth?" Ena inquired softly.

"There is a possibility of another war."

Nasir's eyes narrowed with anger. "What?"

"There have apparantly been small rebel groups in Begnion and Daein. They have recently been acting, attacking people and small villages, forcing people to fight with them. However, because they're so small, size-wise, Empress Sanaki cannot catch them. Nor can Micaiah." Kurthnaga turned his gaze towards his nephew. "I'm worried for the little one, in case of another war."

"What will you do if there is another war?" Ena asked, taking Rajaion from Nasir.

"We will do nothing," Kurth answered quickly. "Ever since Nasir and Gareth explained to me why my father stayed neutral, I've felt the same way. I understand why he did it. In the last war, when I fought against Father, I felt myself slowly losing control, and I couldn't see anything around me but my enemy."

"Of course. As you wish, sire."

**XxXxXxX**

Xavier jumped from a cliff, waited a few moments, then shifted to his large otter form, slipping into the water without hardly a splash. His people followed after him, some whooping with joy.

Xavier and Keenan met with Skrimir. It had taken a while to work things out between the tribes. However, Skrimir granted land to Xavier for his people along the coast, near the borderline of Crimea. Keenan disapproved of the lay of land. Since Gallia was mostly forest, there was not enough flat land for his people to run and be free. The horse tribe was going to stay in the country for a few days before setting out to look for better land. Keenan had allowed whoever wanted to stay that they could remain in the beast tribe's country.

And so, Xavier and his people set out to their new land. They had just arrived and had decided to go swimming before building anything. Skrimir had let a few strong warriors to go with Xavier to help them build their castle.

Xavier and Hadrian swam out a ways to examine the area. Xavier turned back to the land. He gestured towards the cliff. "I think we can build the castle right along here. It has a view of the ocean, as we all like, and it can build around the trees. The trees may help protect us, as well. Anyways, I don't think we can build the castle on the water like we had at home. We don't know the weather patterns here yet."

"Very well, King Xavier." Hadrian looked up and down the coastline, as though he were looking for something.

"Something wrong?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"No. I was just thinking. Don't worry about it – it wasn't important."

"If you say so. I'm going to go under and see how deep it is here."

"Okay."

Xavier took a small breath and swam underwater. He paddled down to where the water became a little cold. However, it was nothing more than a slight chill to the king. He thought he went down pretty far, for it began to grow just slightly dark. He looked upward, seeing the light and the swimming movements of his people above him. He looked back down and saw a shadow of something down deeper. He squinted, trying to see what it was. Whatever it was, it was big. He thought a moment before swimming deeper.

He got close enough to it to see what it was. It was a ship. It was old and fragile-looking, covered in sea vegetation, fish swimming around in it. However, what startled him slightly was the movement he saw come from the ship – movement that wasn't that of a fish. He swam behind a nearby collection of large boulders, trying to keep track of whatever was moving down inside the ship. It had a fairly long tail. Xavier guessed that it could've been one of his own people, exploring down there. However, he wanted to be sure.

He slowly swam towards the ship to see who it was, but the figure stopped moving. So did Xavier. He stared at it and could tell its head was turned towards him. It looked like an otter, to him. What was strange was that the otter shot towards him with great speed, slashing with its claw. When Xavier dodged the random attack, the otter swam past him, heading out towards sea. Xavier stared after it. It was a female, he could tell, and a laguz – not just a regular otter.

_Who in the world was that? She seemed a little familiar..._

**XxXxXxX**

"Ah, Felicity. You're back. Did you find anything?" Ike turned towards his otter laguz companion.

The female shifted back to a half-beorc form. "Nothing. I almost got caught, though, by King Xavier."

Ike frowned. "We're that close to the land?"

"Well, I swim faster than the king. I was swimming for at least a half hour to get back here. I was looking down in the ship for over twenty minutes. I searched everywhere I could. There was nothing, though. Sorry."

"It's okay. Thank you for going down there."

"Eh, it's no problem."

"Well...we're going to have to move faster, if want to stop her. I know that Yune has already found out about her..."

**XxXxXxX**

"Yes...I think you've recovered quite well. But still, Mist, for a while, don't push yourself," Rhys ordered.

"Okay. Thank you, Rhys. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was only a matter of time before your body broke down from all that you've been juggling."

Mist smiled sadly. "But still, thank you."

Rhys nodded, took his staff, and walked from the room. Mist waited a moment and stood, taking a moment ot let her head rush go away. She walked out the door. Rolf was there, sitting on the floor. He saw her come out and his face light up. "Mist! Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you, Rolf."

"It's no problem. You should know that by now. Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's go down to the kitchen and get you something. I think Ilyana and Aimee are down there, making some food for you."

Mist laughed softly. "No doubt Ilyana is eating some, herself."

Rolf smiled. "Yeah, she probably is. She'd probably become whoever's best friend as long as they could cook like Oscar."

"More than likely. Are you hungry, too?"

"A little. Come on. Let's go down."

"Okay. Thank you, Rolf."

**XxXxXxX**

Rafiel and Leanne sung loudly, not evening gazing at the medallion that sat upon the Serenes Alter. Reyson sat, watching them, thinking about how six years ago, he thought he was the only one left of his family. Lorazieh sat beside his son, Laurel beside him. She smiled and said softly, "Their singing is beautiful."

"It is. Reyson, why don't you join them?" Lorazieh looked at his youngest son with hopeful eyes.

Reyson stared at the two beside him for a moment, then stood, flying over to his brother and sister. Without even a hesitation, Reyson held out his arms and began singing galdrar with his siblings, closing his eyes.

"You have wonderful children, Lord Lorazieh," Laurel stated.

"Thank you, Lady Laurel. Do you have any children of your own?"

"Regretfully, no. I do long for some, though. If you do not mind my asking, what happened to your wife?"

Lorazieh's face fell, his children's singing faltering for a second, picking up their father's sad emotion. "She was killed in the massacre."

"Oh...I'm so sorry. Please forget I asked."

"It's okay. No worries. I still have my children. They are my world."

"You love them very much, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I hope you have children, Lady Laurel. You will then know the love a parent has for their children."

"I do look forward to that day."

The two stopped talking so they wouldn't interrupt Rafiel, Leanne, and Reyson's singing.

**XxXxXxX**

**The song that Mihara heard on her MP3 was Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. I only know it because they played it on Kingdom Hearts. Go Kingdom Hearts! AWESOMESAUCE MUSIC!**

**Hmm...what is the mystery behind Felicity? Why does she stay with Ike? Sure, 'musclehead' needs help, but why does _she_ decide to do it? What was she looking for on the ship?**

**Also, as to Mihara's past friends, I came up with random names to fit my 'gang' of friends. In my main group, there's usually five girls (including me) and either three or four boys. At the moment, Mihara can only remember the names of her female friends. Will she ever get to go home?**

**I don't know, maybe you just have to keep reading!**

**Please review!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hehehe...I dreamed about the next major part coming up. Since before I even started this story. It's a sign, I tell you! A SSSIIIIGGGNNN!!!**

**Can anyone please tell me who on Tellius I am missing? I've played through Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn a lot of times, but I've never gotten the Info conversation called "Stefan". And I'm still missing ONE song from the game, as well as ONE character! IT'S KILLING MEEE!!!**

**AHUGEFANGIRLOFYOU: Wow! Your review made me feel so happy! I'm super duper happy that you like it so much! A genius...? MWAHAHAHAHA I HAVE BEEN DUBBED A GENIUS! (gives many cookies) Inspirement is gooooood, isn't it? :-P I hope you enjoy what I've got coming up next!**

**Chef Colette: I'm glad you liked the scene between Volke and Yune. It was something random, but I just HAD to throw Volke in there. If he DID change...God help us all. Haha, thanks for your review!**

**Vampireizzy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, my love for this story – which I do NOT own the actual game – has caused me to momentarily put ALL my other stories on HOLD. Aren't you all so lucky? 0=)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 8**_

So? What do you think of this so far? Pretty far-fetched, huh? _WRRRONG! _You're lucky I can't see you nodded your head, raising your eyebrows, or read your mind! Because it could happen to you next.

..._Yes, _you!

So, I've been here now for about two weeks and all my memory of my past life is slowly slipping away. Although, the one thing that sticks in my mind is: "Come now, Mihara. You will return. I promise."

Only now, I can't decide if I want to go back or not. I feel so complete here, but...I can't just leave everyone in my world without letting them know I won't be there anymore...and the only thing I have left of my world is that little MP3 player I've been dying to get rid of. But now...I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The only reason I would give it up now is because I would completely accept my life here and that would mean forgetting everyone at home. Well, Earth, 'home'.

And I just don't think I'm ready to do that.

**XxXxXxX A Few Days Later... XxXxXxX**

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Say _what_?" Mihara gaped.

"The only time you would actually _have _to dance is when you and Tibarn make an appearance as the hosts," Janaff explained, almost amused by Mihara's reaction.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I can't dance to save my life!" Mihara cried.

"Ginia can teach you. I know you two are becoming good friends."

"But...but...a _dance_? A party, get-together, whatever, I can take. But _dancing_?"

"Come ooonnn...it's a party to welcome the new laguz to the continent – officially. You _have_ to go, as the daughter of the king."

"I'm guessing that means I have to dress up?" The teen laguz grumbled.

"_Yes_."

Mihara hung her head as she and Janaff sat together outside in the garden of Altiaire – something that the female laguz of all who lived in the palace and nearby took care of. There were large flowers – most of which Mihara had never seen before. She finally declared, "Fine, if I have to. As long as I see what I have to wear beforehand."

Janaff scoffed. "Please. If you wish it, you can custom-make one. I mean, the party isn't until a week from now."

This idea seemed to cheer Mihara up a little. "Okay. This still sucks. I haven't worn a dress...for a long time."

"Alrighty, then. I'll go tell His Majesty."

"I suppose I need to head to lessons with Vlas..."

"Well, you've been doing pretty good while you've been training. I can tell that you're getting used to switching back and forth so much."

"...Thanks, Janaff."

With a smirk, Janaff left. Mihara sighed and turned to the flowers behind her. They appeared similar to tiger lillies, but they were much smaller and had many, many more petals on it. She muttered darkly, "I suppose I better get this done with for today."

**XxXxXxX**

"A party?" echoed Ranulf.

"King Tibarn has sent word that Altiaire will host a get-together for the new laguz. We should send as many as possible," Skrimir smirked evilly. "So we can give King Tibarn trouble."

Ranulf chuckled. "Well, none of the laguz have had an official party since before the Serenes Massacre. I suppose this is a somewhat big deal. Altiaire is fairly large. Did he ask for a limit to send?"

"No. He just said to send as many as wished." Skrimir paused to stare up at a tree. "Perhaps I'll go."

"I'm going, for sure," Ranulf snapped playfully. "I want to get on their nerves more about building a port."

"I'm sure that if they're expecting so many guests, they will at least have a small one built."

"You know...they may ask you to dress up, Skrimir."

The Lion King practically jerked to a stop. When he stared at Ranulf, the cat nodded in repeat confirmation. Skrimir grinned and patted Ranulf on the back. "You go and have a good time."

"Aw, c'mon. After all that? You don't have to dress up if you don't want to. Traditionally, for laguz, the only ones who have to dress up are the main hosts."

"Remind me to never have a party."

"Sure thing. Well, I suppose when we'll get back, we can around word of the party."

"Yes."

"Who knows, Skrimir? Maybe you'll even meet a pretty girl there," Ranulf pointed out.

Skrimir playfully glared.

"Sheesh, just pointing out..."

"Ranulf..."

"Yeah?"

"If you want, you may go early. Help them set up."

Ranulf stared at his king suspiciously. Skrimir gave him a knowing glance. "I'll tell everyone-"

"No, no, no! I'll go, I'll go..."

**XxXxXxX**

"A welcoming? Well, that's nice," Laurel said.

"Will you go, Lady Laurel?" Rafiel asked.

"I suppose it would be rude if I didn't. What of you all?"

Instantly, all the children of Lorazieh said they would go, as did Lorazieh himself. Laurel laughed softly. "I see that you're all fond of the hawks."

"They are our closest friends and guardians," Reyson explained. "They are almost closer than family."

"They _are _family to me," said the Heron King.

"That's wonderful. Many of my people may wish to stay, however. Since we just arrived, and it may be rather noisy – more than we're used to – they may wish to stay behind. Will you accompany me, Adrian?"

"Of course, milady," Adrian answered without hesitation.

"I will go and see what Lady Nailah will do," Rafiel informed, walking off towards Hatari's lands, Leanne trailing after him.

"I will be surprised if any dragons attend," Reyson sourly muttered.

**XxXxXxX**

"No, you can't send Rajaion! He's much too young. He can't defend himself!" Kurthnaga insisted.

"Then send his guardians with us," Ena protested. "Besides, King Kurth, not only do we need to ever slightly keep in _contact_ with outside events, the Begnion and Deain rebels cannot get to Altiaire without being noticed. Altiaire is honestly the safest country at the moment."

Kurthnaga set his jaw. "You cannot take an infant to a _party_, Ena!"

"I can assure you, King Kurthnaga, if you allow Ena to go, along with Gareth or I or both, we would not leave her side to even get a drink." Nasir crossed his arms casually.

"It's not any of you I worry about – I know that you can all take care of yourselves – it is _Rajaion _I am worried about! I am honestly surprised that you even mentioned the idea of taking him with you, Ena."

"It is because that get-togethers such as this are extremely rare to laguz," Ena explained. "Who knows when another opportunity will come around!"

"I swear to you, Your Majesty, we will keep him safe. You must also think of everyone else who would protect Rajaion. The other tribes know how rare it is for our tribe to have a baby. Young Rajaion is the first in centuries," Nasir pointed out.

Kurthnaga narrowed his eyes and fell into deep thought.

**XxXxXxX**

"Of course I'll go," Micaiah said, smiling. "It's been forever since we last saw the others. Our rebel situation hasn't been that bad."

"True. And it's only been three years, for most of them," Sothe corrected lightly with a smirk. "But I will accompany you."

"Thank you, Sothe."

"No need for thanks. You know that I'll follow you everywhere."

"Of course. But I still want to say it, Sothe."

"Well, then...you're welcome."

**XxXxXxX**

Sanaki hesitated. "I would be pleased to go to this party, but I feel uneasy about leaving the country with the rebels out there."

"One of us will accompany you, Empress," Sigrun suggested. "The other can stay here and act in your stead."

"I suppose that may be what we have to do..."

"Empress?"

"Yes, Sigrun?"

"I've noticed you've been a little distracted lately..."

"Oh, it's-it's nothing. I promise."

Sigrun looked suspiciously at her. "If you say so, apostle."

**XxXxXxX**

"Kieran, when we go, you will be in charge of the Royal Knights. If anyone is threatened by these rebels – in case they come towards Crimea – I give you permission to act as you see fit. My uncle will stay with you."

"Of course! Thank you for trusting me with this, Your Majesty!" Kieran bowed low. "I swear to you that I will keep this country safe in your short absense."

"I'm assured to know that I have such a dedicated follower, Kieran. Thank you."

"No thanks, Queen Elincia. I am doing my duty to my country and to my friends."

Elincia smiled. "Still, I feel like you should know I appreciate it. Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, and Oscar will go with me when the time comes."

"Very well."

**XxXxXxX**

Keenan stared as the hawk messenger flew off. "We can't possibly go out there for a silly party."

"Lord Keenan, it would be wise if we went," Aislyn insisted. "This 'party' is for us, King Xavier, and Lady Laurel; to welcome us to this continent."

"What if everyone doesn't wish to go? We have not yet settled into new land. We are just barely out of Gallia."

"They may stay with the Wolf Queen. Since we are headed there, I think that the wolves will allow those who don't wish to go, stay."

Keenan grunted. "We shall see."

Aislyn smirked, knowing that when her king spoke in that tone of voice, she had won.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey, Mist!" Boyd called.

The leader of the Griel Mercenaries turned. "Yeah, Boyd?"

"I just heard that there's a party that King Tibarn is hosting in a week for the new laguz. Anyone is welcome." Boyd grinned hopefully.

"You? A party?" Mist smirked. "I thought you were the silent guy who stood in the corner."

"Aww, c'mon, now. I wanna go to see everyone in Altiaire. They're _my_ buds, too!" The young man put on a pouty face.

"I suppose we can go. Even with these rebels around, no one's been in any trouble, yet. We can ask around to see who wants to go."

"Awesome! Thanks, Mist! -Oh and I heard from Queen Elincia that she's going and Oscar is going, too."

"I love how word gets around so fast," Mist muttered. "But okay."

"Will you go?"

"Sure. I miss King Tibarn and the others, even though they were just here. Since they were on business, we didn't really get a chance to catch up."

"Yeah..." Boyd looked at her for a moment before grinning evilly. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Hey, guys! There's a party in Altiaire! If you wanna go, scream 'Boyd rules!'"

"Shut up, Boyd!" Those nearby snapped.

"Well, you better start packing...! You jerks!"

"Will there be girls?!" Gatrie inquired excitedly.

**XxXxXxX The Next Day... XxXxXxX**

"So, you don't know how to do dance _at all_?" Ginia frowned.

"Nope."

"Not even a waltz?"

"Well, I've seen people do it, but _I've _never done it..."

"Okay, well since you and King Tibarn need to have the first dance, it may as well be a waltz. Would you prefer I find a man who will practice with you?"

"Umm...whatever you want. That might be a little...easier, I suppose..."

Mihara watched as Ginia nodded and left the room. Mihara hoped it wouldn't be Vlas. While he was somewhat handsome to her, she still didn't want to learn to waltz with her battle instructor. He was kind, but when he was teaching, he became rather ruthless. She went and sat on a chair, waiting on Ginia to come back.

_A **waltz**, _she groaned. _I can't believe this._

She then heard running footsteps coming towards her, and Mihara stood, facing the doorway. Janaff stuck his head through. "Lady Mihara, please, come quick!"

As Mihara ran to Janaff, following him, she demanded, "What's wrong?!"

"I'm not quite sure, but I need you to confirm something for me!"

When they arrived outside, Mihara noticed a strange noise. "What _is_ it, Janaff?"

"Do you hear that?"

"That high-pitched noise?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

Janaff stared up suspiciously at the sky. As suddenly as Mihara had heard it, the sound stopped. Janaff shook his head. "I'm not sure _what_ that was, but whatever it was, it wasn't good..."

"What do you think it was?" Mihara looked up, half-expecting Ashera's judgment light to strike.

"I'm not sure. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you could hear it. Ulki heard it first, naturally. You should go back. Ginia will be wondering where you are." As Mihara began to walk away, Janaff added, "And don't be surprised by who is already here."

"What? Who-?" Mihara turned back to Janaff, but the hawk was already walking off. She narrowed her eyes at his backside.

Shrugging it off, she walked back inside, finally remembering each turn she had to take to get to the room she had been in. She peeked inside. Ginia wasn't back yet. She quickly sat back down in the chair and pretending that she'd been waiting the entire time. It was only a few moments more when Ginia appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Mihara."

"It's okay, Ginia. Did you find someone?"

Ginia smirked, almost evilly. "I did."

Ranulf leaned into the doorway, "Hey, Mihara."

The Hawk King's daughter instantly flushed. "Wha-what? What are you doing here, Ranulf?"

"King Skrimir ordered me to come early. Blackmailed me into it, more like... But either way, I'm here and can't speak to King Tibarn yet. So, Ginia came and got me. What's this you need help for? Dancing?" Ranulf crossed his arms, obviously amused.

"Umm...yeah...I've never danced formally before..."

"Is that so? Well, we'll simply have to fix that. Has Ginia already taught you the steps?"

Beginning to think Ginia had planned this thing to happen, Mihara glanced at her with narrowed eyes (and in return, got an innocent smile). "No...she thought it would be better if I learn with a male."

"...Oh, sure. That makes _perfect_ sense." Ranulf muttered, "Maybe I should've paired Skrimir up with a girl to make him learn how to dance..." He turned his different colored eyes back to Mihara. "Anyway, let's get started, shall we?"

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, Hadrian, so who all is going?"

"Only a handful, King Xavier. Eight are wanting to go. The rest wish to stay. King Skrimir's men also say they would rather stay and finish the castle."

Xavier nodded understandingly. "Alright, then. Thank you, Hadrian."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Hadrian bowed and left his king to stand on the cliff, overlooking some of his people who were out in the water.

_That girl otter...for some reason, there is something eerily familiar about her. Something about her makes me uneasy. I can't stop thinking about her. There aren't any...**love** feelings, but she's just..._

Xavier's eyes widened at an idea. _No...it can't be her...after all...she disappeared from Nylonti over fifteen years ago..._

**XxXxXxX**

"_Apostle...you will attend the party, and you will need to remember who all was there of your old companions."_

_May I ask why, goddess?_

"_I fear that one of them has fallen onto the wrong path. I fear that they will try and hurt you and your country."_

_Why am I not allowed to tell anyone about you, goddess?_

"_Your people trust you enough already. Even though you are not the firstborn of the Altina descendants, you have just needed more time to hear the voice of the goddess: me."_

_What is your name, if I may ask?_

"_My name, you will find out in time."_

_Very well, goddess. Also, do you know if the...one you believe will harm Begnion is a beorc or laguz? _Sanaki shuddered at the very thought that one of her trusted companions could betray her.

"_No, I do not. However, you may need to remember the names."_

_As you wish. I will do that. _

Sanaki waited for more instruction by the goddess, but didn't hear any. She stood up from kneeling before the alter of Begnion. She stared up at the window painting of Ashera. She listened to the rain falling outside and smelled it as someone behind her entered the cathedral. She turned to leave beofre she saw Volke, standing there before her. She looked up at him with surprise. "Volke? How dare you sneak up on me!"

"Empress, I must speak with you in private. I am on a contract with the Goddess Yune." The fireman narrowed his eyes at her.

At Yune's name, Sanaki nodded. "Very well. We can speak back in the side room."

Volke followed Sanaki into the empty room, glancing around him the entire time, as if waiting to be attacked. When Sanaki closed the door, Volke got right down to it. "Goddess Yune would like to know if you have heard the voice of a goddess. Any at all. A simple 'yes' or 'no' will suffice."

Sanaki's eyes widened. _Goddess, if it is Yune's wish, may I tell Volke of you?_

There was no respond. Sanaki wasn't sure of what to do. However, since Yune was another goddess, she supposed it wasn't the best idea to lie. "...Yes, I have."

"Good day, Empress." Volke left the room without hardly a sound. Sanaki frowned. She wondered what that was all about.

**XxXxXxX**

"You're kidding, Yune," Tibarn protested, his eyes filled with worry.

"_I'm not. I'm serious. And I don't like this."_

Tibarn sighed. "Do you have an idea of how we can prevent it from happening?"

"_The herons need to guard it. If the swans can sing galdrar, they need to sing to it, too. Perhaps we can keep her from waking up if she's engulfed in the music I was."_

"But still, this is a little hard to believe. She was destroyed. I saw it with my own eyes."

"_As did I. Zihark had found the medallion, but...he couldn't see the flame. None have yet been able to see the flame. Perhaps it's just too weak at the moment, which is a good thing."_

"...Damn. This is not good. I'd take rebels in Altiaire compared to this..."

"_I don't want to start a panic by telling everyone – I thought you could keep it secret; at least for a while."_

"If you want me too, I will."

"_Please do, Tibarn."_

"Very well."

"_Thank you. I'm sorry to be off so soon, but I've been busy lately. I need to get back to Nevassa."_

"It's no problem. We'll see you later, Yune."

"_Bye, Tibarn!"_

With that, Yune became a bird and flew from Tibarn's window. The Hawk King watched after her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, falling into deep thought. There had to be a way – _some way _to prevent that event from occuring. If it _did_ happen, he knew that it might mean the destruction of the world. And _that_...wouldn't be good.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. He bid whoever it was to enter, and Janaff stood before him with a worried look. "What is it, Janaff?"

"I need to speak with you about something, Your Majesty..."

"...Very well."

**XxXxXxX**

For the eighth time, Ginia was making Mihara run through the steps of a waltz with Ranulf. Slowly, but surely, Mihara could tell that her 'two left feet' were becoming one left foot and one right foot. However, now that Mihara had gotten the hang of it, she felt like Ginia just felt like playing matchmaker.

For the eighth time, Ranulf bowed when the two finished the dance, Mihara curtsying properily. "I think you've done pretty good," Ranulf said before Ginia could order them to do it again.

"Thanks..." Mihara smirked slightly. "I never would have thought you were a good dancer, Ranulf."

"Why's that? I've gone to one party before." Ranulf winced at a memory. "Giffca wouldn't let me rest until I learned three dances..."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. So you see, Ginia's not that bad-"

"Miss Ginia! Pardon me for interrupting. Can you come help us with something right quick?" A male hawk stuck his head in the door.

"Yes, of course!" Ginia turned to say to Mihara, "We can pick this up later tomorrow," and left.

Mihara and Ranulf stood in awkward silence for a few moments. However, Ranulf eventually inquired, "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

Mihara followed the cat outside to the Altiaire gardens. Ranulf said slowly, "So, umm...while I was back in Gallia, I made you something."

"Really?" Mihara's eyes lit up. "You didn't have to make me anything..."

"Nah, it's okay. Think of it as a belated 'welcome to Tellius' sort of thing." Ranulf dug into his pocket and held out a necklace. Attached to the leather rope was a fair-sized piece of wood with carving. Mihara looked closer and saw that Ranulf had carved a flying hawk in the center, it's talons raised as if ready to attack. She beamed, accepting it from him.

"Thank you so much, Ranulf! I love it! How long did it take you to make this? The detail is really good!" Mihara wasted no time slipping it on over her head. It hung right below her collarbone, the backside of the wood feeling as if it were polished.

"Not that long, really. I carve things whenever I'm thinking about stuff," Ranulf explained casually, as though he did something like that every day.

"How long have you been carving?"

"For a while. I started that as a sort of hobby long before the Mad King's War."

"Thank you...again." Mihara smiled. "It's really cool."

"No problem." Ranulf paused, then smirked slightly. "Well, let's see if we can start making this party come together!"

Mihara groaned at him, emphasizing she wasn't looking that forward to it.

**XxXxXxX**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a party! For laguz and beorc alike. Now, all of you who groaned in disappointment when you read that, SUCK IT UP! Have no fear, because something...major...will happen at the party. Major, as in, exciting and important.**

**But what is it...?**

**MWAHAHAHAHAA LIKE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Chapter nine! Yes, most of the chapter relates to the party, but also introduces bad guys. (makes frightened face) OH NO! BAD GUYS!**

**No name: I'm glad that you think it's interesting! It was tricky for a way for me to find a way to put 'me' in a story, but it just CLICKED! Hmm...maybe Ike will have a bigger part in the story or not...guess you'll just have to find out. ;-)**

**Chef Colette: Whoo! Boyd rules! There's another person for the party! ;-) Everyone's gotta love Boyd. He's my comedy relief in parts. Traitor? Harming Sanaki? (whistles and looks away) I have nooo idea what you're talking about! =-D Thank you, as always, for your encouraging reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem! If I did, do you think I would be sitting in a freezing cold room during summer writing fanfiction?! Well...maybe I would be...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 9**_

Well, it's now a few hours before the party and I'm having to start getting ready. Ginia and a few other hawks and ravens got my dress made rather quickly. It's a dark blue, and when it gets down to the bottom – which is at my ankles – it becomes a lighter blue. I suppose it's a little plain – it's strapless, but it has a silver wrap which goes around my chest, has a tiny spot in the front where it ties together to cover only the edge of my shoulders and it falls only a couple inches above my elbows. Then, Ginia insisted that I wear something to cover my arms, so she found some silver (it was miraculously about the same color as the small wrap) gloves which reached up to my elbows. I still wore my original sandles and kept Ranulf's necklace on. Ginia left my hair alone after making several attempts to doing something with it.

Needless to say, I would feel out of place at this party. Vlas and Ranulf both told me that it was only the hosts in laguz culture that needed to dress up. But, if I was lucky, maybe the beorc going didn't know about that custom...

Hmm. Something to look forward to. Maybe...

**XxXxXxX**

Ginia inquired, putting finishing touches on Mihara, "Who gave you that necklace, Lady Mihara?"

"Umm...Ranulf did."

Ginia paused in what she was doing. Then, at Mihara's reflection in the mirror, she gave her an innocent smile and a raised eyebrow of intrigue. Mihara blushed lightly. She voiced her thoughts. "Ginia, are you playing matchmaker?"

"Me, milady? _Never,_" she insisted, the smile not fading.

"Yeah, for some reason, I _seriously _doubt that."

Ginia giggled as if to prove her innocence.

Mihara looked at Ginia's reflection with curiosity. "Will there be music?"

The raven scoffed lightly. "Well, of course! How else would there be dancing?"

_I suppose that would make sense. Practically every culture in every world has music involved... I wonder what kinds of instruments they'll have..._

"And maybe Sir Ranulf will ask you to dance in front of everybody."

Mihara then asked slyly, "Giniiiaaa, do you have someone you like?"

Even though the knock on Mihara's door saved Ginia from answering the question, Mihara smirked, having seen the red come to Ginia's tanned face. Tibarn stood outside the door. "Are you ready, Mihara?"

"Not really, if you want the honest answer. But, I suppose I'll have to deal with this..." Mihara stood up, facing her father. "How many people are here?"

After a hesitation, Tibarn answered, "Not that many."

_Why do I have the feeling that it's going to be a lot? _Mihara moaned silently. She watched Giniawalk off before them in the direction of the large courtyard. Mihara examined her father's wardrobe. He had his headband off, only a few strands of his hair hanging in his face. His usual long green coat-like shirt was replaced with a non-torn silver coat-like shirt. The wrappings around his arms and hands were taken off and black fingerless gloves were in their place. He still wore his same boots and white leg coverings. Covering the Hawk King's muscles was a black undershirt, the king still having his large belt around his waist.

Mihara did not even notice that they were already at the main castle doors. She sighed quietly, her heart pounding at the thought of being in front of all those visitors. Tibarn took a moment to say, "Uh- you look lovely, Mihara."

"Thank you. Um, so do you." _Well, I know that this is a little tricky for him, but he's trying. I suppose this little dance is the least I can do for him._

"Thanks... So...I suppose we should go ahead out?"

"Yeah..."

Tibarn offered an arm to Mihara. She accepted it after a moment, and the two walked out. It wasn't exactly like Mihara imagined – there was no announcment of their arrival, no loud banging to bring everyone's attention up – they just walked out, all heads turning towards them. Mihara's eye twitched at the sight of all the laguz and beorc in the crowd. She didn't know how Tibarn acted like no one was there! Mihara avoided eye contact with as many people as possible. She heard faint whispers from the people nearby, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. She picked out a few faces that she knew from the game: Empress Sanaki, Sigrun, Geoffrey, Nailah- _Wait, what?! _Mihara resisted the urge to turn around and see if she saw who she thought she saw. _Was that Naesala?_

Mihara did not yet see the laguz or beorc who would be playing the music as she and Tibarn prepared for the waltz. _I'm gonna kill someone after this is done...I really am, I swear... _Mihara thought darkly.

She suddenly heard sweet music begin playing that sounded suspiciously like a violin and cello. Before she could ponder too much on it, Tibarn began the dance. Mihara thought through the steps she did with Ranulf, smiling inwardly that she hadn't stepped on Tibarn yet. She had stepped on Ranulf...more than once. Or twice.

Mihara became so involved in the dance that she didn't even see the pairs of people join the two in the dance. Only when she brushed off someone's side did she realize it. She saw that the courtyard – with was alight with dancing flames from fires and torches – was full of dancing couples and friends. Once, Mihara thought she spotted Ginia dancing with someone, but she wasn't too positive. Tibarn whispered to her, "See? This isn't so bad."

"It's bad enough," Mihara returned with a slight playful smile.

Tibarn chuckled. "Don't worry. This is the only dance you'll have to do, if you want."

"Thank goodness."

Sooner than she almost wanted, the dance ended, and Mihara curtsied her father. She gave him a smile and the two left the circle for dancing. Tibarn said, "I'll probably be busy talking with people most of the time, just to let you know."

"Okay. Maybe I'll go find Leanne – or did she not come?"

"No, she's here." Tibarn glanced around. Then, he nodded in a general direction. "She's over there, with Reyson, Rafiel, and some others."

"Okay. I'll go talk with her."

"Alright. Despite the dancing," he smirked, "I hope you'll enjoy the evening."

"I will," Mihara assured.

Without another word, the two went separate ways. She made her way through the crowd, saying hello to some people as they greeted her. At last, Mihara spotted three pairs of white wings. She went towards them. She came to Reyson. He turned and gave her a friendly smile. "Good evening, Mihara."

"Hi, Reyson. I came over to speak with Leanne. This crowd intimidates me." Mihara glanced around, as if to make her point known that there were too many people.

"There _are_ a lot of people," Reyson agreed. "I was just about to go for some fresh air. May I accompany you and Leanne?"

"Sure."

Reyson turned to his sister and spoke to her in the ancient language. Leanne leaned around her brother and smiled at Mihara. "Hello...Mihara."

"Hi, Leanne. Want to go talk?"

Leanne nodded – almost gratefully, it looked like to Mihara. The three birds made their way away from the crowd, seeing a few other people standing distances away from each other. Mihara saw Ranulf among them, speaking with a pink headed lady, holding something, a very large redheaded man, and a white-haired man. Mihara blinked, looking at them. She turned to the heron siblings. "Is that...Ena?"

Reyson looked to where she had looked and his eyes widened slightly before nodding. "I'm surprised any dragons came. That is Gareth and Nasir beside Ena."

Leanne turned to the two. "Let's go see them."

Reyson and Mihara nodded to say 'sure'. Leanne led them over to the dragons and the cat warrior of Gallia. Ranulf caught sight of them. "Hey, Prince Reyson, Princess Leanne! Lady Mihara, nice waltzing," he added smugly.

Mihara glared at him as Reyson and Leanne greeted their friends. Then, she turned to Ena. She saw the little bundle with wide red eyes in her arms. Mihara smiled warmly at the baby. Ranulf introduced them all to each other. "You guys, this is Mihara. Mihara, this is Gareth, Nasir, Ena, and Ena's newborn, Rajaion."

They exchanged greetings politely. Mihara looked back at Rajaion. "He's adorable."

"Thank you." Ena looked down at Rajaion, who was eyeing Mihara. "Say 'hi', Rajaion!"

The baby dragon looked back and forth between his mother and the hawk. He blinked at Mihara before smiling and gurgling with a wide smile. Mihara smiled back at him. "Hi, Rajaion!"

Ranulf returned to his and the dragons' previous conversation. "So, King Kurthnaga let you bring him? That's a shock."

"Oh, it took some convincing, but he gave in. I think Rajaion gave him the big eyes." Ena held her baby up in the air. "Didn't you, sweetie?"

"Apparantly, he took us extremely serious when we told him that we wouldn't leave their sides even to get a drink," Nasir mumbled. "But it's okay, because he's more imporant."

"We managed to convince him that Altiaire was the safest country at the moment because of these rebellions within Begnion and Daein," Gareth added.

Leanne asked Ena slowly, "May I...hold...him?"

"Of course, Princess Leanne." Ena offered her wriggling child to the heron princess.

Once Rajaion was in Leanne's hands, he stopped wriggling and looked up at the heron. Leanne smiled and began singing quietly to him. The others watched as Rajaion's eyes began drooping. Ena said, "Even if he falls asleep, he'll wake up within an hour. His sleeping schedule is unpredictable."

"That sounds much like Haar," Reyson muttered dryly. "Except you expect him to always be asleep."

The small group spoke quietly, telling each other facts that happened when they last saw each other. Mihara looked back towards the throng of laguz and beorc, all laughing and chattering excitedly. Apparantly, over the course of three years, the relationship had healed slightly, but Mihara knew it would be a long time before it vanished. The Hawk King's daughter caught sight of horse ears and tails and spotted Aislyn and Keenan. Keenan was busy speaking with Tibarn while Aislyn was talking with Rhys, who was standing beside her. She turned to Ranulf. "The Griel Mercenaries came?"

"Yeah. They arrived almost fashionably late. The great mastermind who got them here was Boyd. I asked how he was the one, but Mist just told me not to ask. ...Then she laughed. I think that's not very good." Ranulf's mischievous eyes turned toward Mihara. "Wanna go see them?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Ranulf grabbed Mihara's wrist and tugged her along, not noticing to give the dragons' and herons' wondering eyes watching them an explanation.

Elsewhere, Micaiah, with Sothe at her side, was scanning the crowd. She turned towards her husband. "I don't see them..."

"They're here, somewhere." Sothe, since he was taller than Micaiah, looked around for the two certain people they were trying to find. Then, he said triumphantly, "There! They're talking with Sanaki."

"Really? Let's go see them!"

Sothe held Micaiah's hand as he led her to Rafiel, Volug, and Nailah. Once Micaiah saw they were done talking, she gave Rafiel a large hug. "Rafiel! Lady Nailah! Volug!"

Rafiel smiled, returning the priestess' hug. "Micaiah! And Sothe, too! How have you been, my friends?"

While the five talked, Elincia was nearby, speaking with Mist about anything other than polictics and the rebellions. It seemed like such a peaceful night, free of worries.

**XxXxXxX**

"Lord Stasik! Lady Karoline! All the soldiers are suited up and ready to leave!"

A young man with short brown hair looked at the commanding soldier with dull, dark brown eyes. "The pegasi are all ready to go, as well?"

"Yes, sir!"

Stasik sighed, grabbing his bow and arrows. A younger woman with long black hair tied back in a braid and brown eyes waved the soldier off. "We will be leaving shortly. Make sure all the others are ready to leave on a moment's notice for Altiaire."

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldier ran from the room, bearing his sword as he bellowed orders.

Stasik began heading for the door. "This is so boring. No challenges, no good fights..."

"But, my brother, think of what awaits us in Altiaire!" Karoline took her older brother's arm. "The mighty Hawk King, Tibarn. Not to mention, it'll bring that fake little Empress to reality. It'll show her that small rebellion groups can become something great. We will attack the most peaceful country left on Tellius!"

The idea of fighting the Hawk King seemed to cheer Stasik up. "Three and a half hours of saddlesore will be worth it – as long as I can fight him."

Karoline looked at Stasik with an evil look. "And, you know...I hear that he's kept a daughter hidden secret for many years."

"A daughter, eh?"

"Yes, dear brother."

"Do you have your tomes, Karoline?"

"Of all kinds."

"Then, let's go hunting."

**XxXxXxX**

Thanks to Ranulf, Mihara had spoken to pretty much all of the war allies and the cat warriors' friends. She never thought Skrimir was very large in the game, but when she stood next to him...he was intimidating. She didn't exactly want to see him transform any time soon. Or a dragon, for that matter...

She hadn't seen Naesala again (if that had even been him). She knew that he had become a diplomat, but for what country? She was somewhat interested in meeting the former Raven King. However, as she and Ranulf had been speaking with Skrimir, Mihara saw Janaff and Ulki move quickly through the crowd towards their king. Mihara looked for a moment, seeing that her father's face had becomed distressed and somewhat angry. The hawk teen saw Skrimir's ears twitch, and he turned his head towards Tibarn and his right and left arms. Ranulf inquired, "What is it?"

"...Something's wrong," Skrimir bluntly said. "But I don't know what."

Just as the Lion King finished his sentence, they saw Micaiah and Sothe moving through the thinning crowd of people. She saw Skrimir and went over to him. "King Skrimir...something is about to happen."

"You have seen something?"

"Yes. I heard Yune. She sounded very upset. Something is about to come here," Micaiah lowered her voice, "and attack."

"Do you know who?" Ranulf's face became grave.

"No. All I could see were wings."

Skrimir growled in his throat. "Go and inform King Tibarn. He will need to know. We will keep our eyes open."

"Right."

As Micaiah practically jogged to the Hawk King, Sothe at her side, Skrimir told Ranulf, "Let's go and search the skies."

"Alright. Mihara, you come, too."

"Are-are you sure?" Mihara followed after the two laguz men.

"Yeah. Tibarn would slit our throats if anything happened to you, but don't worry. Ginia told me that Vlas was teaching you how to fight. I actually heard him comment on how fast you were picking up on things." Ranulf's tail twitched. "But we'll watch out for you."

"Okay. Thank you."

Once the three were a fair distance away from the party, they shifted to their full laguz forms. They headed out towards the plains of Altiaire and towards the mountains. As Mihara had thought: Skrimir was huge as a lion. She didn't want to fight him anytime. _Then again, who knows? Maybe when I become stronger, I'll want to fight him, one-on-one- nooo! C'mon, Mihara! Focus! You're about to be attacked!_

Suddenly, Ranulf and Skrimir came to a halt below her. She landed on the ground beside them. "What's wrong?" she inqured.

"I smell something. It smells like..." Ranulf frowned, trying to think. "The Holy Guard's pegasi."

"So there must be pegasi coming towards us. And whoever is on them is who we should be worried about." Skrimir looked up towards the sky, the starlight and moonlight shining enough light for Mihara to see.

"Still, they must've left a while ago since they'd have to be flying from the mainland. At least four hours ago. Maybe all this flying has worn them out."

There were two more sets of wings approaching them from behind. The three laguz turned and saw Janaff and Ulki, in full forms, coming towards them. Janaff said simply, "If they're heading this way, I'll see them first."

"Can you see enough?" Ranulf asked.

"Well enough, yes."

Silence befell the five, Janaff looking out in the distance, towards the mountains. He scanned the skies all around. "I smell them...but I don't see them."

"They can't have materialized," Ulki muttered. "Otherwise, you could see them."

"They can't hide themselves, either..."

"Wait..." Ulki turned more towards the southwest. "How about over there? That's where I hear the wings most."

Janaff turned towards where Ulki was looking and searched around in the skies. Finally, he squinted. "Yeah, I see them... There's two riding out in front – a man and a woman. Behind them are about..." Janaff's eyes widened a little. "Hmm...seventy-five at least."

"Only seventy-five?" Skrimir's lion face smirked. "We can take them."

"Hold on there, King Skrimir," Janaff droaned. "It looks like they've got plenty of arrows and tomes. I see more than a few fire tomes."

Skrimir seemed to stand taller. "I am not afraid of them."

"Skrimir, we should head back and warn Tibarn. Otherwise, we'd be taken them all on by ourselves for a while until someone heard all the commotion. In case you didn't realize," Ranulf gestured with a paw towards the faint lights in the distance, "we're a good ways away from them."

The Lion King thought a moment before sighing. "You are right. Let's go."

Without another word, the hawks and beasts made their way quickly towards the castle. When they arrived, they saw that the crowd of beorc and laguz were being herded into the castle, save for the old war allies and the laguz from the new tribes. They were all remaining in the courtyard, murmuring darkly amongst themselves. Tibarn approached them as they all shifted back to their half forms. "Any news?"

"They're coming. A fair number, but nothing we can't handle. They're well prepared." Janaff crossed his arms. "Tomes, arrows, and really good steel weapons."

"We will aid you," Keenan said, not offering.

Xavier nodded in agreement. "However," he glanced at Laurel and Adrian, "I would feel better if you two went into the castle."

"We can help them enough with our galdrar," Reyson assured them.

Laurel looked back and forth between them all. "Very well. Please be careful."

"Make sure everyone stays in the building, Lady Laurel."

"Of course."

As Laurel and Adrian made their way to the castle, Micaiah inquired, "Are they _all_ flying?"

Janaff and Ulki nodded.

"Now would be a great time for Soren to be here," Boyd mumbled.

"We can manage fine without Soren," Mist protested.

"Am I simply forgotten here?" Bastian inquired loudly.

"No you're not, Bastian. You just need to aim for the pegasi," Lucia answered with amusement.

Rhys reminded, "We magic users can reach them, as long as they do not fly from our range."

"That's true," Boyd said. He looked at his younger brother, "Rolf, think you can hit them without Shinon here to help?"

"Of course!" Rolf looked offended.

"Just a simple question..." Rolf's middle brother glared at him.

"Okay, healers need to stay behind the main line." Tibarn then saw that the dragons were still standing outside. "Ena, you need to take your little one inside."

"Yes, you're right. I just wanted to hear what you're planning so that Nasir, Gareth, and I may warn your soldiers inside in case of the worst." Ena rocked the sobbing Rajaion in her arms.

"Well, we're going to charge at them head on. Sages and healers will need to stay behind the main fighters. Rolf looks like our only archer, so we'll need to keep him covered. Once these attackers see that he can shoot them down, they're more than likely to go after him." Tibarn glanced around at everyone. "We fliers can see if we can taunt them down so that you who fight on the ground can get them. Empress, would you like to join the others in the castle?"

"I...I don't want to diminish the numbers. I will help you fight," Sanaki said bravely.

Micaiah took her younger sister's hands. "Sanaki, we all know you don't like bloodshed. For that matter of fact, many of us don't like it, but you worst of all. If you were to even slighty falter, you could get hurt. Not all of us can keep you safe."

Sanaki gazed downward, the sixteen-year-old feeling ashamed. "You're right. I'll...go inside."

"Thank you, my little sister." Micaiah gave her an assuring smile.

Sigrun accompanied the apostle of Begnion inside the castle with the other guests from the party. When Mihara looked around, she didn't see Naesala anywhere. Maybe she had only imagined him. Tibarn then ordered, "Get ready. I can hear them now."

At that moment, all the laguz transformed and the beorc got their weapons ready. Obviously, none of them went anywhere without their weapons, Mihara mused. By the light of the fire, Mihara could see them approaching. She saw the gleaming white pegasi, as well as a few gray and black ones. She saw the light from the fire gleaming off the swords, lances, and axes that the beorc all wielded. They were a few hundred yards away before they all stopped moving forward. They didn't land but didn't attack, either. The bird laguz took off into the air, following Tibarn as he cautiously flew towards the two who were obviously the leaders. In turn, the woman and man flew towards them. They met halfway between their forces.

Tibarn, with anger in his voice, demanded, "Why have you come here?"

The man, Stasik, said, "Why, to put fear in the world, of course. Long ago, in the Mad King's War, our mother was slain. By your talons, Hawk King."

Not faltered by that piece of information, Tibarn asked, "And who was your mother?"

"General Petrine. Of Daein's Four Riders." Karoline narrowed her eyes.

_What?! Petrine?! She had- **has** children?! But...Tibarn didn't fight in that battle in the game..._

"So now you've formed these little rebels groups in order to get revenge?" Tibarn sounded bored at that idea.

"Indeed, we have. Not only will you perish, Hawk King, but so will your people," Karoline threatened.

Enraged by the threat (also by the memory of his people being slain in Pheonics), Tibarn screeched, "Then you will prepare to die!"

"Well, then. I believe this conversation is over. Good bye, King Tibarn."

The two rebel leaders flew back to their troops, Janaff and Ulki watching their backs as they all flew back to their war allies to make sure that Stasik and Karoline wouldn't pull any tricks. Once they were safely back, they heard the shouts of orders that Stasik was giving. Tibarn looked at his daughter as Janaff and Ulki informed the others of what Stasik and Karoline had said. "Mihara, are you sure you don't want to go to the castle?"

"No. I want to stay out here with you all." Mihara couldn't believe that she was saying that, but she also partially felt that way.

Keenan reared. "Let them come! We will destroy them!"

"General Petrine's children, huh?" Mia muttered. "They sure do take after their mother."

"Ranulf, may I request that you and Mihara guard Rolf?" Tibarn glanced back at the cat warrior.

"...Sure. We can do that." Ranulf bobbed his head, moving backwards.

There was a loud battle cry from the rebels, and they charged.

Pegasi moved a lot faster than Mihara thought, but as she remembered what Janaff had said to his troops, she realized they were also very clumsy compared to the hawks. In under a few seconds, there were clangs as swords met talons and as lances stabbed at those on the ground. Mihara's heart pounded, but she remembered all the battle skills Vlas had taught her. She felt that she could do this. Behind her, Rolf was firing arrow after arrow towards the pegasi, some evading, but some getting hit directly in their wings. Micaiah, Bastian, and Rhys were releasing as many magical attacks as they could, the three herons keeping them energized.

Skrimir jumped powerfully into the air, easily dragging the riders off their mounts, and sometimes even bringing the mounts with them. Once he had them grounded, Volug snapped his jaws at the rebel, crushing whatever part of the body he could. Just as Mihara saw Ulki dodge the magic of a wind attack, she saw someone headed for her. She remembered that even if she couldn't defeat the male on the back of the pegasus, Ranulf was there to back her up. She saw that the person only held a lance, so he wouldn't be a problem. Mihara beat her wings powerfully and rose swiftly into the air. The man stabbed at her, but Mihara move swiftly out of the way. While the man tried to reel his lance back in, Mihara snatched the end of it with her talons. The man pulled at it, trying to get it out of the hawk's grasp, but Mihara pulled harder, tugging the man off his mount. Once he was dangling in the air, screaming, Ranulf slashed at him with his claws after jumping up in the air. Mihara flew lower so that Ranulf could reach better, and once she heard the man's pleas silence, she tossed the lance behind her, past the herons and sages.

Mihara heard cries of pain, but she heard one from a voice she recognized. She turned her head and saw Aislyn bleeding from her side. She whinnied fiercely, ignored the pain, reared, and smashed an enemy's head in with her lethal hooves. She snorted as the blood ran down her side. Mihara was about to fly and aid her, but Rhys cried, "Miss Aislyn!"

There was a flash of light, and Aislyn's wound sealed. She turned towards Rhys, who had healed her with a physic. "Thank you!"

"Be careful!" he warned, returning to fighting with his light magic.

Every now and again, an enemy slipped by the front line of fighters, but Ranulf or Mihara would take them out. The hawk teen highly disliked how the blood would run down her talons. Never had she thought she would actually kill someone, and especially not in a 'video game world', but her life was being threatened, along with others. Enemy after enemy fell, and suddenly, those seventy-five warriors weren't seeming like very much. Their numbers were decreasing very quickly. They were not very well-trained, it seemed like. However, the leaders were. Once again, a sage on a pegasi got past Oscar, who had tried to throw a javelin at him, but had missed by mere inches. Hadrian had slashed at the pegasus with a claw, but the creature kicked his paw, wounding it enough so that Mist had to rush to Hadrian.

Mihara readied her talons to lunge at the sage, not even feeling frightened anymore. She had also thought that the laguz exaggerated, saying that once they got in battle, they lost control and couldn't see straight. But they weren't. Mihara felt excitement bubbling in her as she charged at the wind sage. However, his tome flipped open, and before Mihara knew it, sharp blows from the wind around her caused her to screech in pain befre hitting the ground. Behind her, Ranulf yowled with anger and jumped at the sage, digging his claws in. While Ranulf's back was turned and Mihara was still attempting to get up, feet landed beside Mihara. She looked over and flinched. An arrow was pointed directly at her skull. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ranulf's eyes widened with fear, and Rolf had an arrow ready to fly, but he was obviously hesitating.

"One move...and this arrow lodges in her head," the archer warned.

Ranulf crouched down low, his claws still out, growling at the man. Within the blink of an eye, it seemed, Tibarn swooped down and grasped the bow with his talons and snapped the weapon into pieces. Before the man could flee, Tibarn grabbed him. He slowly said in a menacing voice, _"Never_ threaten my family." Then, his talons plunged into the man's body. There wasn't even a scream before the man went limp. Tibarn tossed the body away with disgust. He landed on the ground. "Mihara, are you okay?"

"...Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I swear. Look out-!"

Just as a fire sage was about to unleash his magic, Gatrie dug his lance into the man. Tibarn turned his head at the order that Stasik bellowed: "Retreat!"

They watched as the few remaining survivors fled for their lives, some injured and dripping blood from their wounds. All the laguz shifted back. Mist and Rhys called, "Is anyone hurt?!"

There were a few injuries, only two major, which had befallen Lucia and Janaff. They were quickly taken care of, though. The slightly wearied warriors gathered around as the people cautiously poked their heads out from the castle. "What now?" Elincia inquired.

"Now? Now we know that the rebels need to be dealt with. Soon. Because while they have access to that many pegasi, it means that nowhere on Tellius is safe now," Tibarn gravely answered.

**XxXxXxX**

**Uh-ohhh. Tellius no safe no more. **

**Yes, Karoline and Stasik are Petrine's kids. There was a man alive who could tolerate a woman like THAT? Whew, I'd like to never meet him (even if I DID create him...). Yes, Tibarn never fought in the battle where you fought Petrine in the Mad King's War, but hey! If a video game world was real, I'm sure the game wasn't exactly on the dot! I mean, seriously.**

**Any ideas? Comments? Request? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**OMIGOSH! I GOT THINGS EXPLAINED IN MY CHAPTER! AND IT'S, LIKE, MY SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! WHOOOO!!!**

**Chef Colette: As always, I love reading your reviews! I hope that the battle wasn't too boring to ready about...I'm not that great at describing fight scenes like that... Mwahahaha Petrine's children. Twist, huh? =-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Fire Emblem except for this plot. However, if you're offering... 0=)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 10**_

With the get-together over, the guests all began to head home, except for a few of the laguz. Nailah, Volug, the herons, Skrimir, and Ranulf stayed to speak with Tibarn. Out in the courtyard, there had been a cleanup to remove all the blood and cold bodies from the castle grounds. After the entire battle had been over and Mihara had washed the blood from her body, she began shuddering at the thought of all those people she'd just killed. Of all those people who she just watched been killed. Their screams, their pleads, their faces...

She sat on her bed, holding her knees up to her chest. There was a knock on her door. She swallowed the knot in her throat and croaked, "Who is it?"

There was a pause, then the person outside the door said, "Leanne."

"Oh...you can come in, Leanne..."

The graceful heron opened and closed the door quickly. She glided over to Mihara. She bent down, looking at Tibarn's daughter's face. "Are you okay, Mihara?"

"...Just shaken up, I guess... But I'll be fine in a little while," assured Mihara.

Leanne sat down beside Mihara, rubbing her back. "Battle is scary." Her face became sad as she thought of something. "My first time...frightened me. But you stronger than me...then."

"I don't feel like I'm strong." Mihara choked back a sob, her body quivering.

"You are," insisted Leanne. "It also Keenan and Aislyn and...Xavier and Hadrian's first battle, too."

"Yes, but they're older than me. They can take things like that!"

"You sell self short." Leanne's voice lightly scolded Mihara. "They are shaken up, too. I...can tell."

"Yeah...you can..." Mihara scoffed lightly. "But...I've never...ever killed anyone before..."

"You will be fine. You mind if...I sing?"

Mihara looked up at Leanne's assuring smile through the darkness and nodded. "It'll probably make me feel better."

Leanne inhaled and began singing a soft, sweet song. Mihara thought it sounded very similar to the galdr of release, but it wasn't exact. Either way, due to the song, it caused Mihara's feelings to spill over. She fell against Leanne's shoulder and began crying.

**XxXxXxX**

"**No! Tibarn, where is she?!"**

"**Grr...! Stay calm, Zelena. I will return – with Mihara! I swear to you."**

"**Please..." she broke down in sobs. "Please hurry..."**

**He took off into the air, following the scents towards the land of dragons. It grew strnger and stronger. His face was contorted with anger and rage. "Mihara!" he called.**

**The scents were swirling all around him. He spun around in cirlces. "Mihara!!"**

**He spotted the dragon man, holding a bundle up in the air, the infant crying hysterically. As suddenly as he spotted them, a light shone down, striking the man and baby. The baby disappeared, the man's body dissipating.**

"_**Mihara!!!"**_

**XxXxXxX**

"We can go out and search the land for survivors. There's no doubt that they couldn't have already flown back to the mainland. Not after that battle." Nailah crossed her arms. "We can do it quickly. We can follow the scent of their blood."

"Yes, I agree. We can set out and do that this morning. I will leave instruction to my warriors and then we may go." Tibarn walked out of the room, the remaining laguz beginning to talk out plans of where they would go to search for survivors of the previous night's battle.

Tibarn went to Vlas to leave orders, but before heading back to the others, he detoured to Mihara's room. She had not shown up at breakfast, but then again, not many had. He knocked softly on her door. "Mihara?"

There was a long pause before Tibarn's daughter opened the door, the Hawk King seeing Leanne sitting farther back in the room. "Yes?"

"I was just checking on you. I saw you didn't show at breakfast, and last night...I know that had to have shaken you up..." Tibarn trailed off.

"Umm...yeah, it did. But I talked with Leanne, and she sang... It made me feel better. Anyway, I'm fine this morning; I just wasn't very hungry." Mihara rubbed her neck.

"I see." Tibarn smiled slightly. "That's good to hear. The others and I are going out to patrol to see if we can find any survivors."

"Okay. Do you mind if I come?"

"Are you sure?"

"I feel like moving around. I feel a little sore..."

"...Sure, you can come. We're about to leave. Leanne? Do you want to come to? Reyson's accompanying us."

Leanne nodded, standing up from her spot in Mihara's room. The two female birds followed Tibarn down the halls and back to where the others were waiting. When Tibarn opened the door, all the heads turned to look at them. Skrimir informed, "We have worked out routes."

"Alright, then. Let's head out."

As Volug told Tibarn where he, Mihara, and Leanne would fly, they all walked outside. Once Volug finished explaining the route to Tibarn, he shifted, as did all the other laguz. Each of the laguz took off in a separate direction, Tibarn, Mihara, and Leanne flying towards the north. The three birds searched the ground, smelling the air. For the most part, they flew in silence. While Mihara tried to focus on the task at hand, she still couldn't get the scream from her dream to fade. It was Tibarn's scream, full of fear, anger, worry, and dispair.

"**Stay calm, Zelena. I will return – with Mihara! I swear to you."**

Mihara forced the thoughts from her head. What Mihara still didn't know was: how did her mother die? Or vanish? What had happened to her? All the questions weighed heavy on Mihara's chest, and while she pondered, her wingbeats grew slower. Tibarn turned to look at her. "Mihara? What's wrong?"

Mihara looked up at Tibarn, faint tears in her eyes. "Dad...what happened to...Mom?"

**XxXxXxX**

Keenan and Aislyn were escorting the Griel Mercenaries back as far as Hatari, seeing as Keenan had left his people under the protection of the wolf tribe. They were going to stop by and pick them up, then keep moving. Aislyn was speaking softly with Rhys in the back of the group. "So, umm...I really do want to thank you for healing...back there."

"It was no problem, honestly. You need to take better care." Rhys gave her a soft smile.

There was silence between them for a moment, others talking ahead of them. Rhys asked after a moment, "So...what was it like...? Back in...Staltone?"

At the thought of her old home, Aislyn smiled sadly. "It was peaceful. Our kingdom was rather small, as you can tell by the size of our people. It was mostly plains, with grass and trees in the fields for shade. There were deep lakes where the young ones played and swam."

"...You must miss it. There aren't very many places like that here on Tellius."

"I do. However, if we can find one place where it stretches around us for many miles, we will attempt to settle there."

"The only real place I can think of like that – somewhat - is the dragon country – Goldoa. But the king, Kurthnaga, has taken his father's ideals. He doesn't allow much contact with the outside world. At least, not until the continent is more stable." Rhys moved some hair from his eyes as a gentle wind began blowing.

"What is it like there?"

"Well, it's rather hot... It's got a lot of plains, only a few trees, many mountains, and precious water supplies. I suppose it's more of a desert, just not as much sand."

Aislyn's ears twitched and she swished her tail back and forth. "It doesn't sound very pleasant."

At that moment, Boyd turned around and smirked evilly. "Look at Rhys flirting back there! That's good for you, bud!"

"Ah-! What-?! N-no, I wasn't-!" Rhys flushed with embarrassment.

Aislyn, though she blushed only lightly – barely visable – she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Boyd. Boyd simply laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. When he turned his back, Aislyn quickened her pace before lethally swatting him with her horse tail. Boyd winced, "Ah! That hurt!"

"_Good_,_" _Aislyn grumbled, returning back to Rhys.

Oscar snorted, but coughed to cover it up. Looking at his younger brother, he said, "You know, Boyd...you had that coming."

At Boyd's pouty face and the light red maks left across his cheek from Aislyn's tail, the others fell into laughter.

**XxXxXxX**

"I don't like this at all, Your Majesty," Bastian stated bluntly, momentarily ignoring his fancy speech.

"Nor do I, Bastian, but there's nothing we can do without causing a panic..." Elincia rubbed her pegasus as the four close friends walked together.

"As long as they don't threaten Crimea, we should be safe and not have to do anything," Geoffrey pointed out.

"Yes, but still, if the rebels will threaten the rest of the continent, we will have to step in and do something."

"She does have a point," Lucia murmured, trying to think of what they could do.

"Until they come knocking on Crimea's door or on – goddess forbid – _war's_ door, Crimea will remain neutral, then?" Bastian looked at his three companions.

"Yes." Elincia nodded.

**XxXxXxX**

"Arghh! You should have seen it, Stasik! I had him-! Right in front of me-! But just as I cast my rexcaliber, that damned fool went and attacked his daughter! Without even paying attention to my magic, he just whooshed down and-!"

Stasik, tired of his sister's ramblings, covered her mouth with his hand. "Sister, I understand your anger. We will have another chance."

"Another chance?!" Karoline echoed, tearing off his hand. "We're still on Altiaire! We're supposed to be back in Begnion by now, but because of that wretched wound that redheaded woman on horseback gave my pegasus..." Karoline trailed off. "Yours cannot possibly carry us for three and a half hours without rest across the sea."

"We can simply lie low. We can hide out on Altiaire and the nearby islands."

Suddenly, a hawk's screech rang out in the air. Stasik and Karoline cursed, hiding deeper in the trees. They heard the beats of three sets of wings, as well as voices, but they couldn't hear what they were saying very well.

"Did you....something...?"

"...didn't...did you?"

"I thought I...down below...woods."

The two siblings on the ground cursed in their minds, not risking anything under their breath. Even though Karoline still had her tomes and Stasik still had arrows and his bow left, they didn't want to risk being heard before they got ready. The beating of the wings slowed down, the hawks and heron hovering over the section of forest that was on Altiaire.

**XxXxXxX**

"You sure you heard something?" Leanne inquired softly, looking at Mihara.

Mihara silently nodded. She had been silent for most of their flight since she'd asked her father what had happened to her mother. She said quietly, "Right around in there."

"Stay here," Tibarn ordered. "I'll go check it out."

As Tibarn flew lower, examining the forest, Leanne told Mihara, "You were right in asking. Tibarn sad, thinking about her."

"Yeah...but now...at least I know...even if I wasn't completely prepared for it..." Mihara turned her gaze away.

Down back in the forest, Karoline's hand was silently creeping towards her rexcaliber tome. Tibarn was not very far from the two hiding in the bushes, so they had to be stealthy. Karoline's fingers brushed against the tome, and she tried to grab it from its resting place in her cloak. However, it tipped out before she could grab it. As soon as the object hit the ground, Tibarn screeched and flew directly to the source of the noise. Stasik and Karoline scrambled out from their hiding place in the bush. Just as Karoline was about to run for her life, Stasik caught her arm and whispered in her ear, "Trust me, sister."

Tibarn's talons were aimed at their necks in the blink of an eye. Stasik smoothly stated, "You have caught us. We surrender."

The Hawk King's eyes narrowed. "...Drop your weapons."

Very slowly, Stasik slid off his bow and arrows. Beside him, Karoline was moving just as slow, dropping her tomes to the ground. Behind Tibarn, Mihara and Leanne flew down low, waiting on Tibarn's orders. He simply told them, "Go find the others. Tell them I found the leaders."

As Mihara and Leanne quickly took off, Tibarn snapped, "Are there any others here?"

"Sure," Stasik answered. "No idea where they'd be, though. I'm sure that your...'others' will find them, though. I know how quick laguz are at finding people."

Tibarn growled in his throat. Keeping his talons pointed at Petrine's children, he flew around behind them. "Walk."

"All the way to that damn castle?" Karoline whined.

The bird tribe lord dug his talon into part of Karoline's back and repeated, "Walk, humans."

Karoline winced and sighed. "Fine, fine."

**XxXxXxX Three days later... XxXxXxX**

Keenan pawed at the ground with his large hooves, snorting loudly. He had finally found the dragon land border. He was determined to go in and speak with the young dragon king about looking at his lands and, if he found satisfactory land, he would request land to stay. He led his people behind him, all looking around at the strange land. As soon as they had set a few feet inside, a voice bellowed, "You there, halt!"

Keenan turned towards the white dragon, who had dared ordered him to stop. "By whose authority have you entered the land of Goldoa?!"

Keenan was about to attack the such-feared laguz brother, but Aislyn told him, "We are the horse tribe, recently brought across the sea. We request an audience with your king."

The dragon rumbled in his throat. He said, "I will accompany you to the castle. King Kurthnaga will then decide what to do with you."

"Gee, thanks," Keenan grumbled under his breath.

**XxXxXxX**

"**You want to know...what happened to her?" Tibarn softly inquired.**

"**Yes..." Mihara choked. "I've been wondering... I've been dreaming about her. I know what happened to me and what you did..."**

**Leanne, backing up her friend, added, "She deserve to know."**

"**It's...not an evening I like to remember. But...you're right. You deserve to know." Tibarn sighed, long and heavy. Obviously, he was trying to think of where to begin. While he thought, the three all shifted back to their half forms. "Well, it all happened so fast. Once I saw you disappear and that vile human disappate, I searched for hours and hours, looking for you. It was nearing morning, and as I continued my search near Goldoa, I heard someone coming up behind me. It was your mother, Zelena. She had been worried about both of us, and decided to catch up with me.**

"**She had been still out in the distance when I saw her coming. I had turned to her and told her to go back to the castle. You see...I was extremely worried for her safety. Not only was she my wife and _your_ mother, but she was...carrying your younger sibling."**

**Leanne sadly turned her head away once those words left Tibarn's mouth. Mihara's eyes widened with shock. "What...? Mom was... She was...pregnant?"**

"**She was nearing six and a half months. You see, she hadn't been in her full hawk form, for when laguz shift when they carry young, it can harm the child. So, she had only been in her half form. I was flying towards her, telling her to go back home. I was shocked that she had made it that far in a half form. I wasn't...a few feet from her, when..." Tibarn hesitated, a knot forming in his throat. "When...these...humans attacked her. They shot her with arrows and wind magic."**

**Tears began spilling over Mihara's eyes.**

"**She had...begun falling from the sky. One of the arrows had lodged in her arm...and it was deep. I caught her and dodged around the attacks. I set her down on the ground and went after the attackers. It didn't take but five minutes, perhaps. Once I had killed them all, I rushed back to Zelena. I picked her up and flew as hard as I could towards Goldoa's castle. It was the closest place, and I needed help to save her. I had tried to pull the arrow from her arm, but it caused her too much pain.**

"**I had applied some herbs and olivi grass on her wounds by time I had arrived at the castle. Dheginsea, of course, had been outraged. However, even though he ignored the suffering of his laguz brothers and sisters, he couldn't turn away a pregnant woman. Once his healers had taken Zelena, he stood with me, silent. He didn't ask me what happened, or anything." As though thinking about a memory, Tibarn looked downward and paused again. "He had just said, 'we'll do all we can for her.' Dragons...have always been sort of like wild wolves. They care more about the future generations, and do all they can to protect them.**

"**From the room that we were standing outside of, I could hear Zelena's screams as the healers tried to save her. It took all the strength I had not to go in there. Dheginsea, once or twice, even had to restrain me. It was maybe...a half hour later...when the healers had hurried me into the room. I heard a baby, crying, and although that made me happy, that meant I had to expect the worse for Zelena. She was laying on the bed...looking towards me. Her face was beyond pale...and she was shivering.**

"**The healers told me that they had no chance of saving her, so they had saved the baby. One of them handed me him. Zelena demanded to hold him. I leaned down beside her and offered her your brother. Zelena stared at him for only a few moments before telling me to name him Shoen. And...as she said his name...she looked at me and told...to tell you how much she loved you...how much she loved all of us. When she looked at Shoen again...she just closed her eyes and drifted away..."**

**When Mihara choked and began sobbing, Tibarn instantly went to her and engulfed her in a hug. Through her sobs, she asked, "Wh-what happened to-to Shoen?"**

"**Well...I took Zelena's body back to Pheonics and brought Shoen with me. After I buried her...Shoen was all that kept me going. In under twenty-four hours, I had lost my daughter and my wife. If it hadn't been for the dragons, I would've lost all three of you. Shoen lived and grew to be eight years old. Then...he was visiting with King Caineghis. There had been an attack in Gallia, and it reached the kindgom. Caineghis had kept watch on Shoen for the entire time except for, perhaps, a few minutes while he fought. When he finished that one small battle, Shoen was nowhere to be seen. Caineghis had no idea what happened to him. After the enemies had retreated, he had ordered the entire country to be on watch for him. They searched the castle and the entire kingdoms...but...they never found him."**

**XxXxXxX**

"What are you going to do with them now?" Mihara crossed her arms (Oh, no! She's been around Tibarn too much!!) at breakfast that morning.

"We're going to interrogate them. We're going to find out why they planned on attacking places on Tellius and destroying the peace that we've all worked so hard to achieve." Tibarn swallowed the last of his breakfast. "And if they tell us...we'll see what we'll do."

"Yeah... If you ask me, I think that's stupid. So many people died in the war...and it's like they've just forgotten about them."

"I agree with you. Although..." Janaff rolled his eyes. "...it wouldn't surprise me if they've gone completely crazy and say that from their point of view, this is the right thing to do and it's justified."

"Queen Nailah and all the others who had gone out only brought back a total of twelve survivors, right?"

"Yes. We put them all in separate cells so they can't plan an escape. Unless they've already thought of one ahead of time." Ulki stared out the window. "With that point, we should probably keep a tight watch on them."

Ranulf, having stayed behind with Skrimir to see how the event would play out, groaned. "I swear, if I have to chase them all the way out to the plains..."

"I doubt they'll find a way to escape," Tibarn bluntly opinioned. "None of our guards keep keys on themselves. We keep them all in a safe place. There's nothing small enough to be used to pick the locks in there. Not to mention, the locks are difficult to open by picking them."

"You've tested?" Skrimir's tone seemed amused.

"_Yes_. There isn't any real problems in Altiaire. An argument there, a fight there, but nothing in need of a jail. So, since we would only have real use of them, we wanted to make sure they were inescapeable. We even had Naesala come in and try it out." Tibarn smirked slightly.

"Well, if Naesala couldn't escape, I don't think anyone can." Ranulf chuckled.

"No kidding," Janaff said, scoffing.

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, so...you have no idea how you came to be here?" Tormod rubbed his neck, Muarim at his side.

"No. I'm telling you, sir, one moment, I was in a forest, then it was on fire...then I was in Crimea, near the border of Daein!" The young man massaged his temples, his black bangs hanging in his face. "I was told you help laguz...so..."

"I settle laguz-beorc debates. But I can _try_ and help you. How long have you been wandering Tellius?"

"A few years. Maybe seven years? I've been keeping a low profile." The golden-eyed laguz looked back and forth between Tormod and Muarim.

"You don't know where you come from? You aren't a former-Pheonics resident?" Muarim inquired. "You are a hawk, correct?"

"Oh...yes, I am, but..." The young laguz paused. His light brown and black feathers russled behind him. _Phoenics...somehow that name sounds familiar..._

"How old are you, anyway?" Tormod eyed him strangely.

"What year is it?"

After a moment's pause of disbelief, Tormod answered, "Year 651."

The laguz's eyes shot open. "...What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure..."

"Then...I'm about...twenty-four years old."

"You look no older than a young teenager!" Tormod frowned.

"I know...that's why I'm so confused. I was born in year 627."

Muarim pondered a moment. "Well, what is your name?"

"My name? Shoen."

**XxXxXxX**

**ARGH! Must...not...give anything...away...!!! MUST...NOT...GIVE IN...!!!**

**Yes, yes, the mystery surrounding Mihara's two years on Tellius before Earth has been revealed. Zelena's cause of death has been revealed. Shoen has been introduced. However...is it really the Shoen that Tibarn and Mihara lost? (And, of course, I can picture you all going "OF COURSE IT IS! WHO NAMES THEIR KID SHOEN, ANYWAY?!")**

**Please review! The more I get, the faster you get your next chapter! Also, I have yet to decide who Mihara gets together with – if she gets together with anyone! So, if you have someone you simply HAVE/WANT to see Mihara get together with, please tell me! I will announce what you all voted for next chapter! Au revoir!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapiter elevon! Yippie! (jumps for joy)**

**OHMIGOSH MAJOR DRAMA LATER IN CHAPTER WE ALL GONNA DIE. RUN FER DA HEELS.**

**Chef Colette: Yeahhh, it really made me sad typing the flashback. I cried, too! (shares a tissue) Let me know if you have a specific pairing you want with for Mihara! (evil laugh) Thanks, as always, for your awesomesauce reviews!**

**Knowlee: Yay new reviewer! I'm glad that you don't think this is a Mary-Sue. I was worried about that at first, but as I got deeper into it, I really didn't care if it was or wasn't, haha! YAY MY FIGHT DETAILS ARE GOOD! HAPPINESS! Fight scenes are actually my weak point... It's also okay, because you're reviewing NOW! (evil laughter) Ah-haa...someone votes for a Mihara x Ranulf! (more evil laughter) Thank you so much for your review! Read to find out about Shoen...**

**Disclaimer: Oh, man, I want to collect all the Fire Emblem games........NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I HAVE NOT ALL THE GAME SYSTEMS! (No, I own nothing)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 11**_

"Yes, Leonardo. I approve use of force if talking doesn't work." Micaiah's face grew worried. "Please bring them in alive. And be careful."

"Of course, Micaiah. We always are. I'll have our troops move out now." Leonardo bowed before his queen – and friend – and left the throne room.

Once he left, Micaiah sighed. Sothe went to her side. "Are you okay, Micaiah?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just...really worried about these rebellions. I'm fearful that someone innocent will get hurt."

"Yes, I am as well. But don't worry." Sothe rubbed her arm. "Leonardo will catch them."

There was a chirp in the throne room as Yune left Micaiah's shoulder. The light priestess looked after the goddess. "Yune? What is it?"

"_It's nothing. I just have to go see someone. I'll be back within a few hours."_

"O...kay...?"

The goddess flew from the room and out into the alleys of Nevassa. She looked around, became her other form, and called softly, _"Volke?"_

With his name called, the assassin stepped from the shadows. "I found her."

"_And?"_

"She said that she has heard a goddess's voice in her mind."

Yune paused to catch her breath. _"Thank you, Volke." _Yune held out a large bag of gold. _"Here is the rest of your payment."_

Volke stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. "This is your one-time favor, goddess or not. Is there anything else you need?"

"_No. But that is extremely selfless of you."_

"Hey, offer it again and I may change my mind."

"_Yes, that's so like you, Volke. Thank you, again. I will find you if I need anything more."_

"Very well, then."

**XxXxXxX**

Karoline stared at her brother and whispered harshly, "I still don't know what you're thinking! Why didn't you let me put up a fight?!"

Stasik, from his spot in a corner of their cell, yawned without concern. "Just be quiet. Save your strength. I have a plan. Seriously, is your faith in me _that_ thin?"

Satsik's sister crossed her arms after growling. "I would just like to know what's happening...!"

"Hey..."

"What?"

"What spells do you have memorized?"

Karoline's face contorted into a frown of confusion. "Only elwind and thunder."

"Mmm..."

"Why?"

"Come over here. I'll tell you."

Once Karoline sat down on the cell floor, Stasik's head shot towards their barred door. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

They both looked towards the door before Janaff and Ulki appeared, both of their faces written with anger. Ulki entered a key into the door and turned it, the door opening. Janaff tossed his head. "Out."

The siblings slowly stood and walked towards the door. Karoline snuck a glance at her brother, but he didn't make eye contact. _Wait...nothing yet._

_Although...I think I have a feeling I know what Stasik's up to._

**XxXxXxX**

"Are you sure that you want to watch?"

"Yes. Vlas is busy with the other captives, and I don't feel much like going anywhere today."

Tibarn shifted uncomfortably. "Just stay in the corner of the room, okay?"

Mihara nodded understandingly. "Thanks."

Just as Mihara began walking towards the corner of the throne room, a side door opened, and Janaff and Ulki were herding Stasik and Karoline towards the Hawk King. Tibarn stood tall, glaring the two siblings down. Their hands were bound in front of them with chains, and they were forced to their knees. Mihara looked back and forth between her father and the prisoners, waiting on someone to do something.

"Talk," Tibarn finally commanded.

"About what? Lovely weather, isn't it?" Stasik smugly replied.

Mihara winced when Janaff delivered a hard blow to the man's skull, knocking Stasik forward. He groaned quietly and straightened himself. "Fine," he grunted. "You can pick what we talk about."

"Why did you decide to attack my country?" Tibarn took a step forward.

"Because it was the best place to begin an attack," answered Karoline.

"Why attack? All the countries and all the laguz and beorc worked together to win this peace. Now, you are simply going to give it up by causing chaos?"

"We told you. Revenge for our mother." Stasik narrowed his eyes and Mihara could sense the anger in his voice.

"Then why do I have the feeling that there's more to it than that?"

"Bad instincts?" Karoline offered, Ulki slamming her in her stomach, making her keel over with pain.

"Come on, sis." Stasik looked over towards Karoline. "Obviously, they don't feel like playing around."

Karoline looked up into her brother's eyes. They were hard and determined.

_Now!_

To all the hawks, it sounded like Karoline was just murmuring under her breath, but Stasik knew she was chanting a spell. Before any of them knew it, sharp wind blew around in the room. Caught off guard by this sudden action, Janaff and Ulki both fell backwards, their grip on the captives loosening. Tibarn, enraged, transformed.

However, while he was transforming, Stasik pushed himself to his feet and charged towards Mihara. The Hawk King's daughter, seeing him coming, began transforming herself. Stasik ran faster. Just as Mihara was about to finish her extremely swift shift, Stasik threw his chains into the light and pulled. Tibarn had flown towards Stasik with his talons, but he froze when he saw that Stasik's chains were around Mihara's throat. Tibarn's daughter's transformation had gotten disturbed, so she was still in her half form. Tibarn stared down Stasik with unspeakable rage.

Stasik grinned evilly at Tibarn. "How does it feel, Hawk King?"

"You let her go, you human scum," spat Tibarn.

"How about you let my sister and I go, give us a transport to the mainland, and when we arrive, we will let your daughter go free?" Stasik tightened his chains, making Mihara gasp for breath. She wished that Ranulf, Skrimir, and the others weren't interrogating the other captives at the moment!

Tibarn narrowed his eyes. He slowly shifted back to his half-beorc form and nodded at Ulki and Janaff, who had gotten Karoline under control. They hesitantly let Karoline go. As soon as they did, Karoline spoke a quick incantation, and lightning zapped away her binds. She walked over to her brother and added, "We would like our weapons back, too. And I would do it soon, Lord Tibarn."

**XxXxXxX**

"So, umm...where are we headed?" Shoen looked back and forth between Muarim and Tormod.

"We are going to escort you to Altiaire. It is one country – the hawks and ravens combined tribes. The herons _were_ going to combine with them as well, but they decided to stay in their own country," Muarim explained.

"Oh. Okay. May I ask why there?"

"Well, maybe someone will know who you are, regardless of whether or not your appearance has changed." Tormod glanced around their surroundings. "We're only near Sienne, the Begnion capital. We're good friends with the apostle, Sanaki. She'll give us a ship so we can go to Altiaire."

"I see... Have you got any friends in...Altiaire?"

"Yeah, sure. The king of Altiaire – Tibarn. He's a bud. Then, his subjects Ulki and Janaff. Umm..." Tormod looked at Muarim as though the next ones were a bit tricky. "There's a raven – Nealuchi. He served the former Raven King, Naesala. They're sort of more acquaintances, though."

Muarim added, "I hear that Tibarn has a daughter, though. We have not had the pleasure of meeting her yet."

"Oh, yeahhh. Almost forgot about her. I think that Vika told me her name was...Mihara? Something like that. Appearantly, she's- whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Tormod frowned, looking out into the distance. "Who're they?"

Muarim instantly looked up, his face alert. He looked out to where Tormod was focused, but he relaxed. "That is the horse tribe." He turned towards the lost Shoen. "They have recently arrived on Tellius. They have been looking for a place to stay."

"Are they...friendly?"

"I guess so. There was a meeting between the other laguz tribes, but we didn't make it in time. By time we arrived, they'd already moved out." Tormod halted. "But should we go around?"

"I don't think they would attack us if we walked towards them," Muarim reasoned with amusement in his voice.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go, then."

The three continued walking, the horse tribe in the distance stopping for a break.

**XxXxXxX**

"Those dragons are ridiculous..." Keenan grumbled, he and Aislyn watching over their tribe from a small hill.

"I don't even think their lands would've suited us, Your Majesty. They were much too barren." Aislyn rubbed behind her horse ears. "I think that aside from the wolves' land, the only laguz country we've yet to visit is that hawk and raven country."

"Yes... The wolf land is still much more forest than field. The bird country is across the sea."

"From what King Kurthnaga told us, it isn't that far. Three hours away. Much closer than Staltone."

Keenan kicked the ground with his black boot. "I think we'll move a bit closer towards the coast before moving on. We'll stay the night at the border of the ocean."

"Very well, sire. I'll go spread the word." Aislyn walked down the hill, scanning the surroundings for danger.

Keenan had already spotted three shadows approaching his people, but they had small packs, so he supposed that they were simply travlers. Still, he would watch them carefully. The wind picked up, sending his grown out hair into his eyes. He grumbled and shook his head, sending his bangs elsewhere. Also on the wind were scents. Of the three, he supposed. One was somewhat desert-y smelling, but he smelled fur. A beast. One was an obvious beorc, but he had laguz smell all over him. The third was a bird. However, Keenan frowned. The bird's scent was familiar.

He smelled like the hawk king and his daughter. He wondered if they had any relation between them.

After a while, Tormod, Muarim, and Shoen came to the Horse Lord. Instantly, Keenan demanded, "Who are you?"

"We're just passing through, Horse Lord," Tormod assured. "I am friends with those you met at the Griel Mercenaries' place."

"I see. Well then, you may continue on."

"If I may ask, where are you heading?" Muarim inquired before Tormod began walking.

"We are stopping by the coast this evening. We are going to find a way to go to the bird country." Keenan stared at them suspiciously. "Why?"

Tormod, seeming to have gotten an idea, filled him in. "We're heading to the capital city of the country we're in now. The queen there is a friend of ours. We are going to see if she will grant us a ship so that we can go to Altiaire. You can come with us."

"I see..."

Aislyn quickly came up behind her king and looked back and forth at the three travelers and Keenan. The Horse Lord told her, "They are also heading to the bird country. They are offering us to go with them to get a ride."

The other four waited silently for an answer.

"I suppose we will. We are in need of getting to Altiaire. What are your names?"

"I'm Tormod. This is Muarim, and that's Shoen."

"Thank you, you three."

"It's no problem. When are you planning on moving out again?"

"Soon. Perhaps after another fifteen minutes."

"Okay, then. Just let us know."

As the three turned to walk a little ways away, Keenan said, "Wait. You."

The three turned, but Keenan's gaze was on Shoen. He stuttered, "M-me?"

"Yes, you. Have you any relation to the Hawk King or his daughter?"

Shoen seemed shocked. "What? Umm...not that I'm aware of..."

"He's a little confused at the moment," Tormod informed. "That's why we're taking him to Altiaire."

Keenan nodded, allowing the three to continue walking. However, Tormod and Muarim shared a thoughtful glance.

**XxXxXxX**

They all stared with anger, worry, and helplessness as the small ship sailed away from Altiaire. Tibarn growled in his throat, then turned to Janaff and Ulki. "We will have to find a way to follow them without their knowledge."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two ran off to search for a way that Tibarn had ordered.

Skrimir offered, "We will do whatever we can to help, Tibarn."

"Us, as well," Nailah reminded. "Volug and I will aid."

"Thank you." Tibarn turned back toward the fading ship and fell into thought.

"We can go towards the edge of the island, since we all know they're heading for Begnion," Ranulf suggested. "And we can figure something out there."

Tibarn listened to the idea before nodding slowly. "You go ahead. I'll be right there."

Without another word, the wolves, cat, and lion all shifted and took off, running as fast as they could towards the plains of Altiaire. Tibarn sighed – almost shakily. That's when Leanne placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Mihara will be fine."

Behind her, Reyson and Rafiel nodded in agreement. Tibarn gave the three heron siblings a weak smile of thanks. He then went to go find Ginia and Vlas to leave instruction with them.

**XxXxXxX**

Ike read Soren's letter with alarm, his eyes wide. Felicity appeared beside him. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Altiaire was attacked!" Ike told her, scanning through the letter as fast as possible, Ragnell sitting before him.

Felicity then shared his shock, for all the stories that Ike had told her seemed peaceful just before he left. "Somewhere on Tellius?! By who?"

"By some rebels...from Begnion and Daein." Ike narrowed his eyes.

Felicity looked at the warrior for a moment, allowing him to take in this information. "...Do you want to go help them?"

"I _want_ to, but..." Ike trailed off.

"Ike, we can abandon the mission for a few hours to a couple of days. Who knows? If you return to Tellius, you might even find what you're looking for." Felicity tapped the letter lightly. "I know you miss them, anyways."

Ike fell into deep thought. "Okay. We'll return first to the Griel Mercenaries to speak with Soren. Then, we'll see what's what."

Felicity sighed, but knew she wouldn't get anything better, nor did she expect anything less from Ike. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as we can. Let's finish gathering our herbs, first."

Felicity nodded, watching Ragnell as it released a bark and turned back into Ike's sword, sticking into the ground.

**XxXxXxX**

Stasik laughed triumphantly as he tossed Mihara into the small brig below deck. "That went even more perfect than I planned! Good work, my sister!"

Karoline smirked evilly, sharing her brother's joy. "Indeed. I'm just glad that I realized when you wanted me to attack."

They turned to the barred prison, where they threw Mihara into the small space. Much too small for her to transform. She backed up into a corner and simply said – as bravely as she could - "You're going to pay for this."

"Oh, yes. You believe your daddy's gonna save you. Because you can't help yourself, can you?" Karoline tapped the bars.

Mihara growled quietly at her, rustling her feathers. Mihara then watched them as they walked back up to the deck, snickering at their success. As soon as they disappeared, she looked around for something she could use to get out of her cell. However, if the cell was still built in Altiaire...she didn't have much hope for that.

"_There isn't any real problems in Altiaire. An argument there, a fight there, but nothing in need of a jail. So, since we would only have real use of them, we wanted to make sure they were inescapeable. We even had Naesala come in and try it out." Tibarn smirked slightly._

"_Well, if Naesala couldn't escape, I don't think anyone can." Ranulf chuckled._

"_No kidding," Janaff said, scoffing._

Mihara groaned quietly. She knew that they were probably right. Still, she glanced around. It was very crowded down below deck. There was just a little table, two chairs, some lit candles, and... Mihara squinted her eyes before widening them. There were the keys on the floor below the table!

_What idiots, _she scoffed silently. She just had to find a way to get them over to her. The bars were only so far enough apart that she could just reach her arms through. Then, a light bulb went off. They had assumed that since Mihara was a laguz, she had no beorc weapons on her. However, she _did_ have one – a small curved knife that Tibarn had given her. She had taken Lethe's idea and had taken a small strap and tied the knife around her upper leg, beneath the flaring of her capris. She pulled the legs on the clothing up and unsheathed it. She then glanced at the lock, grinning. She put the edge of her knife in and went to work.

_Thank you, Earthen experiences with paper clips and locks!_

**XxXxXxX**

"**Hahaha!! Can we go higher, Dad?!" Shoen's small wings flapped with enthusiasm.**

"**Okay. A bit higher," Tibarn replied with a smirk, flying up after his six year old son.**

"**Hey, Dad! Check out this awesome trick!" Shoen flapped harder and sent his body into a backwards loop. He quickly lost control a lost a few feet in altitude, but he recovered.**

**Tibarn raised an amused eyebrow. "Very impressive, Shoen."**

**Tibarn's son's face lit up. "Really?!"**

"**Yes, very. I doubt I could do that if I tried my hardest."**

**Shoen made a face. "I don't think so, Dad. You can do _anything_."**

"**There's _lots _of things I can't do," insisted Shoen's father. **

"**Like what?"**

**Not wanting to make the lighthearted conversation drop away, Tibarn said, "That trick you just did."**

**Obviously, Shoen seemed to buy it. "...Seriously?"**

"**I swear. Now, why don't you show me it again? Maybe if I practice, I can do it."**

"**Okay!" Shoen increased his speed again before doing another backloop. He didn't lose as much control that time, causing Tibarn to smile warmly at Shoen.**

"**Good job, Shoen. I think that would take a long time for me to learn."**

**Shoen smirked triumphantly. "Ha! I'm better at you than some things!"**

"**Indeed, you are." Tibarn lightly and playfully punched his son's arm. "But don't think that you're better than your old man at too much!"**

"**You're not old, Dad!"**

"**You wanna bet?"**

"**You're _not_!"**

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn soared with the currents, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, and Leanne following him, and Skrimir, Ranulf, Nailah, Volug, and Rafiel in a small boat below. He sighed quietly, wanting to increase his speed, but he knew that they had to be cautious while approaching the vessel.

He glared at the horizon. _I'm coming, my daughter. Just wait for me._

**XxXxXxX**

**Goodness. My character likes causing problems for everyone, doesn't she? OH NOES MAJOR FLAW IN HER. TROUBLEMAKER.**

**Please review! I know you love me-! Er...I mean...you love the story!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! (fanfare)**

**Now, when we left off last time, I'm sure that you all remember that Stasik and Karoline-!**

**Reviewers: HURRY THE HELL UP!!!**

**(cowers)**

**Knowlee: I hope I didn't rush the last chapter too much... I wasn't really sure how to slow it down a lot, though... Thanks for your review! (gives cookie)**

**hpboy111: I'm glad that you like it so far. As for Alondite and Ragnell, I honestly wasn't sure if it was Zelgius' power or if it was the swords or anything like that, so thank you for informing me. I hope you continue to read! And thank you SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO much for telling me how to get Stefan!! (tackle hugs you and gives many cookies)**

**Chef Colette: Ah haaa another pairing idea...and the next chapter is closer than you think! Mwahahaha!!**

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I own nothing of Fire Emblem...but could any of you...please share some rations...? (gotta love Ilyana)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 12**_

Mihara had been picking at the lock for so long, she didn't even know what time of the day it was. Late afternoon or early evening, she guessed, due to her eyes beginning to droop. The entire time, Karoline nor Stasik had gone below deck to make sure that the hawk was still in their small prison. Once or twice, Mihara could've sworn she almost had the lock open, but then she would move her dagger one wrong way and have to start all over. To her, it was quite frustrating. After the eighth time of moving the dagger wrong, she withdrew it, sheathed it, and sighed heavily, leaning back against the cell wall. She would just take a small break.

Mihara looked around for anything that may have fallen to the floor that she might've been able to use instead. Several harsh waves had smashed into the side of the small boat, causing violent pitching movements of the vessel, a few objects coming loose. Regrettably, the keys had flown farther away from her during the blows from the waves. She cursed. Nothing was in reach – even if she had used her knife to try and get something.

She inhaled deeply, then resumed working.

**XxXxXxX**

"Soren."

Without even flinching at Ike and Felicity's sudden appearance, Soren simply returned, "Ike."

"What's this about an attack in Altiaire?"

Soren turned to the two, setting aside his scrolls. "I've not gathered much information since then. It's been about two or three days since the attack, but something went down only a few hours ago. It had something to do with Tibarn's daughter."

"How reliable is your info?" Felicity demanded, sounding slightly bored.

Soren glared at her. "Reliable enough."

"Where do you get it?"

His eyes narrowed further. "That's none of your business."

Ike snapped, "Stop, you two. We don't have time for this. What's happened with his daughter?"

"Apparantly, the two that led the attack captured her. They're heading somewhere towards Begnion. Where, I don't know. They must be nearly there, though." Soren crossed his arms. "Planning on helping them?"

"Thinking about it, still. I decided to come and get some info, first." Ike ran a hand through his hair. "But I don't want to raise Mist's hopes on me returning so soon by a mere sighting of me."

Ike could've sworn that Soren had rolled his eyes, but the lighting was fading, so he couldn't have been sure. "Whatever you say," the tactician droaned. "So what _are _you going to do?"

Ike sighed, falling into thought, thinking about different ways he could handle the situation. Then, a light bulb went off. "Okay, this is what we'll do..."

**XxXxXxX**

"We should be getting near the shore now," Reyson called above the winds. "...Shouldn't we?"

"Yeah," Tibarn answered. "Which means they'll get there first. What we'll do is heading straight for land instead of following them. We can attack them once they're on dry land." He paused. "And once we see that Mihara is still safe."

"I do not believe they will harm her," Ulki said. "She's too valuable to them at the moment. She's guaranteeing their safety. They would've give that up."

"No doubt they're also expecting us to follow them," added Janaff.

"Which means we'll have to be extra careful." Tibarn flapped harder, pushing himself faster.

**XxXxXxX**

"_Do not give them a ship," _ordered the goddess within Sanaki.

_But why?! They're my close friends! _

The goddess could tell that Sanaki was about to disobey her. Her voice rumbled in the sixteen-year-old's head, _"You will __**not**__ give them a transport."_

Sanaki ignored the voice, even though she knew she would more than likely regret it later. "Of course you can have one. I'll allow my best captain to take you and the horse tribe to Altiaire."

Tormod and Muarim smiled with gratitude. They bowed before her. "Thank you, apostle," they said in unison.

"Of course."

Sanaki watched their retreating figures. She could tell the goddess was angry. But she didn't care – at the moment. She was aiding her friends where they needed help. She would do that much with or without the approval of the goddess. Suddenly, the goddess's spirit lifted. The apostle could practical feel a smile. _"Very good, apostle. That was a test. I needed to see if you had the defiance in you."_

_A test of defiance?! Why on earth would you do something like that?!_

"_I needed to see if you could follow your own path and make your own decisions still. You passed, naturally. You were correct in aiding your friends."_

_I see... Umm...thank you...I guess._

"_Indeed."_

As Tormod and Muarim joined Shoen, Keenan, Aislyn, and the others, they reported, "We have a ship. Now we just need to make our way to the port."

Keenan snorted disapprovingly. "How far is this port?"

"With a new road they built, it only takes about a half hour. We'll be in the port and on our way in no time," assured Tormod.

This seemed to cheer up Keenan slightly. However, he still gruffly ordered, "Very well. Let's move out."

As he walked ahead of his tribe and the three outsiders, Tormod leaned in towards Aislyn. "Is he always...like this?"

Aislyn seemed confused. "Like what?"

"Angry and strict all the time."

"Oh. No, not usually. He's actually quite playful and teasing – just not around people who aren't of the tribe." Aislyn smirked at Tormod's shocked expression. He stared after the Horse Lord.

"...I seriously cannot picture that..." he muttered.

"Nor I," Muarim agreed. "However, I believe stranger things have happened."

"Like?"

"Young one, I think you can think of something as well as I," Muarim replied quickly, walking after the horses.

Tormod snickered. "That's what I thought!"

Shoen blinked. "So...nothing stranger has happened than Lord Keenan being playful?"

The fire mage stumbled in his walking before staring at Shoen. Then, with a pitied pat on the hawk's back, he sighed. "You need a bit of help."

Suddenly, the gentle Shoen's eyes hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Umm...no, I was- I was just kidding." Tormod quickened his pace. _Hmm...that was a bit strange. He sounded a bit like... No, nevermind..._

**XxXxXxX**

Lorazieh stared at the strange bronze medallion sitting on the altar. He gently sang galdrar, wishing he could calm down whatever strange spirit that resided in it. The red flame flickered, but did not diminish nor grow larger. Laurel stood at his side. "What is it?"

"Something that the goddess, Yune, entrusted with my children and I," answered Lorazieh. "I believe that it is similar to what happened with Lehran's Medallion and the goddess, Yune. Lady Laurel, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." Laurel turned her blue eyes towards the Heron King, feeling his slight fear swimming in the air.

"...Can you see the red flame?"

Laurel's eyes drifted back towards the medallion. With hesitation, she nodded. "I can."

Lorazieh's gentle eyes became worried. "Have you always been able to see it?"

"No."

"Then things are worse than I feared. I must hope that my children return soon to aid me with their galdrar."

Laurel offered, "I know songs - of my tribe, of course. However, they are quite similar. Maybe I can help you with whatever is wrong with this... I can sense that it is evil."

"I suppose we can try it. Thank you, Lady Laurel."

"No thanks are needed, Lord Lorazieh."

The two stood in silence for a moment before singing softly, hoping to extinguish the red flame that burned around the medallion.

**XxXxXxX**

Ike and Felicity stood silently on the beach along the Begnion coast. Felicity watched their backs as Ike's eyes squinted towards the distance, waiting on the vessel to arrive. Felicity suddenly reported, "Off in the distance, I can hear many voices. I can smell lots of laguz heading our way."

"Then, I suppose we need to make this quick. I can see the boat now." Ike drew Ragnell and Alondite. "Ready?"

Felicity slunk into her otter form. "Always."

The two swords began glowing. In an instant, Ike and Felicity vanished.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara suddenly heard voices growing louder as Stasik and Karoline began walking below deck. Mihara growled a low curse – she had just about opened the lock! Not wanting to be discovered, though, she withdrew her knife. She sheathed it and sat on the wooden floor, leaning against the wall, putting on a calm face.

Stasik and Karoline then appeared before her. Stasik leaned over and grabbed the keys from the floor. He approached the cell before opening the locked door. Mihara wanted to groan – she had been so close to opening it and escaping. She pushed herself up, keeping her back against the wall. "What now?" she grumbled.

"Well, we're not ten minutes away from the shore. I suppose you could say that you've outlived your purpose," Stasik said with a face contorted with insane joy.

_Oh, **damn.**_ Without any hesitation, Mihara's hand shot down to her dagger. She grasped it fiercely and sliced at Stasik. He was slightly startled by this action, but as quickly as he dodged, his hand shot towards the hawk's wrists. He wrenched the knife from Mihara's hands. She repeated the curse in her head, only with much more emphasis. _Stupid move, _she scolded herself. _Very, very stupid..._

She had no room to push past him without getting stabbed by the knife. She growled in her throat. If only the cell wasn't so damn small! She could transform and totally kick their-

Karoline placed a hand on Stasik's shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stasik demanded, not turning his gaze from Mihara.

"I thought I heard something on deck..."

"Go check it out. I'll be right there."

Karoline ran above deck. Mihara returned her focus to her predicament. Stasik slowly approached her, his body still blocking her only exit. Then, before she knew it, he had slashed at her with the knife. She had pushed herself off to the right, but the sharp object nicked her left arm. At first, she felt no pain. She had tried to put all pain calls on hold, but then Stasik leaned down and aimed for her legs. He had done one large slice, her right leg having a deep cut all the way across, but only about half as long on her left. Mihara then couldn't hold back a cry of pain. Stasik smirked. "I want to make you suffer. Just as your father made my younger sister and I suffer for so long over the death of our mother. If he knows you suffered, I know it'll drive him insane."

Mihara sunk to her knees, holding her wounds. She choked out, "You're a sick bastard...!"

"Sick bastard? You misunderstand me. I am a simple soldier out for revenge. My methods aren't any different than that of anyone else's." Stasik raised the knife again.

Mihara braced herself for another attack from him, but she heard a strangled sound come from him. She looked up with shock. His face was frozen with pain, his lips parted with surprise. His body fell limply backwards, Stasik landing on his side. Mihara saw a golden sword sticking out from Stasik's back, the son of Petrine's blood pooling around his lifeless body. The sword then lit up, pulling itself out of Stasik's body. It became a small orb of light and in the sword's place, a dog sat. Mihara looked at it with awe, the pain fading for a moment. The dog approached her with gentle eyes. It examined her wounds, Mihara not having any strength to draw away from it. The dog aimed its head upward and gave off a silent bark.

Footsteps walked down the stairs. Mihara raised her head, and despite the situation, gaped. There, now standing before her, was the hero of Tellius – Ike! His face was only slightly older, his eyes sharp and filled with wisdom. At the moment, he looked at her with slight worry. "Are you okay?"

Snapping Mihara out of her gaping, she swallowed a knot in her throat. The pain was beginning to flood over her. However, she knew she could be in worse shape. She nodded wordlessly. The dog moved out of the way and Ike kneeled down before Mihara. "Can you stand?"

Mihara tried. However, with the excrutiating pain shooting from her right leg, it buckled under her weight and she fell back to the floor. Ike, understanding, gently picked her up. "Just hold on," he warned.

Mihara nodded, wrapping her right arm around his neck. Ike stood slowly and carried Mihara above deck. Up on deck, hovering over Karoline's motionless body, was one of the otter tribe. Ike turned his gaze towards Karoline's body, then to Mihara. "You are Tibarn's daughter, right?"

"Y-yes..." she croaked.

"I understand why you may be confused by my request, but I must ask you not to mention to anyone but Tibarn himself that you've seen me. I still have things I must do."

Not quite understanding, Mihara nodded. Ike whistled, short and quick, and called, "Ragnell."

The golden dog went to his master's side. Mihara didn't have the energy to look at the dog – which was supposed to be a sword – with shock. Alondite, from Ike's back, shone, became an orb, and sat on Ike's other side, in the form of a large wolf. Suddenly, both gave off an intense light, engulfing Ike, Mihara, and the otter – Felicity.

When the light faded, Mihara saw that they were on the shore, the small boat that she had been on way off in the distance. She hissed with pain through her teeth as Ike set her down, trying to be gentle. Mihara didn't realize how quickly her blood was flowing – mostly from her leg – and staining the sand. Mihara wanted to protest when Ike ripped the ends of his cape and wrapped them around the cuts on her arm and legs, but she was too busy trying to keep her mind away from the pain. Felicity shifted back to her half-beorc form, leaning down to make sure that Ike was wrapping the strips of his cape tight enough. When Ike heard the small gasp of pain come from Mihara that she had tried to restrain, he gave her a symphathetic look. "I'm sorry. You've endured enough pain on my behalf. This is all my fault."

_Your fault?! How in the world is it your fault?! _Mihara wanted to scream, but couldn't. She saw Felicity giving him a scolded look at the back of his head.

Mihara's vision started swimming and she forced her eyes to stay open. She heard Ike speak more to her, but she couldn't understand the words.

"...Where's...Dad...?"

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, Janaff, Ulki, and Leanne, you three head along the southwestern part of the shore until you hit Goldoa's lands. Since we headed straight for land, we can't be positive on where they landed," Tibarn ordered. "Reyson and I will head up the opposite way. As soon as Skrimir and the others land – in about five minutes – they'll head along similar routes. Got it?"

They nodded silently, shifted into their full laguz forms, and took off. Tibarn and Reyson beat their wings fiercely, flying as quick as they could. Reyson suddenly stopped Tibarn. "Wait! What is that?"

Tibarn slowed down and turned to Reyson. He then looked out towards the sea, where Reyson was looking. There, in the distance, was the boat. Tibarn frowned. "They haven't landed yet? That doesn't make sense..."

The two withdrew back to their half forms before flying out towards the boat. As they got closer, the two friends could easily smell that scent that was riding on the wind – blood. Tibarn could feel rage boiling inside him as he jumped to conclusions of Stasik and Karoline harming his daughter.

They arrived at the boat, instantly seeing Karoline's body laying out on the deck, her fire tome feet away from her cold fingers. Reyson's eyes narrowed. "...Mihara did this?"

"I don't see the other guy," Tibarn said quickly. "And I don't smell her on this girl."

"Let's check below deck."

Tibarn went down first, and he saw Stasik, his back to them, covered in blood, and motionless. Reyson followed, examining all of the lower area. "I don't see her. She may have escaped."

"Wait..."

Tibarn approached Stasik cautiously. Once he saw that he truly was dead, he smelled the cell. "I can smell her scent in here. It's still very recent." His eyes turned downward. "...And her blood," he growled. "And-"

"...And what?"

"...No, it's nothing. I'm imagining things." Tibarn looked down and saw a familiar dagger laying on the floor beneath Stasik's hand – it was the one that he had given to his daughter. He carefully grabbed the handle and picked it up out of the blood. Then, he bit out, "Let's go. She may be at shore."

Without another word, Reyson followed Tibarn out and into the air again. Tibarn flew low and held the dagger out into the water, the still-wet blood washing away from it. They reached the shore quickly, their eyes scanning up and down the beach. Reyson, before saying anything, flew towards something fast. Then, once he landed, he called, "Tibarn!"

At once, the Hawk King flew to Reyson to see what he'd found. He bent down and saw a large stain on the sand from blood. He then saw two sets of footprints, leading up into the line of trees. Watching a whiff of the air, the two agreed: "There's _someone _nearby."

They walked off towards the forest. They followed the footprints and the drops of blood on the ground, having a feeling like they were getting close. There were no noises in the forest, as if the entire place was holding its breath. Then, the two heard voices. They were low, but they weren't far ahead.

One – a male voice – said, "Okay, Felicity. While she's out, we need to put some herbs on these cuts. We don't want them getting infected."

"Okay..." another voice – feminine – answered.

Tibarn quickly shifted before Reyson could hold back his friend and shot towards the voices. Reyson growled and dashed to where Tibarn had gone. Not fifteen seconds later, Reyson saw Tibarn with an obviously shocked look across his hawk face, even though his talons had been raised for an attack. Reyson spotted what Tibarn had been so shocked from. "...Ike?!"

Ike saw Reyson and gave a weak smile. "Hey, Reyson. You haven't changed at all."

At the same time as Reyson sputtered, "What are you doing here?", Tibarn shifted back and fell to the ground beside Felicity. "_Mihara_!"

Ike, with a slightly icy tone, said, "Tibarn, I know you're worried, but give her some room to apply a bit of medicine that'll hold her out until you get to Altiaire for treatment."

Tibarn glared at Ike, apparantly over the fact that he was still alive and on Tellius, but obeyed, moving back while Felicity focused on tending to her wounds. "Was she...conscious...when you found her?"

"Yeah, but barely." The icy tone vanished. "She was losing blood fast."

"Who killed those two?" Reyson inquired, walking closer.

"My companion and I. Luckily, I got to that man just before he got to...Mihara, was it? Yes, he was about to stab her once more. Her wounds are very fresh, and she didn't pass out but twenty minutes ago." Ike wiped his bloodied hands off on his torn and battered cape.

Tibarn's hands clenched into fists, ired at the thought. Still, he said, "Thank you, Ike."

A loud yowl from the beach cut off Ike's response. It was not powerful enough to be a lion, so it had to have been Ranulf. Reyson commented, "No doubt he found the blood stains."

"No doubt he'll follow our scents here," added Tibarn dryly.

This still didn't distract Felicity from her work, even as Ranulf's paws hit the ground – almost silently. The cat warrior quickly arrived on the scene and looked back and forth between everyone in confusion. Obviously deciding that Ike could wait, he demanded as he shifted to his half form, "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Ike replied.

"Which brings me to my second question: What in the hell are you doing here, Ike?" Ranulf's tailed twitched.

"I decided to come and help. However, I didn't count on being seen by this many of you."

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, followed with a high-toned bell noise.

**XxXxXxX**

Yune flew as fast as she could. She had to make it. There was no time to waste. The small bird beat her wings fiercely. _I have to make it to Serenes. I have already heard the bell. I may even be too late._

Yune frowned inwardly. _**No.**__ I can't be too late. Bringing Tibarn's daughter back may have put the world back into perfect balance, but that simply triggered another event which may be extremely dangerous to the rest of us._

_To everyone._

_As long as Lorazieh can keep the medallion under control, we should be safe, but...I just have that feeling that something horrible has just happened._

**XxXxXxX**

Leanne's head snapped up. She, Janaff, and Ulki had joined up with Nailah, Volug, and Rafiel. Rafiel looked upward, towards the sky. Nailah turned to them. "What's wrong?"

Leanne turned to Rafiel with worry. Rafiel nodded. "Indeed, Leanne...I felt it, too." He turned to the Wolf Queen. "Lady Nailah, we must find Reyson. We need to get back to Serenes."

"To Serenes? Has something happened, Prince Rafiel?" Janaff inquired.

"I feel something is happening there. It's to do with the medallion that Zihark found. My father is struggling to keep it under control..." Rafiel closed his eyes. "I can tell."

"Very well." Though Nailah didn't much like the idea, she mumbled, "Get on. If this is urgent..."

"Ah, yes. I'm very sorry, milady." Rafiel climbed onto the large wolf's back, clinging to her fur. "I'm truly, very sorry."

"We should hurry," Ulki urged. "Leanne, Prince Rafiel, can you tell where Reyson is?"

Leanne nodded. "I feel him. We will find him quickly."

"Very well. Let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

"Lord Keenan...do you hear that?" Aislyn's ears twitched slightly towards the southwest.

At that, Keenan murmured, "So it wasn't just me."

"Should we check it out?"

Tormod jogged up to the two. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"We hear something. Two beorc approaching." Aislyn paused in her walking.

Muarim, beside Tormod, sniffed the air. "Yes. I can smell them. They are very bloodied, whoever they are."

Keenan glanced back towards his people, still walking forward, though some looked backwards, wondering if something was wrong. He looked towards Muarim and Tormod. "May I ask you to go and accompany Aislyn to check it out?"

Tormod shrugged. "I guess we can. Shoen, you come, too."

"Hn? Oh...okay."

The four walked away from the horse tribe, making their way away from them. They quickly found the beach, and off in the distance, two figures stumbling about, the two nothing but black spots – to even the laguz. Tormod squinted. "Do you see someone?"

"Yes...but it will be a little while before we can really see them," Aislyn said.

So the four kept walking. After a few more minutes, Shoen's face became slightly confused and angry. Muarim turned back towards him. "What's the matter, Shoen?"

"Their scent...is really familiar. I may know them, but...I can't think of who they might be. I just feel..." Shoen's eyes narrowed. "Incredibly angry."

Suddenly, Aislyn halted. Tormod blinked with confusion. "You know them, too?"

With no warning, Aislyn sudden shifted into her full form and charged towards the figures. The other two laguz shifted as well, Tormod jumping onto Muarim's back, and they chased after her. "What's wrong, Aislyn?!" called Shoen.

Aislyn then reared before the two people – one male and the other female. "You!" she roared. "You bastards! How in the hell did you get away?!"

"Who are they?" Muarim inquired.

"These two...they led the attack in Altiaire. The Hawk King sent them to the prisons," Aislyn spat.

Stasik looked up with a grin, half of his face dripping with blood. "Hey. Where's the little hawkie?"

"Say what?" Tormod growled.

"The little daughter."

"What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"Fine, then." Karoline held out a tome – a strange one that none of the four had seen before. "Now you see us, now you don't."

They then vanished.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, I'm gonna keep this short:**

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! **_**(gets crazed look)**

**Please review! 0=-)**

**Pairing suggestions: Mihara x Ranulf (1) and Mihara x Reyson (1)**

**Please keep them coming!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okayyy! This chapter – OMG THIRTEEN – is pretty much all about Tibarn, Mihara, and Shoen. As well as Ranulf, Janaff, Ulki, and Ginia. If there are typos, my apologies. I wrote this all in one day due to a heavy overload of inspiration and ideas that crashed into my head. But...that's...good...right?**

**Chef Colette: Yeah, Ike HAD to have a hero part...at...this part...in the story... ARGH! (will not reveal any more) Haha, my sister and I had a brainstorm on what Alondite should have been...but we kinda drew blanks... (weak laugh) Thanks as always for your reviews! (cookies!)**

**Just an Opinion: WOW it looks like you totally want Ranulf with Mihara, haha! Yeah, Ranulf's my DUDE! (hugs Ranulf plushie) I suppose you'll just have to wait to see who she gets with... (evil laughter) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Iline: OMG you have no idea how much I appreciated your review! It completely lifted my spirits! =D =D =D I'm so glad that you like this story that much! Hmm...does that mean if I can do anything I set my mind to...DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN TAKE OVER THE FIRE EMBLEM CREATORS AND MAKE IT OURS?!!?!? (gets evil eye) Thank you again SOOOO MUCCCH for your awesome review!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem except for this plot and all that you can pick out that isn't familiar in the original games. YAY! A NORMAL DISCLAIMER! ...Well...not anymore. Hee.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 13**_

**Shoen cowered in the corner of the room, keeping his eyes closed as tight as he could so that he wouldn't see the blood that a red lion was spilling to keep Shoen safe. The young eight-year-old hawk boy whimpered quietly, his small wings tucked in tight to his body. Suddenly, warm hands touched him. Shoen jumped and looked up. He still heard the lion fighting, so it wasn't him. The face was feminine – that much he could tell – but the rest of the face was shadowed. The voice said gently, "You don't like this, do you?"**

**Shoen sniffed quietly and shook his head.**

"**Would you like me to take you somewhere safe?"**

**He nodded after a moment. Somewhere safe with someone he didn't know was better than watching the battle before him. He allowed the woman to pick him up and carry him from the room – all the while, the red lion not having heard or seen anything.**

**Although, Shoen suddenly felt afraid. The forest surrounding the castle of Gallia was on fire. He saw a smirk come across the woman's face and he blacked out just as he heard her say, "Easy enough, you miserable sub-human Caineghis."**

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen snapped awake with a start. He realized that his breathing was heavy and uneven and he was sweating. What had that dream been about? It felt so real...was it from his past?

"Caineghis..." he whispered, sitting up in his hammock-like bed. "I know him..."

He fell silent before realizing that everyone around him was still asleep. The waves outside gently hit the side of the ship. Shoen silently touched the ground and walked towards the stairs that led above deck. But then, he remembered that Tormod had said something to Muarim that there was an injured girl on the lower level. Apparantly, she was the Hawk King's daughter. She had been abducted and gashed by whoever had taken her. There had been herbs placed on her wounds and they were tightly bandaged, but Tibarn had been too exhausted and angry to carry her back across the ocean to Altiaire. So he and some 'feline friend' of his stayed on the ship for the night and planned to keep a close watch on her.

Curiosity overtook him and Shoen tiptoed downstairs. There were several lit candles for light, all placed on either the wall or a table. In the far right corner, he saw the hawk girl, laying on a bed. Her face was contorted in pain, although she seemed to be sleeping. Shoen looked around and saw no one else below with her. He cautiously approached her. He looked at her face, using what little light there was. She had black hair and it seemed light and feathery – similar to his own. Now that he thought about her...their scents...

"What are you doing down here?"

Even though the voice asked quietly, Shoen jerked at the sound. He turned and saw Ranulf standing in the shadows, leaning against a support beam. He stuttered softly, "Umm, I-I'm sorry. I-I was just-just, umm..."

Ranulf scoffed lightly in amusement. "Calm down, kid. I was just asking."

"I, uhh...do you...want me to go?"

"You're fine. Just be glad it was me and not her father that caught you down here. I think that, at the moment, he's more than capable of harming anyone. He's tired and stressed from this whole event. While I'm thinking on it, who are you? I saw you with Tormod and Muarim and the horse tribe." Ranulf approached him slowly.

"Umm...I'm Shoen. Tormod and Muarim were kind enough to escort me to Altiaire. I, uhh...I sorta don't know where I'm from, exactly." Shoen shifted uncomfortably.

"...I see. Well, I'm Ranulf. A friend of Mihara, here." Ranulf frowned. "But what do you mean that you don't know where you're from?"

"Well...my last memory is from when I was about eight. Then, nothing. I recently just found myself in a room in an old war building near the Daein-Crimea border about seven years ago."

With that piece of information, Ranulf seemed much more alarmed. "Really? You don't know where your family is or anything like that?"

"No, I don't. I thought that since I was a hawk, I'd go to the bird tribe country and see if I could find anyone who recognized me."

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Umm...I know I look young, even for a laguz, but I'm about twenty-four."

"Really..."

Silence fell in the room aside from Mihara's jagged breathing and the soothing sound of the waves outside. Then, footsteps sounded on the stairs. Tibarn entered the room, his eyes heavy. He caught sight of Shoen and demanded towards Ranulf, "What's he doing down here?"

"He couldn't sleep and wandered down here. But now, may I ask you to wait above deck, Shoen?"

Shoen nodded, understanding that he now needed to leave. He walked by Tibarn, whose eyes were widened and watching Shoen as he left. He turned to Ranulf as soon as Shoen was out of hearing range, his expression demanding answers. Ranulf stared back gravely. "Tibarn...that's really Shoen."

"How...?! How could he be my son?!" Tibarn snapped.

"He remembers nothing from after the age of eight. He's twenty-four. He was in a state like Leanne, apparantly. He just suddenly woke up near the bridge between Daein and Crimea, seven years ago. He has no idea who he really is and is heading to Altiaire to find relatives or friends." At Tibarn's solemn face, he added, "Tibarn, he looks like you and his scent is the same as your's and Mihara's."

The Hawk King slowly nodded. "I see..."

"So?"

"So what?"

Ranulf gave Tibarn a look that obviously asked what he was going to do about it. Tibarn, although it was unlike him, glanced away. His eyes drifted to Mihara, sleeping on the bed. Then, wordlessly, he turned and walked up the stairs.

Ranulf stared after him before sighing quietly. He walked over to Mihara's bed. He knelt down and softly touched her left hand. _Mihara, _he said quietly, _you __**can**__ go back home...for only a few moments right now._

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen stared out at the ocean's waters, Altiaire's lands growing closer and closer. He felt a sudden thrill. Soon, he would find out who he really was and he would be reunited with his family and they would-

Footsteps broke him from his thoughts. He turned his head and saw Tibarn walking towards him. Shoen awkwardly bowed his head and murmured, "Err, Your Majesty..."

Tibarn held out a hand. "Please. No formalities."

Shoen seemed confused, but slowly nodded his head in understanding. He blinked, oblivious to Tibarn's hesitation and nervousness. "Umm...did you want to speak to me, King Tibarn?"

"Well...Ranulf just spoke to me about you."

"...Oh...?"

"He said that you have no memory of between age eight and now, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"And that you couldn't remember who you really are and who you are related to?"

"Yes..."

Tibarn walked up beside him, his feathers rustling quietly. He placed his hands on the side of the boat. "What if I told you...I know who you're related to?"

Shoen's eyes lit up. "Do you really know?!"

"I believe I do. Your scent and your face...it's all so familiar."

"Can you tell me where my family is?" Shoen's voice grew excited and restless.

Tibarn sighed heavily. He paused, then said: "On this ship."

Shoen's excitement didn't fade, but he frowned in confusion. "On...the ship...? There's only...the horse tribe and Sir Ranulf and..." Shoen's eyes widened.

"You are related to that girl below deck: Mihara."

"I'm...related to her...? But she's...your...daughter..." Shoen trailed off, piecing it together.

"_Hahaha!! Can we go higher, Dad?!"_

"_Okay. A bit higher."_

"_I don't think so, Dad. You can do anything."_

"_There's lots of things I can't do." _

"_Like what?"_

"_Good job, Shoen. I think that would take a long time for me to learn."_

"_Ha! I'm better at you than some things!"_

"_Indeed, you are. But don't think that you're better than your old man at too much!"_

"_You're not old, Dad!"_

"_You wanna bet?"_

"_You're **not**!"_

The voices rang in Shoen's head as his eyes remained wide. They began shining with unshed tears as Tibarn stared at him knowingly and with lost love for his son. Shoen's lips parted and he squeaked out, "D...Dad...?"

Tibarn's head slowly reached out and ruffled Shoen's hair. "My little Shoen..."

A knot rose in the younger hawk's throat and he swallowed it. There was a pit in his stomach, but he ignored it. The missing piece of his heart had just filled in. He rushed towards Tibarn and wrapped his arms around him as far as they would go and he buried his head into Tibarn's chest. Tibarn's arms, in turn, wrapped around him in a safe, strong hug.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara woke with a gasp for air. She quickly looked around the room. She sighed shakily once she saw where she was. _I'm...still here...?_

Ranulf was at her side once Mihara groaned with pain and held her arm. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Like I just got stampeded over," Mihara said softly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Well, I think with that attitude," Ranulf smirked lightly, "you'll be fine."

"Yeah... I just feel really sore."

"I bet."

Mihara then turned her gaze to the ceiling of the room below deck. "Ike...he left, didn't he?"

"...Yeah."

"I didn't...even get to thank him."

"I'm sure that you'll see him again," Ranulf said in an assuring tone.

There was a stretch of silence between the two before Mihara began looking around. "So...where am I?"

"On a ship. We're heading back to Altiaire. The horse tribe is coming, as well." Ranulf knelt down beside her. "Do you need anything? Water? Some food?"

"A little bit of both, I think. Please."

"No problem. I'll be right back." The cat warrior stood and walked upstairs to make his way to the cook. If Mihara had been paying attention, she would've noticed that Ranulf's ears had twitched upward and that he had glanced up before he left.

Mihara tried to force herself up with her right arm, but she couldn't manage on her own. So, she fell back on the bed as gently as she could. She closed her eyes for a moment to relax, trying to ignore the pain in her limbs. But when she opened her eyes again, she saw Tibarn hovering over her. He startled her, but now that she saw her father, she felt much safer. She smiled. "Dad..."

"Mihara. I'm glad to see that you're awake." Tibarn's relief was obvious on his face and in his voice. However, his daughter could tell that he seemed happy for another reason.

"Is something up?" she whispered, just realizing that her voice was incredibly hoarse.

"It can wait," Tibarn answered quickly. Almost too quickly. "You need to recover first."

"I feel fine," she lied.

Tibarn gave her a slightly scolding look.

"Okay, okay..." she muttered, a small grin on her lips.

The ship continued sailing on towards Altiaire. It didn't take but fifteen more minutes before they managed to dock ("Oh, man! What is this, Tibarn?! A _dock_?!" Ranulf gaped). Tibarn and Ranulf helped Mihara to stand. Even though she insisted on walking, Tibarn scooped her up and gingerly carried her towards the castle. Keenan and his people, Tormod, Muarim, and Shoen followed in behind them.

**XxXxXxX**

Reyson and Leanne flew as fast as they could back towards Serenes. Below them, Rafiel rode atop Nailah, Volug running at her side. They were entering the forest's lands, passing by a few groups of swans who looked at them with alarm. Quickly, they reached the altar of Serenes. Lorazieh was sitting on it, seeming weary. At the sight of his children, his spirits lifted. Beside him, Laurel was standing and singing. It was a gentle, yet powerful, song, similar to the herons' galdr of rebirth. Lorazieh turned and spoke to her for a second, her words falling away. Lorazieh then returned to his children. "You have come just in time, my children. The flame burns brighter."

The herons all spoke then in their usual tongue, finding it easier to communicate that way with their father. Rafiel demanded, "What flame, Father?"

"It consumes the medallion. Lehran's Medallion. It burns again."

The siblings' eyes widened with shock. Nailah inquired, "How can that be?"

"That is a question beyond me. Yune contacted me and she is on her way to investigate. We must contain the flame before it grows larger. Lady Laurel has aided me, but her magic is not as strong as ours, regretfully." Lorazieh glanced at the medallion. "The flame is red."

"Red? When Yune was trapped in there, it was a blue flame," Reyson told his father with confusion.

"It has been red all the while you three were gone. It grows larger each day. Every hour, it seems."

"I will help you first, Father," Leanne offered. She flew quickly up to the medallion. She stared at the dancing red flame around the object. The flame emitted evil – that much she could easily tell. She held out her hands and outstretched her arms. With a deep inhale, she began singing.

Nailah turned to Rafiel. "We need to return to Hatari. If you need our help for anything, come and seek us out."

"As you wish. Be safe, Lady Nailah." The eldest heron sibling watched as Nailah and Volug then continued around the altar, heading for Hatari.

Reyson gestured to his brother. "Come. We should help Leanne."

"Of course."

**XxXxXxX**

Hadrian threw himself from the cliff, shifting halfway down, and broke the surface of the water without hardly a splash. For yet another time, he was diving down into the deep waters to investigate the sunken ship in their waters. Xavier had told Hadrian about his strange encounter with a laguz otter, but she hadn't been with their people. So, he was looking around in the area to see if he could find her again.

"_But, Hadrian...she seemed familiar. She almost seemed like...**her**."_

_Well...there's no way that it can be her. She disappeared from Nylonti. My cousin was thought of as dead to us when she never returned... _Hadrian mused.

He headed down into the ship cautiously. There were many unopened treasure chests as well as a few skeletons from the unfortunate people who never got off the ship. He left the treasure chests alone and moved through the doorways. He looked around everywhere he could, seeing some things floating in the water, fish swimming around to examine them.

Hadrian turned swiftly at a loud thud. He spoke softly, his words not disformed despite the fact that he was underwater, "Who's there?"

There was no answer. He could've sworn he heard quick movement through the water, but he wasn't positive. He swam towards where he'd heard the sound. There was dirt settling from a fallen support beam. Either someone had knocked it over or it had simply fallen over by itself. Hadrian swished his tail, making his way out of the ship. He swam a little bit above it, looking down upon it, trying to see if there was a figure that didn't belong.

"Hadrian..."

He turned, his brown eyes wide with shock. Above him was another otter – a female. She was looking at him with almost sad-looking light brown eyes. "Hadrian..." she repeated. "You need to leave this ship alone."

"You...can't be... Fe...Felicity...?" Hadrian breathed.

"Trust me, Hadrian. If you mess with this ship, you'll only have misfortune brought upon you and the people." Felicity flicked her tail and turned to leave.

"Wait, Felicity!" Hadrian called, but the man's cousin was already swimming away. He stared after her with disbelief.

"Felicity...?"

**XxXxXxX**

"Do you want to tell her? I can do it, Shoen," Tibarn insisted. "If you don't want to."

"No... I want to tell her. We've never met each other. Yet...since I know about her now, I feel sort of..._whole _around her. Every time I've gone in her room, though, she's been asleep." Shoen rubbed his neck. "I sound stupid, don't I?"

"You do _not_. Even though I am an only child, I understand what you're saying," Tibarn said. "Because I have a bond with you two."

Mihara's door suddenly opened and Ranulf stepped out. "She's awake," he reported once he closed the door. He patted Shoen's shoulder. "Go for it."

"Hnn...yeah..."

Tibarn and Ranulf watched after Shoen as he hesitantly opened the door to Mihara's room. Tibarn suddenly glared slightly at Ranulf. "You sure are very concerned about her well-being."

"Well, yeah," Ranulf replied. He paused, Tibarn thinking that he was making up some excuse why, but Ranulf continued, "It _was _Yune and I who brought her here. Yune told me that I needed to make sure that she stayed healthy and such."

"Is that so?"

Ranulf shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. That's so." He then walked off.

In the room, Shoen was cautiously approaching Mihara. She looked at him with curiosity. "Who are you?"

Shoen almost wanted to avert her strong gaze, but he refused to. He said, "Well...you don't know me...really...but I know you. Not as well as I should at this age."

Mihara frowned with confusion. "...What do you mean?"

"Well, umm...see...my name...is Shoen."

Instantly, at his name, Mihara's eyes widened with disbelief. She forced herself to sit up in her bed against the bedposts at the head and looked at him more. "You...you're...my little brother?"

Shoen's nervousness and shyness faded then. "Yeah, I am. I just found out yesterday."

Mihara's eyes began watering. She remembered how empty she had felt when Tibarn had told her about her mother and her brother. But now...now she knew he was alive... She swallowed the knot in her throat. Shoen seemed slightly panicked. "Umm...please don't cry... I hate it when girls cry..."

Mihara gave a short bark of laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm just so..." She broke off with a quiet sob.

Shoen walked to her bedside and outstretched his arms. Mihara did the same and the two hugged, the siblings and the family having been reunited.

**XxXxXxX The next morning... XxXxXxX**

With Shoen's help, Mihara was able to get out of bed and walk about. Tibarn walked with them everywhere, Mihara and Tibarn showing Shoen around the kingdom. They had spoke to each other so much, just in the morning hours. They would've skipped breakfast if it weren't for Mihara's desire to eat so that she could recover. The three made their way to the dining room and saw Janaff and Ulki quietly conversing in the corner. As usual, there were plates of food waiting on the king and his daughter – and now his son, too. The two looked up and offered a friendly smile as they made their way into the room. Ginia was also sitting near them, listening to their conversations. Once she saw them coming, she jumped up and took Shoen's place to help Mihara to sit and eat.

"Lady Mihara, it is so wonderful to see you up and around," she immediately commented, smiling with joy.

"Thank you, Ginia." Mihara accepted her plate of food from her. "If you don't mind, later, will you accompany us to the shore? There's something I have to do."

"Of course, milady."

"What do you have to do?" Shoen inquired.

"Oh...just a little something I should've done a while back."

"And that would be...?"

"You'll see."

At Mihara's genius answer, Shoen pouted slightly. However, they all finished their breakfast lightheartedly with lots of conversation. Once they had finished, Ginia helped Mihara up to her room at her request while the guys all waited downstairs. As Ginia opened Mihara's door, she asked, "What do you need from here to go down to the ocean?"

"Something very important," Mihara replied. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer at the top. She moved her clothes that had come from Earth and found her MP3 player. She held it tightly before closing her drawer. She stared at it for a moment, thinking heavily. She sighed and said she was ready to go.

Once they were back downstairs with the other four, they all walked outside and began making their way to the beach. About halfway there, they spotted Ranulf, who was standing by himself, staring out towards the water. At Mihara's request for him to go as well, he smiled softly and agreed. Once they had finally arrived, they stood silently for a little while, listening to the soothing, rhythmic beat of the ocean's crashes against the shore and the cliffs. Shoen looked towards his older sister. "So what do you need to do?"

Mihara looked at him for a moment before looking slowly down into her hand, where her MP3 rested. Ranulf, Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki looked at her with appall. Tibarn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? If you throw that, it can mean that you accept your life here...and you're abandoning your old life."

Tibarn's daughter glanced back upward. "...Yeah. I'm sure. It's okay. I got to...say thanks and goodbye to them, anyway." She turned to Ranulf. "Thanks to you and Yune."

"She just...didn't want you to have vanished from their lives like that. You got to go home." Ranulf nodded encouragingly. "It was a type of closure...for both you and them."

"She got to go back? When?" Janaff demanded.

"Go back where? What?" Shoen looked at them all, baffled.

He was ignored as Ranulf informed, "While she was asleep. Her consciousness went back home. She managed to take a physical form, but it was of her form that belonged in this world. When I brought her here, I promised that she could return home...and she got to."

"He's right. I saw my...other family. My friends...my pets...my old home. But now..." Mihara gripped the device in her hand tightly. "...Now...I'm ready. I can let them go. I loved them all dearly. I would've easily given my life for theirs. And they know that."

Tibarn released her shoulder after a second's indecision. Then, he whispered, "If you're ready."

"I'll still remember their faces." Mihara smiled sadly. "I brought some pictures back. Just because I'm abandoning my life from there doesn't mean I have to forget other people I loved. Amari...Yvette...and all the others."

With that, Mihara clutched her MP3, pulled her arm back, and sent her connection to her old world flying over the cliffs and into the depths of the ocean, where it would remain.

**XxXxXxX**

**I'm sorry if it was a little cheesey and moved a bit quickly. I hope that it was sweet and full of internal struggle for Mihara! And there will be a time where I'll put where she 'went back to Earth'. I want it to take up a whole chapter, but I dunno if I can make it out that long... (starts typing anyways)**

**It appears that more people want a Minulf (haha that's kinda funny sounding) than a Mireyson (hmmm that's even funnIER sounding...). We'll just have to see, won't we...? Kekekekeke....**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I SAY that I wanted a whole chapter with Mihara on Earth, yet, all I could accomplish was HALF a chapter... Oh, well. Better than nothing. It made me sad to write it...**

**Chef Colette: Yay! You're welcome and thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked the part with father and son. I was afraid I made it go a bit too fast... Next chapter, VOILA!**

**Knowlee: It's okay. You're reviewing now! ;-) Yay! You liked the father-son part too! I is happy! Haha, yeah Ranulf and docks. "What a feline. Doesn't wanna get wet."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem, especially all the well-known and loved characters. Like Ranulf! (hugs a Ranulf plushy)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 14**_

**XxXxXxX On Earth... XxXxXxX**

**Mihara opened her eyes, her lids heavy. However, she grew wide awake when she saw the ceiling. That ceiling...it was familiar. Not something of Altiaire...**

**She then realized she was not laying out on her bed. She was on a sofa – a sofa from her house! She went bugeyed as she stood up quickly. It was early in the morning and the birds outside were just beginning to sing. _This can't be happening! What's going on?! _Mihara cried in her mind. She turned her head and saw that she still had her wings. She felt her ears. Still pointed. She examined her clothes. Still those from Altiaire.**

**What was going on?!**

**Mihara nearly jumped ten feet in the air when she heard the television in the kitchen turn on. There were uneven steps taken against the wooden floor and the feet dragged lazily. Mihara wanted to run to the kitchen to see who it was, but she couldn't move. There was a pause as the feet descended slowly down the stairs from the kitchen. Mihara saw the shadow of the person and nearly felt like crying. She knew that shadow – it was her mother. Her Earthen mother. The blonde-haired woman stopped at the bottom of the stairs, having caught sight of Mihara. "What the-?! Who are you?!" she snapped.**

**Mihara almost began sobbing. The woman she still considered her mother didn't even recognize her. Mihara choked out, "Mom...it's me... Mihara."**

**As the silence stretched on, Mihara heard a report in the kitchen:**

"_**Well, it has been a week since it happened. No new details have been found in the search for fourteen-year-old Mihara Sitona. The teen was reported as missing when her family called 911, saying she had never returned from school. Police searched everywhere but found no solid leads to follow on. The community is standing strong and supporting the Sitona family in this difficult time. Police have even suggested that the teen may have simply run away. Several of Mihara's friends have spoken out against this, saying that Mihara was happy with her family and that there was no reason for her to run away. Here is a picture of young Mihara, taken with her friends at a high school band event. Mihara is the one on the far left of your screen. If anyone sees her, you are asked to call the police."**_

**Mihara's heart skipped more than one beat. She was reported missing?! She had been in Altiaire a month or so and only a week had passed in the all-beorc world?! Her mother examined her, her eyes ignoring the wings on her back. Instead, they fell on her face. "...Mihara...?"**

"**It's really me, Mom. I swear." Mihara took a step forward. "I mean...I know I...look different...but that's a long story."**

"**Mihara...?" her mom repeated, her eyes welling up.**

**She nodded. Her mother, Serena, ran forward, engulfing Mihara in a hug. "Oh, my baby! It _is _you! It _is_! Oh! You're home now!!"**

**Mihara hugged her back, slowly taking in what she had just said. _You're home now. _**

**Had Stasik actually succeeded in killing her, causing her to fade away from Altiaire? She remembered being found by Ike and that otter woman. She had then blacked out, but she remembered hearing her father's frightened voice. She remembered hearing Ranulf's harsh demands, asking if she was okay. She even remembered hearing Reyson's soft singing.**

_**What happened...to me...? I didn't even...get to say...goodbye...to the others...**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Mihara sat alone in the chair in the living room. Her mother sat beside her father, Steven, on the loveseat, and her sisters, Harmony and Kayla, sat on the couch. They all stared at Mihara, now wanting answers since their relief had faded enough for them to speak. Mihara found this difficult. Her parents wouldn't understand, that was for sure. The only person who would know what she was even talking about was Harmony, her nineteen-year-old sister who had the same birthday as Mihara. Harmony was the only one who played video games with Mihara. So, she turned to her.**

"**Harmony...do you remember how, in our Fire Emblem games, their continent was called Tellius?"**

**She seemed slightly confused as to why she was asking this. "Well, yeah..."**

"**And you remember that in the end, it said that the bird tribes combined and Tibarn was elected king?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Well...that world...is real."**

"**What? Are you feeling okay? Mihara, Tellius is a world in a video game!" Harmony gave her younger sister a look that obviously said she was insane.**

"**Why else do you think I look like this?!" Mihara jumped up, stretching her wings. "Why else do you think my eyes are _golden?!_ You can't see the contacts, so you can't say color contacts! Look at my ears – they're pointed!"**

**Silence settled in the room. Harmony stuttered, "Bu-but..._how_ can it be real? It's just not posible."**

"**It is! I've traveled there, and I was changed! If I transform, will that make you believe?"**

"**Transform?" Kayla echoed.**

"**You can...shift? Into a hawk?" Harmony muttered.**

**Mihara nodded furiously.**

**Steven crossed his arms. "So you're saying that you went to a _video game _world?"**

"**That's another thing..." Mihara turned to her parents, her expression filled with grief. "You adopted me, didn't you?"**

**Serena gasped with horror and a hand flew to her mouth as Steven's face hardened. Harmony and Kayla turned their gaze elsewhere. Steven demanded, "When did you find out? Is that why you ran away?"**

"**I _didn't_ run away," Mihara insisted harshly. "And it doesn't matter. You guys are my family. Besides...when I went to Tellius, I found my biological father."**

**The four all exclaimed at the same time: "_What_?!"**

"**Who?!" Harmony added.**

"**Tibarn."**

**Harmony gaped like a fish. "Say...what...?"**

"**He was married. To a woman named Zelena. But she was killed. So was my younger brother, Shoen."**

**Silence once again.**

"**You...you're really not making this up...?" Serena whispered. "I mean, yes, we adopted you. You were found in the woods, crying hysterically. They searched for your family, but you had no records. The only reason we knew your name was because of a necklace you had on."**

"**A...necklace?" Mihara sat once again. "What did you do with it?"**

"**I think...I might still have it. Wait here." Serena stood shakily and walked towards the stairs. Steven got up to follow her, leaving Mihara alone with her sisters.**

**Kayla, obviously trying too hard to act natural, inquired, "So...you can do...what, exactly? Trans...form?"**

**Harmony, appearing a bit more relaxed than their eldest sister, smirked deviously. "Yeah...so can you really do it?"**

**Mihara glanced up at the ceiling, guesstimating the height. She shrugged. "I think I have room. I'll move back, just in case, though."**

**She stood and walked a few feet back from Harmony and Kayla. She took a deep breath, and without hardly thinking about it, the maroon light engulfed Mihara. Not two seconds later, she was in her full laguz form, her head nearly touching the ceiling. Her two sisters looked at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Kayla stood up and cautiously walked towards Mihara. She reached out her hand and gently touched Mihara's feathers.**

"**...How can you do this?" Kayla whispered.**

"**Is that really you?" added Harmony, standing up also.**

"**Yeah. It's me." Mihara looked at them with her golden eyes.**

**With a short, sour bark of laughter, Harmony put a hand to her head. "This is nuts," she concluded, sitting back down quickly. "So...you're saying that you actually went to Tellius – to the bird laguz country – and that _Tibarn_ is your _father_?"**

**Mihara shifted back to her half form. "Yeah. He is."**

**Kayla crossed her arms. "Who is this Tibarn?"**

"**In the game, he's the king of the hawk laguz. You remember when I explained laguz to you? Neat. Well, a laguz is what I am. He fought in both wars in the games and went through many life-threatening things with his people," explained Mihara.**

**Just then, Serena and Steven returned, Serena carefully cupping something in her hands. She looked at Mihara again with slight hesitation. "Here. We've kept it safe for all these years for when we finally would've told you." She offered the necklace.**

**Slowly, Mihara's fingers grasped the necklace. Well, it wasn't really a necklace – more of a choker, but it hung a little loose when Mihara hooked it around her neck. Dangling from a silver chain was Mihara's name – made out of pure amethyst, to represent that she was born in February. It hung just below her collarbone and right above the necklace that Ranulf had presented with her. At last, she croaked out, "Thank you."**

**The air grew tense as Kayla inquired, "What will you do?"**

"**I...don't know. I don't even know if I can get back. But...I can't go on in this world looking like this." Mihara's gaze turned away from her family.**

**Serena gave her a weak smile. "Take your time to think it out, honey. Actually...why don't you go up to the barn? The animals have missed you. They'll still recognize your scent."**

"**Yeah...I'll do that..."**

**Without another word, Mihara stalked over to the front door and opened it. As usual, their black lab was laying down by the front door, but due to the noise the front door made, he quickly got up. At first, the dog looked up at Mihara with a confused look. However, when Mihara opened the glass door and the dog sniffed her, he yipped happily and jumped up on Mihara. Instantly, Mihara felt better. Even though her dog was trying to drown her in licks, she still felt happy. She forced him off of her. "Now, now, I missed you too, Rex! But get off me!"**

**Mihara, with Rex happily jogging at her side, ran up towards the barn before a car drove by her house and someone spotted her. Swiftly, she arrived at the top of the hill and entered the barn. It was early in the morning, so no one had gone up to the barn to let the two horses out into the pasture. She spotted them laying in the sand, their heads turned towards her with their ears flickering in her direction. Mihara smiled at them as their brown eyes watched her with caution. "Hey, my beautiful girls," she cooed.**

**Mihara loved watched the horses get up from laying down next to each other. Once they got up, they shook the dirt from their coats which were slightly matted from not having been brushed in a few days. The paint horse – Gypsy – approached her first, being the more curious of the two. Mihara slowly approached her, too, then gently blew into the horse's nostrils. Once Gypsy had realized the scent, her eyes seemed to widen slightly. She nudged Mihara on her shoulder with her head, greeting her. Mihara chuckled and rubbed Gypsy's blaze. "Well, at least you don't jump up like Rex."**

**Suddenly, Gypsy's ears pinned back and she quickly moved behind behind Mihara. The other horse – Rose – had walked up behind Gypsy. Mihara still didn't understand the two. At times, they were the best of friends, yet they always seemed to be disagreeing on small things. Mihara also blew to Rose. Once Rose had nickered warmly and also nudged Mihara, she ran her hand along the horse's beautiful coat. Never had Mihara seen another horse with the same shade of brown that Rose had. When she ran in the sun, her coat appeared to be a dazzling red color. "Rosey, my little girl," she whispered, "are you still being a little bully to poor Gypsy?"**

**Rose snorted, as though she were offended by the question. Mihara grinned lightly at her response. Then, she felt movement behind her. She turned to face Gypsy, only to see that her ears were pinned again and she was chasing Rex out of the barn...again. When she returned to Mihara's side, satisfied, Mihara sat on the edge of the water trough and began talking to her friends. The two cats weren't anywhere to be seen – they were more than likely already hunting in the woods.**

**Mihara relayed her entire tale to the two horses, who constantly nibbled at her wings ("Ow! Stop that, Gypsy! My feathers aren't food for you!") and demanded to be the center of attention. At last, Mihara said, "And...I'm not sure of what I should do. I don't know if I can get back to Tellius, but if I could...that would mean leaving you all..." A lump formed in Mihara's throat.**

**Rose nickered and nudged Mihara's head. Mihara looked up at her horse. "What is it, girl?"**

"_**You need to hurry up, Mihara. Your time is almost up."**_

**Mihara's eyes widened. What was that?! Was it...Rose?! No, it couldn't have been...it was a male voice. _Was it Ranulf?_**

**Either way, Mihara didn't have time to ponder. She had no time left to decide. She needed to hurry. She gave large hugs to her horses as well as quick kisses on their noses before she turned and ran. She fled down the hill, not even checking to make sure her neighbors didn't see her. She ran into the house and went instantly for her room. She looked along her shelves, searching for her scrapbook. As soon as she found it, she tore it from the shelf. Kayla appeared in her doorway first. "Mihara? What's wrong?"**

"**No time to explain," Mihara swiftly answered. She flipped through her scrapbook, and as soon as she saw familiar pictures, she tore them from the book, setting the pictures she removed in a pile. She had at least one of each of her animals, her sisters, her mother, her father, and her friends. Once she had enough pictures, she grabbed them and stood up.**

"_**You only have enough time for a quick goodbye, Mihara. I'm sorry."**_

"**What's going on, Mihara?" Kayla repeated, raising her voice slightly. "What's up?"**

"**I don't have a choice. I _have_ to go back," Mihara told her, standing up.**

**Kayla choked slightly, tears forming in her eyes. "So...that's your decision...?"**

**Mihara could feel her own tears welling up and a knot forming in her throat. "I'm sorry, Kayla... I _will try _tofind a way for me to come back and visit you all for a longer period of time. However...there's a strong possibility that by time I do find a way...none of you may still be here."**

**Before Kayla could begin to say anything, Mihara added, "I don't have a lot of time. Where's everyone else?"**

**As if she had called them all to her room, Harmony, Serena, and Steven appeared in her doorway, too. Harmony echoed Kayla's words: "What's going on?"**

**Mihara flew over to her sisters, first, wrapping her one arm around each of them, tears spilling from her eyes. She made sure to keep a tight grip on the pictures as she sobbed. "I'm sorry...!"**

**Her sisters hesitantly returned her hug, sobbing softly. Then, Mihara moved on to her parents, giving each an individual hug. "I'm so sorry...! I wish...that I had more time...! But...I don't have a choice... I _have_ to go back...!!"**

"**My baby..." Serena whispered into her hair. "My little baby... I don't know...I don't know how-!"**

**Mihara, regretfully...never got to hear the rest of her mother's sentence.**

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen nodded slowly. "Okay...I think I get it. So...before I was born...Mihara was stolen...and taken to a different..._world_? Hnn...strange. Anyway, and then, she was brought back here, years later? Okay... And _then_, Ranulf and the goddess, Yune, somehow allowed her...consciousness to go back home for closure?"

Tibarn nodded, confirming it.

"So...that thing she threw in the ocean was from the other world she grew up in?"

"Yes. But by throwing it into the ocean, she had accepted her life here."

"Well, that makes me both happy and sad – sad for her. I bet that was a hard decision for her to make."

"...Yes...I'm sure it was. But let's not make her worry. She's been hanging out with Ranulf and Ginia for the day." Tibarn smiled softly. "How about you and I do something together?"

Tibarn's son beamed. "That would be awesome."

**XxXxXxX**

"You really have to leave tomorrow?" Mihara inquired.

"Yeah. I've been away from Gallia long enough. No doubt I've got lots of stuff I'm going to have to make up when I get back..." Ranulf murmured.

"When will you visit next, Sir Ranulf?" Ginia asked, hoping that his answer would cheer up Mihara.

"As soon as I can. I'll have to get all of my stuff done, first."

"I see..."

The cat warrior sighed as the three walked slowly towards the edge of the cliffs, where they had been yesterday. He looked out towards the setting sun, the colors dancing in the sky, displaying a show. "I can tell you one thing, though: I like Altiaire's sunsets."

Ginia smirked at Mihara, who looked a little confused by her action. Then, the raven said, "The view is almost even better from Lady Mihara's room."

Said hawk flushed bright red, hoping that Ranulf wouldn't see it due to the light from the sun. But Ranulf just chuckled. "Is it really."

**XxXxXxX The next morning... XxXxXxX**

"So you're going to leave before even saying goodbye to Mihara?" Tibarn crossed his arms, ignoring Lord Keenan, standing in the corner, waiting to speak to the Hawk King.

"Yes. I've got something to do – something major – in Gallia. Skrimir has forbidden me to speak of it with you. It would only enrage you." Ranulf turned his back towards the Hawk King.

This, however, only caught Tibarn's attention. "It would, would it?"

"Yes. But, if I deal with it now, we wouldn't need to worry about it, would we? I mean no disrespect, Tibarn, but..." Ranulf's tail twitched. "I need to leave immediately."

"...Very well, then. Besides, at the moment," Tibarn grinned at Ranulf's back, "I think that you should be more worried about Mihara being mad at you than me."

Ranulf scoffed lightheartedly. "Probably. Well, see ya later, Tibarn."

The cat warrior walked from the castle silently. Tibarn then turned to Keenan. "Can I help you, Horse Lord?"

"I've asked around my people."

"Oh?"

"If would not burden you, we would like to remain in the plains of your country."

Tibarn thought on this for a moment. "I see no problem with it."

Keenan nodded his head. "Thank you, Hawk King."

"Will you require any buildings or anything of the sort?"

"No, Hawk King. I only ask that when one of my people fall ill that we may bring them here to be treated."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Without another word, Keenan then, too, left the hallways of the castle. Tibarn then sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen today...?"

Upstairs, in Mihara's room, Shoen stood quietly, waiting on the right opportunity to wake his sister up. He had discovered a pile of pictures laying on her dresser and looked at them with curiosity. He saw many people, all dressed strangely. Most were smiling or making funny faces – Shoen noticed that his sister was in a few of them, her arms wrapped around her friends. However, when Shoen heard Mihara mumble something and shift, he yelped softly and put the pictures back. He wasn't sure if they were private or not. When Mihara settled back down, he glanced at the picture that he'd last been looking at.

There was a very large group of people – all holding strange-looking instruments. They were all dressed in the same funny-looking green and gold clothing. They seemed to be some type of uniform. Their hats were weird, too. He picked the picture up and glanced at the back. On some of the pictures, she had written strange things on there, but most were dates. He saw that this one said: _Whole marching band after first football game. 8-28-09._

_Huh..._ Shoen thought. _They don't look anything like the musicians here..._

He looked through all the people and found where his sister was. She was holding the same instrument in her hand as an older girl beside her. He blinked. _That looks a little familiar...but not quite, at the same time..._

Just as he set the picture down, he heard Mihara mumble, "Shoen? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I, uhh...I came in here to wake you up. D...Dad said that you were going to miss Ranulf, since he was going back to Gallia today."

"Oh." Mihara sat up and stretched. "Okay. I'll be right there."

Shoen quickly left the room, his message delivered. He wandered down the hallways, going to see where his father was. He had mentioned something about training with someone named Vlas...

Mihara got dressed quickly, not wanting to miss Ranulf when he left. She ran downstairs, to the throne room – to where Ranulf said he'd meet with her before he left. Only, when she arrived, she passed by Keenan. She accidentally rammed into the Horse Lord's shoulder. Flustered, she stuttered, "I'm sorry, Lord Keenan."

"It is fine, young filly," Keenan said, brushing it off, and continuing on his way.

Mihara continued into the room, seeing that only Tibarn and Shoen were in there. The young laguz looked around. "Where's Ranulf?"

"He left already," Tibarn replied.

Mihara frowned with confusion. "He...told me that he would meet with me before he left."

"He said there was urgent business in Gallia that he had to take care of. It actually rather worried me, for he said it would enrage me." Tibarn's feathers rustled and he crossed his arms, thinking about what it could be. However, he shrugged. "Either way, you'll see him again before long and you can chew him out then, okay?"

Mihara pouted slightly, but at Tibarn's words, she smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

_It seems like things are really beginning to become normal around here. His comments and teasing, having Shoen around..._

_I hope it stays like this._

**XxXxXxX**

**Screams...**

**A red flame...**

**What did they mean?**

**Fire...**

**A red cape...**

**Blue hair...**

**Two medallions...**

**Chaos...**

**Order...**

**Opposites...**

**Sisters...**

**What was it? She looked around her surroundings: a burning forest and winged laguz. They were running, looking back, and screaming. Was it her people? Was it the hawks? The ravens? ...All of them?**

**Wait...wolves...the wolves joined them. They all bared their fangs at whatever they were running from. She turned, to see who it was-**

**XxXxXxX**

Leanne awoke with a quiet gasp. She had been so exhausted from keeping the medallion under control that she had passed out as she and Rafiel had switched shifts. Reyson was at Leanne's side in an instant. "What's wrong, my sister?! Are you okay?"

Leanne sat up, sweat on her pale face. She stood and walked towards the altar, where the medallion, Rafiel, and Lorazieh were. She stared at the medallion, Reyson staring at her with wonder. "I think that I know...what's inside the medallion."

"What, my daughter? How do you know?" Lorazieh turned to Leanne, faltering in his singing. Reyson quickly began singing in his place so that Lorazieh could speak with the youngest sibling.

"I have just had a dream. And...I think that I know what's going to happen."

"What, Leanne?"

Leanne looked at her father. Then, to Rafiel and Reyson. Her eyes locked with her brothers'. In the common speech, she said, "I think that...Ashera is in there."

**XxXxXxX**

**(Has a completely innocent look) What? Me? Plotting something evil that could possibly make this story go on to, like, thirty chapters? NEVER!**

**Please review! Mwahahaha...!**

**I must apologize in advance, but updates will be much slower than they have been. Why? Because I spoil you all! No, haha, kidding. Because I haven't had any time to type ahead. Life equals hectic. I'm sorry! I'm almost done with chapter 15, but I plan to write chapter 16 before I post again! Until then, I SO SORRY!**

**---A very terrified, rabid-fan frightened authoress.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay! I'm still alive! Mwahaha! The plot twists...the events...things just continue to flow into my mind! (much evil laughter)**

**Blue Orbi Angel: Hi, again! It's good to know that Ranulf is sane, despite...other reasons, haha! Ashy is stuck in medallion, but question is: is she coming _out_? (dramatic music) Thanks as always for reviewing!**

**Knowlee: Haha, yep. Ginia is like the best friend who wants to pair people up! And I know what you mean about Ranulf and the forbidden talk. You have a good point, but really, Ranulf was just egging Tibarn on to find out about it... WAIT! You didn't hear that from me! There is NO ulterior motive, ME SWEAR! Hehe :-P. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem. All of that belongs to the creators. Sadly, I am not one of them. But if I were... (evil look)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 15**_

"So Tormod, Muarim, Aislyn, and Shoen all told you the same thing?" Skrimir cocked his head, facing Ranulf.

"Yeah. Shoen, Tormod, and Muarim gave me descriptions and Aislyn said that they were the exact people that had attacked Altiaire." Ranulf scanned around the throne room, as though Stasik and Karoline were hiding in the shadows of the castle. However, his eyes landed back on his king. "You want me to see if I can track them down again?"

"Actually...I am thinking on sending out Lethe, Lyre, Kyza, and Lyron."

Ranulf's eyebrows raised with surprise. "You're going to send _Lyron _with his younger _twin sisters_? Man, you must have a plot behind this insane reasoning."

"As long as they're focused, they'll be fine," Skrimir scoffed lightly, as if to say that it was no big deal. "Besides, you're going to accompany them to make sure that they stay under control and don't get sidetracked. Meanwhile, I'm going to patrol the borders..."

"I swear, when Caineghis assigned them all on the same unit under me, I thought Lyron was going to tear Lethe and Lyre apart because Lethe wanted to tear Lyre apart..." Ranulf grinned sheepishly. "Good times."

Skrimir chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Why did I smell Ike on the beach that day?"

Ranulf looked at Skrimir with shock. His king hadn't even gone to the area where Ike's companion had treated Mihara. Ike's scent was very faint, even when Tibarn, Reyson, and Ranulf had arrived. "Ahh...about that..."

**XxXxXxX**

Yune appeared, at last, before Lorazieh and his children. _"Lorazieh, I came as quickly as I could! How is the medallion?"_

"Ah, Lady Yune. The medallion is slowly winning, I'm ashamed to say. We have been singing for days."

Yune shifted to her child form. _"I am sorry, Lorazieh, to ask so much of you and the others. May I see the medallion?"_

"Of course. It is up here at the altar."

Lorazieh gracefully led her up the stairs to the altar, where Reyson and Rafiel were singing, Leanne taking a break. She looked up, smiling with relief. "Lady Yune!"

"_Hey, Leanne. Reyson, Rafiel."_

The brothers did not falter in their singing, but they nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Yune walked over to the medallion, the red flame jumping out at her. Her face contorted into that of dispair and sadness. _"It won't be long now. Unless...__**they**__ find the other one...I fear that the worst will happen."_

"Lady Yune..." Leanne stood from her resting spot on the ground. She straightened out her dress and looked hard at the Goddess. "Goddess Ashera is in there, isn't she?"

Yune seemed shocked. However, she frowned slightly. _"...How do you know that?"_

"Then it is true?"

Yune swallowed hard and nodded. _"But how do you know?"_

"I had a dream of it."

This shocked Yune. She became extremely serious. _"What happened in the dream? Please, tell me!"_

"...There was a forest. It was on fire. People of the bird tribe were fleeing... I think I saw...Sir Ike. There were...two medallions."

"_...Both hope and fear..." _mumbled Yune.

"Could you tell us what is going on?" Leanne glanced at her hopefully.

"_...I suppose I should."_

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara took a glance at her younger brother in his full hawk form. Even though he was younger than she, he was about the same size – perhaps even slightly larger. For the most part, he had dark brown – almost black – feathers, but at the tips of his wings, they changed into a much lighter brown color. Mihara and Shoen were flying around Altiaire for the day, with no one else with them (much to Tibarn's dismay). They were talking, trying to get to know each other better.

"I can tell that you don't really like to talk about it much, but what was it like back on that other world?" inquired Shoen.

Mihara sighed. "Well, it's kind of hard to think of a place to start. For starters...it's nothing like here. There aren't any laguz – it's specifically all-beorc and animals. It's nowhere near as peaceful as Tellius, even if there have been major wars in the past few years. That world is majorly polluted...people are always fighting...there are a lot of major cities. Ones that are a lot bigger than Altiaire's castle area or Nevassa."

At that, Shoen's eyebrows raised.

"But there were good parts. There were beautiful places to go to, and the countryside was always peaceful. There were things that my friends and I got involved in and we had fun with that stuff."

"I don't mean to have snooped, Mihara, but...are one of those...things that you got involved in like that picture with you and all those people dressed up in those funny green and gold clothes?" Shoen winced, half-expecting Mihara to be upset that he'd gone through her stuff.

However, she just shrugged it off. "Yeah, like that. That had to be my most favorite thing to do. It was called a marching band. We all played instruments – similar to ones here – but we moved on a field, making shapes and stuff to entertain people."

"That sounds cool!" Shoen chirped.

"It was fun. I remember the first time I did that." Mihara laughed. "I was so nervous, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Why were you nervous?"

"I get really nervous when there are a lot of people watching me, waiting on me to do something."

"Ohh...I get that way, sometimes, too."

Mihara smirked. "Haha, really? There's one silly thing we have in common."

Suddenly, Shoen's gaze turned downward. "Hey, is that Lord Keenan and his people?"

Mihara looked down to where her brother was and saw a large group of people and unusually large horses, crowded around in a group, near a large, dark blue lake. She turned her head sideways with curiosity. "Yeah, I think it is."

"So...they're staying here now?" Shoen turned back to his sister as they continued flying.

Mihara nodded. "That I know of, yeah. I heard Aislyn saying something like the plains were the most like their original homeland, Staltone."

With a glance towards the mountains, Shoen inquired, "Have you been to the mountains yet?"

"Not really. ...Do you want to go?"

"Maybe another day. I don't really feel like stopping today." Even in Shoen's full form, Mihara could easily see the smile on his dark features. "I just feel happy and energetic today."

"...Yeah. I know whatcha mean," answered Mihara, turning her focus back on her flying path.

**XxXxXxX Approximately four hours later... XxXxXxX**

Lethe, in her feline form, slunk down gingerly, lowering her nose to inhale the scent of the people she and the others were going to find. She studied the scent, though there was a lot of blood scent in the air. She snorted lightly and raised back up, letting her younger twin sister smell next. Lyre asked, when she was finished, "Where are we going to start looking first?"

Ranulf sighed and sat, swishing his tail back and forth, trying to think of a place to begin. "I suppose we should check all the areas in Begnion, first, where rebels have been spotted. Obviously, these two were the leaders, so they may try and get back to their companions."

"Good thinking, General Ranulf," Kyza commented, finishing memorizing the scent.

The last to kneel down – in a half form - and smell the scents was Lyron – Lethe and Lyre's older brother. He had the same fierce, hard, merciless purple eyes as Lethe did. His orange hair hung, unkept, in his eyes, sticking up in some places. Looped around his hands, wrists, and feet were red wrappings. Around his neck was a dark brown choker that he had received from someone who he had been seeing for a while. He stood up, crossing his arms. "Alright, I think we're ready to go."

"Are we going to stop by to inform Sanaki about this?" Lethe demanded.

"We might. I'll decide while we're running. But, remember: if we see anyone that we know while we're trying to track these people down, we tell them nothing. If word reached Tibarn that Karoline and Stasik are still alive, Goddess only knows what he would do." Ranulf looked at them sternly. "Understood?"

"Got it." They all nodded.

"Right, then. Let's move out!"

**XxXxXxX**

Felicity threw herself into the water again, Ike watching her from the surface, praying that she would find what they were looking for. He _knew _that what they were looking for was in this area and in that particular sunken ship, but she just couldn't _find _it.

_Please, Felicity...we really need this item...for the good of beorc and laguz. And for Tellius and all that lies beyond._

Felicity shifted as soon as she hit the water, diving down deeper. She glanced around her surroundings, praying that no one was around. She didn't want to have to confront her cousin, Hadrian, again. Or worse – her king. She left Nylonti from a dream that she had had about fifteen or sixteen years ago. She swore that the Goddess had tried to contact her, so she went off in search of what the Goddess had asked. Then, again, she had the dream only three years ago. This time, however, it had been a different Goddess, but a Goddess nonetheless – that much she could tell.

The female otter laguz swam fast, quickly reaching the sunken ship outside of the new country of Nylonti. The castle had already been built and the people seemed to be living happily. It made Felicity's heart ache slightly. She _wanted_ to be back with her only family – Hadrian – but she couldn't; she couldn't until she completed her mission. She felt that this mission was important to everyone, anywhere on the world.

She went through the ship, as she had been doing so much of lately. She went through corridors and explored rooms that she hadn't before, searching for what she needed to find. Door after door, she broke or pushed open. _Please be somewhere in here...I've got a feeling that I need to find it, or else something bad is going to happen... _she silently prayed.

**XxXxXxX **

Xavier strolled along the rocky cliffs, watching as his people swam about in the water, all laughing and splashing each other. Even Hadrian was down there with them, playing with the younger laguz. Xavier liked it here. It was peaceful. The entire continent might not have been as peaceful as his original country of Nylonti, but it was still enough that he didn't have to worry for his people's safety. He stared down hard towards the deeper, colder area where he had swam to before – where the sunken ship had been. Something told him – his gut, perhaps – that nothing good was down there. It seemed like the ship was harboring something evil. Yet...there was a faint glow of hope with that evil.

Why was that?

He grumbled something under his breath before continuing to walk. It's probably nothing, he told himself.

_**Oh, Goddess...is it...?**_

Xavier stopped. His body completely froze. The air seemed to have dropped a couple of degrees. That evil feeling under the water...it was now in the air.

_**It is...! Ike! I've done it! I've found it!**_

Xavier turned back towards the water, and without a second thought, dove into the water, which was also noticeably cooler. He shifted and he swam down as quickly as he could.

_**Now...we can save Tellius.**_

**XxXxXxX**

Sanaki gave a violent jerk. Sigrun instantly rushed over to the apostle's side as Sanaki sat in the gardens surrounding the palace. "Apostle Sanaki? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's...nothing. I'm...I'm fine, Sigrun."

Sigrun gave Sanaki a harsh glare. "Milady, I saw you jerk. What is the matter? Is something bothering you?"

"No. I swear, Sigrun, I'm fine. I must've just had a chill or something."

Even though Sigrun obviously didn't buy the Empress' excuse, she slowly walked away to leave Sanaki to her thoughts.

_What...was that...? I didn't really feel anything, but..._

"_...My apologies, Empress."_

_Goddess? What is it?_

"_That jerk of your body was caused by me. I felt a great disturbance to the west. Far west...something is stirring."_

Sanaki paled slightly. _I'm guessing that the stirring is something bad?_

"_...You guess correct."_

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara mumbled unpleasantly. "Sure, we get back, only to learn that we have to train tonight..."

"Is...training with Vlas really that bad?" Shoen inquired, having a slight fearful look on his face.

Mihara grumbled something along the lines of "you have no idea" and began leading him to the area where they would be meeting him for training. Janaff, who had delivered the message to them, stared after them with obviously amused features.

Vlas had been standing in his spot, as usual, outside the castle's walls, his arms crossed, waiting on the two to join him. Once they were a few feet from him, he said, "I was wondering what kept you. Where have you two been all day?"

"We were out flying around Altiaire. Had we known we were going to have lessons, we wouldn't have gone," explained Mihara.

"...I see. Well, I expect you at least ate before you came?"

The two nodded. Once they had returned, they grabbed dinner from the dining area. As soon as they had left it, that was when Janaff caught them.

"Good. Well, shift, so that we may begin."

Instantly, the two shifted to their complete forms. Vlas did, as well, and said to Mihara, "First, I'll spar with you for a few minutes to see if you remember what I've taught you."

"Alright."

Without any warning, Vlas beat his wings powerfully. A rush of adrenaline pumped through Mihara, and she flapped as strong, taking to the air and dodging his attack. Without even hesitating, Vlas circled around and lunged at Mihara, talons ready, giving a battle cry from his great beak. Mihara held out her own talons and charged at him. The two collided, their talons closing in on the others' talons. Shoen watched the two with awe. Obviously, they had been training together for a while.

They broke away from each other, flying around in slow circles, waiting on one to make a move. Mihara went first, this time. Except, this time, she tried a maneuver she had seen her father do in the fight against Stasik and Karoline (just thinking about the two sent a chill down Mihara's spine). She charged straight at Vlas, and just as his talons could've sunk into her feathers and flesh, she dropped. Only a few feet, however, for she then gave a powerful beat in her wings and had her talons aimed at Vlas' neck before he could turn around to face her. He nodded approvingly.

"Obviously, you have either been training with or have been watching and observing your father. Well done, Mihara."

"Thank you." Mihara removed her talons from her opponent and teacher, but didn't let her guard down. More than once, he had attempted a sneak attack on her.

With a watchful eye, she followed him down to the ground, where he began at the beginning – the same way he'd started when training Mihara. So, she tuned out his speech and turned her head off towards the mountains. Maybe soon, she and Shoen would go and explore around the mountainous areas. Maybe. Now that she thought about it, Mihara hadn't really seen that much of Altiaire. Only the path along which she took to fly to Crimea and when she flew out with Ranulf and Skrimir to see if enemies were coming. However, the thought of that night, of Karoline and Stasik, of the blood, of how excited she was to fight, and of how Leanne allowed her to break down, made her shiver again. She hoped to not go through that again, but...something deep inside her gut told her that that night...was really only the beginning. It told her that she would have many battles while learning how to live in Altiaire, even if she was – as Ranulf put it - "adjusting well". She still had to learn of customs – both beorc and laguz. She still had to learn of their music (_Maybe they have something like a cello here so that I can learn...not exactly where I pictured myself learning, but...beggers can't be choosers, right?)_ and...so many things flooded into her mind, slightly overwhelming her. She shrugged it all off and turned her attention back to Vlas and Shoen.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn stared out the window, frowning in thought. He sighed heavily into his hand. There had to be an explanation on why Yune told him first...about Ashera. But _why_? Why had Yune chosen to tell him, out of all people, first? He brought his head out of his hand, quickly, with sudden realization. _Does it have to do with Ashera and Mihara or Shoen?!_

Tibarn recalled something that Yune had said that made his blood boil. _**"Tibarn, I think that I'm only just now coming up with an idea of something Ashera might've done... She may not have killed the laguz who abducted Mihara. Instead, she may have transported his body, and possibly, changed who he really was. Volke has told me that Sanaki has started hearing a goddess' voice...but it is not me. I fear the worst."**_

The Hawk King looked back out the window. His sharp vision allowed him to see Vlas training his children in the distance. At the sight of his two supposed-to-be-dead children, his anger temporarily subsided. Hopefully, soon, the entire situation would under control.

However...something in Tibarn's gut told him that he didn't think the matter would be resolved soon.

His mind was made up. With a grim, yet determined face, Tibarn walked out the door.

**XxXxXxX**

"_It won't be long now..." _Yune whimpered. _"I had hoped, day in and day out, that I wouldn't have to...but I have no choice, now."_

"What will you do, Yune?" inquired Reyson, who was taking his turn for a break.

"_I don't have a choice anymore. I must warn the other countries. They must prepared for war. I need to bring Micaiah and Sanaki here. I don't know what's triggering Ashera to break free, but maybe their singing will be a more peaceful path. I am so sorry, you guys. Please hang in there for just a little longer!" _Without any more hesitation, Yune took to the skies.

Reyson watched her as she flew away with haste. As he turned to give his father a break, the flame surrounding the medallion shot higher into the air. Not only that, but heat emitted from it, as though it were a true flame. The herons, dumbfounded and startled, stopped singing. The flame from the medallion danced about, heat shooting out. Reyson grabbed Leanne's hand and forced her away, as did Rafiel to Lorazieh. Laurel came flying, Adrian at her side.

"What's happening?!" she cried.

"The medallion...! It's..." Leanne's eyes widened.

Rafiel pushed his father farther away from the medallion. "Ashera is coming."

Swiftly, Laurel said, "Adrian, bring me as many of our people as you can! They must be close by! I'll need help to sing our song of containment! We can't let this forest burn!"

Without even saying anything to his queen, Adrian took off, calling to his people.

**XxXxXxX**

"Go to where?" Shoen blinked with confusion, not having heard his father on the ground.

"To the Serenes Forest." Tibarn looked up at his son in the sky.

Mihara frowned. "Why? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"I've just...just a feeling," he explained.

Mihara nodded, slowly. "Okay...and you want me 'n' Shoen to go with you?"

"Yes."

Shoen, who was just now learning why Mihara dreaded going to training with Vlas, nodded excitedly, as though it were Christmas. "Okay!"

Tibarn glanced at Vlas. "So, you don't mind resuming when they return, right?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty," answered Vlas quickly.

"Are you two okay to leave right away?" Tibarn turned back to his children.

Even though Mihara and Shoen could understand the urgency in their father's voice, the two needed at least a little snack before flying across the sea to Serenes. Mihara brought this up, Tibarn nodding understandingly. As the siblings turned to go towards the castle, Mihara could've sworn she caught a glimpse of Ginia, standing on a balcony, staring at...someone.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but everything dramatic (that might happen)... I just wanted it to be in the next chapter! If you have any specific requests on pairings you would like to see, or, if you want a character of yours to be in the story, you can leave me suggestions!**

**Now, onwards! To write more!**


	17. Chapter 16

**GASP! Could...could I be...UPDATING?!?! (passes out) I really am sorry for the long delay! My computer died on me, so I started freaking out. Like, literally – O.O. Yeah. So, then, I started going, "OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME LOSE MY STORIES AND PICTURES...!!!" but about two weeks later, I fixed it. No, not my dad with my help. MEMEMEMEME! I fixed it! Mwahahaaa! I lost all my music, though... ;_;**

**Vampireizzy: Ashera is pretty...in the face. The feathers are a neat idea, but really...they are wayyy to overdone... Ha. Ha... ANYWAY! Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**SobriquetP: Sorry, no Lyre with Ranulf. There will be ATTEMPTS, if that makes you feel better! =D Hmm...I will most def consider your idea for the villian/lessthanpleasant character who is unsure of his allegiance and eventually betrays the bad guys during an epic showdown with Mihara during later chapters and eventually helps out the good guys in some cool indirect way by his betraying of the bad guys! Wow. That's LONG. Haha, had to do that! Thanks for the idea and thanks for reviewing!**

**Iline: It's okay, I like long reviews! And, uh, yeah...I was kinda joking about the take over nintendo. They'd probably have, like, high-level security surrounding HQ and as soon as they saw us coming, they'd go like "Oh crap, more fans looking to take over." Haha! Anyway... I'm glad that you feel that the story is coming along so well that you think it feels real. That makes me feel really accomplished. And on the pairings... They will most assuredly go into thought process. What was the conversation between Tibarn and Nailah? I can't think of which it is... (also makes Tibarn go and attack Nailah in part 3) Thank you for the long review! And...don't worry. Naesala may come in soon... =)**

**Louise The Zero: You like Reyson/Mihara? Okey-dokey! I can't guarentee they'll get together, but they will eventually become quite good friends! Thanks for your review!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 16**_

So, it's now been about two and a half hours since we took off from Altiaire. I think that we are about to enter the main part of the forest. But...I just have this feeling deep inside me...it's warning me of..._something_.

I just don't know _what_...

Not to mention, Dad was in such a hurry to leave. This whole thing is really giving me a bad feeling.

**XxXxXxX**

Less than fifteen minutes, Tibarn, Mihara, and Shoen arrived at the altar of the Serenes Forest. There was singing in the air, but it was...frantic...and full of fear. Reyson was standing in front of Leanne protectively while Lorazieh and Rafiel stood on the other side of the altar, staring in wonder and fear at the medallion, which lay on the altar. The swans, who had been singing, suddenly stopped. Without any greeting, Tibarn landed and demanded, "What's going on?"

Laurel turned, catching her breath. "Ashera is going to be unleashed."

Mihara and Shoen's eyes widened. "_What_?!"

Tibarn's face became grave, his eyes drifting towards the medallion. Adrian commented, "You do not seem surprised, Hawk King."

Mihara and Shoen stared at their father's back with identical questioning faces. Tibarn nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm not. Yune has already warned me about Ashera, but she asked that I keep it quiet."

Leanne emerged from behind Reyson before saying, "Yune had us sing to her. I think...she hoped it would calm Ashera down. Instead, it's seemed to have enraged her..."

"And until just a few moments ago, the red flame that consumed it was burning like a real fire," added Rafiel.

_**-So...Tibarn's daughter. I believe we've met.-**_

Mihara's body suddenly trembled with terror. _What the hell...?! What was that?! _Mihara glanced around to everyone else, who kept talking, but the words were deaf on her ears. Shoen, however, saw her shaking and asked softly, "Mihara? What's wrong?"

"I...heard...something... A voice..." Mihara choked out, wrapping her arms around herself. She had no idea why, but those seven words struck her very soul, terrifying her. She could practically feel the evil smirk upon the speaker's lips...whoever she was.

Tibarn swiftly turned around, looking at Mihara with concern. "A voice?"

_**-You poor little girl. They cannot hear me. Momentarily, only you can.-**_

Mihara closed her eyes and bowed her head, her body shaking harder. "What...is this...?!"

She then felt her father's warm hands on her shoulders. "Mihara?" His words seemed so faint to her... "Mihara, are you okay? What do you hear?"

_**-Not only can they not hear me, but you cannot get rid of me... **_**Mihara****_.-_**

Mihara screamed, out loud, "Who are you?!"

The medallion's flame jumped back to life. The flame danced around, as though trying to show someone something. The others turned to see what was happening with it.

_**-You know exactly who I am.-**_

What was this memory tugging at Mihara's mind?! Cold hands...screaming...crying...a person's laughter... No..._evil_ laughter...

Mihara looked up, feeling helpless. "A...shera...?"

_**-...Correct.- **_Another evil smirk.

Mihara's legs shook and gave out from under her. She put her hands out to catch herself, but her body continued to shake. Tibarn flung around again, falling to his knees in front of Mihara. "Mihara? What do you hear?"

Mihara shook her head continually. Shoen knelt beside her. "Mihara?"

She shook her head, whispering something. Tibarn leaned in closer to her. "Mihara? What is it?"

"No...leave me alone... It's all your fault...Mom...Shoen...Dad...they all suffered...because of you..." Mihara paused for a moment, then snapped quietly, "_No_. Leave me alone!"

Tibarn, now genuinely frightened for his daughter, grasped her shoulders again, shaking her slightly. "Mihara. Snap out of it."

_**-I've already told you, little one: you cannot get rid of me. Everyone will pay. This entire world shall perish...for what they did to me. However...I could spare you. All you have to do is help me.-**_

"Shut up!!"

Suddenly, Mihara was embraced from her side. She heard Ashera, in her head, growling with frustration. _**-I'll be back, Tibarn's daughter!- **_And her presence vanished, the flame on the medallion calming.

Mihara hesitated, wanting to make sure that she was really gone. Then, she slowly raised her head, seeing her father's worried face. However, it was not he that was hugging Mihara. It was Shoen. His arms were wrapped around her upper arms and his head was buried in her shoulder. When he realized that Mihara's shaking had stopped, he looked up. "Mihara...are you okay, now?"

A shiver went down Mihara's spine. "Yeah..." She then embraced her brother back. "Thank you, Shoen..."

**XxXxXxX**

"Those damned felines are tracking us..." Karoline hissed to her brother, seeing her breath in the air from how cold it was.

Stasik stopped walking and glanced down the mountain path. "Damn...you're right."

Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, and Lyron were moving fast up the mountain, following the two humans' scent. Karoline prepared a tome. "Should we attack them and try and take them out now?"

Stasik's face became thoughtful. "Hmm...maybe not...quite yet."

Stasik's sister looked like she was about to roll her eyes. "What have you got up your sleeve this time?"

"Hn? Oh, no plan...yet. It's just...something's telling me not to attack them yet." As Karoline opened her mouth to retort, Stasik repeated, "_Yet._"

Observing what he said, Karoline glanced around their surroundings. She saw how one side of the mountain practically dropped down at least two hundred feet. Even if the cats landed on their feet, it would still be extremely painful. She smirked, once she realized what he meant. "I see."

"Obviously, I received Mother's war tactic mind," said Stasik smugly, which, in turn, got him a hard smack.

Down below, Ranulf said, "Okay, we're getting close. This scent is really close."

"Do you want us to kill them?" Lyron inquired.

"No. Attack them and use self-defense, but don't kill them. We need information from them."

Lethe scoffed. "Bah! We should just go ahead and kill them. What would we do with the information?"

"I'm sure that the Hawk King would like to hear how the people who abducted his daughter and were killed are still alive."

Lyre mumbled, "Good point..."

Since the felines were nearing the peak of the mountain, they began slowing down, the human scent growing stronger from the owners being there recently. The cats, all in full form, crouched to the ground. Then, Lyre and Lyron jumped up onto the flat portion of the peak, only to see that no one was there. Ranulf and Lethe lay in wait, twitching their tails, ready to pounce, in case there was an ambush. Lyre and Lyron scouted around the peak, sniffing, trying to follow the scents that entwined with each other. From behind the rocks, where they were hiding, Ranulf and Lethe suddenly heard a loud _fwoosh_, followed by two yowling cats. Ranulf and Lethe jumped from their hiding spot. Lyre and Lyron were laying on the ground, unconscious, in their half-forms. Burn marks showed they were attacked with fire. Yet, they still saw no one. Lethe ran over to make sure her brother and sister were okay. She sighed – quietly – with relief. "They are breathing."

Still, the two cat warriors' blood was boiling with rage. The ones who they were tracking were obviously up there with them. Not to mention, they were playing dirty. Ranulf's eyes scanned his surroundings quickly. Their stench filled his sensitive nose. They were close. Very close. Suddenly, behind he and Lethe, a crunch was heard. Their ears twitched and they flung around. Stasik stood there, an arrow knocked to his bow. He smirked. "Why...hello there." His eyes narrowed on Ranulf. "Didn't think we'd see you again."

"Likewise," spat Ranulf. He crouched, ready to leap and dig his claws into Stasik's body. However, with a flicker in Stasik's eyes, he hesitated. Something else was going on. Something dangerous-

A flame then jumped out of nowhere, shooting towards Ranulf, Lethe leaping out of the way. He jumped in the air to try and avoid it, but the flame grew. It caught his stomach and down. The cat growled with pain as he landed on the ground painfully. Lethe rushed to him. "Ranulf?! Are you okay?!"

Swiftly ripping out another tome as she revealed herself, Karoline tsked, "Don't let your guard down, orangey." Without wasting another second, she shot a blast of rexcaliber at Lethe, which hit her, slamming her into a tree. She winced on the ground and tried to push herself up, but her strength gave out. The blow to the tree had hurt her in some way. Ranulf, who saw this, turned with furious eyes towards Petrine's children. Stasik didn't give him a chance to recover. He turned at a strange angle before firing his arrow at Ranulf. Despite the howling pain in his paws, legs, and stomach, Ranulf dodged the arrow. What he quickly saw was that Stasik was pinning Ranulf against what one could only call a cliff. He cursed himself and quickly thought, _Okay...I really need to get away from this edge. No doubt they're going to try and push me over..._

"Before we kill you, sub-human..." Stasik pulled forth another arrow. "Tell me...why did you follow us?"

"...Because there's someone I have to protect. Satisfied?" Ranulf hissed, crouching again.

"Someone like who? That little hawk girl? King Tibarn's daughter?" Karoline laughed. "That's just precious."

Stasik grinned maniacally, seeing an opportunity to put his plan in full effect. "So, it really is her?"

Ranulf remained silent, watching the two carefully.

"Well, then, I'm sure it'll make you happy to know that I enjoyed cutting her up like I had." Stasik chuckled, as if to emphasize what he had just said. "Her eyes were so full of fear..."

Ranulf snapped, "Shut up..." _Stay calm...they just want to distract me..._

"Her body was shaking uncontrollably..."

"Shut up...!" _No...I need to get the image...out of my head...!_

"And you should've seen how she braced herself for what she believed to be the end."

"_Shut up_!!" Ranulf jumped at Stasik, ready to now tear him apart. Adrenaline pumped in him, making him temporarily forget about his burning pain. However, they had been ready for him. Stasik fired an arrow at him. Ranulf, while still in the air, slashed at the arrow, knocking it away. Karoline took advantage of Ranulf's anger: he was completely focused on Stasik, who was his prey. She muttered a speedy incantation for elwind. Ranulf had no time to move. The wind slammed into his body, knocking him backwards. Lethe, who was barely able to bring her head up, caught a glimpse of Ranulf, falling over the edge of the cliff.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn, Mihara, and Shoen were inside the herons' rebuilt home, sleeping on the floor. The herons were in their rooms, Mihara being in Leanne's room. However, she was violently awoken by...well, something. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, beads of sweat on her brow. She was, for some reason, gasping for breath. Her chest hurt. No...her entire body ached.

_Why?_

She heard Leanne shifting in her small bed, facing Mihara on the floor, wrapped up in some blankets. "Mihara?" she mumbled. "Is something wrong?"

Mihara didn't want to disturb Leanne – the hawk teenager might've just been stressed out from hearing Ashera earlier in the day. So, she lied, "Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

Apparently, Leanne had been too tired to tell that something _was _bothering her and that she _was_ lying, for Leanne slowly nodded her head and drifted back to sleep. Mihara sighed slowly, wondering what was wrong with her. Her body was sore, like she'd slept the wrong way for too many hours. Yet, the inside of her chest ached, like when she knew someone close to her was hurting.

_**-Ranulf...-**_

Mihara blinked with confusion and slight fear. Great! Now she was hearing _another _voice! But...it wasn't Ashera...and...did it say...'Ranulf'?

_**-Mihara...you need to help Ranulf!-**_

_Who...are you...? _She thought with panic in her mind.

_**-It's me – Yune! Listen, you need to help Ranulf!-**_

_What's wrong with him?! _Mihara's heart pounded – not due to the fact that _Yune _was speaking to her (in her mind), but more the fear and urgency in her voice.

_**-He's been wounded! Badly! No one else can help him right now! I'm too far away and I'm doing so many things at once! Tibarn's out cold – I can't contact him, even in a dream! Maybe what I told him stressed him out...-**_

Even though it was slightly annoying to Mihara that Yune was drifting off subject, her heart skipped three beats this time. She screamed in her mind, _Wounded?! Where is he?!_

_**-He's in Begnion – close to you! All you have to do is follow the map!-**_

_Map?! What map-?! _Suddenly, images flashed into Mihara's mind. All at once, she saw a river and the ending of a forest...and mountains in the distance. She saw up to the top of one of the mountains, then over a side. Then, she saw no more. Yet, somehow, she knew where to go.

_**-Hurry, daughter of Tibarn!!-**_

No more time to spare! Mihara quickly, but quietly, got up off the floor. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, so she didn't have to worry about changing. She slowly opened the door. It creaked softly, but once Mihara turned and saw that it hadn't bothered Leanne, she tiptoed out of the room and closed it behind her. She looked around, remembering the easy way to get out. Even though the herons were royal, they had no castle – they lived plain and simple. Mihara liked it. She glanced around. Good. No one was outside. She pushed off of the ground, taking to the skies. To make sure no one saw her flash of light, she flew a little ways away from the home before transforming to her full form. She beat her wings, taking off as fast as she could.

She flew hard and fast. Ranulf was trouble. This fact alone made her flying more intense than ever before. The fear in Yune's voice terrified Mihara. This made her think that Ranulf was in real danger. The thought made tears of fear come to her eyes.

_No! He has to be okay! This is...Ranulf, after all! He just has to be..._

She followed the map Yune had shown her. Every tree, she recognized as though she had lived in the area all her life. Wait...she was coming up on the river! Was it the Ribahn?

_It's not important!_

There! She saw the river and flew against its course. She glanced around and looked up, seeing the mountains that Yune had spoken of and shown her. Without hesitation, she flew at them. As she got closer, a scent filled her nose and swirled in the air about her. The scents were familiar, but one that she could tell anywhere was that of blood. Something also smelled like something was burning. Mihara grew frightened and tried not to make herself jump to conclusions so that she wouldn't just worry herself more. Still...it was hard.

As she increased in altitude, the air grew crisp, like oncoming winter – which it was. However, Mihara became nervous when tiny specks of ice formed on the tips of her wings, sending more of a chill down her spine. However, she quickly landed on the top. Instantly, she saw Lyre and a strange orange-headed male beside her, laying out on the ground. Mihara first thought, from how motionless they were, that they were dead. However, she shifted to her half-form, ran to them, and saw that they were breathing. She saw slight scorch marks on places on their bodies, leading Mihara to believe that those burns had been the source of the burning smell. She then heard a low growl come from a little ways away from her. Mihara jumped with startlement, then saw that Lethe – still in full form – was struggling to walk towards her. Mihara stood up and ran to her aid, Lethe shifting to her half-form. Mihara demanded, "What happened?! Are you okay?"

Lethe hissed in pain when she tried to stand up straight – Mihara noted that she was trying not to apply weight to her right leg. She choked out, "We were attacked...ambushed. Ranulf...he..."

Mihara's heart beat loud in her chest.

"He fell...off the side of the cliff. I've tried...calling to him, but he isn't answering."

The younger laguz's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Was she too late?! It couldn't be! Lethe continued, "I can watch my brother and sister. Please...can you go look for Ranulf?"

"Of course I can!" Mihara practically snapped. She didn't mean to, but she was simply so worried.

Lethe nodded, encouraging her to hurry. Mihara, first, helped Lethe over to Lyre and her brother, even though that fact hadn't sunk into her mind. She was too occupied with other thoughts. She would freak out later. Possibly. Once Lethe was looking over Lyre and Lyron, Mihara ran to the edge and threw herself off. She shifted to lessen the chill from the wind and air. It was starting to get a little light outside. That made Mihara frightened even more. If Ranulf was still alive, but injured, and had been in the freezing temperatures...it would only hurt him more. She saw an upcoming ridge, so she slowed herself, landing on it. She had gone down about two hundred feet. Even if Ranulf had managed to land on his feet, that would seriously hurt him – possibly even sprain or break something.

Mihara looked around, searching for any signs of life. She knew he had to be around there somewhere – she could smell him. "Ranulf! Ranulf, are you there?!"

No answer.

Mihara's stomach churned. Not only was she worried because silence answered her, but she caught sight of something. She saw orange, green, and white bandages laying across some rocks...along with a touch of blood. She called for him again. "Ranulf!! Please, answer me! It's Mihara!" She paused. "Ranulf!!"

There was movement. She heard a few clattering rocks near her, but she saw no one. She looked around harder, the light on the horizon becoming brighter. She continued to call his name, maneuvering through and around the rocks. "Ranulf!!"

Mihara opened her mouth to call his name again, but she could've sworn she had just heard something – or someone. So, she remained silent, listening hard.

"Mi...hara...?"

It was Ranulf! She turned towards the direction she had heard her name, and Mihara scrambled carelessly over the rocks, which were slightly wet from fog. She became so excited to have heard Ranulf's voice that she slipped on the rocks. However, she payed no heed to the scraps she now had on her hands. She jumped right back up. She ran a little farther and saw Ranulf, laying down on his back, in his half-form, tendering holding his left arm. She saw that he had been battered a bit and was in obvious pain by the way his face scrunched up. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck, being careful to avoid his aching arm.

"Ranulf! I was so worried! Are you okay?!" Mihara demanded all at once, a few tears of relief slipping out of her eyes.

"Owww," Ranulf mumbled hoarsely, yet he rubbed Mihara's back slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"It was Yune," Mihara explained, releasing Ranulf, the sun now half visable on the horizon, colors dancing in the sky. "She contacted me. Where all are you hurt at?"

"I think I've dislocated my shoulder. Other than that, really, I'm fine."

Mihara looked over him, as though she didn't believe him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Would you..." Ranulf winced as he attempted to stand. "...help me stand up?"

Without a word, Mihara wrapped Ranulf's good arm around her shoulders and she slowly helped him up. She heard him growl a bit – but from the pain. He chuckled weakly. "I guess I got some bruised ribs, too... How about the others up top? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, but we really should get some help soon..." Mihara glanced around, as though someone were waiting to help them, right then and there.

"You don't think that you could carry me...do you?" Ranulf scoffed lightly when he saw Mihara's face, then added, "In your shifted form."

"Oh. Haaa," Mihara mentally slapped herself for not knowing what Ranulf had meant. "Umm...just up to the top, more than likely."

"Okay. Let's try that. You'll have to hold me by my right arm, though..."

"Yeah. Okay." Mihara cautiously let go of Ranulf, to see if he could stand on his own. Then, she quickly transformed.

Ranulf warned, "Make it fast. It's gonna hurt me, but don't stop."

Hearing this warning, Mihara winced. She didn't like hearing her friends in pain...it always left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Either way, she pushed herself off of the ground. Momentarily hesitating, Ranulf raised his right arm. Mihara paused a moment, herself, before wrapping her talons around his arm and raising him into the air. Almost instantly, she heard a restrained hiss of pain from Ranulf. She didn't dare look down at him. Instead, she flew as quick as she could back up towards the peak of the mountain. She could feel how tense he felt by the quivering of his arm in her talons. Her heart wrenched.

Even though it felt like it took longer than before, the two came to the top of the mountain. Mihara quickly, but carefully, set Ranulf down on his feet. However, he quickly collasped to the ground, panting for breath. Mihara shifted back and went to his side again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine..." Ranulf choked out. As if to prove his point, he looked up to find Lethe, Lyre, and Lyron.

They spotted the other three a little farther over, but a tall, thin, black-winged figure was standing over them and Lethe's face was none too pleasant. The figure turned and Mihara went wide-eyed. There, before her, was the former Raven King...Naesala.

"Well, well...quite the mess I've stumbled upon, no?" From his gaze, Mihara guessed that he directed that at Ranulf.

**XxXxXxX**

Ike woke from his dream easily. Another message from Yune. He scoffed lightly while he sat up and stretched. Sure, it was easy for Yune to give the message, but for Ike, delivering this particular one would be tricky. Either way, he stood up and walked over to Felicity, who had fallen asleep clutching the medallion she had found the day before tightly. He leaned down and shook her slightly. "Felicity? Wake up."

Felicity jerked slightly before waking. She sleepily opened her eyes and mumbled, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. Yune spoke to me. Not to mention, we need to get this done fast. She'll meet us there in the Serenes Forest."

"Okay...just give me a few minutes..."

"Sure thing."

Ike stepped away from the sleepy female otter laguz and looked up at the trees. They had picked a small wooded area to spend the night at. It was enclosed, and that usually gave Ike an assured feeling, for some reason. Maybe it was because he was born in Gallia...a place surrounded by trees.

Behind him, Felicity gave off a great yawn before standing and stretching fiercely. She still held the medallion in her hand as she walked up beside Ike. "I suppose I'll find me some breakfast after we finish this."

Ike chuckled lightly. "Hopefully, it won't take too long. Ready?"

Felicity nodded. Ike drew Alondite and Ragnell, both blades gleaming brightly in the morning light. As though they had spoken to Ike, he said to them, "It's time. We're heading home to Tellius. Take us to the Serenes Forest altar."

Felicity took Ike's arm – apparently, she needed to be physically touching him to teleport with him. She closed her eyes, waiting for the bright light to fade. Once it had, she opened her light brown eyes again. The scenery hadn't changed much, but she could easily tell that it was a different place. The smells were somewhat strange to her. She released Ike's arm and held the medallion with both hands. The hero of Tellius took a few steps forward, looking around. However, he didn't get far before voices reached the two's ears.

"Where is Mihara? Have you seen her?"

"N-no, I haven't...I woke up about ten minutes ago, but I haven't seen her yet. Are you sure she isn't just outside, Dad?"

"I already checked."

"Come on, Tibarn. Leanne and I will go with you to check again."

Ike and Felicity turned their heads, hearing a door creak open, only to see Tibarn step out first. He caught sight of them, freezing. "...Ike...?"

**XxXxXxX**

**Alrightyyy! Mihara's hearing Ashera. Baaad. Ike and Felicity have returned to Tellius. Okaaayyy? Naesala has made an appearance. Shweeet! Well, as long as my computer doesn't die again, I should have the next chapter up A LOT faster! ...Especially since marching season's over... ;_;**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Duh-duh-duh-duhhh! I am UPDATING! Okay, so I thought I'd have more time since there's no more after school practices...or marching my show again... (breaks down)**

**ANYWAY!**

**...What the HELL was I thinking?**

**Okay, minna-san (everyone)! In this chapter, two particular characters make an appearance. A small appearance, but they will slowly become part of the main story! I. Do. Not. Own. Either. Of. Them. One of them is Sylvia Faerin, who is owned by vampireizzy! The other is named Kyo and belongs to Dracomancer6491! They were kind enough to put up with all my questions (haha) and put in a request that I put them in the story! So! Once again, they are not mine! But, then again, I own, like, at least seventeen other people, SO...! (hehehehe!)**

**SweetCandies: Another vote for Mihara and Reyson! Haha, ok! Thanks for your review!**

**SobriquetP: Medallion...? Whaaat medallion?! (smiles innocently) And Ashera, while in the medallion, is pretty much powerless. And Ranulf's injury...? Don't worry! Mihara isn't gonna be the only one worried sick over him... (even though it kills me to put him in pain! ;_;)**

**knowlee: Yay we get to hurt Stasik and Karoline!! (joins in with you) It's okay. Even if we ACCIDENTALLY kill them, I can bring them back. Mwahaha!!! =-D And I can't help it! I MUST rush! I'm so stuffed with plot twists and such, I'm gonna EXPLODE! =D**

**Iline-Aylani: Okayyyy, lessee... 1- Oh...wow... =P. 2- I know. It's fun to mess with people, isn't it? =-). 3- Sadly enough, Tibarn will be freaking a lot over the course of...well...the rest of the story. 4- Drrraaattt... ANNNNDDDD...hmm...how to finish... ACK YOU WINKED AT RANULF AND MIHARA! (haha, what a wonderful ending to an answer of a review!)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 17**_

Naesala grumbled loudly, "Can't you move any faster?"

Lethe and Lyron hissed, "Shut up!"

With a little bit of convincing (mostly by saying that Stasik and Karoline would soon be after everyone, including the ravens), Naesala agreed to help the felines back to where they could get help. Obviously, the closest place was the Serenes Forest. Mihara thought that Naesala was really a kinda cool guy, but now that she officially met him, she thought him to be a little inconsiderate. She was helping Ranulf to walk, and Naesala was helping Lyre, who had gotten burned the worst. Lethe had slammed into the tree so hard that she found it difficult to walk, but her brother (despite his injuries, Ranulf was shocked) was helping her. Ranulf, however, was the one who was constantly having to stop. His ribs made it hard for him to breathe, and it was difficult for Mihara to help him, since she not only had to worry about hurting his ribs, but his dislocated left shoulder.

"Like you've never been hurt before," scoffed Ranulf darkly.

"Not enough to have to beg for help," Naesala quickly said.

Ranulf growled lowly at him, but hissed with pain, yet again, as his ribs ached from the action. A voice, that only Ranulf could hear, snapped, _**-Ranulf, tell them!-**_

_No. _Ranulf grit his teeth.

"Ranulf, are you doing okay?" Mihara inquired gently.

"I'm...fine. I'll be okay. I can go a little farther..."

_**-Dang it, Ranulf! Stop acting so tough! At least tell Mihara! You're going to push yourself so hard that you're going to cause permanent damage!-**_

_No! She, of all people, doesn't need to know! Ranulf pressed on, though his vision began swimming, ever so slightly._

The voice grumbled. _**-Ranulf, please. We can't lose you for the upcoming fight because of your STUPIDITY!-**_

_Like I'd be done in by...this...crap..._

Suddenly, Ranulf's body went limp and would've completely fallen to the ground had it not been for Mihara, her shock allowing her to act fast and slowly set him down. She bent down over his motionless figure, her heart pounding heavily. "Ranulf! Ranulf, wake up!"

The others stopped, Naesala moving swiftly to see what was wrong with the feline. He knelt down, examining him. "Damn. He's only passed out, but with the level of pain he's in..."

Mihara was both glad and worried that Naesala didn't finish his sentence. She looked at him, her eyes starting to glaze with tears. "What can we do?! We're still a ways from the Serenes Forest...!"

Naesala quickly answered, "I know more of what I'm doing here than you. You head on and find Tibarn and some healers and bring them here. Once they're here, we can safely move him to a better location. Go!"

With a last glance at Ranulf, Mihara got a running start before jumping into the air, shifting to her full form in the same instant. Tears stung at her eyes. She prayed the her father, by some strange happening, was not awake yet. Though, that was a weak wish. Her father, no matter how tired he was, was always awake before the crack of dawn. No doubt he's flipping by now, she thought. _But still...I have to help Ranulf..._

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn grumbled under his breath, watching Ike and Felicity's backs, Shoen at his side. Ike swore to Tibarn that Mihara was fine and carrying out something for Yune. Also, Ike had told him, away from everyone else, that the two may have found the key to saving Tellius again, from Ashera. When Tibarn had mentioned that Mihara had said she'd heard Ashera in her mind, that only alarmed Ike, and he swore that they would fix this. So, momentarily, Ike and Felicity were examining the medallion that Ashera was trapped in. The flame was illusion-like again, not giving off any heat. In Felicity's hands was another medallion. It seemed almost identical to the one on the altar, but it was more worn and faded.

"Do you remember what to do?" Ike suddenly asked Felicity.

She seemed worried, but the female otter laguz nodded her head. "I can do this. I remember. I...I _can_ do this."

Ike placed his hands on Felicity's shoulders and looked fiercely at her. "You'll do fine, Felicity. Just concentrate."

After a moment's hesitation, Felicity nodded. "...You're right."

Ike nodded as well, to encourage her, before stepping away, off the altar. Tibarn walked up to him. "So, what is she doing?"

Momentarily paying no heed to Shoen, coming up behind him, Ike answered, "There is some hidden magic in the otter tribe that swans do not possess. So, she is going to cast a spell of sorts and that should transfer Ashera into the other medallion."

"What's wrong with the one she's in now?" Shoen inquired.

"It wasn't made for her," he replied, turning towards Shoen. "_She _created it for Yune. So, she is unstable inside. Lehran, apparantly, made a medallion long ago for Ashera, should she ever break her promise to Yune and set out to destroy everyone. The medallion we found is the one he made for her."

"Oh..." Shoen turned his head towards Felicity, who was taking deep breaths to calm herself. He then shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong, Shoen?" Tibarn demanded. "You've been restless."

"I don't know... I was just wondering where Mihara is. She's been gone for hours..."

At that, Tibarn turned his attention back to Ike. "Right, so, remind me again why I can't go and find Mihara at the moment?"

"Yune said that this is something that Mihara had to take care with on her own. She said that it would help not only her, but...all of us, for some reason." Ike shrugged. "I'm not sure what she meant by that."

The Hawk King sighed heavily. "I just...don't have a good feeling about this."

"Well, neither do I, but I trust Yune. She's doing this for some good reason, I'm sure."

As Felicity set the medallion in her hands down on the altar, silence fell the crowd that had gathered to watch. Tibarn, Ike, and Shoen were standing in the back, watching with hope. Up in the front was the heron royal family, as well as the swan royal. A red flame engulfed the new medallion, and the one Ashera was in jumped around, as well. Felicity shifted into her full form, not afraid of anything that may happen to her. She stood upright and placed a paw on each medallion. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

_Enough! Shoen growled in his mind. With haste, he turned around and ran away from the crowd, jumping into the air, shifting. Tibarn and Ike looked after him with concern. Tibarn was about to start after him, but behind him, Felicity's voice rang out in a strange language. It was not modern tongue, nor the ancient language. _

"_**Shufel, kraz...shikell, moindeigh...hekchel, materai...undew, dec kasae!"**_

Tibarn suddenly felt a strong power engulf the area. Where Shoen had just been, a barrier formed. Fear washed over Tibarn, which is a rare thing. Felicity suddenly screamed with fear, so Tibarn flung around to see what had happened. Fire jumped around, shifting from red to blue, and she was on the ground, feet away from the altar, trying to get up. Ike ran to her, feeling the same dread Tibarn was. He made sure she was okay, then drew his swords. The fire finally calmed, only seconds before taking the form of someone...

_Ashera._

Shoen, in the air, feeling the power, turned. He flew back down towards them, but he slammed into the barrier. It sent a shock through his body, so he wisely moved away. He wanted to get his father's attention, but he was distracted. Even though Shoen couldn't see Tibarn's face, the Hawk King was staring with all the hatred a person could muster at Ashera. He pushed through the stunned, startled, frightened laguz, up to where Ike, Reyson, Leanne, Rafiel, and Lorazieh were. Ashera stared hard at them.

"You," she simply said, looking at Ike. "I remember you."

"I remember you, too," Ike retorted. "Whether I thought I'd see you again or not is a different story."

An evil smirk came to Ashera's lips. "Ah, indeed. I have returned, my children. However, I am not happy."

_Damn. So singing to her didn't help... Tibarn thought darkly, remembering what Yune had wanted to try._

"I may have been wrapped in heron galdrar, but do not think, for one second, that I am as easily swayed as Yune. I have come for my revenge."

Shoen watched, in horror, as flames shot into the air and caughts the trees on fire. And he knew, if he couldn't get in...the others couldn't get out.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara had just crossed into the borders of the Serenes Forest when she saw Shoen flying straight at her, panic over his hawk features. She slowed down and he flew at her. "Shoen?! What's wrong?!" she called.

Shoen pulled to a dead stop in front of his older sister before saying, "Mihara! Dad-! And the others-! They're all-!"

Fear rushed through Mihara's chest. So much all at once. "Shoen...what's happening?"

"Ashera... She...broke free... Everyone's trapped...!" Shoen choked out. "Please! You have to come help me!"

A knot formed in Mihara's throat, and a strange feeling was suddenly in the pit of her stomach. She quickly asked, "How are they trapped?"

"She-she made a barrier...and...there's fire..."

Mihara's eyes widened with horror. However, she tried to keep a level head. "Shoen, neither of us can break a barrier...not yet. But-! Back with me, there's Naesala and Ranulf! They might know what to do! Come on!"

Mihara did a one-eighty and shot back towards where she'd left Ranulf and the others, Shoen following closely behind. Mihara flew even faster than she had trying to get to her father. Now, more lives than Ranulf's were on the line.

Quicker than she thought, they came upon the small group. Naesala was leaned over Ranulf, speaking with him, the feline having regained consciousness. Lethe, Lyre, and Lyron were sitting down on the ground, silently. However, all looked up when they saw Mihara and Shoen frantically flew down at them. Instantly feeling something was wrong, Naesala stood and demanded, "What is it?"

Shoen quickly informed him, "Ashera broke free from her medallion and has everyone trapped in a barrier at the Serenes Altar, and she's set fire to the forest on the inside of the barrier!"

Rage shot across the former Raven King's face. He glanced around between Ranulf and the hawk laguz siblings, then, with a fierce, "Stay here," Naesala shifted and shot off towards the Serenes Forest.

Mihara and Shoen watched after him with worried faces. Obviously, they weren't even sure if Naesala could break a barrier created by a goddess. Either way, Mihara turned and knelt down beside Ranulf. "Are you doing okay?"

Ranulf scoffed lightly, then said, "I've had worse. But still...for now...I want to take...a little nap..." When he saw Mihara's face, he added, "I'm fine, Mihara. Really. I'm just...a little...tired..." Without another word, Ranulf slipped into the land of dreams again.

**XxXxXxX**

**Harmony sighed heavily as she tossed grain into Rose and Gypsy's fool bowls. She watched them for a moment before feeling a rubbing on her leg. She looked down and saw one of their large, orange, tabby cat. She leaned down to rub him. "Hey, there, Rusty..."**

**Rex, running into the barn, caught sight of Rusty, and barked, running at him, chasing him up a stall door. Rusty hissed at him and bounded up into the hay loft, on the second floor of the barn. Harmony scowled, "Rex, be nice."**

**The black lab gave her a sad look – but only for a second – and turned back to sniff where the cat had just been. Harmony was suddenly nudged from behind and turned to see Rose, sniffing and examining her. However, her ears suddenly shot forward and she stared dead ahead, out towards the direction of the house. Harmony looked that way, as well, to see a feminine figure making her way toward the barn. Gypsy walked around Harmony and went up to the boards that went across the doorway leading out of the barn. She pawed at the ground and nickered at the person in greeting. Harmony, now able to see the female clearly, said in acknowledgment, "Hey, there, Sylvia."**

"**Hey, Harmony. Umm...is there any news on Mihara?" The visitor walked up and rubbed Gypsy on the nose. Sylvia had dirty blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and mostly brushed over her right eye, save for a few loose strands on the left side of her face. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue color and she obviously was giving off a worried vibe – about more things than one.**

"**Umm...actually, Sylvia..." Harmony swallowed hard and leaned against one of the stall doors. "The police haven't made it official yet, but..."**

"**But what?!"**

_**Ugh...I hate this... What's the best way to tell her? Even if we faked Mihara's death, she still said she might come back and someone might see her... Well...Sylvia knows about the Fire Emblem games, so maybe...I can tell her? The question is whether or not she would believe me...**_

**Harmony glanced around, then gestured to Sylvia. "Come into the tackroom. There's something I have to tell you."**

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen was sitting silently on the ground. We've been waiting for at least a half hour for Naesala to return with news. Shoen and I were obviously both restless and worried. Even Lethe, Lyre, and Lyron, I think his name is, were feeling strong enough to now move on their own and were not taking a liking to waiting to see what was going to happen. The sun was beginning to decline, which only added to my frustration and worry. I'm so fidgety, I started pacing a while ago. So many things were running through my head, I thought it would explode. Are Dad, Leanne, and the others okay? Will Naesala break the barrier to help the others? Will we be able to get help for Ranulf? Am I going to start hearing Ashera again in my head? Will Naesala ever come back-?

_That's __**it**__._

_Finally feeling so frustrated, I stopped pacing and stomped my foot in agrivation. Yes, you read that right. I stomped my foot. Obviously, you can imagine the strange looks that the other four gave me. I snapped, "This is stupid! Why do we have to listen to Naesala?! Why can't we do anything to help?! I mean, really?!" I turned around, facing the way we had come from from the mountains. "Well, I can't just stay here any longer! I'm going to go and find some help!"_

"_Like where?" Lethe demanded. "Who can help us and get here in time?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care as long as we can at least help someone!" I started running and jumped into the air, hoping that Shoen could at least tell I wanted some alone time at the moment while I tried to find someone. Anyone. I didn't glance back, but I could tell he wasn't going to follow me. I shifted so that I could fly faster and see farther. I flew as fast as I could, ignoring the sudden hunger pangs I was getting in my stomach. I realized I hadn't eaten since the morning of the day before. But whatever. I would live._

As I flew, the sun beat down on me and I kinda started getting a bit of a headache. I tried not to focus on it, but it just felt so intense. That was when it happened.

_**-So, Tibarn's daughter...have you changed your mind yet?-**_

_Bam. Just like before, I stopped flying forward and stayed where I was. My body started shaking. I don't know what it is about just her voice, but it just seemed to strike such fear throughout me – body and soul. My headache grew worse as her words pounded into my head, it seemed like._

"No," I growled, trying again to ignore the headache so I could focus on her. "I told you...I'll never...help you..."

_**-Shame. Don't you know that I have your father and your friends trapped in a fire right now? I could...spare them.-**_

My body shook harder. This time, with rage. "Don't you _dare_ hurt them!" I screamed.

_**-Is that a threat? What could you possibly do to me, Mihara? I am a goddess. Your mother. Your creator. I could easily take your life away.-**_

"You are nothing like my mother! My mother was a kind and gentle soul! You can _try_ and take my life, but I'm not goin' anywhere without a fight!"

_**-You'll die, fighting, then, hmm? Is that your final answer?-**_

_What do you think? I hissed in my mind, the headache too great for me to speak out loud now._

_**-Very well then. After I deal with the ones in the forest, I shall come for you next.-**_

Just like that, a tremendous force pounded on not just my head, but my entire body. I slammed into the ground and saw darkness, the pain slipping away.

**XxXxXxX**

Yune, in her bird form, gasped softly. Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, Sigrun, and Tanith looked at her with concern. "Yune? What's wrong?" Micaiah inquired.

"_It is Mihara..." she breathed._

"Tibarn's daughter?" Sothe frowned. "What about her?"

"_Ashera just attacked her... Ranulf is still badly wounded... Ohhh, we really need to hurry! Quick! I feel that we're close to Mihara! We need to help her and the others!"_

Micaiah and Sothe, being on one pegasus, chased after Yune, who flew away quickly. Sanaki was on her own pegasus, as was Tanith and Sigrun, and the three swiftly made chase after them, as well. They flew quickly for about forty-five minutes before Yune came to a halt. She shifted into her little girl's form before telling the others to land their pegasi quietly.

"What's going on?" Sanaki whispered.

"_Look over there," Yune replied, just as soft, pointing in a general direction._

The five squinted their eyes and could just make out, in the distance, a shadowy figure leaned over that of an unconscious female. "Who is it?" Tanith demanded.

"_It's Mihara. I don't know who that person is with her, though..."_

"Then let's go find out," Sothe said, as though it were the answer to all the questions. Without even giving them time to reply, Sothe began to walk over.

Yune slapped her face. _"Ay ya yaiii... There he goes again."_

Without much of a choice, the others followed, holding the reins of their pegasi. The shadowy figure turned out to be one of a male. He caught sight of the group approaching and stood up tall, facing them. In a slightly quiet, yet tenor-sounding voice, he inquired, "Do you know this girl?"

Sothe looked over this person. He had crimson red hair, as well as red eyes, which led Sothe to believe he was one of the dragon laguz. This person had on a black cape, attached to his red shirt, and had black pants tucked into black boots. Attached to his pants was a muramasa, sheathed, and he appeared about twenty-five years of age. All in all, Sothe thought he looked a little suspicious. "We do," he finally answered. "And who are you?"

The male's gaze shifted, and he glanced at the others behind Sothe before looking back at him. "If you must know, my name is Kyo. This girl was unconscious, so I thought I would try and help her. But if you are her friends, I shall leave her to you."

He turned with a swish of his cape and began to walk away. However, Sigrun called out, "Wait!"

Silently, he stopped, but did not turn around to face them. So, Sigrun asked, "Have you seen anyone else around here? We're looking for some people."

"No. Although, I feel a dark presence to the west – towards the Serenes Forest. If that is all..."

"It is. Thank you."

Kyo merely nodded his head and walked away again, strangely enough, towards the west. Yune went over to Mihara's side and placed a hand to the girl's head. Mihara moaned quietly and tried to shift, but she didn't wake up. Micaiah knelt beside Yune. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"_I'm going to try and find out... I might be able to read her memory..."_

While Yune's hand was on Mihara's forehead, she concentrated. All at once, visions poured into her head.

"_Ashera... She...broke free... Everyone's trapped...!"_

_**-I've already told you, little one: you cannot get rid of me. Everyone will pay. This entire world shall perish...for what they did to me. However...I could spare you. All you have to do is help me.-**_

"_She-she made a barrier...and...there's fire..."_

_**-Shame. Don't you know that I have your father and your friends trapped in a fire right now? I could...spare them.-**_

_Are Dad, Leanne, and the others okay? Will Naesala break the barrier to help the others? Will we be able to get help for Ranulf? Am I going to start hearing Ashera again in my head? Will Naesala ever come back-?_

_**-Very well then. After I deal with the ones in the forest, I shall come for you next.-**_

Yune inhaled sharply. _"Things are far worse than I feared. Come on! Someone, put Mihara on your pegasus! We need to go!"_

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn reverted back to his half-form, coughing slightly. "Damn it all..."

Ashera had vanished, leaving up the barrier which had the small group of laguz and Ike trapped inside with the fire she had set to the trees inside the barrier. The few swans that were present, including Laurel, had immediately began singing their song of containment, which was what they had used before, so that the fire wouldn't spread. However, the smoke was escaping through it, and it was causing everyone to feel incredibly sick and weak. Tibarn, Ike, and Felicity had been slashing at the barrier for about an hour and a half before Naesala suddenly appeared with Nailah, her tribe, and the remaining swans. So, they on the outside, Tibarn, Ike, and Felicity on the inside, had been fiercely attacking the barrier, attempting to break free.

Ike, who had torn off a piece of his cape to use as a bandanna to try and lessen the amount of smoke he inhaled, momentarily stopped swinging his swords at the barrier. "I know... This isn't looking good. The smoke is stinging my eyes and you can tell that the swans' song is wearing them out fast."

"There has _got_ to be a way out of here..." Tibarn narrowed his eyes. Then, he chuckled gravely. "You think your eyes are stinging? My eyes are so much more sensitive than yours, I feel like gorging them out right now..."

Ike returned his dark, sarcastic comment with a simple, "Well, isn't that just pleasant."

Naesala, from the outside, commented, "I hardly think now is the perfect time for you two to be swapping such lame lines!"

"Sadly enough, he's right," Rafiel agreed from behind the two.

Reyson shrugged. "They laugh in death's face. What else do you expect them to do?"

"They could be a bit more _serious_...!" Felicity muttered, slamming into the barrier, receiving yet another shock through her body. "But then again, that's just me..."

Leanne sang up a quick galdr and the three's strength re-energized. "Thanks, Leanne," they said, going back to attacking the force field.

**XxXxXxX**

_**Where...am I...? Mihara groaned. She was laying out on something hard...yet comforting. Whatever the hell Ashera did to me, my head feels like splitting in two...**_

_**After a few moments of laying there, trying to will the pain away, Mihara finally opened her eyes. All she saw was a gray and black sky, as though it were about to start raining. It was so dull...so depressing. However, there was a flash of lightning across the sky. Mihara mumbled to herself, "Alright, then...not staying here. Wherever here is-"**_

_**She cut off when she stood up and saw a familiar red and blue barn. A familiar pasture. Two familiar horses. Holy...! Am I back on Earth again already?! How is this possible?!**_

**There was another flash and rumble from the sky, so Mihara decided to ponder in a minute – when she was out of the lightning. She ran for cover in the barn. Someone must've been in there, though, for the lights were turned on. When she was on the hill, beside the barn, getting ready to run down, Rose caught sight of her and gave a delighted whinny. Mihara, despite the situation and her confusion, smiled. "Hey, Rosey, girl. I'm back...apparently."**

**She made it down the hill and tucked her wings in tight. She rubbed Rose's nose and slid through the barbed wire fence instead of flying over it. She didn't want to startle the easy-to-frighten horse. Gypsy then saw Mihara and went charging at her, nickering and sniffing and blowing on the laguz, as though she were a filly. Mihara laughed, this time. "Gyyypssseeeyyy! C'mon, let me through! I don't wanna stand in lightning!"**

**Mihara didn't make it three steps into the barn hallway before Rex jumped at her, yipping with happiness. Mihara yelped with surprise as the hundred-pound dog put his paws on her shoulders, but pushed him down. However, when Mihara glanced up, she about had a heart attack. There, in her barn, leaning against the boards, was Ranulf! Before she could say anything, Ranulf raised a finger up to his lips, telling Mihara to be quiet. She wanted to ask why, but obeyed and started walking towards him. Suddenly, she heard voices from the tackroom, both of which, she easily identified.**

"_**You're crazy! Do you know how insane that sounds?!" the first snapped. Even though Mihara hadn't seen her or remembered about her during her first month in Tellius, she put the voice with a name: Sylvia. She had been a good friend to Mihara for many years. Finally, for the first time, Mihara had to step up and support Sylvia, because within two months, her father, who had been fighting in a war, had gone MIA and her mother was terminally ill and living at the hospital. Mihara had thought, through all of that, that Sylvia was a strong girl. Stronger than Mihara thought she, herself, could be.**_

_**The second voice, Harmony, said in response, "I know it does, but you have to believe me! I know that it sounds like something from a fantasy book, but it's true!"**_

"**Yeah, whatever. I'll be going, if you're done telling me stories!" **

_**The tackroom door started to open and both Mihara and Ranulf tensed. However, it stopped when Harmony hissed, "Sylvia, would I be telling you stories like this while my sister is classified as missing?!"**_

**There was a stretch of silence and Harmony repeated, "Please, you have to believe me."**

"**I'm...I'm sorry, Harmony... I just need...I need to think by myself for a while."**

**This time, the door opened all the way. Sylvia stepped out, caught sight of Ranulf and Mihara, and gave a cry of shock. Harmony stepped forward, saw Mihara, and ran at her, giving her a hug. "Mihara! You're back already?!"**

**Sylvia stared with shock, her mouth gaping. Mihara returned Harmony's hug and looked at Sylvia nervously. Before she could say anything, however, Harmony had seen Ranulf. So, trying to act cool about it, she grinned sheepishly. "So...is this Ranulf?"**

**Mihara smirked. "Uhh, yeah."**

"**He's really-"**

"**Harmony! Really?!"**

"**Well, **_**yeah!**_** C'mon, admit it, Mihara! You always liked him best in the game..."**

**Mihara flushed bright red and could've sworn she saw a light blush come to Ranulf's cheeks...**

**Harmony continued, "Still...I think I'd love to see Rhys. Oh, man! Have you seen him?! Does he look-?!"**

"**He looks **_**real**_**," Mihara said flatly. **

**Harmony gave her an evil, knowing sneer. "Oh, I seeee. You don't wanna admit that Rhys looks good in real life since **_**he's **_**standing there... I gotcha."**

**Mihara swung at Harmony, who blocked the punch and laughed, moving away so that Mihara could talk to Sylvia, who was still stunned into silence. Mihara rubbed the back of her neck before saying, "Well...uh...hey, Sylvia..."**

**Sylvia managed to croke out, "Mi...har...a...?"**

"**Uh, yeah... I mean, I know I look different, and I've, uhh...got...wings and...pointy ears..." Mihara fidgeted. **

"**So...you're...supposed to be...a...laguz...?" She looked at Mihara's wings, slowly. "A...hawk...?"**

"**Yeah..."**

**Sylvia raised a hand to her mouth. "This...is just...impossible...!"**

"**You know..." Ranulf suddenly inputed, walking towards the two girls. "I really hate to, but I have to do this."**

**Mihara's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You-! You mean-?!"**

"**Yeah. Yune told me to." Ranulf tossed his head in Harmony's direction. "Say bye."**

**Without even hesitating, Mihara went over to Harmony, who caught on. Her face displayed disappointment and sorrow. "Already?" she simply asked.**

"**Yeah. I'm sorry..." Mihara hugged her quickly. "Give a hug and kiss to the others for me, okay?"**

"**Of course. Try and come back for a while, okay?"**

"**I'll try." Mihara gave her a sad smile. She glanced at her animals and gave them the same smile before turning towards Ranulf again. "**_**I'm**_** ready. Are you going to do it like you did with me?"**

**Ranulf gave her a smirk. "Yep. I hate to, especially to someone else so fast. But Yune needs her."**

**Sylvia sputtered, "Wa-wait! What are you talking about? Are you leaving already?"**

"**Yeah, but, we aren't going alone." Directed at Mihara, Ranulf said, "Take my hand."**

"**But...if we go back, won't you be in pain? You seem to be fine here..."Mihara mumbled.**

"**I'll pull through. I always do. I promise," he assured with a warm smile. So, Mihara obeyed and she and Ranulf both looked at Sylvia. "Sylvia Faerin, you need to come back to Tellius with us."**

**Sylvia frowned with confusion. "Uh...what?"**

"**There are many people in trouble right now, and you can help them. There isn't much time. You can come back soon. If you wish, of course."**

"**Me...? How can **_**I **_**help anyone? I'm just-"**

"**Sylvia, don't even say that!" Mihara snapped at her friend. "You're such a strong person. I know that you're always holding back whenever you feel like crying! You bring happiness to other peoples' lives. You're courageous. You can help more than you know." **_**Even though, as usual, I never know what Yune and Ranulf are planning...**_

**Ranulf extended his hand to her. "You **_**will**_** come back."**

**Sylvia stared at Ranulf's hand. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand reached out and took his. Then, with Harmony and the animals present watching, there was a flash of light, and they vanished.**

**XxXxXxX**

Reyson gave energy to Tibarn and Ike once again, draining a little more of his strength. Only a few swans were holding on in their song, so, soon, the fire would spread. They had no way of escape. Ike had tried to swing at the same place at the same time with Nailah, Tibarn trying with Naesala, but even that didn't make the magic fade. Rafiel was now watching after Lorazieh, who began coughing violently only a few minutes ago. He was down on the ground, his sleeve up to his sensitive nose to try and lessen the amount of smoke he took in.

"Queen Nailah!" one of the wolves cried.

Nailah paused in striking the barrier to look in the direction that the wolf was looking. Coming their direction was Yune, Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, Shoen, and Tanith. On Tanith's pegasus was Mihara, who was still unconscious. Yune and the others had run into the Gallian siblings and Ranulf, so Sigrun stayed behind to help them. Nailah waited on the sigh of relief. Not even Yune might be able to break the barrier. "Lady Yune!" She inquired, "Can you break this?"

Yune, in her child form, approached the barrier, looking over it. She caught sight of Lorazieh and called, _"Lorazieh! Are you okay?!"_

"I am...hanging in there..." Lorazieh answered, having to pause to cough.

"_Hold on just a few more moments! I've got a plan!" _

Tibarn saw Mihara on Tanith's pegasus and his eyes widened with fear. "Shoen! What's wrong with Mihara?!"

Shoen opened his mouth to answer, but Yune beat him to the punch, _"Ashera attacked her. She's alright – just unconscious."_

Before anyone else spoke, Yune closed her eyes in concentration. _Since it takes so much power to bring someone from another world to this one, the power wave alone from bringing Sylvia here should shatter the barrier. Just to be on the safe side, I'll have her land in the wall of it..._

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, causing everyone to have to shield their eyes. When the light faded, Yune cheered, _"Yes! It worked!"_

The barrier was gone and the smoke from the fire was now rising into the air. The remaining swans took over the song of containment while those that had been singing quickly died out, breathing the clean air. They sang the song so viciously, that within a few minutes, they had the fire smothered. They went to go help those who had inhaled too much smoke, the swans having gathered water since they couldn't sing their song from the outside of the barrier. They offered everyone water and made sure that everyone was conscious. Tibarn, at last, shifted back to his half-form and made his way over to Shoen and Mihara.

Sanaki asked, "Goddess Yune, how did you break the barrier?"

Naesala, who had also shifted back, landed on the ground, a fair distance away from the others. "Hey! Who's this girl?"

Yune merely smiled. _"Long story. But, long story short: that girl came from the same world as Mihara. The power overpowered Ashera's barrier. Naesala? Would you mind picking her up and bringing her over here?"_

Naesala muttered something, but obeyed the goddess, leaning down and picking up Sylvia, who was unconscious and in the clothes of that of a lightning mage, and taking her over to Yune.

"_Let's help everyone for now. Sigrun is helping the others to get here. We'll explain everything to her when she wakes up."_

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, what can I say? DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNN!!! DOOOOOOMMMM!!!! **

**NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! HELLOOO!!! READ THIS! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!! Well, I suppose you don't HAVE to, but if you wanna know what Felicity said in the weird, otter-magic-language-thingy, you HAVE TO READ THIS! The translation of what she said IS: **

**Power, shift...prisoner, exchange...fear, extinguish...hope, **_**be kindled**_**.**

**Whee, randomness! Please review! =D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey, y'all! Check it out! UPDATE! Mwahahaha!!!**

**Vampireizzy: No problem at all! Like I said, I had been wanting to do another scene from Earth like that... (evil laugh) And...wow... Sylvia plus seeing Ike equals nosebleed? That oughta be interesting... =-D**

**Knowlee: Yes, you can! -Hurt Stasik and Karoline. And...sure! Go ahead and slap Ranulf because he's just being a stupid idiot at the moment, but it shall lead to some romance building...some time in the future...! (plays dramatic music) Ashera is OUT, people! OUT OUT OUT! And...I didn't really rush, honestly... Haha, I got inspired for another story, but I'm hoping to publish a few stories I don't have on fanfiction, so I was writing it... Curse you for inspiring me, King Authur! (even though I love the movie!)**

**Iline-RP: Don't feel stupid! A lot of people have asked me that. In the beginning, I was planning on having Mihara be me. Family-wise and animal-wise and friend-wise (and band-wise!), she is me. But, when I got further into the story, I developed her personality more and I finally decided she wouldn't be me, exactly. So...she's more like an alter-ego, haha. (transports Ashera to your location for enjoyment of her death by you)**

**Onward to the story! OOONNNWWWAAARRRDDD!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 18**_

Mihara's eyes slowly opened as she moaned quietly. Above her, Shoen sighed with relief. "Thank the goddess. You finally woke up."

"Shoen...?" Mihara groaned and sat up. "What...happened to me...?"

"Yune said that Ashera attacked you. You've been out for about four hours. You were seriously worrying me and Dad..." Shoen helped her up. "He eventually went around, helping the others to keep himself from panicking."

"Wait! I remember! The fire-?!"

"It got put out. The barrier broke because of Yune and your friend from...Earth, was it?"

"Yeah... So, what happened to her?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," he replied, nodding his head towards Mihara's back. There, Sylvia lay, still unconscious, on the grass. Her clothes were that of a thunder mage, strangely enough. When Mihara had arrived on Tellius, she was still in her Earth clothes, even if there were holes where her wings had shot out from her shoulderblades. So, she wondered why Sylvia's clothes had changed.

"What...about Ranulf? Did he ever wake up?"

Shoen's face dropped, causing Mihara's heart to plummet into her stomach. "Shoen?"

"He's in worse shape that originally thought... Sigrun flew him back to Gallia."

"How bad is he?" she instantly demanded.

"We don't know. But you aren't going anywhere right now," said a menacing male voice behind her.

Mihara turned, only to see it was her father. Obviously feeling better, she jumped up and gave Tibarn a hug. "Dad! I heard what happened from Shoen, but then, Ashera-! Are you okay? Were any of the others hurt?!"

"No, I'm fine, and so are most of the others. No one was severely hurt. The worst one right now is Lorazieh. His health wasn't at its peak before this, so all of that smoke really got to him. Leanne and Rafiel are looking after him right now. Reyson won't stand still long enough to stay with them." Tibarn took Mihara's shoulders and held her out away from him so he could look into her golden eyes. "Are you sure that _you're _okay? Yune stayed behind to speak with you to get details, but she said Ashera had attacked you."

His daughter could obviously see the rage in Tibarn's eyes and she was surprised he was holding it back so well. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. She just...caught me off guard and in a really bad mood."

There was a pause before Tibarn sighed and released her. "Watch your friend," was all he said before he walked back towards the large group at the altar a small distance away.

"...He didn't buy it, did he?" Mihara groaned.

"So you _are_ feeling bad?" Shoen frowned.

"No, I'm really not. It's just...he didn't seem to believe me."

"He's worried, that's all."

Mihara chuckled grimly. "At the moment, you seem like the elder sibling more than me."

Shoen grinned playfully and winked. "Well, we gotta switch back and forth, y'know? Today just happened to be unlucky for most."

There was a quiet moan that came from Sylvia before she shifted, her blue eyes opening. Mihara winced. Here they go again...

**XxXxXxX**

**He was running...as fast as he could. But he was not in his true form? Why?**

**There were men...trying to stop him. They were all armed with weapons – lances. Why were they trying to stop him?**

**Fear took him, and he ran faster. Faster, faster...he was too slow. He had this feeling that if he didn't rush, he would be too late.**

_**Too late for what?**_

**He passed through the men – not fighting, simply running. He couldn't waste time with the low-lives, not while he had to be somewhere, taking care of someone hundreds of times more important. The snow did not even have any effect on him, save for the fact that the small scratch on his arm left small drops of blood on it occasionally. At last, he came to his destination. "Stop!" he found himself bellowing, fear easily detectable in his voice.**

**Before him was a shadowy figure – he couldn't tell if it was female or male. In their hands was a long lance that resembled a silver lance, aimed down at a young, familiar laguz in the snow.**

**Mihara.**

**She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They slid down her cheeks, falling to her wing that was obviously broken. It lay in a strange position at her side, blood gushing from it. A few feet away was a broken arrow, snapped in half so it could've been taken out. "Ranulf...!" Her voice was so miserable, it felt to him as though she had given up. **

**He growled and snapped, repeating, "Stop it! Let her go!"**

**The figure said, in a distorted voice, "Why should I?" He/she, with inhuman speed, snatched Mihara's right wrist and pulled her up. Even at the slightest movement of her injured wing – the right one – she screamed in agonizing pain.**

**His blood boiled. "Let. Her. Go. **_**Now**_**."**

"**Is that a threat?"**

"**You bet your ass it is."**

**The figure jerked his head. With swift movements, his/her minions, who had been trying to to prevent him from getting there, jumped forward, grabbing him. Instantly, he began struggling, trying to get away. "Let her go, damn it!"**

"**You see...I don't see how I would benefit from that. I think just killing her would save everyone...including you...a lot of trouble. She may originally be from here, but she still has the heart of a weak beorc."**

**He glared with all the hatred he could muster. "That's such a filthy lie...! Her heart is stronger than even the hero of Tellius! And **_**you**_**, of all people, know that!"**

"**Yes, well, once I kill her, my wife and daughter will come back to life." The figure laughed maniacally, revealing that it was, indeed, a man.**

"**So you'll take away someone else's daughter?! Not to mention, he's already lost **_**his**_** wife!"**

"**Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turned back to Mihara, who was trying to hold back more screams. He turned the lance that was in his left hand. Almost in slow motion, it came down.**

"**Nooo!!!" Ranulf screamed, trying even harder to pull away from those holding him back.**

**However, the lance didn't land anywhere on Mihara. Instead, he had stabbed it into the ground just beside her. He then leaned down and pulled up the flaring part of Mihara's capris. There, was her curved dagger. With an evil chuckle, his hand brought it out from its sheath. He flipped it around in his hand. "This is a nice blade. More than nice enough for your ending." He raised it up in the air, aimed at Mihara's chest.**

**The girl tried to laugh, though it came out more as a choking sound. "That's the...second time that...that knife has been used...against me..."**

"**I'll gladly make this the last time, then."**

**Mihara's eyes began to slide shut. "Please...don't... I know...you're better than...than this... Your wife...wouldn't want this..."**

**He snapped, "How the **_**hell**_** would **_**you**_** know what **_**my**_** wife would want?!" He flipped the dagger around and slammed the butt of it against Mihara's head, knocking her to the ground as he released her wrist. The blow didn't only make the young laguz pass out, but it made a cut in the side of her head, blood dripping out of it. The man turned the dagger back over, pointing the blade at the defenseless laguz.**

**With a rush of energy, Ranulf made the fastest transformation he'd ever done. He knocked away the people holding him back and he charged for the man. However, the knife was already coming down. So, with a great leap, Ranulf landed over Mihara, protecting her with his large feline body. He felt the blade barely in his skin. He looked at the figure, who had stopped his assault. "Why protect her?"**

"**You know damn well **_**why**_**," Ranulf hissed.**

"**Because you," the man snorted, "**_**love**_** this **_**creature**_** who can barely be called laguz?"**

**XxXxXxX**

_Knock, knock._

The door opened, Skrimir stepping in. The female healer in the room stood. "Your Majesty... I'm afraid his condition isn't improving at all."

Wordlessly, Skirmir walked to Ranulf's bedside. The cat warrior was covered in sweat, and his face was slightly red from fever. "Leave," he ordered.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The healer stood and left. "I will go find some more herbs for him."

"...Thank you."

Once the door closed, Skrimir fell into the chair that the healer had been in with a heavy sigh. "I am sorry, my friend. It's my fault you're laying there like that..."

Ranulf hissed with pain in his sleep, then began breathing loudly. Skrimir looked at him with concern. "Get well, Ranulf. I feel horrible since you are in this position because of me. It was foolish of me to send you on that mission."

Ranulf then mumbled something. Skrimir frowned, thinking he had heard wrong, but when he leaned in to hear what his friend and advisor was saying, he knew he had heard correctly.

"Mi...hara... I...I..."

**XxXxXxX**

Sylvia glanced around the forest, observing the activity going on around her. She noted the wings, the pointed ears, the tails, the claws, the fangs. "This _really_ isn't a dream, is it?" she inquired once more to Mihara.

"No," she answered once more.

"So...then, how come my clothes changed and yours didn't?" Sylvia looked over her clothes again. "Not that I'm complaining. These are cute."

"I have no idea. I don't know why yours would've changed like that. The most that happened to me was, obviously the wings, ears, sight, and hearing, but my hair changed to black, and over time, my eyes became gold." Mihara stretched her wings and limps, feeling sore from having been asleep for so long during day hours.

Sylvia turned her gaze away. "No offense, but the eyes are going to take some getting used to. The golden kinda makes it feel like an animal is looking at me."

"...I understand. Now that I think about it, their eyes never freaked me out..."

Sylvia gave her a grin. "You were probably just too busy being overwhelmed by all the info that had just been dumped on you."

Mihara chuckled. "Maybe."

"Sooo...you can _really_ fly?" Sylvia's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Duh!" Mihara stuck her tongue out, teasing her beorc friend. "These aren't just decorations!"

"Hey, you never know!" Sylvia reached out and poked Mihara's wings. "Hehe, this is so cool! Poke, poke, poke, poke..."

Mihara, good-naturedly, groaned into her hand. Tibarn and Shoen then approached the two (Mihara not being able to help but smirk because of the way they looked at Sylvia). Once Sylvia saw them coming, she stopped poking Mihara's wings and stared at Tibarn, taking in how real he looked. Though he raised a curious eyebrow, he looked at Mihara. "Will you accompany me for a minute, Mihara?"

"Of course. Be right back," she told Sylvia.

"Uh, okay..."

Mihara walked off with her father, leaving her little brother with Sylvia. Once they were a fair distance away, she inquired, "What is it?"

"I simply wanted to tell you that we are going to spend another night here before we go anywhere. Not only do I want to make sure that you'll be okay to fly," he gave her a stern glance at that, "but Ike would like to go with us. However, he is going to take Felicity – the otter laguz with him – to Xavier and his people. She was supposed to be Xavier's successor, but disappeared with Ike to look for the medallion."

Mihara knew, that with the glance her father gave her that she shouldn't ask why they couldn't go on ahead since Ike could transport himself. Instead, she merely said, "Okay... By the way, when does Yune want to talk to me?"

"Sometime tonight. The others are staying too."

"Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, and Tanith?"

"Yeah. So, right now, she's talking with them about goddess-knows-what. She'll get you when she's ready to talk."

"Alright."

"Also..."

"Hmm?" Mihara glanced up at him.

"Your friend seems to be adjusting just fine," he commented with an amused tone, looking in the general direction of where they'd left Shoen with her.

"Hn-? Oh...boy..." Mihara rolled her eyes with a grin on her face, seeing that Sylvia had moved on to poking Shoen's wings now, her brother staring at her with a horrified look. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know it's too soon to tell, but do you know if she has any intention of returning to Earth?"

Mihara gave Tibarn a slightly shocked look. "No...I have no idea. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Come. We must decide where we will stay tonight. We may have to just sleep outside."

Before Mihara could respond, Tibarn was already walking away. She looked after him, frowning. _He's obviously got something on his mind... But what?_

Later that night, as Tibarn had said, the four of them slept outside. They weren't far away from where the herons usually slept, but a few rooms were taken up by those who were still in poor condition after the fire. There were other 'houses', so to speak, but either they were full or they were rotten from all the years it was never used.

The four stretched out in a sort of circle, their heads all close to each other. Mihara and Sylvia's heads were across from each other, just as Tibarn's was with Shoen's. Once the two girls heard snoring coming from the males, they both flipped over on their stomachs to face each other. Sylvia whispered, "I don't think I can really sleep! This is all just so sudden...!"

"I know what you mean..." Mihara sighed. She hesitated, then asked, "Sylvia? How were...the others taking it?" She paused to think of their names. "Amari, Yvete, and the others?"

The nineteen year old glanced away. "They weren't doing that great. When I spoke with them, they said they could barely concentrate in their classes at school. We were all spending time together as much when they got out of school and such..."

Mihara cursed in her mind. "Leaving everyone behind...is the hardest thing about staying here. Especially when..." she trailed off.

Sylvia frowned. "When what?"

Mihara placed her arms and hands in front of her face, then rested her chin down on her arm. "I realized, really fast...that the longer I stayed here...the more I forgot about life on Earth. I forgot everyone's names...faces... So, I kinda got transported back to Earth for about a half-hour or so, and while I was there, I brought as many pictures with me as I could."

Sylvia's frowned deepened with worry. "You...forgot?"

"I still _am_ forgetting." Mihara looked back up at Sylvia. "Are you worried about Giselle and your mom?"

There was a long stretch of silence before Sylvia changed the subject. "Actually, I think now I'm a bit sleepy. I'll see ya in the morning, Mihara." She then flipped over onto her side and curled up.

Mihara sighed quietly, but didn't push it. She knew that, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Sylvia was worried. She, too, flipped back over onto her back, closed her eyes, and prepared to go to sleep. However, the lightest sound reached Mihara's ears: The sounds of a bird's wings fluttering. She opened her eyes and saw Yune hovering above her. _"I'm sorry, Mihara. Do you mind if we talk tonight?"_

"No, it's fine..." Mihara sat up, not taking notice that Sylvia stirred to look and see who she was talking to. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"_Yes. Just a little ways away. I'll speak with Tibarn later. He's exhausted after everything that's happened today." Yune turned around, slowly flying forward. "This way."_

Wordlessly, Mihara stood and followed the goddess. Once again, she didn't feel as excited as she followed Yune. She thought that she would be all jumpy when she met her. Maybe everything just started seeming natural to her now. Suddenly, Yune stopped in front of a large, thick tree that extended well up into the air. She said, _"We're going up."_

Mihara cocked her head with curiosity, wondering why Yune wanted to be so far away. "Okay..."

The goddess in bird form flew up extremely fast, not quite at the top, but about three-quarters of the way there. She perched on a nice, thick branch and awaited Mihara to follow her. The young laguz did, taking to the air. She carefully avoided the other branches on the tree before landing on the one Yune was on. She sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"_Two things, really. But, first, how did Ashera attack you? More importantly, what did she say to you?"_

Mihara flinched, thinking of the tremendous headache she had had when Ashera first spoke to her. "Well, she did it...mentally, I suppose you could say, but it also felt really physical. Right before she started talking to me – in my head –, I had a really bad headache."

Yune nodded, still listening intently as she shifted to her child-like form.

"She's trying...to tempt me over to her side. She started telling me about how she would save everyone in the fire if I joined her. When I told her 'no'...she said that I would die fighting, and that she would come after me."

Yune frowned. _"She didn't say when, did she?"_

"No. She just said that she would come after me once she...dealt with the ones in the fire." Since she had just thought about that, Mihara hoped that it didn't mean she would continue going after Tibarn, her brother, and the herons.

"_I see. And..." Yune gave her a serious look. "Do you know who attacked Ranulf and the others on the mountain?"_

"...Now that I think about it, I never asked." Mihara's tone became grave. "Who did it?"

"_Stasik and Karoline."_

Mihara's eyes widened tremendously. "...What?! But...Ike killed them! I remember him killing them!"

Yune only said one name: _"Ashera."_

It all clicked in Mihara's mind. Stasik and Karoline were working with Ashera... That would explain how they came back to life... But it also didn't. In the game, she couldn't revive the soldiers' souls. So...how did she do it with those two?

_-They must not've been dead yet,- she realized, deep inside. -She simply healed their wounds.-_

_Yune's voice broke Mihara from her thoughts. "Do you have any idea what they would want with you?"_

"Not a clue..." she said immediately. _But she's got a point... There must be some reason why they're going through all this trouble just to get me. Although...it's strange that Ashera wants me alive. Unless that's just a guise. She might really want to kill me. But still...why? If she __**did**__ want me alive, why would Stasik and Karoline be trying to kill me? ...Maybe they only started working together when she brought them back. But why would they be after Ranulf and the others? And then Dad and Shoen and all the others here?_

_-She wants to target those who you care about. She doesn't want you to have an escape.-_

Mihara groaned out loud with frustration and confusion. Yune gave her a sympathetic look. _"I'm sorry. I just thought you should know. Don't tell Tibarn just yet. He'll go crazy. I'll tell him when the time is right."_

"Okay..." Mihara choked out.

"_On a lighter note... I heard your birthday is coming up."_

Mihara, despite all that she had just learned, gaped. "What? But...it was only just fall when the swans got here! I thought we were just coming into winter!"

Yune smirked. _"Our seasons differ from those on Earth. Our fall season are from early November to mid-January. Winter is only February and March. Spring is April. Summer is May to October."_

"So...then...what month is it now?!"

"_Late January," was the amused reply._

"_But I only got here late November! I've been here...two whole months?"_

_Yune simply nodded, giggling._

"_It feels longer than that. And, at the same time...shorter." Just thinking of something, Mihara inquired, "Do you know when Shoen's birthday is?"_

"_It had already passed when you got here. Mid-November."_

"Oh... What about Dad's?"

"_It's in June. Now, I've kept you up long enough. You're going to have a long day tomorrow. Go get some rest."_

Even though Mihara still had questions, she obeyed. She slid off of the tree branch, flapped her wings once or twice, and landed on the ground. She looked back up at Yune, who was already lost in her own thoughts, and walked back to where the three others were. Once she spread out on the ground and was asleep, Ike walked out from the shadows of the tree from where Yune and Mihara had been. He glanced up at Yune. "What do you make of it?"

Yune, too, slid off of the branch, and floated down to the ground. _"It's all very confusing. I can't put my finger on why Ashera would want Mihara so badly. I have a theory...but I doubt it's right."_

Ike crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. "What _is_ your theory?"

"_...Connections. She not only wants to 'perfect' Tellius...but the Earth, as well."_

"Sadly enough, that doesn't sound too far off."

**XxXxXxX**

Karoline paced the abandoned ruins, mumbling to herself crossly. "When do _we_ get to go back out?! The attacks have stopped on Tellius because _we've_ disappeared!"

Stasik, who was sitting on the floor, droaned, "Calm down, sister. Watching you pace is making me tired. But don't worry about the attacks. They will soon begin again. This time, Lady Ashera will be the head of the forces. We are merely her underlings."

"You mean her _pawns_."

Stasik shot Karoline a fierce look. "Watch what you say. Would you rather be dead right now?"

Karoline grumbled. "I know what you mean. I just...don't like being used."

"Neither do I, but I'd rather serve Ashera and get our revenge instead of being dead at the hands of _him_."

"Point taken. So...when is she going to unleash the attacks again?"

Stasik grinned evilly. "Sooner than you think."

**XxXxXxX**

Keenan stood atop the hill, Aislyn at his side, watching their people as they settled in for the night in the fields of Altiaire. A few ravens and hawks were flying above, going wherever they wished. Aislyn inhaled the crisp air. "I think you made the correct decision, Lord Keenan, about staying here."

His ears twitched. "It is not the same as Staltone, but it will do for now. There may be better land out there."

"...You're right." Aislyn looked down and saw two young children playing with each other, away from the sleeping throng. "Heh... Ryan and Riley are at it again..."

"If you want to go play with them, feel free." Keenan gave Aislyn a grin. "You're still like a filly, after all."

"Nah, it's okay. I've been...feeling restless since earlier today."

"...Then I'm not the only one." Keenan narrowed his eyes. "I have the feeling that something's about to happen."

"Yes...me too."

Then, without warning, giant flames jumped to life at one end of the field. Instantly, the lord of horses and his right hand shifted into their full forms. Their eyes were wide with fear, reflecting the flames.

**XxXxXxX**

**I...umm...have nothing to say! (innocent smile) Except for please review! (locks self in anti-rabid-reviewer-room)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello again, everyone! It is time for an update! Now that I'm getting better, I'll get bad again when we go back to school... (sighhh)**

**Vampireizzy: Haha, well if you say seeing Ike would give her a nosebleed, she's obviously a fangirl! And ALL fangirls wanna...poke...wings... ANYWAY thanks for the review, as always! (haha)**

**XTwilightxSpiritX: It's okay! I love long reviews! Ones like yours make me feel even more inspired to put in new ideas and twist things around just to make everyone go completely "WHAT THE-?!" I'm glad that you, too, think that the plotline is really believeable! It makes me so so so so so happy! I never imagined, when I first started this, that everyone would like it so much. So, go on with your story! Let me know and I'll check it out! (gives you cookies)**

**knowlee: Wow. That's alotta fangirl romance squealing. (hahaha) Flames? Ashera? Connected? Nahhh! Stasik? Karoline? You hurt them? Surrreee! Hehe, enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**Iline: It's okay! Fire Emblem shall always make me find time in my...horrifying schedule! (mwahaha) Usually, I just bring my strongest people to the tower. Ranulf is my favorite character and always goes! I never have to worry about level, 'cause he just totally rocks. Tibarn is my next favorite...then...probably...Sothe. I do experiments, though, with who I bring. For example, last time I played through, I took nothing but laguz except for Soren and Ilyana, who were at the strongest I'd ever had them. This next time around, I'm hoping to bring a majority of beorc. But like you had, Nailah, Tibarn, and Naesala (and Ranulf, duh!) are obviously some of the main ones I always bring. It's my goal to get Vika strong enough to take, but I can never get her to get stronger! Argh share your secrets! ...And how do **_**you**_** get Stefan? I tried, but couldn't. (sobs) Well...I believe, for once, my answer to a review was longer than the review itself! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**How come nobody mentioned that I was forgetting to do disclaimers?! Haha, I had completely just forgotten them. Was in my own world...la, la, laaa... Well, anyway, for disclaimer, see previous chapters...that have one.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 19**_

Shoen gave Mihara a look that obviously said she was crazy on his hawk features. "Mihara, she's _your _friend! You carry her!"

Mihara pouted. "At least take turns! I don't know how far Gallia's castle is from here!"

Shoen turned to Sylvia, a deadly gaze on his face. "How much do you weigh?"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes while Mihara tsked. "Shooo-eeen, you _never_ ask a girl how much she weighs. That's askin' for a beating."

Shoen mumbled darkly to himself. "Fine... I'll take her when Dad says we're halfway there."

Sylvia asked Mihara, "How exactly are you going to carry me?" She glanced down at Mihara's large talons.

"If you can hang on tight enough, you can ride on my back. Otherwise, I'm going to have to carry you in my talons." Just to tease her, Mihara stood on one leg, observing her talons, as if she were deciding how she would carry her with them.

"H-how fast will we be flying?" squeaked Sylvia.

"_Fast," Shoen replied, chuckling._

"III...think I'll hang on to you."

There was a bright flash of golden light, and Ike stood nearby, alone. He had just returned from taking Felicity back to the otters in the new Nylonti. He looked over at Tibarn, who was still in his half-form, leaning against a tree. "You guys didn't have to wait on me. You know I could head straight there."

_I knew it, Mihara groaned in her head, ignoring the way Sylvia squealed with joy at seeing the Hero of Tellius._

Disregarding Ike's question, Tibarn stopped leaning on the tree and shifted. "Ready to head out?" he asked the other three.

_His children nodded while Sylvia looked a little nervous about riding on her friend's back...hundreds of feet in the air. Wouldn't you be nervous?!_

"Tibarn! Wait!" Reyson ran towards them. "I'm coming with you."

"Shouldn't you stay with Lorazieh?"

"My brother, sister, and Lady Laurel are all looking out for him. I can't do much, but I cannot just sit around. I may be able to help Ranulf." Reyson, too, turned into his full heron form. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"Stubborn as always." Tibarn chuckled. "Alright, let's go."

Sylvia scrambled up on Mihara and grabbed hold of some of her feathers. "They...won't come out, will they?"

Instead of Mihara, Ike answered with a scoff. "No way. They aren't delicate, you know."

Sylvia squealed with joy once more, confusing all but Mihara, who said, "You better be hanging on!" before giving her wings powerful beats, which took her into the air. Sylvia squeaked with fright and decided to lay low on Mihara's back.

Once Mihara was above the treeline, she waited on the other three, then followed her father and Reyson towards Gallia.

**XxXxXxX**

As soon as he hit the ground, Janaff let go of his full form and collasped on his back in his half-form out of exhaustion. He caught his breath and looked over at Ulki, who, too, was obviously tired, but standing. "What the hell could have started that?"

Ulki simply said, "The rebels."

Janaff narrowed his eyes. "But they were so quiet for a long time. How could they have gotten past our patrols?"

This question caused Ulki to pause. "...Have you felt the way the air feels tense lately?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" Janaff snapped.

"I'm not." Ulki sat down. "Answer my question."

"...I suppose...now that you mention, it kinda feels like how it was when...Ashera and Yune were both released." Janaff became alarmed. "You aren't suggesting-?!"

"It's a real possibility." Ulki's face became grim. "That may be why the king took his children and went to the Serenes Forest."

"If that's the case..." Janaff looked back at the now-scorched field. "We should probably warn Keenan. About her, I mean."

"...You're right. We should do that once he finishes checking over everyone."

**XxXxXxX**

"This is so cool...!" I heard Sylvia breathe to herself. Then, louder, she said, "How much farther?!"

Again?! I called, "If you keep asking me that, I'm going to put you in my talons!"

"Well, ex-cuse me! I can only hold on so tight for so long!"

_I gave a sigh. Honestly, I was surprised she had waited so long to start asking. We've been in the air...maybe just over two hours. The whole way, we saw nothing but forest, so I couldn't tell if we were in Gallia or still in Serenes. It was probably Gallia by now. I don't think Serenes is that big..._

_All the while we had been flying, I couldn't stop asking myself the same question over and over: Is Ranulf alright? It's done nothing but stress me out. Especially since Yune told me all that stuff about Stasik and Karoline. Thinking about those two makes me feel so pissed inside...like I'm going to explode. A part of me also wanted to simply tear them apart. At one point, that thought would've scared me, but now...I could care less. I just wanted to dig my talons into them-_

"Mihara?"

I jumped a little and looked over at Shoen, who was just out of my wings' length. "Uh...yeah?"

"You look strained. Do you want me to take her?"

"No, I'm fine. She's not heavy at all. I was...just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks, though."

I was lucky to have Shoen. I mean, I still miss my sisters on Earth, but...I'd never had a brother before. Not to mention, he's younger, but really mature. But we all have our immature moments, right?

I glanced downward. Lethe, Lyre, and Lyron were still following us fine. They were heading back to Gallia with us, even though they were still in a bit of pain. Even when Tibarn asked if they wanted to stay another night in Serenes, Lethe had just said, "We heal fast. You should know that."

"Mihara?" It was Sylvia, this time. I swear, if she asks one more time if we're there yet-! "What's this line on your left wing? It's lighter-colored than your other feathers..."

I glanced over at my wing, saw what she was talking about, then winced at the hazy memory. "It's a scar," was all I said.

Thankfully, she must've heard the way I said it, for she didn't ask anymore than that. However, Reyson slowed his wingbeats a little to fall back beside me. He looked over at me and said, "You know, Mihara...I can easily make the scars from...that go away. If you want."

Aww. That was sweet. "...No, thanks. It's okay." I gave a scoff. "Just another two scars to add to my many, many ones from Earth."

"How did you get so many? Is Earth dangerous?"

"Just to me." Sylvia and I laughed. "I'm actually really clumsy. I fell a lot and there were just a lot of little accidents I had."

"Little?" I heard Sylvia murmur.

"Now that you mention it..." Shoen flew below me. "I saw this scar on your left arm, too. But it's on your underside. What happened there?"

"Well...the easiest way to put it is that my arm got scraped by a really thick, sharp wire," I explained as he rose back up beside me. Maaan, thinking about how I got that one makes my arm twitch.

Shoen's eyes widened with admiration. "That's cool! I mean, it sounds painful, but..."

_Okkkaaayyy...so wolves aren't the only creatures that should be proud of their scars? Since we were on the subject, and now that I thought about it, I never saw that many on Tibarn. A few here and there, but I seemed to have more than him, and they were from stupid accidents!_

I could tell Sylvia was smirking as she said, "Why don't you share the one on the bottomside of your chin?"

_As Shoen flew under once again to look, I gained altitude really fast, then dropped back down to give Sylvia a nice, bumpy ride, who yelped with surprise. "I hope you aren't about to try and get me to share every scar's story! I can't remember how I got most of these!"_

"We're almost there," Tibarn called over the wind. Yes! My hero!

_Although, Shoen still asked, "So how did you get that one...?"_

"_I fell on something hot and metal. Had to get stitches..."_

Shoen and Reyson frowned with confusion. Heh. Funny looks for a hawk and heron. "Stitches?"

"It's where they pretty much sew you back together," Sylvia explained.

They both winced, then fell silent. Thank...the goddess? Hmm...I guess they would still say that... Anyway!

The castle came into view about ten minutes later, and I heard Sylvia mumble, "Thank God." Well, can't blame her. That's a long time to hang on to a hawk going...really fast. No idea how fast it'd be compared to miles-per-hour. Or do they use kilometers? Or do they not use anything? Ugh, what pointless questions...

**XxXxXxX**

The hawks and heron landed right outside the main doors of Gallia's castle, Mihara and Sylvia awing at how majestic it was. Once Sylvia was off Mihara's back, the laguz shifted back to her half-form, as did all the others. The doors creaked open and as Skrimir came outside, the feline siblings came up behind the birds, also shifting. The three bowed before Skrimir. Lethe said, "Forgive us, Your Majesty. We failed in the mission you gave us."

"_It's fine. It was my fault to send you four in so unprepared. Forgive me." Skrimir gestured to the castle. "There are healers waiting for you."_

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the Lethe and Lyron said before walking into the castle. However, Lyre hung back, her head hanging.

"Something else, Lyre?" Skrimir inquired.

Lyre blushed a little, then brought her head up and asked, "H-how is General Ranulf?"

"Recovering," was the simple answer.

Somewhat satisfied, Lyre walked in after her brother and sister. _Dang, that's right... _Mihara grumbled in her mind. _Lyre did have a major crush on Ranulf, didn't she...?_

Skrimir looked at his guests. "Welcome, Hawk King, White Prince, Lady Mihara, Sir Shoen, and...?"

Sylvia flushed. "I'm...uh...Sylvia."

"And Miss Sylvia. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Skrimir," Tibarn said.

_Man! Was Skrimir this polite and formal at the party?! Mihara resisted the urge to gap. In the game, even after he matured, he still wasn't like...__**this**__!_

The group walked inside, following Skrimir. He inquired, "I can venture a guess as to why you're here, but would you care to fill me in?"

"If Ike's already here, I'm sure he filled you in." Tibarn raised an eyebrow.

Skrimir stopped walking and turned around. "Ike? He's...here?"

"I'll take it that he's not here yet, then. Yes, he's on Tellius and he's coming here...later, I guess." Not wasting any time, Tibarn quickly said, "Mihara wishes to see Ranulf."

Said laguz's face turned a little red. Sylvia obviously saw it and tried to keep from laughing. Skrimir, being oblivious to these things, merely said, "Kyza will take you to him." He turned his head and called, "Kyza!"

Only a few seconds later, the tiger was before Skrimir. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Take Lady Mihara to see Ranulf."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kyza gestured to Mihara. "This way, milady."

As Mihara awkwardly following Kyza, she heard her father say, "I have some things to discuss with you, Skrimir. Reyson, Shoen, if you don't mind, please keep Sylvia company."

"Uh- sureee..." the two said, blinking with confusion.

Kyza led Mihara up a flight of stairs and down a fairly large corridor. He then stopped at a door and motioned at it. "He is inside here."

"Th-thank you..." Mihara opened the door and walked in.

There was no one else in the room but Ranulf, who was laying in his bed, sleeping somewhat soundly. His breathing was slightly loud and his face still had a red tint to it. She slowly walked over to his bedside and sat down, not realizing she'd left the door slightly cracked. Seeing him like this wrenched at her heart and left a pit in her stomach.

"_**I'll pull through. I always do. I promise."**_

_Ranulf... It __**was**__ worse than you were letting on. But why did you hide it?_

"King Skrimir said he's been asking for you," said a female voice at the door. "I heard him say to King Tibarn."

Mihara jumped from the sudden break in silence and turned towards the door, seeing Lyre standing there, having pushed the door open. _Oh, maaannn... _Instead, Mihara asked, "So...he's been conscious?"

"I don't think so," she replied, glancing away. "In his sleep."

"Oh..."

Lyre's eyes snapped back up, locking with Mihara's eyes. "You know...even though I don't know you as a person...I don't like you."

Even though Mihara somewhat expected that, it still stung. She winced from her words and simply had to ask: "Why?"

Lyre stepped into the room, closing the door. "Even though I hated fighting, I joined the battalion under Ranulf's command...just so I could be near him...! I've been trying so hard to work my way up to him...to make myself worthy of him...! And just when I think I've finally made some progress..._you_ show up! _You_ show up and ruin _everything_ for me!" Tears came to Lyre's eyes. "I _love_ Ranulf! I love him with all my heart! I would die for him! What can _you_ say?!"

"I..."

"Lyre..." came Ranulf's weak voice from the bed.

Instantly, the two girls forgot about their little squabble and looked at him. "Ranulf!" Lyre cried. "Are you okay?!"

"Lyre... You don't need to...attack Mihara like...that..." His two different colored eyes cracked open, looking up at the ceiling. "I..._have_ always loved you...but like a little sister. You...and Lethe both."

Mihara looked up at Lyre with sympathy, whose face was completely displaying shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with tears. Ranulf went on. "I really do...care for you, Lyre. I love you...but not in the way that you want...from me."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Lyre, sobbing, ran from the room. Mihara remained completely still. She didn't run after Lyre, since she had the feeling that the last person she wanted comfort from was her. She turned back to Ranulf, who sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "She'll be okay... Give her some time...and she'll come around."

Mihara somewhat doubted his words. If Lyre were to really warm up to her, it would take a _lot_ of time and a _lot_ of something other than time. Still, she inquired, "Are you okay? Feeling better?"

"Yeah... I'll be okay...after a little bit more rest." Ranulf opened his green eye to look at her. "Are you okay? And everyone else?"

"Yeah. I'm fine and so is everyone else."

Contented, Ranulf closed his eye again. "Good..." and before Mihara could count to five, as randomly as he woke up, Ranulf fell back asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

Ike stood, almost nervously, outside the forts of his home, the Greil Mercenaries' fort. He took a deep breath before heading towards it once more. As he approached, he heard the usual chatter that was always there.

"Boyd! You took my lunch again, didn't you?!"

"Uhh... It-it was Ilyana!"

"...Boyd. Even if you have fed me, I never knew you to be a liar like that. You have just lost points."

"...Owch. Ilyana, when did you become so devious?!"

"So you admit it, Boyd?! You owe me a _lunch_!"

"I can't help it if I have the appetite of a tiger laguz!"

"You two...again?"

"Titania! He's stolen my lunch for the last time!"

"Yowch! Watch where you're pointing that damn thing! You almost took out my beautiful hair!"

"_'Beautiful'?"_

Ike hesitated before taking another step. He would recognize that voice anywhere. His little sister. She had been so heartbroken when he'd left. But still, he promised that one day, he'd return. That day had come. After Ashera was dealt with, he would more than likely stay with the mercenaries again. He stood at the front door, continuing to listen.

"Missst! Are you saying that I'm ugly?!"

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just...thinking...out loud." She laughed. "Since when have you ever called your hair 'beautiful'?"

"Since last night!"

"Y'know, Boyd...you could use a haircut. Stay still, everyone! I got this!"

"Miaaa! Nooo!! Stay away from me!!"

While Ike's hand was hovering over the doorknob, a voice behind him coldly said, "Are you going in, or are you just going to block the doorway forever?"

Ike turned, seeing Shinon, an eyebrow raised at him, his left hand ever holding his bow. "Well?"

Ike hesitated, then moved away from the door. Shinon, with a mischievous smirk, walked in, saying really loud, "Damn, Ike. Since when were you so indecisive?"

Instantly, all chatter in the fort silenced. Mist ran at the door, seeing Ike standing there. Immediately, tears came to her eyes. "Ike...? Is this...an illusion...?"

Ike gave his sister a smile – one from his heart. "No, Mist. I'm really back. I'm home."

Mist took a moment, then lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Ike, sobbing into his chest. "Ike...! You're...really back...?!"

"I'm here to stay, Mist," Ike said, wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. "I promise."

While Mist sobbed into his chest, the others gathered around, all welcoming their commander back home.

**XxXxXxX**

Kyo narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "And how do I know you'll really pay me?"

Sanaki, her face hidden by a large black cloak, scoffed, rolling her eyes. Only...her eyes were red, instead of the usual beautiful golden color. She held out her hand and materialized a large sack. She offered it to Kyo. His eyes watching her with suspicion, he took it. He opened it to find it full of genuine gold. Taking a piece out and examining it, he said, "You have my attention."

Sanaki grinned evilly. "All I want you to do is go to Gallia. There, you will find the royal family of the hawks." Her grin widened. "Kill the father and the son. Bring the daughter to me. Alive, one way or another."

"Very well. I shall bring her here?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Kyo turned, still holding the sack of gold, and began walking. The child may have payed him, but he still wouldn't shift while she was watching him. He may not fear her, but he wasn't stupid.

_Hehehe...soon, Mihara...you and your hidden power shall be mine! And your precious remaining family...shall be dead!_

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, everyone! It's time to poll again! Now, you have a few choices... The main question is: Should I drag out Ranulf and Mihara's confessions for their feelings for each other? Yes or no. If yes, should I make a love triangle? (Y or N) If yes again, should it be where some hunky male hawk comes out of mowhere and is trying to get Mihara to like him or should Lyre interfere still, even though she was shot down by Ranulf?**

**The pressure's on, reviewers! (evil laugh) Please place your answers in a review if you want to vote!**

**Also, many questions I'm sure you have are as follows: What's up with Sanaki?! Is Ike really gonna stay? What's gonna happen between Ranulf, Mihara, and Lyre? What's gonna happen with Kyo going after Tibarn, Shoen, and Mihara? Who started the fire in Altiaire? Was it really Ashera?**

**Well, I guess you'll just have to check out the next chapter! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Whee! Update, update, uuupdaaate! (dances) Apologies for delay, because even though I could've had this up, like, four days ago, someone decided to get me sick and I have been laying on the couch going, "Yes, Vikings...! Kick the Cowboys' asses so I can go back to sleep...!" No offense to Cowboys fan out there! ;)**

**Iline: Hey, I like Naesala, don't get me wrong! I just kinda wish they gave him a bigger role... (sob) For my favorite character, Ranulf and Tibarn are tied at five. In no particular order, Sothe, Ike, Naesala, Tormod, Nailah, Skrimir, Volug, Zelgius, Leanne, Reyson, and Lethe are at four. Annnd...I'm gonna say that Kurthnaga, Nephenee, Soren, Bastian, Ilyana, Marcia, Jill, and Haar are at three. They go up and down depending on how well they fight in my games, haha. (does a fanfare) Thus concludes my answers! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Predator Drone: Thanks so much for your review, new reviewer! (=-P) I'm happy to know people sneak in to read my story at 3 a.m.! Just don't get caught!**

**Knowlee: Well, due to some phenomanal force, I survived finals. (triumphant music plays) However, I'm not sure yet which of the two (triangle or random hawk guy) to do yet... (music fizzles out) Still, thanks for your input and your reviews! And...rush? Me no know what you're talking about! (innocent smile) This chapter just sorta... BOOM! ...Yeahhh...**

**Okay, minna-san! Let's-a get-a this-a showww on-a da roaaad! (gotta love randomness!)**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 20**_

"**Everybody, run downwind!" Keenan bellowed over the roar of the sudden flames. **

**Aislyn, having already predicted what he king would say, was running down the hill, heading to the head of the herd. All of the laguz shifted to their full forms to allow themselves to run faster. "This way!" she called as loud as she could.**

**The horse laguz people ran after Aislyn, following her away from the flames. Keenan stared with ire at the combustion burning before him. Was it those damned rebels again? Or someone else?**

**Either way, Keenan had to make sure his people got away safely first. He ran down the hill, checking for anyone who may have been left behind. He hoped that those at the castle could see the smoke, for he didn't have time to go run all the way there to tell someone. Maybe that hawk who was "Tibarn's eyes" could see it. **

"**Lord Keenan!"**

**Keenan looked around frantically, searching for the owner of the young voice he'd heard. He looked over closer to the flames and saw a shadowed figure against it, struggling on the ground. He ran to the figure and saw it was that of a female. She was on the ground, holding her leg tenderly. "My lord...!" As he ran closer to her, she tried to explain her predicament, "When everyone started stampeding, I hadn't the time to transform...! I got hit by someone's hooves...!"**

"**Will you be okay enough to hold on?" Keenan inquired, already kneeling down beside her, feeling anxious as the flames grew closer.**

"**Y-yes..." The red headed woman dragged herself onto Keenan's back with only one restrained cry of pain and leaned down on his neck. She held tightly onto his mane as he stood up, running after the herd, still looking for others who may have been stranded alone and in danger. His ears caught the woman's faintest voice, saying, "Thank you, my lord..."**

**XxXxXxX**

**He watched the smoke on the horizon, smirking with pleasure. The continent would soon be engulfed in yet another war...and all would fall to chaos from the goddess of order. He scoffed. Quite ironic. **_**Soon...this world will pay for what it's done to me. Soon, I'll finally be able to hold-**_

"**Vlas? Are you okay?" Ginia walked up beside him in the hall, not looking out the window, as he had been.**

**Vlas, who had been slightly startled by her sudden appearance, jumped. "Uh- Yeah. Yeah, but, I-I think we need to go get Generals Janaff and Ulki. I see fire out in the fields!"**

"**You-?! Ah! You're right!" Ginia's eyes widened and she raised a hand to her mouth. "Oh, I hope that Lord Keenan and his people are okay! You're right-! We must get help right away!"**

"**Let's go! You look that way, I'll look this way!" Vlas took off down the left side of the hall. "Hurry!"**

"**R-right!" Ginia ran off the opposite direction.**

**Vlas, while he kept running, smirked yet again. **_**Now may be the right time for my disappearance.**_

**XxXxXxX**

Keenan walked into the room in the castle, seeing the injured horse laguz woman that he'd rescued laying there, looking disapprovingly at the wrappings that had been put on her leg. At his sudden appearance in the room, she quickly bowed her head. "Lord Keenan."

Keenan cleared his throat. "There's no need for that." He gestured to her injury. "How's your leg, Gwenna? Better?"

"They said after a couple days of keeping pressure off of it," her gray-blue eyes appeared sad, "that I would be able to walk. I'd need to wait a little longer before running again, though. At least a week and a half, even with our healing."

"You're lucky your leg didn't get snapped and that it was only one of the foals who hit you."

"Y-yes, I know..."

"There are others who have to be treated, so we will not leave until you are all better. We will leave no one behind."

Gwenna gave a smile. "Thank you, my lord."

"There's no thanks necessary. Now, I'll leave, so you can get some rest-"

"M-my lord? Would...you..." Gwenna blushed, looking downward, her voice quieting. "St-stay a little...longer...?"

Keenan's ears flicked forward, as though he had not heard her correctly. Yet, still, he said, "...Sure."

**XxXxXxX**

"So, Yune really did tell everyone to be ready for war?" Ike looked around solemnly.

"...Yes. She came to me a while back, saying that it was 'just in case', but...I've been having dreams..." Mist trailed off momentarily. "Nightmares, more like... For the past couple of nights."

Shinon scoffed. "Dreams, schreams. Nightmare, schnightmares. What's the difference?"

Gatrie rolled his eyes. "Shinon, that's what we all thought before Yune."

"Tch. That's still what I think."

"Be quiet, you two," Titania ordered. "Nightmares about what, Mist?" she inquired, directing her attention to the female commander.

"...Ashera, mostly."

Ike instantly said, "You don't have to worry about her. We're going to deal with her."

"So, then...she's been released?" Rolf mumbled.

The hero of Tellius frowned. "Yes."

Silence fell in the room. Soren, naturally, was the one to break it. "We shall simply deal with Ashera again. How is a different story, but we will, one way or another."

"For _once_," Mia said, "I agree with Soren."

Ilyana nodded. "Agreed. Ashera must not be given another chance to destroy the world."

"So..." Boyd scoffed lightheartedly. "Here we go again."

Ike grinned. "I suppose you could say that."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara sat quietly outside the castle of Gallia with Sylvia. Only once more that day had Ranulf woken up, but the healer had needed to speak with him to decide if her treatment was doing him any good, so Mihara had been kicked out of the room. The two friends sat upon a crumbling wall outlooking the forest. Shoen was going to accompany the two, but decided that they may want some time alone together to catch up. Tibarn was also nowhere to be found. Neither was Skrimir, so that probably just meant that they were still talking about stuff.

"So..." Sylvia looked up at the setting sun. "You...really like Ranulf, don't you? Like, not in a fangirl way, either."

Mihara chuckled softly at the added part about the 'liking as a fangirl'. Then, she said, "...I think I do. It's just...something deep-"

"You _think _or you _know_?" Sylvia demanded, interrupting Mihara.

There was a stretch of silence and the two could only hear the animal sounds coming from Gallia's sea of trees. Mihara brought her knees up to her chest. "...Yeah. I do know."

Sylvia smiled. "Hmm... I wonder if I can get that way for IIIkkkeee..."

Mihara then laughed out loud. "Who knows?! Something very dramatic might have to happen, though..."

Sylvia gaped playfully, as though she were shocked, then punched Mihara's arm. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Ohhh, I dunno." Mihara grinned, rubbing the offended limb.

Completely out of nowhere, there was a loud roar in the forest, echoing fiercely. Mihara looked up, her head moving quick as an animal's, towards where she had heard the source of the sound. Sylvia, however, had jumped a few inches into the air. When Mihara saw her touch the ground again, she smirked. "Spook ya much?"

"Well- It just sorta came outta nowhere!" Sylvia flushed a light tint, dusting her clothes off as if she had meant to do that.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh..." Mihara looked back to where she had heard the roar.

"What was that, anyway?" Sylvia looked towards the same direction.

"Tiger," was the simple answer.

Sylvia gave Mihara a confused look. "How can you _tell_?"

Mihara, too, looked confused. Then, with a sheepish grin, she said, "You know, I don't know!"

The lightning mage scoffed. Then, she pondered aloud, "Maybe it's your...laguz senses, I suppose you would call it."

"Maybe..." Mihara frowned as the tiger roared again.

"Can you tell what he's saying?"

"She," Mihara immediately corrected. "And no. But...I can tell that...something's wrong."

Sylvia looked alarmed. "Wrong? What? Can you tell _exactly_ what's wrong?"

Mihara cocked her head. "No... I can just tell that she's trying to..." When there was one last roar, Mihara's eyes widened. "Trying to warn everyone?!"

"Warn?!" Sylvia backed up, as though archers were about to shoot the two that sat on the wall. The laguz that were in the small protected areas along the wall had also heard the female tiger and were shouting orders at each other. "Warn _us_?!"

"I...don't know..." Mihara stood up on the wall, the wind blowing her hair in her face. "Hey, you head back to the castle. I'm gonna go check it out."

"Did you just say 'check it out'?! Mihara, wait-!"

But Sylvia was too late. Mihara had already thrown herself from the wall, snapped her wings open, and was now gliding along on the wind. Sylvia watched after Mihara with her mouth gaping. Before she was too far away, Sylvia called, "I'm so much older than you! Why don't you _listen_ to me?!"

Hearing that comment, Mihara laughed to herself. She had never really payed attention to age differences back on Earth. The only ones she obeyed that were older than her were her mother, father, sisters, and Lord knows, the band director! But, between her friends and her, she had never really cared. One was older by a month or two, one was younger by three or four months. So what? She glanced backward, seeing that Sylvia hadn't moved yet.

She looked around, knowing she should've been in the right area by now. She looked around for the tiger she had heard but caught sight of nothing. However, her body felt tense...like something was about to happen. Then, just at that moment, _bam._ A splitting headache came onto Mihara. Knowing what that meant, she growled silently, instantly thinking, _Oh, __**damn**__._

_**-So...daughter of Tibarn. We meet again.-**_

Once again, just by hearing Ashera's voice, shivers went down Mihara's spine, the laguz faltering in her flying. _I would __**hardly**__ call this a 'meeting',_ she thought sourly.

_**-Don't be so smart-alecky with me, child. If I wanted to, I could simply crush your brain in right now.-**_

"Then why haven't you yet?!" Mihara screamed out loud.

_**-Well, if you must know, it feels a little something like this.-**_

Just as Ashera barely finished her sentence, Mihara dropped like a stone from the air, the girl not even able to hear Sylvia shriek her name from the distance. Mihara couldn't even think. It felt as though someone had just strapped her down to the bottom of the oceans with all the billions of trillions of gallons of water pressing down on her. She couldn't breathe or even operate her eyes. She couldn't tell that she clipped a large tree branch, cutting her right arm, just before she crashed into the ground. She couldn't feel it. Then, out of nowhere, it vanished. Mihara, only then, could scream. She closed her eyes and sucked in air as fast as she could. She felt lightheaded and sick to her stomach. The small cut on her arm from the tree branch felt as though someone had stabbed a lance through her arm.

_**-So, now, young Mihara...would you like me to kill you that way? That would be an awful death, wouldn't it? Feeling all that pain until you suffocated.-**_

_-I knew she was a jerk in the game, but she is just criminal and psychotic in real life!- Mihara screamed deep inside herself. Directed at Ashera, she hissed, "What...do you want...with me...?"_

_**-Does it really matter? All you have to know is that I'm about to make you one...last offer.-**_

_I don't need to know what it is in order to say 'no' to you!_

_**-Oh, no, I **__**really**__** think you'll want to hear this.-**_

Just by the way Ashera said that, it left a horrible pit in her stomach. While she leaned against a tree when she had gathered the strength to push herself up, Mihara hissed with anger. _...What is it?_

_**-You see? I knew you would want to hear this.- Her voice laughed evilly in Mihara's head. She said, -Now, you see, I have a certain skilled assassin that has a contract job with me. As of this moment, he is headed in your direction. No, my dear, not for you...- Ashera added when Mihara sat up with alarm. -For your brother. And your father.-**_

"Wha-what?! No! Why don't you just leave them alone?!"

_**-Because otherwise, you would not agree to my terms. Have no fear, young one, for he will not kill them until I give him a signal. Are you ready to hear my final offer?-**_

Rage shot across Mihara's features and her hands balled up into fists. Even though she didn't want to listen to the crazy goddess, she grumbled darkly. "...Yeah."

_**-Heh. Good. Now, what I want you to do is leave your father and your brother. And that human friend that Yune dared to bring over from that all-human world. I want you to join forces with me. Lend me your power. I will not ask you to kill anyone and, in turn, I shall not kill anyone.-**_

_Why are you so interested in __**me**__?_

_**-You have a bond that no one else has. I need that bond, but I cannot force you in order to use this bond.-**_

_A...bond?_

_**-That's right, young one. Now...what is your answer?-**_

**XxXxXxX**

Sylvia ran along the wall, back towards the castle. She said swiftly told some guards at the wall what she had seen happen to Mihara, and they said they would send out word to find her. Now, she decided, she needed to find Tibarn. Longer than she thought it would take, she arrived back at the main part of the castle. Her legs throbbed and her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Why had Mihara just _fallen _like that?!

"King Tibarn!" she cried in the halls of Gallia's castle. Many heads turned to look at her, but she didn't care. Maybe someone had seen the direction Tibarn was last seen headed. Sylvia began running. "King Tibarn!!"

When she turned a corner, she crashed into someone. Instantly, a male voice said, "Oh- I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Sylvia looked up and saw Zihark staring down at her with concern, worried he might've hurt her. Sylvia flushed a little (fangirl mode kicking in at his actuality), but remembered she had more pressing matters. Quickly, she blurted, "I'm fine-! Sorry-! Gotta go!"

She ran past Zihark, calling again, "King Tibarn!"

Zihark shouted after Sylvia, "If you're looking for King Tibarn, he just headed out towards the back!"

"Thanks!" she answered. At least Sylvia could remember which direction was the back since she had wandered about the castle while Mihara visited Ranulf. Turning left down the next corridor, she continued calling for Tibarn, until, at last, she found him. "King Tibarn!" She sighed with relief.

The Hawk King turned with confusion, then realized Mihara wasn't with her. "Sylvia? What is it? Where's Mihara?"

"That's what I need to tell you!" Sylvia finally stopped running, and while she caught her breath, she quickly explained, "Mihara was flying to look at something, then just suddenly fell out of the air!"

Tibarn's eyes flashed. While he began heading the way Sylvia had come, he demanded, "And Shoen?"

Sylvia frowned. "What about him?"

"He said he was going to look for you."

"He never found us..."

With a curse, Tibarn turned the corner and disappeared. He ran out of the castle, towards the wall, where he followed his daughter's scent to. He heard a few of the guards call his name, but he ignored them. Surely, though, if they had seen her fall, they were looking for her in the forest below. As Tibarn jumped off the wall, he growled to himself. The damned currents of wind was throwing Mihara's scent all over the place. At least he could tell the general area of where she had gone. Quickly, he swooped down to where her scent had dropped. Once his feet hit the ground, he caught sight of her. She was laying on the ground on her stomach and seemed unconscious. Tibarn rushed over to her side and flipped her over. "Mihara? Mihara, can you hear me?"

Mihara moaned quietly when Tibarn shook her lightly, trying to rouse her. He sighed with relief. At least she was alive. _It must've been Ashera again,_ he muttered in his mind. _Damn goddess._

Tibarn quickly caught another scent hiding nearby. He frowned slightly and turned his head in the direction of the other laguz. "Shoen?"

Tibarn's son emerged from behind one of the trees with a terrified look on his face. "Dad..."

This alarmed the Hawk King. "What is it, son?"

"It's...Mihara..."

"What about her?"

"I...think...Ashera was just here. That goddess with long red hair?"

Tibarn's eyes widened. "What happened, Shoen?! Did she hurt you or Mihara?!"

Shoen began breathing heavily. "No...not me, at least... I'm...not sure what she did to Mihara, but...they were talking, and...I think that Ashera...brought Mihara over to her side...!"

Tibarn was struck speechless. He felt as though he had just gotten stampeded over by a pack of lions. "What...makes you say that?"

"Because...Mihara seemed really scared, and...Ashera did..._something_ – she flashed a light at Mihara – and...Mihara dropped and Ashera disappeared after she said...'you made the right choice.'" Shoen looked at Mihara with worry and fear. "So...I don't...know what really...happened..." Shoen's eyes suddenly shot wide. "Dad! Her wings!"

Mihara's wings, which were usually light red and maroon, suddenly shifted slowly into a black color. Tibarn's body shook with rage. "They're like...a raven's wings..."

**XxXxXxX**

"**That is none of your concern," Ranulf spat at the man, his eyes narrowed.**

"**Oh, really? Well...I think it is." He chuckled. "Because, you see, this creature is not what you thought she was."**

**Ranulf growled. "What?"**

"**Just take a look," the man offered, throwing the knife away. "Go ahead. No tricks. I want to see this."**

**Ranulf kept his guard up, not moving a muscle. That is, until he heard Mihara's weak voice say, "Ra...nulf..."**

**The feline slowly looked down at Mihara, only to notice her eyes were a crimson red. They were swimming with tears and displayed grief. Ranulf sucked in air quickly and held it. "Mi...hara? What...?"**

"**I had...no choice, Ranulf..." Her tears began spilling over. "I...couldn't help it... She would've...killed everybody... Including you...and my dad...and my little brother... I'm so sorry..."**

"**Mihara, you...you aren't make any sense!"**

"**I'm so sorry, Ranulf...!"**

**XxXxXxX**

"_**I'm so sorry...!"**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Hmm...what to say, what to say...?**

**MEEP!**

**(locks self in room)**

**Naesala: You know, I got the feeling that that little room isn't going to protect you from the reviewers. Actually, you know what? Forget the reviewers; worry about Tibarn.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Wow...it's already chapter twenty-one! (sniff) I just...can't believe it! Oh, crap! I'm supposed to be hiding! (flees but does a dance in hiding to celebrate getting past fifty reviews)**

**Predator Drone: Finishing? **_**Finishing**_**?? Perish the thought, good person! I have much, much plot left! Why, I bet I could type an' type and post faster than you could read! ...I wish. Thanks so much for your reviews! And leaving people hanging is what I like to do!**

**XTwilightxSpiritX: Yeah, well...ahem...I just kinda need to worry about everyone, don't I...? (looks around for said unhappy daddy) As for your guesses...MWAHAHAHA HOW WRONG YOU ARE! Uh-I mean-I guess you'll just have to find out! (innocent look) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iline: I know, right? I don't mean to torture Tibarn, but it's just kiiinnndddaaa workin' out that way, huh? Hmm...love triangle, but no OC... Got anyone in mind? (hopeful look) What **_**did**_** happen to Mihara? Hnn...good question! No doubt Ashera's behind it, ne? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hannah: Yay, nee-san finally reviewed! And yeah, yeah...I needed a way to start and I was at a roadblock... (sticks tongue out) Meanie! And...Mihara? Ashera? Drama? (scoff) DRAMA IS MY SECOND MIDDLE NAME! Especially since I was suddenly stricken with amazing twists...as you found out, like, three seconds after...! By the way, she has a real motive aside from being all "I will save Shoen and Daddy and Ranulf from Ashera by joining sides with Darth Vadar in a female body!" REAL MOTIVE... But even YOU can't find out what it is! Not even for the upcoming birthday! MWAHAHAHAAA! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own anything, I would not momentarily be looking over my shoulder to make sure that Tibarn isn't right behind me.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 21**_

Ranulf's eyes shot open while he lay in his bed, his face still lightly rosey with fever, and his face contorted with fear. What _was_ that he had just seen?! It wasn't any ordinary dream...! Those red eyes...their shade...he had seen them only in one place before...

The Tower of Guidance.

Two people had those eyes, but only one was cruel, as he had just seen...

_Ashera._

Mihara... Her eyes were always a beautiful gold, except for when Ranulf had first met her – they were...hazel, she'd told him once. Those peaceful, playful, sometimes serious golden eyes were now a merciless, fierce red...

_I need to find her._

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn shook Mihara lightly, still trying to awaken her. She had made no attempt to wake, nor had she made any other sound than when Tibarn had first arrived. For some strange reason, none of the Gallian patrol, who were looking for Mihara, had come across them yet. That made the Hawk King edgy. Shoen stood above them, silently, worrying for his older sister. He occasionally frowned and nodded to himself, as though going through what he'd seen through his head over and over again, picking out details that could answer what had happened to Mihara.

At last, Shoen inquired, "Dad? Shouldn't we take Mihara back to the castle?"

Tibarn looked up at his son, hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. You're right. Let's go." He scooped up Mihara and pushed himself off the ground, making his way through the thick trees. Shoen wavered a moment and glanced around, as though he felt someone were watching them, before taking off after his father.

Back in the trees, Kyo's hand finally released his tense grip on his muramasa. He watched after the Hawk King and his son with determined red eyes. _Whether by the goddess' order or not, if they had sensed me, I would not have hesitated to kill them. Yet...maybe I am not supposed to yet. I shall not leave right away. I feel something interesting is about to happen. _An evil smirk came upon his lips. _Perhaps...I'll toy with them. Maybe not kill them...just yet._

With a swish of his cape and a faint glance of black wings underneath, he walked towards the east, deciding which indirect route to take towards the castle.

Up in the air, Tibarn and Shoen flew swiftly back towards the castle. Before they had even reached the wall, Shoen commented gravely, "Why is everything happening to _her_?"

Tibarn's face became grim. "I don't know, Shoen... All I know...is that Ashera is after her for some reason."

"...You don't have an idea why?"

"No." Tibarn faced Shoen when they landed just outside the doors leading inside. "But then again, I never figured out why whoever took _you..._well, _took_ you, for starters, then made it so that you didn't age for about twenty years. It's as though everyone has an ulterior motive for our entire family."

Shoen had no response to that, so simply remained quiet.

Tibarn saw the look on Shoen's face and said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so grave. It's just that this entire deal worries me." Tibarn's voice became quieter as he added, "I can't lose both of you again."

"I can assure you, Dad, that I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Mihara." Shoen's face became more determined. "Because we'll get through this. Not even Ashera can tear us apart again."

"What's wrong with Mihara?!" Sylvia suddenly ran up. Just catching sight of her friend's wings, Sylvia frowned. "Uhh...what happened?"

"I'd like to know that, too," put in a voice coming up behind Sylvia.

Tibarn chuckled lightly. "It's about time you got here, Ike."

Ike gave a slight grin, but it quickly went away. "We need to talk, Tibarn. Now. Shoen should probably hear this, too."

"Let me find somewhere to put Mihara." Tibarn walked past the two beorc. "Although, Sylvia, I have no idea what happened."

Wordlessly, Sylvia, Shoen, and Ike followed after Tibarn. They followed him upstairs, where most of the rooms were, and just as Tibarn was about to enter one, there was a crash from down the hall, followed by a frantic female laguz saying, "Wa-wait, General Ranulf! You've still got to rest!"

A door opened and a shirtless Ranulf walked out, his hands balled up in fists. He caught sight of Tibarn and the others and stalked towards them with a faint limp, the others seeing that his face still displayed that he had a fever. He gently, yet firmly, pushed Sylvia, Shoen, and Ike out of the way, and faced Tibarn. "What happened?" was the first thing he demanded.

"I don't know. Something with Ashera. Shouldn't you still be resting up?"

Ignoring him, Ranulf hissed, "I'm fine. Mihara may not be. She spoke to me...and she was crying." His eyes narrowed. "What color are her eyes?"

"Why wouldn't they be their normal color?" Tibarn inquired. "When did she speak with you, crying?"

"Just now. You must've seen her eyes, Tibarn!" Ranulf snapped, his voice raising.

"_Why _would her eyes be any different, Ranulf?!" Tibarn shot back.

"Ashera got to her, didn't she?! She did something to Mihara, and whatever it is, it isn't good for _any _of us!"

"Are you saying that you know what she did?"

"No! I haven't got the faintest clue! But you need to look at her eyes, Tibarn!"

"It can wait until she wakes up!"

Ranulf's ears pinned back and all the fur on his tail stood up on end. "By then, it may be too late! I'm telling you, Ashera did something to her!"

Tibarn, obviously not wanting to listen anymore, turned back towards the door and opened it. Just as Ranulf's hand went out to grab Tibarn's shirt and stop him, Ike stood between the two. "Ranulf, calm down."

"_How_ can you expect me to _calm down_, Ike, when I saw her...laying on the ground...like that..." Ranulf's voice quickly became quieter.

This caused all the others present to pause and frowned. Tibarn snapped back around. "What?"

"It's... Never mind. You probably wouldn't care to hear about it. It was a...nightmare I had, but...it just seemed so real." Ranulf turned around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, Tibarn."

"...It's fine, Ranulf. We're all just worried about this entire mess."

"...Yeah..." Ranulf then walked slowly back towards his room.

Sylvia frowned. "Am I the only one who thought that was really strange?"

"No... I've never seen Ranulf like that." Ike looked after his close laguz friend. "Obviously, this nightmare really frightened him." With a glance towards Tibarn, he said, "I'll go see what he was going on about. We'll talk right after."

"Sure." Tibarn walked into the room and set Mihara down on the bed.

**XxXxXxX**

**I glared at Ashera with all the hatred I could possibly have for a person. I don't know where we are right now, but it's like...nothing. Just a completely white place... But whatever. It's not important. Right now, I...I still can't believe I said 'yes' to her...but...it was for Shoen and Dad and Ranulf...**

**Still...how can I trust Ashera? She gave her word that she wouldn't harm them as long as I helped her, but...**

_**No. She said she wouldn't kill anyone. I gritted my teeth. It was too late to go back now. At least there was a true advantage for being on the side of an evil goddess.**_

**I could find her weakness.**

_**-So...are you ready to begin your journey with me, young Mihara?-**_

**Well, if I want to find her weakness, I'm at least going to have to pretend **_**good **_**that I'm on her side, even if she knows I don't want to be. "...Yes."**

**An evil smirk came up across her face. **_**-Good. I think you will find that the first step will be easy: Getting to me.-**_

"**Couldn't you just teleport me to you or something?"**

_**-Where's the fun in that?- Ashera scoffed, approaching me. It took everything I had not to flinch and move away. -I want to see how well you can do it while you're being chased by your father and brother. Possibly by that pesky human, Ike, as well.-**_

"**...How exactly do you want me to do that?"**

_**-When you wake up, don't show it right away. Wait until they have all left the room. Then, simply go right out the window. You know where to find me.-**_

"**The...Tower of Guidance?"**

_**-Very good. Now, don't keep me waiting too long, understand? You may also meet up with a dragon laguz named Kyo. He is on our side and he may accompany you back, or he may not. It's whatever he chooses.-**_

"**...Alright." There's this feeling in the pit of my stomach...**

**I don't want to leave Dad...or Shoen...**

_**Or Ranulf.**_

**As soon as I thought that, I saw Ashera's eyes narrow and become sharper. **_**-Why, daughter of Tibarn... Could it be...that you're...in love?-**_

**Despite it was **_**Ashera**_** in front of me, I'm quite sure I blushed. My heart started racing and my throat tightened up. "I..."**

**Ashera gave off this laugh. It was a beautiful sound, if only it weren't so evil-sounding. **_**-That's just precious. You're in love with the **__**feline**__**!-**_

**With the way she said that, my blood boiled, and even though I didn't realize it, my wings rustled as my hands curled up into fists. I bit my tongue. **_**Just leave it alone for now.**_

_**-Well, now...- Ashera smiled and sighed slowly once she finished laughing. -This just means that he will be one more trying to get you back. However, my little servant...you won't be going back until I say you can. Understood?-**_

"**Yeah," I growled. Oooh, when I get the chance, I got such words that I wanna share with this-**

_**-Good. Now, go.-**_

**XxXxXxX**

Slowly, I regained consciousness. However, obeying Ashera's words, I didn't move. I could sense that there were others in the room.

"What Ranulf went on about still disturbs me." That was Shoen. But what's he talking about? 'What Ranulf went on about'?

"...Yeah." There was Sylvia. "And even though I just got here, she's already getting in trouble. Not to mention, I know that the deal with her wings changing isn't normal..." My wings changing? Huh??

I heard a growl come from Shoen. "This stupid goddess... She's the reason for all of our problems."

"All the problems? I mean, I don't doubt it, but what all do you mean?"

"Mihara was sent to another world by her. My mother was killed because of _her_. Karoline took me and put a spell on me..._because of __**her**_."

Damn... I had never heard Shoen like this. He's so angry... Not that I blame him, but...he sounds like Dad when he's pissed off.

"You were...taken?" Sylvia sounded confused. I suppose I hadn't told her about that, yet.

Shoen scoffed without amusement. "Yeah. Then, I had a special type of high-level spell put on me that froze my aging process. If it hadn't been put on me, I would look about... Well, I'd look a lot older than I do. I'd look at least twenty by beorc standards."

"...I had no idea..."

I wondered suddenly if anyone else was in the room. It felt rather tense for just the two of them... Then, of course, Shoen said, "When do you think she might wake up, Dad?"

"...I have no idea," Dad said with worry. "It's hard to tell when we don't know what Ashera did to her."

Oh crap. I flinched.

There was silence in the room and I wanted to hold my breath, but I forced myself to breathe. "Do you think that means she's gonna wake up soon?!" Sylvia asked with hope.

"I don't know. Let's hope so." I heard Dad move around, so I'm guessing he stood up. "I'm going to go talk with Ike and see what he wants."

"Alright..." the two droaned. I heard Dad's footsteps head elsewhere before the door opened and closed. Okay...he was gone. Now I needed to wait for Shoen and Sylvia to go somewhere. I hoped they wouldn't stay too long... I can only fake for so long...

As though they heard my thoughts, Shoen stood up suddenly. "I'm going to listen."

While Shoen was walking out, Sylvia stuttered, "I-I'll come, too!"

And the door closed. Huh. Well...I suppose it's time to go. When I opened my eyes, if I had a mirror nearby, I would've seen that Ashera had more control over me than I thought.

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen and Sylvia stood silently outside the door of the room Tibarn had gone in. It must've been Ranulf's room since Ike and the cat warrior was in there, too. The first thing the two heard was Ranulf, saying, "...and he tried to kill her, so I protected her. But then when she looked at me, her eyes were red."

"Red?" came Ike.

"Like Ashera's and Yune's."

"...I can see why this dream disturbed you so much, Ranulf. But still, it was only a dream." Ike sighed. "Okay, Tibarn. Now I need to speak with you. Do you want to get Shoen or just tell him later?"

"I'll tell him later. He and Sylvia are watching over Mihara."

"Very well. I have a few important things to tell you, but don't freak out too much, okay?"

Tibarn chuckled lightly. "No guarantees."

Ike sighed. "This is gonna be ugly."

"Now I'm interested. What is it?"

"Well, okay, first... Do you know who attacked Ranulf and the others?"

"No. But he was acting strange before he left Altiaire." Shoen could only imagine that with the way his father said that, that he was giving Ranulf a glare.

"It was Karoline and Stasik."

There was a long stretch of awkward silence. Outside the door, Shoen's eyes shot wide with shock. Those two filthy humans were still alive?! Apparantly, Tibarn was thinking along the same lines, for he said, restraining his anger, "How? You killed them."

"I thought I had, too. Although, it turns out that Ashera revived them before their souls passed on. Skrimir sent Ranulf and the others to go and kill them again."

"Obviously, it didn't go so well," Ranulf muttered.

There was more silence before Tibarn said, "Alright. What's the other?"

"Yune has a theory on why Ashera wants Mihara so bad."

"And it is?"

"Mihara shares a bond with a different world. That bond is so strong, it's what allows Yune to send Mihara and Ranulf there. So, it can only be with Mihara's cooperation that the gateway can be opened."

Ranulf added, "The first time I went, I had to convince Mihara that she could come back and that there was real reason we needed her here. If she hadn't agreed, she wouldn't have been able to come here."

"If it's _Mihara's_ bond, how were you able to go there the first time? Without her?" Tibarn inquired.

"Yune did it. It took so much of her power, though. When Mihara returned with me, it took a lot less."

"I see. So, Ashera is after...this bond?"

"She needs Mihara's cooperation, whether Mihara truly wants to or not. Once Mihara meets with Ashera again, she's more than likely going to tempt her again with goddess-knows-what." Ike sighed. "If Mihara does agree to help her, Ashera can use the bond to gain access to...Earth, was it? Then, Yune thinks that she'll 'perfect' that world as well as this one."

Tibarn processed this, as did the two hiding outside. Finally, he demanded, "So, do you think that Ashera tried to make contact with Mihara while she was outside with Sylvia? And that Mihara resisted, so Ashera attacked her?"

"It might've been something like that. Or..."

Shoen and Sylvia frowned. "Or?" Ranulf and Tibarn echoed.

"...Nevermind. It's not possible."

Sylvia tapped Shoen to get his attention. Once he looked at her, she mouthed, "I'm going to check on Mihara."

Shoen nodded. He watched after her to make sure that his sister was okay. During the short time she headed towards the room, Shoen fell into deep thought. _So now at least I know why Ashera is after Mihara. Had she planned this from the beginning? If she wanted to send someone to another world, why did she picked __**her**__? That just doesn't make any sense... Then again...at the time, Dad was the only laguz leader to have a child. Well, except the herons... Ugh, none of this makes any sense...!_

"Shoen!" Sylvia suddenly cried. She ran out of the room, her eyes wide with fear. "Mihara's-! _Shoen_! Behind you!!"

Before Shoen could question what Sylvia was about to say about Mihara, he turned around and jumped backwards. In his spot, a muramasa was in the floor, point in. The door to the room that the three war heroes had been in slammed open. Tibarn was first to demand, "What is it?!" before he caught sight of the muramasa.

They all looked up and Kyo fell from the ceiling before landing gracefully on the floor. Ike quickly drew Ragnell. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, human. My only business is with the Hawk King and his son."

Tibarn stepped in front of Shoen, yet both gave Kyo the same identical glare. "What do you want with us?" Tibarn hissed.

"I just want to fight. Not to kill, though. It would be if I could." Kyo took a step forward, causing all of those present to tense.

"Keep your distance," Ike warned.

"And _you_ stay out of this, _human_." Kyo narrowed his red eyes at Ike. "This is a laguz affair between the hawks and I. If I'm not mistaken, you have someone you should be looking for."

Ranulf glared at the laguz. "What?"

Sylvia cried again. "It's Mihara! She's gone!"

"What?!" The others turned to look at her with shock. Shoen started moving before his father to go see if it was true, but with insane speed, Kyo grabbed his muramasa from the floor and shot at him. He quickly blocked the young hawk prince's path and pointed the weapon as Shoen's chest. Instantly, Shoen stopped moving.

"I do not care if your little friends go and look...but my quarrel is with you two and you will not turn your backs on me."

Tibarn tensed up from seeing the weapon at his son's chest. Once he narrowed his eyes, he ordered, "Ranulf, take Sylvia and go find Mihara."

Ike, who was right behind Tibarn, whispered, "Can't we use her and her lightning magic? He looks like a dragon laguz."

"She hasn't learned yet."

Wordlessly and cautiously, Ranulf made his way around Ike, Tibarn, Shoen, and Kyo. Once he was behind Kyo, he took Sylvia's arm and murmured, "Let's go," to her.

**XxXxXxX**

Before Mihara was too far away from the castle, she heard two hawks screech a battle cry. It must've been Shoen and her father! She wanted to turn around and see what was happening, but she just couldn't do it. She tried to, but some force kept her head forward and her wings beating. _Damn it. It must be Ashera... _she realized. She closed her eyes for a moment to simply wish that they could hear her. _I'm sorry, everyone._

At last, she shifted. Once she had opened her eyes, she had seen what Sylvia had meant about her wings. They were now completely black. She thought that, at first, Ashera had done something strange, like changed her into a raven, but when she shifted, she saw she still had the same body build as a hawk. Now, she was merely black. _Blacker than Naesala._ She scoffed lightly.

By some strange inward sense of direction, Mihara turned herself slightly southwestward and flew as fast as she could.

_Ranulf...I know you'll come for me..._

**XxXxXxX**

Boyd sighed. "Okayyy... Are we all ready to go?"

Multiple pairs of eyes locked onto and glared at Boyd. Rolf accused, "You're always the last one to be ready to go!"

"Shut up, twerp! I'm ready! I just had to...make sure...that I had enough axes."

While the two continued their sibling arguing, Mist rolled her eyes. "Alright, if we're ready, let's go."

"To Gallia?" Rhys looked at the female commander.

"Yeah. Ike's waiting for us there."

Gatrie groaned from a memory. "Oh, maaan... Even in winter, it's going to be so huuumid there...! And I'm gonna have all this armor on...!"

"Then take it off," Shinon snapped, saying it as though it were the answer to all questions.

"But then I'd have to carry it! I'd rather _wear_ it!"

"Then stop complaining."

"Will Oscar be able to catch up with us?" Ilyana inquired.

"I'm sure he'll make it," Titania answered.

"Well, if we're ready...we should head out." Mist stood from her spot at one of the tables in the main hall of the Greil Mercenaries' fort.

Everyone quickly moved out of the fort, eager to meet back up with their old commander of the mercenaries. As they left the courtyard, Mist hesitated. She looked back at the fort with a longing; she wished everything could just go back to how it was before Ashnard. Her father, Ike, and her...all three, together.

As she turned and left the fort, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like this would be the last time she would see the fort...in a very long time.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, now that THAT'S all cleared up-**

**Readers: **_**WHAT **_**WAS CLEARED UP?!?!**

**Me: Hey! Chill! ...I don't have much to say right now...drat. Well, not true.**

**(KICKS THE SAINTS FOR BEATING THE VIKINGS AND MOVING ON TO THE SUPERBOWL)**

**Okay, please review! (innocent smile)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sighhh...chapter twenty-two...and I got plenty left! (evil laughter) Let's see...update here: we got about a half-foot of snow. So, sweetness. Been out playin' in it... Got my Radiant Dawn copy back from my home-girl, ElementalGuardianProtector! Took her long enough! (love ya, Stini!) I believe it was either last night or the night before that I had a rush of even more twists... Long story short, this means I'm going to torture my readers and reviewers even more! (more evil laughter)**

**Iline: Aww, don't cry! As for my chapter sizes...they've both been getting slightly shorter and you're just scrolling too fast! (wink) As I just mentioned above (does anybody read that stuff?), I'm not sure how much longer it'll be...but it's heading towards at least 35 chapters. Spread the word! Tell your friends! Sylph's getting down with the writing!**

**Predator Drone: Hehehe...how did I know at least one person would agree with that? The whole nothing-being-cleared-up deal. I'm evil. Thanks for the encouragement and review!**

**NasiraWolf: Yay, new reviewer! ...Argh, Saints fan! (Just messin'. Nothing personal, just wanted Vikings to go...) ...Oh, dear...she's a RABID REYSON FANGIRL!!! Ha, I liked writing the part where Sylvia poked their wings. (Btw, she belongs to vampireizzy) And this story is pretty much a rough draft. I go "AHHH TYPE TYPE GET UP THE CHAPTER!!!" and don't do a lot of proofreading. Eventually, I may go through and fix it all, haha. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like the future chapters! **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Also, at the end of the chapter, I do not own Irea! She will have a bigger role in the next chapter and on. She belongs to my best friend, ElementalGuardianProtector! She is HERS. Not MINE. HERS. NOT MINE. Got it? Good!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 22**_

Ranulf grumbled, "It's just one damned thing after another... My leg still hasn't fully healed, yet here I am, running my _ass_ off..."

Sylvia snapped at the feline, "Such language! C'mon, it's for Mihara!"

"That's the only reason I can bare it."

Since Sylvia was only a beorc, she couldn't keep up with Ranulf's insanely fast speed. Therefore, he demanded that she ride on his back. Momentarily, Ranulf could still smell Mihara's scent as though she had just flown through the area. However, the scent was fading faster than it usually would. Because of that, Ranulf was pushing through his pain and running as fast as he could.

_Mihara...I __**will**__ find you. I know that Ashera is forcing you to do stuff against your will...but I will rescue you. I won't let that dream become reality..._

There was a clap of thunder in the distance and both Ranulf and Sylvia winced. "Oh, great."

**XxXxXxX**

"So...the goddess Ashera has been released once again?" Keenan's ears flickered.

"There's no proof. But, just in case, we thought we should warn you." Janaff looked back and forth between the Horse Lord and Aislyn. "We may be leaving shortly."

"To do what?" Aislyn inquired.

"We should find King Tibarn. He needs to know what has happened here," Ulki responded. "However, I'm sure he already knows about Ashera."

"If anything major's happened with her," Janaff added.

"...I see. While you're gone, we shall remain close to the castle." Keenan nodded. "We will watch your people for you."

"Thank you-"

"Janaff!! Ulki!!" Ginia ran at the four as fast as she could, her face flushed with worry and exhaustion.

"What's wrong, Ginia?" Janaff demanded.

"It's Vlas!"

"Vlas?" Ulki's eyes narrowed. "What has happened?"

"When the fire first started, he told me that we would split up to find you two to alert you two, but since then, he's been missing! Then, just a short while ago, I found a guard outside of the castle who said Vlas had _attacked_ him!"

"_What?" _the two hissed.

"The guard said that Vlas didn't seem himself...but... What shall we do?!"

"Did he see which way Vlas flew?"

"N-no..." Ginia's eyes flickered downward. "He was knocked unconscious before he could tell."

Janaff growled under his breath. "We need to leave right now."

As Ulki nodded silently in agreement, and the two turned to take to the skies, Ginia begged, "Wait! Please, take me with you!"

When the two turned and gave her questionable looks, she explained, "Please...I'm worried about Vlas. I can keep up with you..."

"...Very well. Let's stop stalling. We need to go," said Ulki.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn avoided the muramasa as it swung at him again. Kyo chuckled. "You really _are_ as good a fighter as I've heard, Hawk King. But what about your son?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Kyo shot at Shoen, making no sound as he ran across the ground. The Hawk Prince barely jumped into the air to dodge the blade in time.

Once Ranulf had left with Sylvia, Kyo had began attacking the father and son again in the castle of Gallia. The two managed to lure the laguz outside into the sea of trees to avoid the castle and its residents from getting injured. Ike had been ordered by Tibarn to stay out of it, so the hero had gone to get Skrimir to let him know what was happening. So, Ike and Skrimir were standing by at the castle, watching the fight, even though to two wanted desperately to help their friends.

Tibarn finally shifted, now that they were a safe distance away from the castle. He charged at Kyo with his talons ready, demanding, "What is your _problem_?!"

While Kyo blocked the attack, Shoen took the opportunity to shift, as well. Kyo pushed his blade, trying to force Tibarn away from him. "I simply wanted a fight. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Kind of." Tibarn narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice menacingly. "See, those that threaten my family piss me off so much that they never come out alive."

"Is that so? I suppose we'll see, won't we?" Kyo's mouth pulled up on one side, forming quite an evil grin.

He and Tibarn broke away from their stalemate. Kyo jumped backwards and turned to face Shoen again. With his free hand, he grabbed the neck of his cape and threw it off, revealing his black, scaley wings. That puzzled Tibarn and Shoen. No dragons – even black dragons – had wings like the bird tribe. However, the two didn't have time to ponder too long. Kyo jumped into the air, still bearing his beorc weapon, flying swiftly after Shoen.

Shoen easily dodged Kyo's swings in the air since he wasn't as fast as the Hawk Prince. Still, Kyo kept Shoen on guard. While the two spun around, Shoen mostly dodging, Tibarn flew at Kyo, ready to tear him apart with any means at his disposal. Kyo saw him coming and quickly dropped his altitude, making Tibarn just barely pass over him. Although, while he was regaining his balance, Shoen had time to make a move. He was waiting for Kyo and charged with his talons pointed lethally at the dragon laguz. Kyo caught sight of him at the last moment and brought up his blade to block. Shoen's talons just barely scraped Kyo's skin.

_Sloppy, _the assassin cursed in his mind. Out loud, he said, "Well, well, well, Hawk Prince. It seems you have some moves, too. Not bad for someone who's never fought in a real battle before. Still...you're nowhere near as challenging as the king himself."

Shoen's eyes narrowed at Kyo. He knew that he wasn't anywhere near as great as his father! His father was over a hundred years old and fought in a few wars. He wasn't the king for nothing. He was the strongest of the bird tribes. He had even challenged and fought the previous Goldoan King. Not to mention the goddess Ashera. Shoen had no experience. Not near as much as his sister, even, who had only been in one real, yet serious, battle. _One way or another...I __**will**__ eventually live up to Dad's name... Just like Mihara had been working on..._

Shoen screeched a battle cry and flew at Kyo again. He smirked and dodged to the side, raising his blade. He swung at Shoen when the young laguz missed his target. The muramasa just nicked Shoen's body, yet it was enough force to make him falter one wingbeat. Tibarn was instantly between Shoen and Kyo, screeching with anger at the assassin. "You _must_ be after something other than just a fight! What do you want?!"

"A fight. Nothing more, nothing less." Kyo swung at Tibarn and the two locked in combat again.

Tibarn insisted, "Then someone had to send you."

"_Had to_ are such strong words, Hawk King." Kyo glared up at Tibarn.

"I'm not ignorant, dragon. Who sent you?" Tibarn rumbled, "Ashera?"

"Ashera, as in the goddess? Don't be stupid- argh!" _Damn it! I let my guard down..._

While Kyo was engulfed in conversation with Tibarn, Shoen had snuck behind Kyo and grabbed him with his talons. He had Kyo's arms pinned down and momentarily lost his grip on his muramasa, but that was more than long enough for Tibarn to throw it to the ground. Tibarn then aimed his talons at Kyo's chest. "Any last words?"

"I feel sorry for you," was what Kyo said.

Before Tibarn and Shoen could tell what he meant, Kyo shone with the light of transformation. Shoen instantly released him and he and his father backed away. When the light faded, Kyo was a small black dragon with a purple chest. An evil smile was on his features and even though he was small, he was easily a bit larger than Tibarn. He thundered, "Now...we can _really_ fight, hawks."

**XxXxXxX**

"I think we're getting closer, but...this rain is going to make it harder," Ranulf reported to Sylvia.

"Will it make her scent go away?" Sylvia inquired with worry.

"Yeah. We're not too far behind her, but...the rain is already strong up ahead."

Sylvia flinched atop Ranulf as soon as a cold drop of rain hit her head. She murmured again, "Great."

Ranulf scoffed. "You don't wanna get wet? I'm a _cat,_ for goddess' sake."

"Tch. Yeah, yeah. Whatever..."

**XxXxXxX**

_Dang it... He's getting closer._

_Please, Ranulf...I don't know what Ashera may make me do to you. I joined her of my own free will, but she seems to have power over me...like I can't disobey her orders. She said she wouldn't kill anyone, but...she never said she would harm anybody. She could hurt you worse than when...Karoline and Stasik attacked you. You wouldn't die...but the pain..._

_Ranulf... I don't know when it was that I started feeling like this for you. Maybe it was after the first time I got to 'go home'. I simply couldn't stop thinking that I thought I was stuck there...and that I'd never get to see you again. All I know now is that when I saw you so hurt and sick and I knew I couldn't do anything...and then when I found out it was Karoline and Stasik...I feel so guilty, for some reason._

Mihara looked ahead towards the rainclouds. Not too far ahead, she could see the rain pouring down. She hoped she could fly in it okay. Not to mention, there was lightning. She might land and walk through the storm. Momentarily, she had protection from the trees. She knew that she would sooner, rather than later, leave the forest of Gallia. Then, the forest of Serenes. Once she cleared them, she would have to cross the Grand Desert to get to Begnion and the Tower of Guidance...

She also knew that sooner, rather than later, Ranulf would catch up to her. He didn't have to worry about getting struck by lightning while flying. She couldn't quite smell his scent, but she could sense his presence. She knew that there was someone else with him, but she wasn't quite sure who it was. All she could tell was that the person was beorc. She couldn't let them catch her. She beat her wings harder, determined to speed up and pull away from those two following her.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn and Shoen beat their wings in perfect time, watching Kyo carefully. The completely shifted dragon laguz assassin was looking back and forth between the two, trying to decide which to attack first.

_The son. He inflicted a wound on me._

Kyo smiled. For the first time in so long, he could unleash his full power. So what if the forest burned? It wasn't like anyone present could stop him. With a deep inhale, he blew out his fire, aimed at Shoen. The Hawk Prince gained altitude as fast as he could, attempting to dodge the dragon's attack. The bottom part of his talons felt like they were burning. The fire had missed, but only just.

Shoen then heard a curse from Tibarn. He looked down frantically. His father hadn't been hurt, but the fire had caught on some of the trees. Shoen hoped that Ike and Skrimir were watching so that they could get the fire put out.

Since Kyo was aiming at Shoen and not Tibarn at the moment, Shoen flew up higher in the air. Maybe, just maybe, he could lure Kyo higher to avoid setting Gallia aflame.

Luckily, Kyo watched Shoen cautiously and flew after him, moving quickly. He slashed his claws at Shoen when he was within reach, but Shoen moved out of the way. Repeatidly, Kyo swiped at Shoen, forcing him to stay on the defensive. Shoen narrowed his eyes with concentration. _I just need one opening...and then I can get a chance to attack back..._

His chance came when Tibarn flew up behind Kyo. The dragon had sensed him behind him, so then turned and shot out his flames from his mouth again. Tibarn dodged with ease, moving off to the side. He kept moving, circling Kyo, getting closer. Kyo turned, keeping his eyes locked onto Tibarn. When his back was turned once more, Shoen shot at him as fast as he could. At the same time, Tibarn charged at him.

Kyo knew that they were both trying to attack him at once. With one swift movement, he shoved Tibarn away by swiping at him with his right claws. Tibarn winced with slight pain and was forced away, trying to regain his balance. Kyo, with his left claws, grabbed Shoen's talons. He gripped them as tight as he could, causing Shoen to screech with pain.

Tibarn's eyes flashed with anger and hatred. While he flew back at Kyo faster than he had ever moved before, Kyo spun around once and threw Shoen towards the ground – a good hundred and fifty feet below them. Tibarn sliced across Kyo's back with his talons. However, they didn't go in as deep as he'd hoped they would. Kyo's dragon hide was thick. His eyes glanced to Shoen below, who was still falling.

_I can't get my balance back... _Shoen swiftly realized. He was rushing towards the ground too fast to right himself. He winced and prepared himself for a hard impact on the ground. A mere two seconds later, Shoen's back slammed through the trees, breaking multiple branches on his way down. He then crashed to the ground, landing on some of the thick branches he'd broken. It took a few moments before the real pain registered. Shoen's body ached from the fall and his right leg and foot (the one Kyo had grabbed) hurt even worse. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He winced and tried to move. He found that he could, but he was lightheaded and it hurt extremely.

Above, Tibarn roared,_ "Shoen!!"_ and ignored his fight with Kyo to fly down to his son's aid. However, Kyo moved faster and got between Tibarn and the ground, slashing at him.

"You're fighting _me,_ Hawk King. Don't you dare turn your back on me."

"Get the _hell_ out of my way, _dragon," _Tibarn ordered.

While Tibarn attempted to get Kyo out of his way, Shoen had managed to right himself on the ground. Although, when he tried to apply pressure to his right leg, it came close to giving out on him. _Argh...I can't use my right-side talons anymore... It hurts too much. Still...I can't let this guy win._

Shoen looked back upward at Kyo, his eyes narrowed with anger – a splitting image of Tibarn's expression. He felt two warms spots on his body – one on the back of his head and the other on his lower back. He knew that he had landed hard enough to draw blood. Now, he would get payback.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara inhaled sharply. Her right leg stung a little and her heart pounded heavier in her chest. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

_-Shoen. Dad.-_ She felt deep inside that they were the main part of 'something wrong'. Still, it wasn't like she could turn around and go help them with whatever was wrong. She couldn't. She couldn't disobey Ashera's direct order of getting to her as fast as she could.

_**-However, my little servant...you won't be going back until I say you can. Understood?-**_

Mihara growled to herself. She knew that she had done this to save her father and Shoen, but...was she really aware of what she had gotten herself into? Probably not.

Either way, she had a plan. While she was with Ashera, she would be able to try and find a real weakness for the goddess.

Hopefully.

**XxXxXxX**

Micaiah looked at Leanne with worry. "How's Lord Lorazieh doing?"

Leanne's gaze fell to the forest floor. "Not good. He's stable, but he's so sick. Just after he got healed from being bedridden..."

"...I'm so sorry."

Sothe looked at Micaiah. "I'm guessing it isn't good?"

"Leanne says he's stable, but he's very sick." Micaiah hesitated. "Leanne...if you're that worried about him, I can-"

"It's okay, Micaiah. I don't want you to hurt yourself, either, using Sacrifice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Rafiel is watching over him now. We're hoping that small verses of our galdr of rebirth will help."

"I see. Well...I hate to leave you all like this..."

Leanne gave Micaiah an assured smile. "It is alright. You have a country to look after. Especially since the reconstruction is nearing an end. We will be fine. Empress Sanaki and Lady Tanith are staying a little longer, as are Lady Laurel and a few other swans. We have plenty of help."

Micaiah smiled back. "Okay. That makes me feel better."

"However," Leanne added, "Don't be a stranger, Micaiah. Feel free to visit us as often as you wish."

"We will. Thanks, Leanne."

Leanne nodded. Then, in modern tongue, she said, "Please be careful...on your way home. Storm is close."

Sothe smirked. "We will be. Thanks, Leanne. Take care, okay?"

She gave another nod. Then, Micaiah and Sothe got on the pegasus they had flown on to get from Daein to where Yune had wanted them all to meet. With a wave at Leanne, they took off into the air.

The heron princess watched after them, hoping that Ashera wouldn't target them on their way back or something horrible like that. Once they were out of view, Leanne began walking back inside to take over for Rafiel. However, a horrid feeling grasped at her chest. What was it?! It felt almost like...Ashera. Not the way her order had an effect on Tellius, but her presence in the Tower of Guidance.

Leanne looked up at the sky with fear. There was another presence mixed with Ashera's... Someone was headed their direction. She ran inside to warn her brothers and the others still in the Serenes Forest as it began to rain outside.

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen gave off a great screech and shoved off the ground. With how fast he moved, you could never guess that he had just been slammed into the ground and injured. Tibarn had Kyo distracted once more, attacking him feircely with both his talon and his sharp beak.

Kyo was caught off guard not once, but twice, now, when Shoen dug his left-sided talons into his right wing. Kyo grumbled with pain and spun around, trying to throw Shoen off. However, he held on tight. Tibarn took that chance to stab Kyo's other wing, causing Kyo to become extremely angry. He twisted his head around and shot fire at Tibarn first. The Hawk King had no time to move, so he was thrown away and fell some twenty feet before he caught himself. He looked back up with alarm, seeing that Kyo was aiming his flame at Shoen next.

Suddenly, there was another bird call and a raven dug its talons into Kyo's tail before biting it with its beak. Kyo thrashed his tail around and shot fire at the raven, deciding that he could still easily knock Shoen off after he dealt with the raven. Tibarn's eyes widened at the familiar raven as it balanced himself. "...Naesala?! What are you doing here?"

Naesala seemed to shrug. "Just flying through the area. You guys looked like you could use a hand. That's your boy hanging onto that dragon, right?"

"Yeah."

Tibarn shot back up to Kyo and Shoen, where Shoen had lost his grip on Kyo's right wing, which was now dripping blood from the puncture wounds. Naesala flew up right behind Tibarn, the two fanning out. Shoen flew in and then latched onto Kyo's left wing. The assassin roared with impatience and reached over his shoulder, grabbed Shoen by his wing, and threw him off. Shoen winced with pain, but he righted himself and ignored all pain calls. Kyo looked around at the three birds.

"Reinforcements, hmm? Well, I suppose I've played around too long with you. I should be going."

As he turned a different direction, Tibarn got in his way. "What the hell makes you think I'm about to just let you waltz away? You'd better be ready to face the music."

Kyo glared at Tibarn. He reached out to slash at Tibarn, but the Hawk King moved out of the way. Kyo then did a one-eighty and faced Tibarn again. He blew out fire with no warning, slightly startling Tibarn. It slammed into him, throwing him backwards into Naesala. While the two recovered, Kyo shot away, flying faster than the two heroes. Before he was completely out of their hearing range, he stopped and turned. "Good luck finding your little Hawk Princess, by the way. We will meet again."

He was then gone.

Tibarn growled in his throat, fury bubbling up inside him. However, his bloodlust vanished when he heard a sharp inhale from his son. He turned quickly to Shoen, demanding, "Are you okay?"

Shoen winced each time he flapped his wings. "...I'll be okay."

Naesala shifted back to his half-form. "Do I even want to know what that was all about?"

"I wish I knew," Tibarn hissed, shifting back, as well. He observed Shoen's wing, then told the two, "C'mon, we need to land."

They slowly made their way down, Tibarn watching Shoen with worried eyes as his son shifted back. He knew that Shoen was hurt much more than he was letting on. _The next time I get my hands on that damned dragon..._

When they landed on the ground, Shoen carefully landed on only his left foot. He restrained his hiss of pain and balanced himself. Tibarn mumbled something under his breath, then said, "Get on, Shoen."

Shoen's eyes shot to his father. "I can walk, Dad," he insisted. However, when he tried to take a step, he stumbled and his right side fell against a tree.

Tibarn walked over in front of him and gave him a knowing look. He then turned around, pinned his wings in as close as he could and knelt down slightly. "Get on," he repeated.

Shoen hesitated a moment before climbing onto his father's back. Tibarn took care to not hold too tightly to Shoen's right leg. He began walking towards the castle, Naesala silently following. Tibarn inquired, "Where all are you hurt at? And don't lie," he added.

"...My right foot and leg...my left wing, a little, since he grabbed it. The back of my head and my back, both from when I landed." Shoen's voice lowered as he kept talking.

Tibarn nodded silently, making a note of all what he had said. Naesala then asked, "So, you have _no_ idea what that was all about? Not to mention, where's your daughter?"

Tibarn and Shoen both flinched. The Hawk King then answered, "It's a long story, Naesala. Are you going to hang around?"

"Well, I'm not on any business right now. Don't see why I can't."

"Alright. I'll explain it to you in the castle."

**XxXxXxX**

There was another flash of lightning, followed quickly by a clap of thunder. Sylvia looked up while she walked beside Ranulf, only getting slightly wet. "These trees are really thick, huh...?"

"Thank the goddess," Ranulf muttered darkly, in his half-form, taking a rest. "Getting soaked is one of the last things I want right now."

"Can you smell Mihara?"

"It's getting fainter. The rain is messing everything up. Still...I may have an idea where she's going." Ranulf sighed. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Sylvia looked at him with alarm. "...Where do you think she's going?"

"...The Tower of Guidance. To Ashera."

"How are you so positive that she has something to do with this? I mean, I don't doubt it, either, but..."

"It's like I said in the hallway. I had an insanely real dream about it all."

"...What happened in it?"

"You didn't hear all of it while you were eavesdropping?" Ranulf's tone was slightly teasing.

Sylvia flushed lightly. "Uh, no..."

"Then you don't need to hear it. All I'm going to tell you is that it's not going to come true."

Silence fell between the two. Sylvia's walking slowed slightly and she watched Ranulf continue walking at his same pace, still limping slightly. She wondered if she should ask him... Probably not, with things like they were now...

Ranulf turned to look back at Sylvia. "You okay?"

"Ranulf, do you like Mihara?" Sylvia blurted before she could stop herself.

The question caught Ranulf off guard and he stopped walking, his eyes slightly wide. "...Where did that come from?"

_Ahh, dang, dang, dang! I didn't mean to ask him yet...! _"Uh, well... I just need to know. Do you care for her? Like, more than...friends?" Sylvia stopped beside Ranulf.

"_**Why protect her?"**_

"**You know damn well **_**why**__**."**_

"_**Because you **__**love**__** this **__**creature**__** who can barely be called laguz?"**_

Ranulf flinched when those words came back to him. Still, he paused, then said, "...Yeah. I do."

Sylvia smiled slightly. "Ah. Okay. I was just wondering." She started walking again. "All the more reason we need to help her, right? C'mon, let's go!"

Ranulf watched after Sylvia for a moment before following after her.

**XxXxXxX**

"So...do you understand, Irea?"

"Yes, my goddess."

"So, when Mihara gets here, you will go and accompany her to me."

"Yes, my goddess."

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, my goddess. Thank you."

When the cloaked girl left, Stasik and Karoline watched after her. When she left Ashera's room, Karoline demanded, "What do we need that parentless _thing_ for?"

Ashera glared at Karoline, making the daughter of Petrine shiver slightly. "I have no real need for her. However, she is more loyal than you two. She will play a role in this."

"What role?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you."

"Still, Lady Ashera... We must cooperate with the Hawk King's daughter?" Stasik inquired.

"Yes. Only until I am finished with her. Then, my trusted underling will dispose of her."

Stasik nodded. "I understand."

Karoline grumbled in her mind and choked out, "_Lady _Ashera...may I ask you a question?"

Ashera looked at her. "What?"

"How come you granted your underling's wish all those years ago? Ever since you sent the Hawk Princess to the other world, you've done nothing but target the Hawk King and the Hawk Prince, along with the princess."

Ashera smirked evilly. "That is a question I will gladly answer. You see..."

**XxXxXxX**

**This is the end of chapter twenty-two! Hopefully, you won't all kill me... Because otherwise you won't know how this entire ordeal turns out!**

**Does anybody have any guesses as to why Ashera always went after Tibarn after the whole sending-Mihara-to-Earth thing?! Feel free to share your ideas!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, just warning everybody now: I wrote this in about two hours. Half was already written on paper, but much was added to those sections and the other half just FLOWED through me. Sounds dorky, but trust me, that's seriously what happened. ANYWHO, bada-bing, bada-boom! Here is the next chapter, in which SOME things are ACTUALLY EXPLAINED! Now's the time to freak out. (you all freak)**

**Dracomancer6491: Glad you liked it! I tried to draw it out as much as I could. But, the cliff-hanger...? Yeah. I'm a mean person, so I love MAKING them. Don't worry, 'cause I don't like reading them either. Hehe!**

**NasiraWolf: My Deviantart account is BlueMoonFilly. I have a picture of Mihara up and am trying to get my scanner working to get Ginia up. If your fandoms are the same as mine, then your awesomeness just went up, like, even more! Yay! And I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's da next update! (drumroll)**

**XTwilightxSpiritX: Haha, yeah I'm always reading stories that make me squeal or laugh my butt off and my mom asks if I need to go to the hospital. Well, we fangirls can't help it! And the part where I'm going to make Ranulf confess to Mihara in PERSON is the hardest part I'm working on. It's not gonna happen for a little while, still, but I'm trying not to make it too cheesy, but it's just SO HARD! (cries) Tibarn's goin' more daddy-like! (evil laugh)**

**Predator Drone: Nooo! Another Saints fan! Heh, just playing. Kyo is a dragon laguz, but he has wings that are visible, like the hawks. Irea does not yet have a major part, but she is very important in the future...! I guess that...maybe...SOME answers will come in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Fire Emblem, yada, yada, yada...just my created characters and this plotline, yada, yada, yada...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 23**_

"Irea."

"Yes, my goddess?"

"I have changed my mind. This pathetic storm is making Tibarn's daughter slow down. Go out and meet her."

"As you wish, my goddess."

"Also...get between anyone who tries to stop her. Do not kill them, for I am a goddess of my word. Warn them. If they attack, retaliate, but do not kill them."

"Yes, my goddess."

"Good... Now, go get her. She is nearing the altar in Serenes. I will transport you there."

"Yes, my goddess."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara trudged along, dragging her feet. Her black wings were tucked in tightly, taking a break and trying to stay dry. Above her, the sky rumbled and poured rain onto her. Her entire body was soaked to the bone, and her clothes were sticking to her. She was glad it was raining and thundering like it was. She felt so lost...depressed, and confused... The rain added to her feelings, as though it was emphasizing.

She looked around slowly. The area looked slightly familiar... Maybe she was drawing closer to the Serenes Altar. _If that's the case, I should take the long way around._

With that thought, Mihara veered slightly off her course. Even through the now-thick trees of the Serenes Forest, the rain still slipped through; almost as if the trees weren't there. The Hawk Princess brought up her left hand and wiped her wet hair out of her face. She tucked him behind her ears as best she could after wringing a little bit of water out. She sighed and looked upward as she continued walking. There was a flash of lightning farther behind her, and about three seconds later, there was a clap of thunder. The storm was slowly, but surely, moving away from her.

She turned and looked behind her. No one was close to her, so the weather must have been slowing Ranulf down more than herself. _Still...I hope my scent isn't fading... Please, hurry, Ranulf... I'm getting closer to Ashera by the minute..._

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf glared up at the sky. "Damn it, Yune, if you can hear me, you need to _stop_ this nonsense! Turn off your _damn_ sprinklers!"

"Umm...even though she's a goddess...does she really have control over the weather?" Sylvia inquired, just as wet as Ranulf.

"She had better learn really fast if she doesned," he muttered darkly, his dripping wet hair hanging in his face. "I mean, c'mon... We're on a rescue mission, yet we're going to be threatened with getting sick. Again, in my case. I still feel feverish, and this is not helping me."

Sylvia scoffed with amusement, looking at the funny side. "Cats. No matter what world you're in..."

Ranulf threw the lightning mage a dirty look. He then turned back to the task at hand. He shifted before sniffing the air. After turning his head a few directions, his eyes widened with alarm.

"...Why do I not like the way you look right now...?" Sylvia murmured.

"I...I can't smell her anymore."

Sylvia shared Ranulf's look and glanced around. "You can't...?"

"No..." Ranulf growled. He turned to a small tree, his insides bubbling up with anger. He brought back his right paw with his claws out. With an enraged yowl, he swiped at the tree. "Dammit!!"

Sylvia watched Ranulf with grief, not sure how to respond. They had an idea of where Mihara was headed, but now that Ranulf couldn't track her through the rain, they had no way of knowing for sure. Mihara wasn't leaving any footprints on the path... Still, Sylvia scanned the ground while walking forward, still following the path. Meanwhile, Ranulf continuing hissing with fury and attacking tree after tree with his lethal claws. After a few moments, her calmed himself, yet his hair was still standing up on end with ire.

Suddenly, Sylvia cried, "Ranulf! Look at this!"

The feline was over at Sylvia's side in a second. "...What is it?"

"Look!" Sylvia leaned down towards the ground and picked up something that was slightly covered in mud. Ranulf fell back into his half-form and leaned over Sylvia's shoulder, looking at the object. Slowly, his hand reached out and grasped it from Sylvia's.

"It's...the necklace I made Mihara."

"So, she's still headed this way! Come on, let's just keep going! Maybe we can catch up to her!"

"...You're right. Let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

"So...you're saying that you sensed both Mihara and Ashera, my sister?" Reyson looked down slightly at Leanne.

"Yes. That worries me. When Micaiah and Sothe left, I sensed Ashera just before I sensed Mihara coming this way." Leanne glanced outside at the pouring rain. "I feel that Mihara is in trouble."

Reyson stood in silence for a moment, processing what Leanne was saying. "Now that you mention it, the air has felt...tense. Troubled."

Leanne looked at her brother with worry. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I hope so. But if not...we can try and help her as best as we can."

"...Yes."

Rafiel walked out to the room where his younger brother and sister were. Leanne and Reyson turned toward him. "How is Father?" they demanded.

Rafiel sighed, long and hard, fumbling with his hands. "Well...he's sleeping."

"But...?" Reyson egged on.

"He isn't getting better."

Reyson and Leanne shared Rafiel's worried look. Reyson glanced back at Rafiel. "My brother...something is coming."

Rafiel's eyes widened. "...What?"

Leanne nodded. "I feel something coming. I have a feeling that it's Mihara, but...something is very wrong."

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn paced outside of a room where, inside, his son was getting treated for his wounds from the assassin. Naesala stood silently, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. Ike and Skrimir were farther down the hall, conversing quietly. Naesala had given up long ago to try and assure Tibarn that Shoen would be fine. The healers were in the room, taking care of Shoen's wounds. At last, the door clicked open, and Tibarn stopped pacing and moved swiftly to the female healer that stepped out.

"How is he?" were Tibarn's first words.

"He is much like you, Hawk King. He will be fine with a bit of rest. However, he will have to wait a little longer before he can fly. We have given him something to help him rest."

"...Okay. Thank you." Tibarn clenched his fists and turned away, stalking down the hall towards Ike and Skrimir.

Naesala called after him, "Are you going after your girl?"

Tibarn didn't answer him. Naesala sighed and followed after him. Ike and Skrimir looked up at Tibarn from their conversation. "Where are you going?" Ike inquired.

"Watch Shoen for me," Tibarn snapped, not answering Ike's question, nor missing a beat as he walked past the two.

As Naesala walked by the two, he shrugged at them: His way of saying, "Don't look at me."

The two birds walked out of the main Gallian doors. Once they were outside, Tibarn instantly shifted to his full form. Naesala looked at the gray sky and heard a rumble of thunder in the distance. "We're going to _fly_ in _this_?"

"You don't have to come, Naesala." Tibarn shoved off the ground.

"Is that so...?" Naesala grumbled. Still, he, too, shifted and flew up after Tibarn. "Where do you think she is? Or is going?"

"...The Tower of Guidance." Tibarn's eyes narrowed as he and the former Raven King shot forward, flying as fast as they could.

Naesala frowned and looked at Tibarn. "Why there?"

"It's Ashera's home," was the reply.

"Even though I know few details, I suppose it would make sense since she has something to do with all this, but..."

"She's _there_, Naesala. I know it."

Naesala sighed with defeat. "Alright, Tibarn. Whatever you say. Mind filling me in about this?"

"Just before Ashera was released, Mihara heard her voice. Ashera tried to coax Mihara into joining her. For what reason, we aren't completely sure. Yune has a theory, but we just can't say for sure. So, much earlier today, I found Mihara, collasped, on the ground in the forest. Her wings were black."

Naesala turned to Tibarn with alarm. "Black? Did Ashera change her into a raven?"

"No, I don't believe so. Either way, Ranulf had still been asleep when this happened, but when he woke up, he went into a frenzy and kept saying that we needed to look at Mihara's eyes..."

"...Did you?"

"No, but he was convinced that they had changed. Then, that _dragon_," Tibarn spat, "showed up and attacked Shoen and I. Mihara had been in a room, resting, and Sylvia – Mihara's beorc friend – said she was gone. So, I sent her and Ranulf after Mihara. However...this weather is sure to slow them down."

"No fear of being struck by lightning, huh?"

"That's the least of my worries right now..." Tibarn's voice choked up slightly. "I will _not_ lose _either_ of my children."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Shoen, Tibarn. The best two healers in Gallia are watching him, not to mention Ike and the Lion King himself."

Tibarn turned to Naesala and lashed out. "_Don't_ say _'best healers'_ to me! The damned _'best healers'_ in Goldoa _'did their best'_ to _try_ and save Zelena!! Dheginsea himself said they were the _'best healers'_, but my wife. Still. _Died_!! I can't just _sit by_ and wait for the news, whether it's about him being fine or him slipping!! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of that damned goddess toying with my family! She won't die like how Ike killed her...it was too swift. She will die like how I killed Izuka. Everyone will be able to hear her scream...and I will be able to feel her pain, however goddesses feel pain."

Naesala narrowed his eyes at the Hawk King. "...Tibarn, you really need to learn to just look on the positive side of life."

Tibarn growled in his throat. "You wouldn't think like that if you'd been what I've been through. I lost my wife, my daughter, _and_ my son within eight years. At last, over twenty years later, I've gotten both of them back. I lost most of my people from that damnable 'blood pact'..." Naesala flinched with guilt. "So, Naesala, would you be able to look me in the eye and tell me to look on the positive side of life if the woman you loved was killed? If Leanne was killed? Along with," Tibarn looked at him with a knowing look, "the child I know she's carrying?"

Naesala looked at Tibarn with shock. Then, he scoffed. "I should've guessed you would be the first one to figure it out."

"So, Naesala...would you still be able to tell me that?"

Naesala fell silent. "...More than likely...no. Still, Tibarn, you're a much stronger person than myself. Even though you fell into a state of shock after Shoen disappeared...and even though you completely fell apart inside, you managed to keep going...for the sake of your people. No doubt, if that happened to me...I would've given in to my grief."

"...Yes. Still, I wouldn't wish what had happened to me on anyone – laguz, beorc, or branded."

"Right. So, let's go kill ourselves a goddess, okay?"

"Yeah. Tearing someone's head off – especially Ashera's – is just what I need right now."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara looked up at the sky. The rain was letting up and she hadn't seen any lightning, nor heard any thunder lately. _Maybe it's safe to fly again._

The young laguz moved under a tree that partially sheltered her from the still-steady rain. Then, she shifted. It wasn't the greatest feeling – her feathers were soaked except for her wings. She gave a violent shudder to try and shake some of the water off and was successful. She walked back to the path, leaving prints in the mud, and beat her wings powerfully to send herself up in the air. She carefully maneuvered through the trees and made it up above the treeling successfully. She flew forward, slower than she had been when she had first set out. When she pointed herself in the right direction, she saw the end of the storm on the horizon, followed by the sinking sun. It was nearing nightime already?! _Great. Well, I guess I'll fly as far as I can until I can't see. Then, I'll settle in somewhere for the night and hope Ranulf doesn't catch up to me._

_-Even though I want him to.-_

So, Mihara picked up the pace slightly, flying towards the ending clouds and rain. Aside from the rain dripping on the plants and splashing everywhere, it was eerily quiet. Although, Mihara didn't know why she expected anyone to be out and about. Of course it would be quiet.

Suddenly, Mihara felt someone nearby. She looked at the ground, scanning it for anyone who might be along it. She looked at the path and in-between the trees. She didn't _see_ anything, but she felt like she was being watched...

_-There!-_

Mihara caught sight of a cloaked figure in the middle of the trees. It was looking up at Mihara. Something compelled her to fly lower and down towards the figure. It stood, unmoving and silent, watching her carefully. Mihara, at last, touched the ground, and looked at the figure, not shifting back to her half-form. "...Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure reached up and took off the hood of the cloak. It was a female, young in age – about sixteen. She had crystal blue eyes that stared at Mihara with a slight glaze to them and she shook her long waist-length light green hair free from the cloak. She said, in a kind and pleasant voice, "Goddess Ashera has sent me to meet you, Hawk Princess, daughter of Tibarn and Phoenics."

Mihara frowned. Ashera hadn't told her of this. "...What's your name?"

"I am called Irea."

"Irea, huh...?"

"Please, come with me. I shall take you to Goddess Ashera."

"She's _here_? I was told to go to the Tower of Guidance..."

Irea shook her head, ever so slightly. "She is there, but I have been sent to get you. Goddess Ashera will transport us back to her."

Mihara hesitated. Now she couldn't find little ways to leave a trail for Ranulf...but still, she had no choice. She had to follow Irea back to Ashera... She shifted back to her half-form. "...Okay. Where do we go?"

"This way." Irea turned and began walking.

Once more, Mihara paused. Without a backward glance, she followed after Irea.

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf ran harder, pushing himself to his limit. He had Sylvia on his back once again ("Oh, ugh! Wet cat...!") and was running though the rain now that it was lightening up. He had Mihara's necklace around his neck, keeping it safe while he ran. He and Sylvia watched their surroundings carefully in case Mihara left them another clue ('clue' being majorly decided by Ranulf instead of her being attacked). Most of the way, however, they had seen nothing left by her. Once or twice, though, they had found a few footprints in the mud and followed the direction they were last headed. Ranulf took notice that Mihara had purposefully gone out of her way to go around the heart of Serenes. Maybe Ashera didn't have complete control of her...yet. Suddenly, he caught scent of the laguz.

"Sylvia...! I think I can smell her again!" he reported.

"That's great!" Sylvia beamed at the back of Ranulf's head. "Was she still headed this direction?"

"Yeah-!" Ranulf suddenly screeched to a halt, nearly throwing Sylvia off by how sudden it was.

"Ahh-! Why'd you stop so quickly...?" Sylvia demanded, catching her breath.

Ranulf sniffed the air carefully and turned his head upward. "She took off into the air...but she's still heading the same direction."

This time, Ranulf cautiously ran forward. Farther up, he could catch the faintest scent that didn't belong to Mihara. Still, Mihara's scent was extremely fresh. Maybe they _had_ caught up to her...

As her scent got stronger and stronger, Ranulf's ears caught the sound of two sets of feet squishing on the wet ground. He called loudly, "Mihara!!"

The two sets of feet stopped. Ranulf's heart jumped. Had he caught up to Mihara?! Still...who was the other person with her? Whoever it was must've been a branded since he or she did not smell of either laguz or beorc.

Sylvia whispered in Ranulf's ear, "Is that her?"

"I think so," he responded.

He drifted off the path, following Mihara's scent and the footprints that he could now see. At last, she came into view, her back to Ranulf, a strange young teenager facing them with watchful eyes. The Gallian warrior stopped several feet away and Sylvia quickly slid off his back. "Mihara!" she cried.

Mihara flinched, but didn't turn to face them. Sylvia took a cautious step forward. "...Mihara?"

The female laguz's head turned downward. She still didn't turn. Ranulf walked farther than Sylvia. "Mihara? What is it?"

Mihara brought her head back up. Slowly, she turned around. Her red eyes locked onto her two friends. Sylvia gasped softly when she saw them and Ranulf's eyes widened with concern. _My dream...it's...slowly coming true..._

Silently, Mihara looked back and forth at the two. _Please, you two...don't come any closer... I don't want anyone to hurt either of you..._

Ranulf tried again, taking one more step forward. "Mihara-"

Suddenly, Irea stood between them, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Come no closer, Ranulf of Gallia."

Ranulf growled lowly and crouched. "Who are you?"

"None of your concern. I warn you again: Come no closer."

"I'm not leaving here without Mihara. Step aside if you know what's good for you," he warned.

Irea reached into her cloak and brought out a powerful tome of light. "Leave. I will not say it again."

Ranulf leapt at the branded girl standing in his way, claws out and ready to attack. Swiftly, before he could even tell what happened, Irea cast a spell that shot at him and knocked him back to the ground.

Mihara's eyes widened and a knot formed in her throat. _Ranulf...!_

"Ranulf of Gallia, you have no chance. Stand down."

Ranulf pushed himself up, locking eyes with Irea, growling with warning. "Get out of my way."

With no warning, Irea reached into her cloak once more and brought out a rexcaliber tome. She flipped it out and above them, the spell activated. Seconds later, there was a battle screech from the skies, Tibarn shooting down at the younger girl. Irea leapt out of the way, then cast the magic again. This time, a raven crowed loudly and fell a few feet into the treeline. It was Naesala. Both birds flew to Ranulf's side.

"Who is this girl?" Naesala inquired.

"No idea. She's stopping me from getting any closer to Mihara," Ranulf replied.

Sylvia suddenly called, "Mihara! Why won't you answer me?! Why don't you do anything?!"

Mihara remained silent. _Sylvia, I wish I could answer you, but...Ashera's keeping me from saying anything...! Please, stay away... You...Ranulf, Dad, and Naesala... I can sense that Irea's really strong..._

"...Mihara?" Tibarn called cautiously. "Why are you with this girl?"

Irea stepped between the four and Mihara once more. "She is going to Goddess Ashera. Mere laguz and beorc like you aren't going to stop her."

Tibarn flexed his talons. "You want to bet? I will tell you once, girl: Step aside."

Irea cradled her rexcaliber tighter. Then, to Mihara, she said, "Take four more steps backwards, Mihara of Phoenics."

Unable to disobey, Mihara stepped backwards. Once she did, a glowing symbol on the ground lit up. She looked down at it with shock, as did the other four. Irea, still watching the three warriors, stepped back as well. The light intensified. Seeing this, Tibarn shot at Irea. However, just as his talons were about to stab into her, she and Mihara both vanished. Tibarn looked around with alarm, as did the remaining three.

"They just...disappeared?" Sylvia whispered.

"...Yeah, they did..." Naesala answered her.

For the second time that day, Ranulf's hair stood up on end and his body shook a little from his rage. Tibarn landed on the ground, his body trembling much more than Ranulf's. He looked around for a moment before shoving off the ground again and flying above the trees. "Are you still heading on to the Tower?" Naesala demanded.

"Of course I am. That girl is with Ashera. They used a warp spell. There's no question about it. She's with Ashera now."

"Wait, Tibarn!" Ranulf looked up at the Hawk King. "I'm going with you!"

"Running or flying?" he merely asked.

"Flying," Ranulf replied without hesitation. He knew that when Tibarn flew as fast as he could that he couldn't keep up on the ground. Even though he didn't want to, he had to get to Mihara faster. Flying was faster.

"Alright." Tibarn lowered himself again and he carefully wrapped his talons around Ranulf, who shifted to his half-form so that he could be easier to carry. Tibarn turned to Naesala. "Take Sylvia back. This will be dangerous."

"...Fine. Leave her to me."

"Thank you, Naesala."

Naesala grunted out, "Be careful, okay?"

Tibarn nodded and flew back up, Ranulf clutching Tibarn's talons for dear life. Naesala touched ground and let go of his full form. Glancing at Sylvia, he asked her, "You mind if we just go to Serenes for now?"

"Uh...n-no. That's fine..." Sylvia trailed off, looking at the ground.

Naesala inhaled deeply and exhaled much more slowly. "So you don't know any magic?"

"No..."

"...When we leave Serenes, I know where a girl is that can teach you. She isn't far away at the moment."

Sylvia looked up at the former Raven King. "...Is it Ilyana?"

"Ah, you know her?"

"Umm...not quite. But still, she'll teach me?" Sylvia's voice sounded a little more hopeful. "Because...I want to be able to help, too. I don't want to babied."

"Yeah, she'll help. She's a...kind girl." Naesala began walking. "Let's go."

**XxXxXxX**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The part where Tibarn snapped at Naesala, saying where he couldn't stand people telling him that the best healers were helping Shoen and freaking out because that what was told him when Zelena was dying...yeah, if anyone is reading ElementalGuardianProtector's story, this will eventually show up. However, EGP CAME UP WITH IT FIRST. She did not steal it from me, haha! ...She wouldn't dare (evil wink). I read it in her notebook and it made me go all fangirly (what can I say? I'm a sucker for Tibarn) and since Shoen was injured, I thought it was just perfect. Tibarn's an antsy daddy, but he cares! So, anyway, this is good ol' EGP's idea!**

**On other notes... Oh, no, Mihara has disappeared along with Irea! What is Irea's real role? Is she just a servant for Ashera or something more? Will Tibarn and Ranulf be able to reach Mihara and Ashera before Ashera taps into this bond of Mihara's? Will Karoline and Stasik stand in the way? Is Leanne truly pregnant?!**

**...Well, anyone who made a relationship with Leanne and Naesala and got it up to 'A' should know that answer...**

**Find out next time! ...Not ALL of those may necessarily be answered, but still...!**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**(Inbox is blown up by reviews) … (sees that most are from EGP wanting to review every chapter) … (reads review for chapter 5/4) ...CHILD BOO! YOU GOT ENOUGH 'CHILD BOOS' IN DER?!?! (attacks you with the Black Object of Wonders – which belongs to EGP)**

**Ahem...anyway... Man, I just got sick again and am momentarily writing this chapter while everyone else is at school in my crazy ADHD History teacher's class. (hugs EGP) Sorry, imoutou-chan!**

**Vampireizzy: Yeah, I'm sorry about Ike and Sylvia. But still, they could become besties! But...who knows? Maybe I'll change my mind...! (evil laughter) Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Iline: Oh, no! Don't forget everyone's faces! (sob) Yeah...poor Leanne... Still, when I read that after I finally made a relationship at the end with them, I completely went, "AWWW!!!" Hehe, I just think it's sweet.**

**Predator Drone: I'm glad that you checked out EGP's story! She's grateful, too, but like she said, it's hard for her to get online at the moment. Well, as you wish! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chef Colette: Yay! You're back! My review box and I missed you! (gives you a cookie) Thanks for your review and the encouragement!**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: I repeat: You got enough child boos in there? Haha. Thankies for all da reviews, Stini-! ...(reads review for chapter 7/6) ...Child boo, getcha mind outta da gutter! Let's see...what else... Tibarn/Soren fangirl moment...well...NICE. (watches you throw the crucifix at Ashera) Hot damn, we all in trouble! (runs for life, screaming:) WATCH OUT, Y'ALL! CRAZY ----- ON THE LOOSE!! Hehe!**

**NasiraWolf: Yeah...they did...(twitch) Just kidding! ...Or am I...? I'm glad you liked the chapter and Irea will soon be a very big character... (dramatic music)**

**Knowlee: Hehe, that idea just popped into my head. Cats don't like getting wet, so... (throws you a Tibarn doll) Now you can hug him! (smile) Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: Man, I don't own anything of Fire Emblem...except all my cool people that aren't from the original plot... I DON'T EVEN OWN THE BLACK OBJECT OF WONDERS! MY LIFE SUCKS!!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 24**_

Mihara looked around with awe at the size of the inside of the Tower of Guidance, despite _why_ she was there. She turned and saw the enormous doors and guessed that Ashera only transported them to the bottom floor. She looked at Irea. "So, Ashera's here?"

"That is correct. She is on the top floor, in her chamber. Please follow me." Irea began to walk towards the stairs and the next door.

"Irea. Stop."

Irea instantly stopped moving. "Yes, my goddess."

_'My goddess'-?!_ Mihara turned back around to look at the doors. Instead of seeing Ashera standing there, which was what she was expecting, she saw Sanaki standing there instead, her eyes a crimson red. "Wh-...wha...?"

Sanaki smirked and cocked her head. "What's the matter, daughter of Tibarn? Wondering why I've taken over the young empress' body?"

Mihara closed her mouth slowly and remained silent, a grim look on her face.

Sanaki laughed, even though it was all Ashera's voice. "Don't be so serious, young Mihara! You will not have to remain here long. Once we are finished, you may go about your way. Come now, let us go." She walked towards the two.

"...How does nobody notice that she's missing?" Mihara inquired softly.

"That is a secret of mine, Hawk Princess. Come now." Sanaki walked past Mihara, gesturing for her to follow.

Reluctantly, she did. With a quick glance at her wings, she then asked, "Why did you turn my wings black?"

"Oh, that? That is something you will learn in a moment."

_Why do I not like the sound of that...? _Mihara groaned inwardly. _It's going to be like a 'messenger of death' role or something psychotic like that..._

Sanaki turned to face Mihara with a wickedly evil grin. _**-Well, young one...that is exactly what I have planned for you.-**_

**XxXxXxX**

**Zelena flew up from her bed, sweat covering her brow. Her fair hazel eyes were filled with panic, but also new knowledge. She looked around her room and saw that it was empty. Tibarn wasn't there with her...he must've still be out looking for Mihara...**

_**Still...even if he were all the way in Daein, I need to tell him this information!**_

**Zelena slowly rose from the large bed, stretching her light golden wings, the tips looking a couple of shade darker. Not even caring about brushing her hair, Zelena grabbed some ribbon and began to tie back her incredibly long dark brown hair that fell to her lower waist. She swiftly changed out of her nightgown and into fresh clothes for her long flight ahead. The second she opened her door, Janaff stood there, his arms crossed, his eyes obviously telling Zelena that he hadn't slept a wink that night. He glanced up. **

"**Lady Zelena. Where are you headed?" he softly inquired.**

"**Janaff, I must find Tibarn. You will not stand in my way." Zelena began walking past Janaff, closing her bedroom door behind her.**

**Janaff had other plans. He blocked Zelena's path and his eyes were narrowed. "My lady, that is out of the question. His Majesty may be across the continent. With you unable to transform, it isn't a safe journey for you to make."**

"**Then come with me, Tibarn's Eyes." Zelena looked up at Janaff slightly, the royal aide not too much taller than she. "This is of the utmost importance. I believe that the goddess has spoken to me."**

**Janaff frowned and blinked with confusion as Zelena made her way past him. When what she said clicked, he turned around and followed after her. "Wait a minute... _What?_ You think that the goddess Ashera spoke to you...?"**

**Zelena slowly came to a halt. "N-no... Something deep inside me says...that it wasn't the goddess Ashera. That it was...someone else."**

"**Then it could've been the dark god." Janaff looked at Zelena with a pleading look. "Still, Lady Zelena, please give Ulki or I the message for His Majesty! He specifically ordered me to not let you leave! He's worried about you..."**

"**Janaff..." Zelena spoke softly. "You've been at Tibarn's side longer than me. You know him so well, perhaps even in aspects that I have yet to learn. Still, this message is direly important and is meant for his ears only. Surely you can understand that."**

"**...Of course I can _understand_ it, but I must follow Tibarn's orders." Janaff made his way in front of Zelena once more. "I _cannot_ let you go."**

**Zelena's usually peaceful eyes narrowed dangerously at Tibarn's aide. "Janaff. Let me pass. I repeat, if you're so worried about me, come with me and make sure that I am not harmed. Carry me if that makes you feel even better, but one way or another, I _will_ find Tibarn."**

**Janaff opened his mouth to make a retort to Zelena, but no words came out. He sighed, long and hard, then slapped his face with his left hand. "Fine... But let me talk to Ulki, first."**

"**No need," came Ulki's voice from up the hall. Janaff and Zelena looked down the hall at him with curiosity. Ulki continued, "I do not agree with this either, Lady Zelena, and do wish you would leave this to Janaff or I, but if you are completely set on it, I suppose we cannot change your mind."**

**While Janaff muttered, "Speechy much today...?", Zelena smiled. "Thank you, Ulki. Come, then. Let's leave before everyone wakes up."**

**XxXxXxX**

_Zelena..._

Tibarn and Ranulf's flight was completely silent. Both were worried and grim. Not only were they worried about Mihara, but for what Ashera _wanted with _Mihara. They had crossed the Begnion border around an hour ago and were now nearing the capital of Sienne. Even far off in the distance, they could see the Tower of Guidance. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It wasn't glowing or anything of the sort. It appeared like it always had.

The first words on the journey came from Ranulf, who asked, "What's your plan?"

"Go in, kill Ashera, get Mihara out of there," was the quick reply.

"What if she has soldiers like last time?" Ranulf winced at that idea.

"We kill them."

The feline shrugged. "Easy enough plan to follow."

Tibarn nodded, ever so slightly, then fell silent once more, Ranulf fidgeting in his talons, which had tightened just a little. Ranulf could only guess that Tibarn was on the verge of exploding, but he supposed that Tibarn decided to save his anger and let it all out on Ashera.

Slowly, Sienne grew closer. The air only grew more tense and heavy around the two. They passed over no one – the villages and small towns surrounding Sienne were void of life. It was as though everyone was simply gone. This was obviously not going to help their nerves and only made them more guarded and suspicious.

It was probably about between five and ten minutes later that the two entered Sienne's borders. As usual, the city was bustling and filled with life. Some people even looked up and children pointed at the flying Hawk King and the cat warrior in his talons. Tibarn just kept straight on course and the two came to the Tower of Guidance. Tibarn hovered about five feet away from the ground before releasing Ranulf, who skillfully landed on his feet. Tibarn shifted back to his half form while Ranulf shifted into his full form. They stared hard at the doors.

"Are you ready, Ranulf?" Tibarn finally spoke.

Ranulf crouched. "You bet."

"Wait!" A voice behind the two called.

The two groaned inwardly, narrowed their eyes, and turned around to see Tanith standing on the stairs leading up to the Tower. She twitched from the anger in the two's faces, but demanded, "What do you two think you're doing?!"

"I would suggest standing down, Tanith. Now is not the best time," Ranulf advised, swishing his tail around.

"Even if you two are among the group of heroes, I can't allow you into the Tower of Guidance without permission from Empress Sanaki." Tanith crossed her arms.

Tibarn snapped, "That will take too long. Time is one thing I do not have. Either you remain out of my way or you and I will fight."

"What in the world is so urgent and is in _there_, of all places?!"

"Ashera has my daughter. I will warn you once more to stand down," Tibarn threatened, his body tensing up, preparing for transformation and an attack.

Tibarn's words shocked Tanith. "...What?! Ashera?! But Empress Sanaki was summoned by Yune to stop-"

"Has she come back?" Ranulf interrupted her.

"...No, but she and Commander Sigrun are expected back tomorrow morning."

"I would be expecting her sooner. Things did not go as planned and now Ashera has Mihara in her clutches." Ranulf's claws slowly extended out. "So, we're here to deal with Ashera."

"By yourself?! There's no way! I mean, you two are powerful, but alone, you think you can-?!"

Tibarn growled, not putting up with Tanith any longer. He turned away and shoved the doors open. Tanith stuttered, "Wa-wait-! King Tibarn, Ranulf-!"

"Tanith, you can't stop us and I would not advise you standing in our way any longer." Ranulf walked inside after Tibarn. He turned around. "So just remain here."

The doors closed after them.

"_**Wait! Shoen, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"**_

"_**Get out of my way! I've...I've got to help my sister!"**_

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara cried out loud, "What?! You said that neither of us would kill anyone!"

"That is true. I did say that." Sanaki's head glanced upward in thought. "Perhaps you've misunderstood. When you thought 'messenger of death' and I agreed with you, I meant for you to interpret it as the death of the way life is at the moment."

Mihara glared at the back of Sanaki's head. "What's your real plan?"

The possessed Empress stopped before the largest doors in the Tower yet. Judging from all the inscriptions on them, Mihara guessed that inside was Ashera's chambers. Mihara turned her head and glanced at Irea, who simply stared straight forward blankly, as though she were a doll. Sanaki finally said, "I have given up with this world. So, I shall merely try again with another."

At last, it all made sense. Mihara's eyes widened with fear. _Ashera wants to take over...Earth?!_

Sanaki giggled and held out her right hand. There was a stretch of silence before the doors before them creaked open. Sanaki turned her head slightly and said, "Please...come in."

_How can I still help her?!_ Mihara screamed in her mind, not even caring anymore if Ashera could hear her. _She wants to freaking take over Earth...! ...Even though I can't remember names and faces, I know that there's important people to me there...! _Still, despite her feelings, Mihara's feet carried her forward.

Once she and Irea were inside, the doors slammed closed behind them. A male voice chuckled. "Hello there, daughter of Tibarn."

Mihara turned around – almost frantically – and saw Stasik and Karoline standing against the wall, giving her identical evil smirks. She flinched and took another step away from them. Karoline scoffed. "Please. We aren't here to fight you."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Mihara growled.

"Why, to serve Lady Ashera, of course," replied Stasik, who crossed his arms.

Sanaki echoed the siblings' words, "They will not harm you. They are working for me."

Mihara still gave the children of Petrine suspicious and wary looks before turning back towards the possessed Empress. "...What do I need to do?"

Sanaki waved her hands towards the center of the room. The floor began glowing, forming symbols on the floor. With a brighter flash, the glowing faded and the symbols were white on the floor and were covering about half of the room. "Stand in the center, there, on the circle."

Silently, Mihara made her way across the room, being cautious. She had no idea what these symbols or the spell or whatever it was would do to her. _Whatever it is, it can't be good._

Mihara stopped just before she stepped into the center of the circle. With a deep inhale, she took the last step forward. When she stopped moving, the symbols began shining again. From an invisable force, Mihara's body was taken into the air and turned around, facing the doors. Then, her arms spread out horizontally, her wrists immobile, as though she were chained to a wall. Mihara's heart beat fast and hard in her chest and a large knot formed in her throat and stomach. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, trying not to think about what was happening. _-I'm scared...-_

**Bam!!**

"Mihara!!"

The young laguz's eyes opened and widened. "...Dad...?"

**Bam-! Bam!!**

"Mihara, are you in there?!"

"R...Ranulf, too...?"

Sanaki tsked with disappointment before turning to face the doors that Tibarn and Ranulf were throwing themselves against. "They got here sooner than I thought they would. The Hawk King must've carried the cat straight up here. Stasik. Karoline."

"Yes, Lady Ashera?"

"Let our guests in."

The siblings frowned slightly with confusion, but they nodded. When their hands went to open the doors, Mihara found that she could scream, "Dad! Ranulf! Get away from here!!"

Sanaki turned back to face Mihara with a frown upon her face. "My spell must be wearing off. Her eyes are golden again."

The doors opened. Tibarn and Ranulf, in their full forms, shot inside. Tibarn wasted no time in knocking out Irea, who had been in his way. She flew against a far wall and fell to the floor with a quiet moan. The twp stopped short from seeing Sanaki, who had turned back around, and her red eyes. Tibarn glimpsed at Mihara behind Sanaki and saw what was happening. His body shook with uncontrollable rage. Ranulf, however, cautiously growled, "...Sanaki?"

"Terribly sorry, _feline_, but Sanaki is not here right now," Sanaki answered.

Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "Then...Ashera?"

Mihara shrieked, "Dad! Ranulf! Behind you!!"

The two flung around. Ranulf just barely dodged a roaring flame – that still slightly singed the fur on his chest – and Tibarn flew out of the way of Stasik's arrows. Sanaki snapped around and glared at Mihara. "I do not need you conscious for your purpose."

Sanaki waved her left hand at Mihara. Instantly, the Hawk Princess felt drowsy. She fought to keep her eyes open. However, the darkness began to engulf her. The last thing she saw was her father and Ranulf, fighting to stop Ashera. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her right leg. Because of that pain, the last thing she managed to think was: _Shoen...please..._

**XxXxXxX**

Naesala smiled warmly at the fourth Heron Princess. "Hello, Leanne."

Leanne ran forward and wrapped her arms around the former Raven King. "Naesala!"

Naesala gently returned Leanne's hug. "Is everything going okay?"

"...Some things, yes. Some...no."

Understanding what she was saying, Naesala inquired softly, "How's Lorazieh?"

Leanne's voice quieted. "Very ill."

The raven's eyes flickered with deep sympathy. "I'm sorry, Leanne. Is there anything I can do?"

"It's...in the hands of the goddess now..."

Sylvia fidgeted uncomfortably.

Leanne glanced behind Naesala. "Who do you have with you?"

"Oh." Naesala released Leanne and stepped aside. "This is, umm, Sylvia. Tibarn's daughter's friend."

Leanne gave Sylvia a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. I am Leanne."

Sylvia grinned back at Leanne. "It's nice to finally meet you, too." When Leanne have her a puzzled look, Sylvia stuttered, "O-oh, I mean, uhh...Mihara, umm, talks about you a lot, s-so I was looking forward to meeting you."

Leanne paused, then nodded understandingly. Then, she looked around. "...Where _is_ Mihara?"

Sylvia's face turned grim and sad. Naesala put a hand on Leanne's shoulder. "Leanne...we need to tell you something."

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn saw his daughter's body, limp in the air, her wings drooping behind her. He glared with hatred at Stasik. "Get out of my way, _human!!"_

Stasik set another arrow to the ready on his bow. Aiming at Tibarn, he taunted, "Come and move me yourself."

Tibarn screeched and shot at Stasik. He watched his moves, especially his hands. Even though Tibarn didn't give a damn if he was struck by an arrow, he knew that he wasn't going to be of any use to anyone if he were injured. He extended his talons, ready to tear Stasik apart himself, this time.

"_**Shoen, what the hell are you doing?! Look at you – you're covered in bandages! You're in pain! Leave your sister to Tibarn!"**_

"_**I can't just sit by...and do nothing! Get out of my way!"**_

Stasik released his arrow. _Damn it, I don't have time to move out of-!_

Ranulf suddenly jumped in front of Tibarn. He raised his left paw, claws extracted, and swiped the quick arrow away. However, before he could move completely out of the way, Tibarn's talons barely scraped Ranulf's front right leg. Tibarn winced when he felt himself strike his comrade, but he didn't slow down. He continued on his path towards Stasik. The son of Petrine's eyes widened.

"_STASIK!!!"_ Karoline screamed at the top of her lungs.

The archer's eyes were sliding shut and his bow slipped from his hand. He parted his lips to whisper, "...Sis...ter..."

Tibarn withdrew his talons from Stasik's body, which fell with a thud.

"There is another intruder. Well, no matter. I now have what I need from her." Sanaki looked away from the bloody scene. "As well as the little empress."

Tibarn and Ranulf momentarily ignored Karoline, who fell to her dead brother's side, screaming his name, and they faced Sanaki.

Everything seemed to slow down from there.

Sanaki's body flashed with light before falling to the floor, another figure now at Sanaki's side.

_Ashera._

Tibarn flew at Ashera with insane speed. Ashera whispered something that fell deaf on Tibarn's ears – but not to Ranulf's. "It is time...Ian."

A raven cawed and the main doors opened. Suddenly, a familiar, young male called, "Dad!!"

A black figure shot past the two heroes and then it flew past Ashera. It opened its talons and grabbed Mihara's limp body, causing the light from the symbols to fade. Tibarn hadn't even heard Shoen – his target was still right before him. So, Ranulf dug his paws into the floor and charged – not at Ashera, but at whoever it was taking Mihara. Shoen flew into the room after them, in his full form. The raven flew up higher into the air so that Ranulf could not reach him. Ashera began to turn. Tibarn suddenly slammed into a small barrier that surrounded Ashera, who suddenly flinched. _My power is not yet strong enough to hold him back..._

"**YOU!! **_YOU KILLED MY BROTHER_!!!" Karoline roared, drawing forth her rexcaliber tone.

"Dad!!" Shoen called again. "Move!!"

The winds began to rip around Tibarn, but he continued his assault, pushing against the barrier. He could feel that it was not powerful. _It will break, it will break..._

There was a shattering noise that was cut off by the howling of winds. Tibarn's talons dug into Ashera's shoulder, but he was then viciously attacked by the rexcaliber. Ashera's face displayed shock. The goddess was not bleeding, but was still feeling pain. She grasped her shoulder and hissed, "Ian...go. You know what to do..."

The raven cawed again and made a break for the doors. However, not only did Ranulf chase after him, Shoen blocked the door. While Karoline bellowed, _"DIE, YOU BASTARD!! THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER _**_AND_**_ MY MOTHER!!"_, Ashera gave off a silent cry of pain. Her body flashed and a wave of energy shot throughout the room.

The raven that had been rushing at Shoen did not even hesitate. Just as he would have collided with Shoen, the Hawk Prince's body flashed with light as the wave of energy hit him, and he collasped. In the raven's talons, Mihara's body, too, began glowing. She then began moving groggily, as though she had just woken from a deep sleep. She then cried, "Dad! Ranulf! Shoen!"

And she was gone.

Ranulf growled with frustration. He swerved and did a one-eighty, then knocked Karoline to the ground. She thrashed around, screaming, trying to get the laguz off of her. The rexcaliber winds died down and Tibarn fell to the floor heavily, his body cut up and bleeding severely. Karoline snapped, "Just kill me!! I don't give a damn anymore!! _Kill me_!!!"

Ranulf flinched at her demand, but still took his claws out. He brought his left paw back and slashed, digging his claws deep into her chest. Instantly, Karoline's eyes slid shut and she released her last breath. She was then motionless, lying beside her brother. Ranulf got off of her and rushed to Tibarn's side. "Hey, Tibarn. You okay?"

The Hawk King groaned quietly and he let go of his full form, reverting back to his half-beorc form to save energy. He growled, "Go after Mihara."

While Ranulf moved away, he inquired, "Do you know who that was?"

Tibarn's eyes narrowed and his eyes drifted towards Shoen, whose body had stopped glowing. "That...was Vlas."

This halted Ranulf. "What?! Vlas?!"

"Yes. He's the fastest warrior I had, aside from myself. Now _go_, Ranulf."

Ranulf turned and ran for the door, but he glanced at Shoen. Something was...different about him. His...body seemed bigger...and...his clothes...seemed smaller...

Shoen groaned softly and pushed himself up. Ranulf did a double-take, almost stumbling over his paws. "Sh-Shoen?!"

"Ugh...what hit me...?" he mumbled, rubbing his head. He looked at Ranulf with a frown. "What? Shouldn't you go after Mihara?"

Ranulf blinked a few more times and then muttered, "Uh, y-yeah..." before running off again.

Shoen winced as he rubbed his head. What in the world was Ranulf freaking out over, anyway? He walked over to his father's side and leaned down, not taking notice that he wasn't limping anymore, not did his wing ache. "Dad... You okay?"

Tibarn managed to get himself up to a sitting position, somewhat noticing that Shoen's voice sounded different. "I'll be fine... Are you oka-?" Tibarn's eyes widened when he saw his son.

Shoen frowned. "You, too? What is going on?"

Tibarn looked at Shoen, but who he was seeing was someone he wasn't expecting for another fifteen years or so. Shoen appeared now to be easily eighteen years old with slightly longer hair, a more mature face, and more fierce eyes. His wings were more flexed out, as was his body. He had more muscle and was obviously much taller. However, how Shoen wasn't noticing how much smaller his clothes were was beyond Tibarn. He hissed with pain before saying, "Son...hold out your hand."

Shoen blinked with confusion, but held out his hand. He must've seen it for real for the first time, since he looked at it with total confusion. Tibarn held out his hand close to his. Shoen's were still smaller, but they were much bigger than they had been. "Shoen...the spell that had frozen your aging has been removed..."

There was a quiet groan from Irea, who had been unconscious for the entire event. She pushed herself up and rubbed her temples. When she opened her eyes, she mumbled to herself, "Where _am_ I...?" Catching sight of Tibarn and Shoen, she blinked. "Who are you...?"

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf was exhausted. He had been in his full form so much lately and he had no laguz stones or olivi grass to use to replinish his energy. He had chased Vlas to the outskirts of Sienne before he had to go back to his half form before he ran himself into the ground. Still, he ran as hard as he could. _Mihara...I promise not to let my dream come true...I wouldn't be able to see you in that much pain without truly losing control..._

There was a loud scream of pain and agony – from Mihara. And she was close. With his heart pounding, Ranulf pushed himself. Still, he was half-expecting the men in his dream to show up. But none stood in his way and there was no snow on the ground – just sand, from the entrance to the Grann Desert. There was another scream from Mihara that echoed around Ranulf.

"Damn it...!"

Ranulf came to the top of a hill. At the bottom of it was Mihara, laying on the ground, gasping for breath through her choked back sobs. Vlas stood above her, chuckling softly. Ranulf ordered, "Stop!" He then ran down the hill.

Vlas turned his head up to look at Ranulf. "I see I have interference. No matter. You are worn out. You do not have the energy to transform anymore."

Ranulf growled at him before catching sight of Mihara. It was not the Mihara he recognized at first. Whatever had happened to Shoen happened to her, as well. She now looked about nineteen or even twenty beorc years old. Her hair was long – much longer than Shoen's hair had grown. Her hair fell to just above her butt and her clothes were slightly smaller. However, just like in Ranulf's dream, Mihara's eyes were brimming with tears of pain. Her wings were now their original color, but her right wing lay in an awkward position at her side. There was no arrow, but Ranulf still knew that that had to hurt like hell. "R-Ranulf...!"

Ranulf took another step forward, trying to keep himself in control. "Stop it, Vlas."

"Why?" Vlas swiftly moved and grabbed Mihara's right wrist, pulling her up as high as he could (Ranulf not being able to help but notice that Mihara was taller). Mihara tried to restrain her scream, but simply couldn't. It hurt too much.

Ranulf's blood boiled and he already felt his body begin to tremor. "Let. Her. Go."

Vlas laughed, obviously enjoying this. "Is that a threat, little pussy?"

"You bet your ass it is."

Vlas reached into the pocket of his black jacket with his free hand. He brought out Mihara's knife and observed it, as though he had never laid eyes on it before. "You know...I just don't see how I would benefit from letting her go. I think that killing her would save everyone, including you...a lot of trouble. She may have originally been from this world, but she still had the weak heart of a human."

Ranulf glared at Vlas, his hands balling up into fists. "That's such a filthy lie...! Her heart is strong...and you...of all people, should know that! You spent so much time training her!"

"Does it matter either way? Once I kill her, Lady Ashera will revive my wife and daughter."

"So you'll just take the life of someone else's daughter, who had also already lost _his_ wife?!"

Vlas chuckled. "Heh. So ignorant."

"Wha-... What...?"

"Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I'll get rid of everyone's nuisance, now." Directed at Mihara, while he brought the knife up, he commented, "This is a nice blade. More than nice enough to be the cause of your death."

Mihara scoffed through her pain. "That's the second...time, now, that...my knife had been...used against me..."

"Then I shall gladly make this the last time."

Mihara's eyes slid shut a little. "Please, Vlas...we both know...that you're better than...than this. Your wife...wouldn't want to come back...like this..."

Vlas snapped, "How in the _hell_ would _you_ know what _my_ wife would want?!" He flipped the dagger around in his hand and knocked the butt of it against Mihara's head, slamming her to the ground. There was now a small trickle of blood on the side of Mihara's head, dripping down across her forehead. Ranulf suddenly called on his energy and transformed as he ran between Mihara and Vlas.

"_Why_ protect her?" Vlas demanded.

"You know _damn well **why**_," Ranulf hissed.

Vlas snorted. "Because you..._love_ this _creature_ who can barely be called laguz?"

Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "That's the main reason, you bastard."

Mihara looked up with shock at the back of Ranulf's head. Vlas threw his head back and cackled. "Isn't that just _precious_?! Hahahahaaa!!" Ranulf rumbled in his throat, warning Vlas that he needed to back off. He smirked and shifted to his full raven form. "Does this mean you have a little bit of fight in you, then?"

There was a flash of light from above the two and Vlas was suddenly struck. The two men looked up at the top of the hill in confusion. There stood Irea, holding an Ellight book closely to her chest. Behind her was Shoen, in his full form, looking at Vlas with a fierce loathing. Vlas grumbled and dropped Mihara's knife. "Reinforcements, hnn? Well, that is disappointing. Don't miss me while I'm gone."

With that, Vlas shot up into the air and flew off towards the desert. Once Ranulf was certain Vlas wasn't coming back, he reverted back into his half form. He kneeled beside Mihara. "Are you okay?"

Slowly and carefully, Mihara forced herself back up to her knees. Her tears were now spilling over her eyes. "Ranulf...! Ranulf...!" She threw her arms around Ranulf, only wanting comfort for the moment.

Ranulf wrapped his arms around her, as well, whispering soothingly into her ear, "It's okay, Mihara. I'm here. Nothing else is going to happen to you."

She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "I...I want to...to go back home..."

Not quite sure of which 'home' she meant, Ranulf echoed, "...Home?"

"T-to...Altiaire..."

Being careful to avoid her broken wing, Ranulf scooped Mihara up and held her bridal style. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she still sobbed into his shoulder. Ranulf closed his eyes, wishing his heart would now slow down since Mihara was safe. He began to rock gently. "You're okay now, Mihara. I'm here..."

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, now, I know that a lot of stuff in here might've moved too fast or too much was going on at one time and you may've had to read stuff over and over again, and I'm sorry for that! A lot WAS going on, but I tried to describe everything as best as I could... On the plus side, Ranulf confessed his love for Mihara! Worth the wait, right?! ...Even though it wasn't the way everyone wanted the first time to be...**

**...Well...I hope it was worth the wait...**

**I have to ask an opinion of my reviewers – except EGP, 'cause I've already asked her this. (smile) Theoretically, say that Mihara and Ranulf wanted to try later in the future to have kids. Naesala and Leanne had kids, even though they were different types of birds, but they were still birds. Do you think that it would be impossible for a cat and bird or just that a dominant gene would decide what type of child would they have? Just an opinion! Trust me, if it DOES happen, it won't be for a long, long time.**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay, yes! I have a fast review! Yay! Feel free to applaude now. ...Just kidding. Most of this chapter will be about everything becoming normal in Altiaire and for all you romance-haters...leave now. This chapter, towards the end, is nothing but Minulf! (puts in earplugs before all the Minulf fans squeal)**

**Chef Colette: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! And thanks for your opinion on the child theory. Thanks for the review and encouragement!**

**Predator Drone: Wow, I'm not the only violent one who just went "Okay, Stasik and Karoline, I'm done with you!" I like your opinion on the cat-hawk children and I'm sooo happy that you like the Ranulf and Mihara pairing so much! That makes me so happy! (fangirl squee) As for the thirty-five chapters...it may be even more... (evil laugh) Thank you for reviewing!!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: Wow, I was so happy to read your review! Yay! Another marching band geek/Ranulf lover! You rock! (gives you cookies) I got a good laugh when I read your review, and it also helped me through my writer's block I had at the end of the chapter! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Iline: Well, I had to read through it slowly, but I got what you were trying to get at! Thanks for your idea and the review!**

**Disclaimer: Dot dot dot... Me no owey anythin'...**

**WARNING, SHOEN LOVERS! YES, EGP, THIS MEANS YOU! Shoen gets a noogie later!!! (evil laugh)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 25**_

_**A week later...**_

Mihara sat out on her balcony with a jacket on over her long gown, watching the beginning of snowfall. Her right wing had been healed by the healers in Altiaire, but it was in a small sprint until it was okay for her to fly again. Although, while she was glad to be alive, Mihara still felt grounded – like a bird with her wings clipped. It killed her that she couldn't fly. When Ranulf had taken her back to get Tibarn, she had cried herself to sleep. Shoen told her that on the way back, they had run into Janaff, Ulki, and Ginia, who had been trying to track them down to warn them about Vlas, but they had obviously been too late. When they had all arrived to the coast, Ranulf broke off and headed back towards Gallia.

Sylvia was admiring Mihara's room inside. She and Naesala had explained everything that had been going on to Leanne. Immediately, Leanne had wanted to go and help with Mihara, but Naesala insisted that Tibarn and Ranulf could handle it. So, they had spoken quickly with Reyson and Rafiel, and Leanne went with the other two to go find Ilyana so that Sylvia could learn her magic. By some miracle, the merchant caravan hadn't been too far away – they were just on the inside borders of Crimea, heading for Greil's Retreat. However, Ilyana had just gotten herself sick ("Something about how famished she was...then she passed out..." Aimee mumbled), so she wasn't able to properly teach Sylvia. Still, she had given her a few different thunder tomes to practice with ("I wouldn't suggest practicing near the castle. Tibarn'll have a cow if you zap a section of it," Naesala advised). Although, Sylvia hadn't gone out to practice since she had found out about Mihara's condition – both her injuries and her sudden aging. Naesala had dropped her off in Altiaire, then headed back to Serenes to be with Leanne...and to apparantly "explain something to her brothers"...whatever that meant.

Once Sylvia decided she had snooped enough, she joined Mihara out on her balcony and sat down beside her with a long sigh. "So..."

Mihara raised an eyebrow and turned to her friend. "So...?"

"I dunno... How much longer until you can fly again?"

Mihara shrugged. "The healers said at least two more days."

Sylvia gave Mihara a sympathetic pat on the back. "That sucks."

"You're telling me." Mihara looked back up at the sky. "...It's so pretty."

"Yeah..." Sylvia looked upward, too, but then couldn't help but look back at her friend.

Mihara saw her out of the corner of her eye and frowned. "Uh...what?"

"I just can't get over how you just _aged_ like that! You look like you're my age now!"

"Well, in technicality..." Mihara chuckled evilly, "I'm older than you."

Sylvia scoffed jokingly. "Whatever. Old lady."

"Must mean I'm smarter than you, too," the female laguz retorted.

"You wish!"

"You wanna go, Sylvia?!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm gonna pummel you-!"

Shoen cleared his throat from behind the two girls. The two yelped from startlement, not having heard Shoen enter Mihara's room. They then grinned sheepishly. "Uhh...what do you need, Shoen?" Mihara inquired, still grinning.

Shoen raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, I was asked to come in and check up on you, but you seem to be _just_ fine." The Hawk Prince had had an "interesting adventure" finding new clothes that fit him. He had a wardrobe similar to Tibarn's – white pants tucked into dark brown boots, a white sleeveless shirt underneath a long, black coat that went to his waist. He had his hair somewhat neatly combed, but he didn't put a headband on to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Am I wrong?"

Mihara stood up and stretched. "I'll be hundreds of times better when I can _fly_ again..."

Shoen gave his older sister a scolding look. "Don't even think about taking the sprint off early. You could strain yourself."

Sylvia lightly punched Mihara's leg. "Aww, isn't that sweet! He sounds more like your _older_ brother than your _younger_ brother!"

"He may _look_ like it, but I can still kick his butt!"

"Umm...we've never really _sparred_ before..."

Ignoring him, Sylvia replied to Mihara, "Oh? I don't know about that! He looks like he can give you a run for your money!"

"Looks can be deceiving! You're only looking at his muscles, Sylvia!"

Shoen flushed lightly.

"Ha! You wish I was!" Sylvia then glanced up at Mihara with a sly look. "Y'know..." she said, changing the subject slightly, "This is just like going to a sleepover with like, ten girls there, and there's one little brother there who's younger than all the girls."

"So you're saying we're each like five girls? With all the trouble?" Mihara laughed.

Shoen's eyebrow twitched. "I'm leaving."

The two girls watched as Shoen swiftly left the room. When the door closed, Mihara looked down at Sylvia. "So, umm...what exactly were we trying to say?"

Sylvia shrugged. "No idea. I just felt like picking on him."

**XxXxXxX**

"But, Irea...are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Stefan." Irea gave her half-brother a determined look. "I could've seriously injured them while I was being controlled. I have to find a way to pay them back."

Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then I'll come with you."

"No. You need to look after our people. This is something that I _need_ to do...alone." Irea turned and looked at the sun, which was beginning its descent in the sky.

Stefan took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Irea's shoulder. "Swear to me that you'll be okay. -And that you'll come back safe and soon."

"Of course I will, _Your Majesty_." Irea turned her head and smiled at Stefan. "The people of Meteora need you more than me right now. Ever since that raven attacked the Hawk Princess and then flew out this way, everyone's been on high alert and worried..."

"Of course I'm going to watch out for our people, but I'm still going to be worried about _you,_ Irea. I mean, you're going to go out to Altiaire with how dangerous it is now and you aren't even going to have anyone with you?"

"I can take care of myself, Stefan."

"I know, but still..."

"Look, I'm going to leave tonight. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back, okay? Although, I can't guarantee how long I'll be gone."

"Okay. If a month and a half goes by – at the lastest – and I haven't heard a word from you, I'm coming to look for you, okay?"

"Deal."

**XxXxXxX**

Sigrun practically sobbed, "Empress, I just can't forgive myself for not knowing that the 'you' I was with later in Serenes was a replica! Please, you _have_ to punish me!"

"Nonsense, Sigrun." Sanaki closed her eyes. "It was something the goddess created and it was acting exactly like me."

"But still-!"

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Sanaki called, opening her eyes with curiosity.

"It's Tanith, Empress. You have visitors."

"Visitors? Who?"

"Sir Tormod and Sir Muarim, Empress."

"Very well. Tell them I shall be along in a moment."

"Yes."

Sanaki turned back to Sigrun. "Now, Sigrun, this behavior is completely unacceptable. Nothing like this has ever happened and let us pray it shall never happen again. It was not your fault. Now, I am going to greet our guests. Will you accompany me?"

"Of-...of course, Empress."

**XxXxXxX**

Xavier sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Felicity, I still don't understand _why_ you ran off all those years ago."

"Because, Your Majesty, I wasn't ready to accept that I was going to be your heir..." Felicity turned her gaze away. "I still don't think I quite am... I'm not ready to be a leader to the people."

Hadrian scoffed lightly. "My dear cousin, you still have a while left to prepare yourself. King Xavier's not but fifty-six."

"Yeah, but at this rate...I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Of course you will, Felicity. I have faith in you." Xavier gave Felicity an assuring look. "There's a reason why I picked you."

"Then why did you?"

"One part is because of the ancient magic you have within you, just as I have it within me. However, not everyone has it. The magic is slowly vanishing from our people. This magic is something that comes from an acute sense to the balance of nature. And right now, you can tell that the balance between chaos and order is wavering, can't you?"

With a hesitation, Felicity nodded. Hadrian agreed, "Yeah. You can sense that, and I can too, but not on such a great scale. All I can tell – and what most of the others can tell – is that something is wrong."

"_That_ is mostly just from instincts," Xavier commented. "But the reason why...Ike, is it-? -found and chose you to accompany him. You have the ancient magic within you and you could've tried to stop order and chaos from shifting."

"But I _failed_." Felicity's hands balled up into fists. "I could've stopped all of this."

"Don't think that for one moment, Felicity," Hadrian snapped. "None of this is your fault. You tried, but the goddess was just stronger."

"I can't help _but_ blame myself...! Because I couldn't properly transfer her to the proper medallion, so many laguz and Ike could've been burned to death if the goddess Yune hadn't intervened!"

"Do _not_ blame yourself," Hadrian repeated, quieter, and with slight anger in his voice.

**XxXxXxX**

"**Should you be moving around so much just yet, Tibarn? You got hurt pretty badly," Ranulf reminded Tibarn.**

"**I'm fine. It's not like I'm a heron. If I don't move, I'll just get restless and..." Tibarn trailed off. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something before you left, Ranulf."**

"**Okay...? What is it?"**

**Tibarn turned away from Ranulf, his back to the cat warrior of Gallia. He sighed, trying to figure out how to make the words come out. "You...love Mihara...don't you?"**

**The question caught Ranulf off guard. "Umm, what?"**

"**Don't try and hide it, Ranulf. It's plain as day on your face. You _do_, don't you?" Tibarn turned back around and faced him.**

**Ranulf looked Tibarn straight in the eye. "...Yes. I do."**

**Tibarn narrowed his eyes. "...I believed so. Well, let me put this simply, Ranulf...I'm not pleased with that fact, so shortly after getting Mihara back. Still, if she loves you back, there's nothing I can do about it. However..." Tibarn's voice became slightly teasing. "All she has to do is come to me with one tiny complaint, and I will come after you and put you in your place."**

**Ranulf chuckled. "Don't worry, Tibarn. That won't happen. _If_ – and that's a big 'if' – that were to happen, trust me: I'd rather fight Ashera and Yune and Dheginsea by myself than have you coming after me."**

**Tibarn cracked a grin. "Good."**

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn sighed, wandering the halls of Altiaire. He had been informed about the field fires that forced the horse tribe to seek shelter and healers in the castle. Apparantly, the last injured horses had been fully healed, so the herd had moved back out again. The halls were slightly quiet, save for the children running about the halls and the adults having quiet conversations. Yune had informed Tibarn that Mihara's birthday was only five days away. Perhaps that would be a good thing. The kingdom needed a lighter event to cheer everyone up. Not to mention, Mihara would be flying by then, which would boost her spirits even move.

Tibarn then caught sight of Shoen, stalking away from Mihara's room with a flustered look. Amused, Tibarn inquired, "What happened?"

Shoen looked in the direction of his father, then just said, "...Girls."

Tibarn laughed. "What were they doing?"

"...Being girls."

Ginia, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, suggested, "You may want to get used to it, Lord Shoen. Lady Mihara and Miss Sylvia will undoubtedly pick on you a lot."

"Ack-! Where did you come from?" Shoen demanded.

"From down the hall, of course," she replied with a sly smile. "Now, if you will both excuse me..." and she slipped inside Mihara's room.

Tibarn and Shoen both gave the closed door blank stares. "What was that all about...?" Shoen muttered.

"Not a clue, but I have a feeling that since there's three females in there and only two of us, we should stay out of it," Tibarn advised, continuing on down the hall.

"Yeah. I agree." Shoen followed after his father.

The two men hardly saw any of the three girls for the rest of the day. Occasionally, they would see Ginia sneaking around and slipping in and out of rooms before heading back to Mihara's room. This made them conclude that the girls were simply up to no good. They had a feeling that they would find out later that evening. After Tibarn and Shoen conversed ("More like plotting..." Ulki commented to Janaff), Shoen had been chosen to be the "sacrifice" to see what the girls were up to.

So, after much convincing ("You wanted to ask her about Earth, anyway, didn't you?"), Shoen stood at Mihara's door. He turned his head and gave his father, Janaff, and Ulki – the aides having been dragged into it – evil glares. The three all grinned and waved him on in encouragement, then disappeared around the corner. Shoen grumbled darkly, then raised his left hand and knocked. Instantly, the talking that had been going on inside stopped and footsteps approached the door. Sylvia opened the door. "What?"

"Can I, uh, talk to Mihara?"

Sylvia narrowed her eyes playfully at Shoen. "Why?"

"Sylvia-..."

"Oh, Sylvia, be nice! Stop teasing him – I'll talk to him."

"Fine..." Sylvia sighed, then moved out of the way of the doorway.

Apparantly, part of the girls' plots behind the door was finding Mihara new clothes since she was released from the infirmary. They had found her a new (or adjusted) shirt. It was the same as her old one, but it was simply larger so that it wasn't tight anymore. She still had her armwarmers, only they weren't as long – they only stretched to about her elbow. She now had white pants that were similar to Tibarn's, but instead of being tucked into boots, she simply left them hanging over her black sandles. She had taken her wing out of its sprint, had her now long hair tied back into a neat braid, and looked at Shoen with curious eyes. "What do you need?"

"Can I ask you something? ...In private?" he added with a slight glare directed at Sylvia and Ginia, who both gave him innocent smiles in turn.

"Sure." She turned back and told her two friends, "Be right back."

They nodded and began to talk amongst themselves. Mihara closed her door and proceded to follow Shoen down the hallway. She looked slightly up at him, Shoen now being about two inches taller than herself. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, first...what would you like for your birthday?"

Mihara jerked to a halt with a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh, crap... Umm...what's today?"

"The first," Shoen replied with a chuckle. He stopped walking and faced Mihara. "Did you forget?"

"Again," she admitted with a groan. "But so much has been going on, so it kinda...slipped my mind..."

"Well, now that I've reminded you, what do you want?"

"I've not even given it a thought." Mihara began slowly walking again. "Really, I just hope everything is _normal_ on my birthday..."

"I'm sure _everyone_ wants that. But, c'mon...you don't want anything? Like a pair of scissors...?"

Mihara stopped again and gave Shoen a menacing look. "Are you trying to say that my hair looks bad?"

Shoen grinned. "Of course not."

Mihara then lunged at Shoen and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Arghhh, you really _are_ a little brother! Why, I oughta-!"

"Ow! Mercy, Mihara! Owww!!"

Mihara released him with an evil chuckle. "Don't forget, it's like I said – I can still kick your butt!"

Shoen rubbed his offended head. "Oww... Ugh, you're totally not getting a present from me anymore!"

"Aww, so you were gonna get me one anyway?"

"'Were' being the key word."

Mihara just laughed. Then, she inquired, "So, didn't you have more to ask?"

"Yeah, actually..." The two came to the overhang of the second floor of the castle. Shoen leaned over the rail and looked down at the first floor activity. "Do you think...you could tell me more about the other world?"

Mihara looked slightly shocked at his request. She, too, leaned against the rail, but with her back on it. She looked down at the floor. "Shoen, I wish I could, but...ever since this last...event-thing...and I said I wanted to come home to Altiaire...I can't hardly remember anything. All that I can still remember are smiling faces of people...and the smell of hay...but otherwise, I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's okay... I was just...wondering if you could." Shoen quickly tried to change the subject, "So, umm...what were you three doing in there all day?"

Mihara smirked. "I knew it. You and Dad couldn't just get Ulki to eavesdrop?"

Shoen flushed. "Uhh... We...wanted to be considerate. You know...privacy and all that."

Mihara rolled her eyes with the smirk still on her face, then got off of the rail. She began to walk down the hall with a short wave to her brother. "By the way, Shoen..." She stopped, then requested, "Please tell Dad to not get any crazy ideas and repeat the laguz party."

While Shoen stared after her with a puzzled look, he droaned, "Sure..."

**XxXxXxX**

The Griel Mercenaries sat and spoke with all their old Gallian friends. For whatever reason Ike had requested that his comrades go to Gallia, it had turned out to be a false alarm. Yet, he asked that they all hung out at Gallia for a while, in case "something else" were to happen. While they were there, Mist had hardly left her brother's side, practically becoming his shadow. She asked him about his adventures across the waters where he had found the other laguz. He answered all of her questions with a smile. Even though he still believed he should've stayed away from Tellius, he was happy to be back with Mist and his family.

However, Ike noted that he hadn't seen Ranulf yet since he'd returned from helping Tibarn. He did want to speak with his old friend, but if Ranulf was tired, he couldn't help that. Skrimir had filled Ike in on everything that had been going on as of late with Tibarn and his children. At first, Ike was completely confused, but it didn't help that Skrimir didn't have the tinest details that made all the difference. Still, after a while, Ike had put pieces together. One thing that caught him off guard was mention of the children of general Petrine. He pondered on what the two had to do with everything that had happened to Tibarn, Mihara, and Shoen. _They could really be after him for revenge, but...then...Petrine would've had to have been working with Ashera from the beginning to get the power to stop Shoen's aging...but that's impossile. Ashera was still awake...she couldn't have contacted anyone..._

"Ike?"

The blue-haired beorc hero blinked, dragged back to reality by Lethe's voice. He looked up. "Ah, yeah?"

"Have you seen Ranulf today?"

"No." Ike frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Lethe cocked her head slightly. "Kyza went to check on him for King Skrimir and he wasn't in his room. I was simply wondering if you had seen him."

"Do you need help looking for him?"

Lethe shrugged. "You can look for him if you want. He's around, but he just might not want to be found by certain individuals."

"Like who?"

The orange-haired laguz shook her head. "I'm not sure. Although, when he returned, he just told me that he didn't want to be bothered if it wasn't important and that he wanted some time to himself. Whatever happened, it must've been bad."

"...That's strange. It couldn't be as bad as when we discovered the Feral Ones or when everyone was turned to stone... I'll go look for him."

"He should be close by, in the forest."

"Alright. Thanks, Lethe."

"...No problem."

Ike stood up and walked away from the large group of people and headed outside. There was hardly anyone outside, save for four young teenage-looking laguz wrestling with each other. He walked into the thick sea of trees, looking upward for his friend. "Ranulf?" he called. "Where are you at?"

He looked hard into the trees, knowing that if Lethe's words were true, Ike could easily miss Ranulf. Even so, he didn't have to go too far. He hadn't gone any farther than one hundred feet from the castle when he caught sight of blue. He saw a cat tail and sighed. Ranulf was up in almost the top of a thick tree, sitting on a branch, letting his feet dangle over the edge. However, Ranulf looked like a mess. His hair was messy, not held out of his face by his orange headband. He looked exhausted and worried about something. Ike began to climb the tree.

"Ranulf, I'm coming up," he said. He knew that Ranulf heard him, because even though the cat warrior didn't respond, he saw Ranulf's ears twitch in his direction. It took Ike longer than he liked since he still had most of his guards on, as well as Ragnell and Alondite on his back, but at last, he reached the branch below Ranulf. He looked up. "Ranulf, what's wrong?"

"...Ike, I...I've never felt like this before," Ranulf muttered, looking at the forest floor below distantly.

"Felt like what?"

Ranulf scoffed dryly and quietly. "Ike, I love this girl...and it took me until she was in the face of death to get me to tell her that I loved her."

Ike looked slightly surprised. "Really? Well, whoever this girl is is okay now, right?"

"Yeah, but...I'm still worried."

"Why? Is she in trouble?"

"...Long-range, I suppose you could say so. And...she never said anything to me after she found out, so...I don't know if...she feels the same way."

"...Are you talking about Mihara?"

"Heh. For someone so dense in the area of love, you figured that out pretty quick."

Ike glared up at his feline friend. "Gee, thanks."

Ranulf cracked a small grin and looked down at Ike. "But, yeah. It _is_ Mihara. It wasn't exactly the words 'I love you', but it was the same message. Even though I don't know if she feels that way about me, I can't help but wondering about her...and worrying about her. Ashera's been after her and all I can wonder is 'what is she doing right now?' 'Is she alright now?'"

"Ranulf, trust me. I agree with you that I'm not exactly the expert on love, but even _I_ have a feeling that she cares for you in that way, too. I mean, I don't know her much, at all, but..."

"I want to believe that she does, but...I don't think I would be able to take it if my hopes got up...and then crushed."

Ike looked back down, wondering on what he should say next. "Ranulf...I don't really think you have anything to worry about."

"Although, now that I feel like this, I feel terrible because of the way I treated Lyre when I was sick. I told her that I didn't love her in that way. Ever since I said that to her, she just hasn't...been the same. I mean, she's still arguing with Lethe and Lyron – their brother – the same, but it's like...her heart isn't in it." Ranulf's eyes narrowed. "But she's strong. I don't know if I'd be able to hang on like she has been."

"You're stronger than you think."

"...You really think so?"

"I _know_ so, Ranulf. Now come on, moping and pouting isn't your style!" Ike stood up slowly on his branch and grabbed the one Ranulf was on to balance himself. He grinned and said, "The others are inside and wanna talk to you. C'mon, let's go."

"...Yeah. You're right, Ike. I'm sorry." Ranulf stood up, as well, smiling. He jumped down onto Ike's branch, which moaned in protest.

Ike yelped, "Hey, do you wanna break this or something?!"

"What's the problem? _I'll _land on my feet." Ranulf smirked slyly.

"_I'm_ not a _cat_!" Ike snapped.

"Then you'll land on your head." Ranulf shrugged as though it were no big deal.

"Are you not worried about me?!"

"No. Your head's just so thick. I think you'll come out completely unscathed."

"...Ranulf, you're a real _pal_," Ike muttered darkly.

"I know!"

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara looked at the necklace Ranulf had made her carefully in the palm of her hand. Sylvia and Ginia gave her identical anxious looks. Mihara smiled to herself. Then, she told them, "Ranulf said...that he loved me."

Both girls squealed (Ulki winced and rubbed his ears. Tibarn raised an eyebrow. "What's going on in there?" "Sir...you really don't want to know right now...") and jumped up on her bed. "Really?!"

Mihara's smile grew. "Yeah."

"I knew it!" Ginia sang.

"Man, Mihara, I'm so jealous!" Sylvia hugged her friend. "That's so awesome! You like him back, don'tcha?!"

"Yeah, of course I do! Although..."

Ginia and Sylvia froze. "'Although'...?"

"...I don't know what Dad'll think."

"Oh, him?" the two scoffed, waving the mention of Tibarn off. "Don't worry about that. _Ranulf_ needs to worry about that."

Mihara laughed. "But, seriously! Don't you two think he'll take 'overprotective daddy' to a whole new level?"

Ginia and Sylvia took the time to mentally picture Tibarn taking on the role of 'overprotective daddy'. Both then started laughing, saying they agreed. Ginia then said, "In seriousness, I think that His Majesty really trusts Sir Ranulf. Perhaps he won't be as bad as you think."

"Yeah. I mean, it could be worse," Sylvia chimed in. "I mean, he could have a _gun_..."

Mihara and Ginia blinked. "Gun?"

Sylvia winced at Mihara. "You don't remember...a gun? You know..." She held her arms out and positioned her hands as though she were holding said weapon. "'Bang!'?"

Mihara frowned with thought. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! I remember. That's true, he could have a gun, but he has _talons_..."

"...True."

Ginia giggled. "I feel bad for Sir Ranulf."

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, let's see... Random fact: this was the third longest chapter, also probably the most random, too. IKE gave RANULF LOVE advice? The apocalypse is coming!! (hides underground)**

**Okay, I have a proposition for all the people who said that they wanted a Mihara and Reyson pairing... Obviously, it's going to be Mihara and Ranulf now, but does everyone remember when I asked if I should have a three-way? I could have that happen with Reyson crushing on Mihara for a while before he sees how serious Ranulf is towards her... So...yes? No? Let me know!**

**Please review! I may get the next chapter up as quick as this one, too!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello again, everyone! It's update time! Isn't that just WONDERFUL?! Just a future warning, though: I may slow down a little bit. I have a very big band thing coming up – the state contest – and I'm filling out applications for scholarships and programs and all this mess! Especially since the college EGP and I are thinking about going to is expensive and private... Haha, but I will do my best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can! So...answers-to-reviews time!**

**NasiraWolf: It's okay! Hehe, two in one. Technically, 'new bad guy' was already a bad guy... (evil laugh) Ranulf's timing is simply impeccable, innit? I just randomly got the idea for having Mihara give Shoen a noogie. It was, one second, I was plotting, then the next, "SHOEN, NOOGIENOOGIENOGGIE!!" ...Maybe I was high... And yes, Petrine's kids are dead, for the final time. ...Or are they? Thanks for your review(s)!**

**Predator Drone: Darn, you weren't the first, according to my review box... Maybe this time! =) Yeah, Ike and love advice just doesn't really click, does it? Haha, the real slumber party would've been more like Mihara, Sylvia, Ginia, Micaiah, Mist, Sanaki (O.o?), Leanne... Yeah, it could've been worse, hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: Well...umm...what can I say about the dream...? STRANGE. There we go! =D Haha, that's kinda sweet, though. That you were dreaming about my story, I mean. There will also be much sibling and family and friend bonding in the next stretch of the story! And...how...DO you lose an infinite supply...? Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chef Colette: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I was happy to get rid of possession on Irea and Sanaki, ha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**XTwilightxSpiritX: I'm happy you think I'm doing a good job on Tibarn! I was worried in the beginning that I wouldn't get him very good...but I'm feeling better about it now. Don't worry, Mihara will confess...soon enough! ...Hey, I hope you're gonna share that post-apocalypse gear! =P Thanks for the review!**

**Iline: It's awesome that you like Shoen! Although...he's not as innocent as everyone thinks...I mean, remember the pit bull thoughts against Kyo?! (Hahaha) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If only, ne?**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 26**_

**They were drawing close to the Goldoa coast. Janaff and Ulki – who were in their full forms – constantly glanced at Zelena, who was slightly tiring since she had to fly the whole way in her half form. Suddenly, chaos unleashed. Ulki heard them first. He froze, his eyes wide. Janaff and Zelena turned quickly. Janaff inquired, "What is it, Ulki?"**

"**...Damn it. We have wyvern riders coming up on us – eight of them," Ulki reported, turning southward, towards Begnion, where they were coming from.**

"**Hell..." Janaff cursed under his breath. "How far away?"**

"**Three miles, but they're moving fast. They could be on top of us in a few minutes."**

**Zelena frowned. "Come on! Let's hurry! I've got the feeling that Tibarn isn't too far!"**

"**Lady Zelena!" Janaff flew just below her. "Please get on! We'll move faster."**

"**...Right." Zelena lowered herself onto Janaff's back and held on tight. Once she was secure, Janaff and Ulki took off as fast as they could. Slowly, the beats of wyvern wings grew louder...**

**XxXxXxX A Day and a Half Later... XxXxXxX**

Sylvia had finally decided to ask Mihara and Ginia to accompany her to the outskirts of Altiaire's castle so that she could practice her lightning magic. Even though Mihara grumbled to the part where she couldn't fly, even though her sprint had been removed, she happily told Sylvia that she would go with her. Ginia, however, had duties to attend to, so she would not be able to go with them. Hearing this, Tibarn, once again, elected Shoen to go with them. Even though he protested, he groaned ("She's gonna zap me on purpose, Dad...") and said he would go. So, momentarily, the children of Tibarn were hiding behind a boulder, encouraging Sylvia to start and not aim at them in any way possible...

Sylvia slipped opened the thunder tome book and stared at the pages blankly.

"...Can you even read the ancient language?" Mihara inquired, just thinking about that fact that all magic was written in the old Tellian language.

She squinted her eyes at the pages. "Well...somehow, I can understand it and what it's saying, but I'm not sure I understand how to pronounce it."

"That's...strange." Shoen frowned.

Sylvia stared at the book with concentration while she trudged through the three inches of snow on the ground before sitting down on the rocks, just in front of the bolder where the siblings were hiding. Mihara and Shoen emerged from their spot and looked at Sylvia. Without even looking up, she snapped playfully, "Do _not_ look at me! I _WILL_ crack this code! I can get this! I don't need pressure!!" She then began to laugh hysterically.

"Is she...okay?" Shoen pondered aloud to his sister.

Mihara rolled her eyes and turned away. "She's always been like that."

"Well...while she's...'cracking the code', what should _we_ do? We can't spar yet..." Shoen turned to his sister.

She shrugged, then pulled her long silver coat closer to her body and stomped her feet, which had brown boots on them. "It's getting colder..."

"Yeah..." Shoen looked up at the gray sky. "But I think there's going to be a lot more snow coming later."

Intrigued by this assumption, Sylvia looked up. "How do you know that?"

"It's an instinct," he explained. "In a way. Similar to how you can smell the rain on the way. Except this is a feeling."

"Oh... Can _you_ feel it, Mihara?"

"Yeah. I got the feeling it's gonna be...well, like, super-major-freeze-our-tails-off cold tonight..."

Sylvia shuddered at the thought. "Well, dang..." She glanced down at the book and suddenly muttered a word. A few centimeters away from Shoen, there was a small bolt of lightning that struck the ground, melting the snow around it. The Hawk Prince and Princess yelped and leaped away. Sylvia's eyes lit up as though it were Christmas morning. "Oh, my gosh! Didja see that?! I did it!!"

"You did _something..." _Shoen grumbled. "Almost hit me..."

Sylvia grinned. "Sorry."

Mihara chuckled evilly. "Now do it again."

"What, almost hit Shoen?"

"No, try doing the zap-thingy again!"

Sylvia frowned, but said the word again. It wasn't as strong, but the tiny bolt was enough to shock Mihara painfully. "Ow! Dammit!"

"Ha-HA! Didn't think I could do it again, didja?!"

Shoen snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Mihara glared at him. "Do I need to hurt you again?"

"No, no...it's okay..."

Sylvia threw her head back gave off an evil laugh. "Mwahahaha! I have _done_ it! I am now-!" She stopped, squinting her eyes at the clouds. "What is _that_?"

Fearing the worst, the siblings flung themselves around and looked up. Mihara's face quickly relaxed. "It's Reyson! But...he's by himself."

"Huh..." Shoen shifted to his full form. "I wonder what he's here for... I'll go check it out."

"Okay..." The two girls watched him fly up towards the White Prince. Quick words were shared between them before they began to fly towards the castle, Shoen shrieking something down at his sister. Sylvia asked, "What'd he say?"

"Reyson's here to talk with Dad."

"Oh..." Sylvia sounded slightly disappointed.

"Well..." Mihara droaned. "You want to practice more or go see him?"

"I'll practice later tomorrow if the weather isn't too bad and the snow isn't too deep. We can go see him."

"Okay." Mihara stretched her right wing, flexing the muscles. She looked upward, watching Shoen and Reyson flying towards the castle.

"Miharaaa..." Sylvia said warningly.

"I know, I know... I just...can't wait until tomorrow."

"You should also be saying 'I can't wait until my birthday three and a half days from now!'"

Mihara grinned. "Yeah, yeah. So what are _you_ getting me?"

Sylvia 'psh'ed. "Who says I'm getting you anything?"

"Meee!" Mihara threw her arms around Sylvia's shoulders.

"Uh-huh..." Sylvia pushed her off. "You may be the princess of this country, but you can't demand I get you a present!"

Mihara beamed innocently. "Want me to sic Daddy on you?"

"Whoa, now, I never said I _didn't_ get you a present..."

**XxXxXxX**

Kyo narrowed his eyes as he walked forward. The damned woman – or goddess, or whatever she is – was lucky that she still managed to pay him. Although, what was with the whole changing-the-subject thing? Now he wasn't even targeting the royal hawk family! He was going after this branded girl who was related to the king of the new, small nation in the Gran Desert? He scoffed to himself.

_This isn't even worth my time... The hawks, at least, gave me a challenge._

_Perhaps...I'll run into them. This time, since I received no orders concerning them...I believe I shall go after them with all my might._

**XxXxXxX**

"Reyson. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tibarn crossed his arms. "Quite a surprise visit."

"Yes, well...I just...needed some time to myself." The Heron Prince glanced at Tibarn.

"Did something happen?"

"Naesala...he..."

"He told you, then? About he and Leanne?"

Reyson frowned and looked at the Hawk King. "You knew?"

"I only figured it out about a week or two ago."

Reyson shifted. "Well, whatever. It was just...somewhat of a shock. I mean, I expected it eventually, but not any time soon."

"It's understandable. So why did you come here? No doubt it wasn't just to tell me," said Tibarn.

"I just...needed some time to think to myself. I'll go back soon, but I wanted some space."

"I see. Well, you're always welcome here. Stay as long as you want, Reyson."

"Thanks, Tibarn." Reyson's face lit up a little. "It's always good to see you."

"You too, Reyson. Now...I have a bit of work to do. I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself."

"Of course."

Reyson left the room, closing the door behind him. He turned to Shoen, who had waited outside the door patiently. "What were you three doing out there? It's cold as blazes here..."

"Sylvia was practicing her lightning magic." Shoen shuddered. "Be lucky you weren't nearby."

"Sylvia...that's Mihara's friend?"

Shoen nodded. "A dangerous one, at that..." he muttered under his breath.

Reyson grinned with amusement. He began to walk with Shoen down the halls. "So, it's...kind of strange to see you so...much..."

"Older?" Shoen chuckled. "I'm still getting used to it."

"It was caused by Ashera?"

"Yeah. It happened to Mihara, too. So, she looks a little older now, too."

"I see..."

Ginia was suddenly moving quickly towards the two, wearing an apron and carrying a tray with steaming warm drinks. She stopped just short of the two and offered some. "Hot chocolate?"

"Thank you, Ginia," said Reyson as he happily accepted his mug of the drink, Shoen echoing him. However, the younger laguz frowned.

"Ginia...why do you have three more mugs? There was Reyson, myself, Mihara, and Sylvia in the snow..."

"Oh. One's for me!" Ginia chirped, winked, then walked towards the main entrance.

The two bird laguz stared after the raven female and blinked. "Well...that was...strange."

Back in the main entrance hallway, everyone nearby heard Sylvia purr, "Ooohhh, it's sooo wwwaaarrrmmm in here!" One bystander even said, "No duh..."

Ginia came at the two girls with the mugs of hot chocolate. Both their eyes lit up. Sylvia squealed, "Yes! The one thing I loved so much on a cold, winter day is here, too!"

Mihara smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ginia."

"No problem!" Ginia took her own mug (with a sly smirk) and put the tray under her arm. She sipped it and let loose a long sigh. "So nice..."

While Mihara and Sylvia shook the snow off their shoes and coats, Mihara inquired, noting Ginia's apron, "So, what have you been working on?"

"Oooh, nothing much. I've been cooking and baking things to warm everyone up. Not to mention, I'm giving some to my little sister."

The two girls looked surprised. "We didn't know you had a younger sister!"

"She doesn't live in the castle. She lives farther out west, at that side of the coast. She visits about once a month or so." Ginia smiled. "This time was special. She visited with her new husband. She's expecting."

"That's great!" the two exclaimed happily, beaming with delight.

"So you're gonna be an auntie." Mihara chuckled.

"Yes!"

"Auntie Ginia!" Sylvia grinned.

"Yes...?"

"We should start calling you that."

Ginia raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Why not?!" they demanded.

"...No!" Ginia laughed. "I'm not _your_ aunt!"

"So?" The two shrugged.

"...I'm going back to work!"

As Ginia went back towards the kitchen, Mihara and Sylvia chortled more. "She's embarassed."

The two girls began walking back towards Mihara's room, both still sipping their hot chocolate carefully, since it was still slightly scalding. "So, is that really all she's doing in there? She was covered in a lot of flour..." Mihara trailed off.

Sylvia scoffed. "Of course!"

At her friend's tone of voice, Mihara raised a suspicious eyebrow and gave her a playful glare. "Oh, really?"

"What else would she be doing?"

"...I don't know..." Mihara mumbled, "But something's fishy here..."

**XxXxXxX**

**Chaos ensued around them. Tibarn ran out of the house, Trinity on his heels, Tristen behind her. The three siblings' eyes burned with rage. It was happening again; this time, to their village. A platoon of the army was raiding their village, running into houses, throwing the residents out, and stealing their valuables, including their food. The men grabbed women by their hair and dragged them...they were setting fire to the houses...there was screaming. The three orphans' blood boiled with indescribable hatred. All at once, the three shifted into their full forms and charged at the closest member of the king's army.**

**Trinity shot at a man who was shifting, raising his talons to a young teenage male laguz who tried to stop the warrior from taking his young mother away. She completely tackled him, throwing them both to the ground. She quickly got off of the startled man and flew up into the air, screamed with rage, and swiftly plunged her talons into his chest. **

**Tibarn and Tristen flew at two warriors who had just killed an elderly woman and her husband and hadn't even shifted into their full forms. The brothers didn't give the murderers a chance to. They sunk their talons into their half-beorc flesh, their blood staining their long, sharp talons. **

**The two brothers were out of control. The only ones they could see were their enemies...the murderers... However, Trinity kept slight control over herself. She needed to be able to think, despite the explosive anger she had released on just that one kill. She looked around, at the blazing fires, her fleeing people, the bodies of her dead people... Her people. She needed to get them out. Quickly glancing around, she spotted three sobbing young girls whose wings were too small to yet carry them. She flew at them, keeping a wary eye for any warriors who might go after them.**

**She landed beside them and they looked up at her, bawling. "Sista Twinity...?" one sniffled.**

"**That's right, little one," Trinity said gently. "Sister Trinity's going to get you out of here. Hold on to my talons, okay? I know that there's wet stuff on them, but it's okay – it won't hurt you."**

**Even as they obeyed, another one sobbed, "Sista Twinity...one of da bad men came and took mama...and papa...! Papa's...!"**

"**It's okay, shh. We'll be okay. We'll help your mama, okay? I promise-"**

"**SISTA TWINITY!!" the third shrieked, pointing behind them.**

**Trinity snapped her head around and saw a warrior flying at them at a dangerously fast speed, his talons aiming right at her back. She narrowed her eyes and bent over the children, determined to protect them. Suddenly, a blur tackled the hawk off of his path. Tibarn shrieked and flew at him after sharing a quick glance with his sister. Trinity beat her wings, making sure the girls were holding on tight, and took off. She flew towards the forest, where the warriors were forcing the townspeople to flee to. She found a clearing and landed. "Okay, girls, listen to me..." she whispered. "I need to go back and help. Stay hidden here in the bushes. If one of the bad men come, run, alright? Make sure they don't see you."**

"**Pwease don't leave us, sista Twinity!" the youngest pleaded.**

"**I'm sorry, girls. It'll be okay. You're brave girls, aren't you? Everything'll be alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. I _promise_."**

"**...Okay... Pwease be caweful."**

"**Of course I will be. Remember: stay quiet unless it's one of the others, okay?"**

"**Okay."**

**Trinity took back off. _Damn it all..._ She flew back towards her burning village, able to see her way in the dimming light. There were simply too many of them. She and her brothers and the few others able to fight well couldn't possibly get rid of the entire platoon. She scanned the quickly-becoming battlefield, looking for her brothers. She spotted Tristen first. He, too, was helping others escape, killing those who came at him lethally. Tibarn, however, was going after warrior after warrior. Trinity glared at him. He was being reckless. She shot down towards him. He was screeching with anger, rage, and an unsatisfied bloodthirst. He had just killed another when Trinity flew before him. "Tibarn, stop! We need to get out of here!"**

"**No!" he instantly snapped, trying to go after another. Trinity slammed into him, knocking the wind out of him. **

"**Tibarn, snap out of it! _Think_! We've got most of the people out! We need to run before they overpower us! I'm as angry as you are, but we need to be smart about this!" Trinity constantly checked their suroundings, making sure they weren't about to be attacked.**

**Tibarn's head dropped slightly. "But, Trinity..."**

"**No 'but's, Tibarn! Get your ass in gear! Tristen and I will be right behind you! Head to the forest – I hid those girls there! Find them and get them somewhere safe, got it?!" she ordered.**

**Slowly, Tibarn regained his control. "...Alright." As much as he hated _running_, he knew Trinity was right. They all needed to survive. He flew quickly off towards the forest, checking to make sure he was in the clear and that no enemies were following him. He landed on the borders of the trees and let go of his full form. He needed to save his energy in case something major came up while he was trying to help the others escape. He ran into the trees, tucking his wings in tightly so that he wouldn't slow down. **

**However, he didn't get far. He saw someone...standing...watching the tragedy behind him. He halted in his tracks. The figure was that of a young woman, the same age as he. She had dazzling dark brown hair and hazel eyes. What Tibarn didn't note was how sad her eyes were. All he saw was her nice clothes...the clothes an elite wore. She must've realized he was standing there, for she looked over and appeared shocked to see him there. He ran at her and stopped a few feet away from her, his hands balled up in fists. "You...! You're an elite..."**

**With shame in her gentle voice, that Tibarn didn't hear, she answered, "...Yes. Are you one of the villagers?"**

"**What the _hell_ does it matter to the _likes_ of _you_?" Tibarn moved a few steps closer, his body trembling with ire. "It _doesn't_ matter to you _damned_ elites! Why the _hell_ do you look _down_ on us?! Just because things have happened to us in life?! You've all got more than enough supplies in the castle! Why do you _all_ feel that you need to _destroy_ us by _stealing_ from us and _killing_ all those innocents?!"**

**The girl's eyes dropped. "I'm so sorry...! I know what they're doing is wrong...! I just wish-!"**

**Tibarn fiercely grabbed her shoulders with his bloody hands. "I asked you a question...! And I want a _damn_ answer, _elite bitch_!" he spat.**

**She flinched at his tight grip and looked him straight in his golden eyes. "The king doesn't care about you all. He only wants to watch you suffer. And just so you know, not all elites-!"**

"**That's _it?! _That's the _only_ reason he's having his _dogs __murder_ innocent laguz?!" Tibarn exploded. He grabbed her left wrist with his right hand and slammed her around into the side of a tree. She cried out with pain. "That's _it?!_" he roared again.**

**The girl winced as she moved away from the tree. "Please...just listen to me..."**

"**To an _elite_? I'd rather die," he hissed with a deep loathing. **

"**Lady Zelena! Where are you?!" a voice called from the distance.**

**The girl's head snapped towards the voice. Tibarn advanced on her again. "They're looking for you? Well, that's too bad. I'll just kill you and leave you here for them to find."**

**She, Zelena, trembled slightly. "Please. Stop..."**

**Running footsteps quickly moved towards the two. Suddenly, Tristen's arms wrapped around Tibarn, stopping him. "Damn it, Tibarn, we need to go!"**

"**Tristen! Let me go!" Tibarn struggled against his brother.**

"**No! Cool your head! She isn't worth killing right now! We need to _get out of here_!" Tristen began to overpower his younger brother. "Trinity's waiting for us!"**

**Tibarn growled. He paused, then stopped struggling. Tristen slowly released Tibarn. The younger brother pointed a finger at Zelena. "Watch yourself next time we meet, _elite_." He then ran with Tristen, away from Zelena and their burning village.**

**Zelena watched them disappear into the night. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves, and sank to her knees. "...Tibarn...was it? I'm so sorry...! I wish my uncle...my father...and Vladmir wouldn't do this...! I can tell that you're in so much pain... I'm sorry...!"**

**XxXxXxX**

_Zelena...why is it I'm thinking of you so much at the moment? Ever since that energy aged Mihara and Shoen, Mihara...just looks so much like you. That must be it... Every time I think of you, my chest hurts so much. Oh, Zelena...how I wish I could hold you...just one more time. _Tibarn sighed, long and hard, and looked out the window, the snow beginning to fall again. _I was just so heartless then...I hated every elite with a firey passion...and now...I wish I had listened to you. I would give just about anything to even hear your voice again..._

"_**Tibarn...I love you...please...pro...tect the...children..."**_

The Hawk King drew in a shuddering breath and shook his head fiercely. He had to snap out of it! He had work to take care of! He stood up and took long strides to the door and opened it. On the opposite side of the hall stood Ginia, still holding the empty tray under her arm and her mug of hot chocolate in her left hand. She smiled sheepishly. "Umm...Your Majesty...I'll still understand if you want to get one of the chefs to do it instead..."

Tibarn smiled at her. "Nonsense. You can do it. You have a few days left to practice. I'm sure that even if it's a complete disaster – which it _won't_ be-" he added with Ginia's pouty look, "Mihara will love it."

"Well...if you say so, sir."

Tibarn nodded. "I do."

"Okay, then... Well, excuse me, then, Your Majesty." Ginia bowed to her king before walking back towards the kitchen.

Tibarn chuckled lightly and turned the opposite way to walk to a meeting that he was due in.

**XxXxXxX**

At Reyson's request, Shoen had given the White Prince his space. Since Mihara and Sylvia had gone back to their rooms, Shoen decided that he felt like taking a flight around outside. He felt too couped up from the past few days. He left out the back of the castle, but flew his way to the small port that was still in the process of being made. He flew out – in his full form to help protect himself against the cold – to the edge of the cliffs, where Mihara had thrown her strange Earth device into the water. He landed and looked out at the horizon, watching the slightly raging waves. He scanned along the ocean, looking as far as he could, everywhere he could. Something caught his eye...a boat coming in? He scoffed lightly. Quite the time for someone to be coming in.

But wait...what was that flying above it? Shoen squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the small figure above the small boat. He couldn't quite tell... He beat his wings and caught an air current low to the water and flew towards the boat. When he got close enough, he saw who it was. It was that strange assassin that attacked he and his father! He was circling the boat, obviously looking for his target on board. Whoever it was must've been below deck, for lightning was striking at the dragon laguz, but the person was not to be seen. Oddly enough, the assassin must not have seen Shoen yet. The Hawk Prince spotted some well-positioned rocks that were jutting out from the waters. He shot at them and perched himself on one so that he was mostly hidden from view. He watched what was happening.

"I know you're in there, branded wench! I can smell your pathetic fear all the way out here!" Kyo called down to the boat, shifting into his full form with a smirk upon his dragon features.

There was a muffled voice responding to Kyo, but Shoen couldn't make it out. The only response he was an elthunder striking from the sky and jerking around, trying to hit the assassin. However, Kyo was too fast. He dodged the lightning strikes with ease. He then decided to end everything quickly. Kyo opened his mouth large, inhaled, and he exhaled with great force, shooting the boat with his fire. Immediately, the floating vessel caught fire and split in half from where Kyo hit it. He rumbled with laughter before flying back from the way the boat had been coming from. Shoen tensed up. He couldn't wait too long, but he had to wait until he was sure Kyo wouldn't turn back around. The dragon kept flying and wasn't obviously turning around. He must've been very assured that whoever he had been targeting was dead in the sinking boat. Shoen made his move.

He flapped himself up into the air a few feet above the ocean's waves. He made a powerful dive. However, as soon as he was underwater, he shifted back into his half-form so he could swim around better. The water was absolutely freezing cold. It was so cold that Shoen felt like his limbs were slowly freezing in place. He kept kicking and moving. He looked around in the water, searching for the person the assassin had been going after.

_There!_

Shoen caught sight of a limp female body sinking along with the wreckage. He swam towards her and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her along, trying to still avoid the wreckage while he swam back towards the surface. He broke the surface and deeply inhaled – slowly – to refill his lungs. He looked at the light green haired girl. She wasn't breathing. While he swam as quickly as he could towards the rocks, Shoen realized something: _This is the same girl that Ashera had been controlling in __the Tower of Guidance! What in the heck is she doing here?!_

Shoen pulled her up onto the rocks and laid her out. He bent over her, listening for her breathing. She was, but barely. Shoen shook her slightly. "Hey... Hey, wake up...!"

Her light blue eyes opened a slit. She looked distantly at Shoen. "Stefan...?" she whispered.

"Umm, no. I'm not Stefan. I'm Shoen, from Altiaire. You're safe now."

"My lord...Shoen...?" The girl's eyes slid back shut. "Thank...you..."

"Hey! Hey, don't go back to sleep!" Shoen frowned, shaking her again.

"Why...not...?" came her faint voice.

"It's too cold! You can't fall asleep. Just hold on a little while longer. I'll get you back to the castle." Shoen stood up and looking at his soaking wet wings. He couldn't really quite fly like that... He flapped his wings out, shivering slightly at how cold it was. At the same time, he tried wringing the water out of his clothes so he wouldn't be so weighed down by water. He knelt down and picked up the girl carefully, holding her close to him. He tried flapping his damp wings to get them off of the ground. It wasn't too bad and the shore wasn't that far off. "Hold on..."

"...Irea..."

"Hold on, Irea. I'll get you to where you can get warmed up, okay?" Shoen moved towards the shore. _Oh, boy... Dad's gonna love this._

**XxXxXxX**

**So, I was surprised to see how many of you wanted the three-way between Reyson, Mihara, and Ranulf for a little while. Then again, I wasn't, since so many of you wanted a Mireyson... Anyway, it will all begin soon!**

**On a VERY IMPORTANT note, EGP and I are working on a collaberation story. Anyone want to take a guess as to what it's about? Take a few seconds, then read the next sentence... It is about before Tibarn was king of Phoenics and when he first met Zelena! Sure, it doesn't sound like it's anything that would take very long, but there are many things that are twisted in this story, which will named Successor...! Look further down if you want a hint at what it's about...it will also slightly clear up the confusion you probably have about the flashback where Tibarn was thinking of when he first met Zelena...**

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**!**

**Phoenics is a divided country into those of high rank and those that are 'lower class'. Tibarn has an older sister and an older brother. They want to raise a rebellion to stop the persecution of the lower class laguz in Phoenics! Tibarn meets Zelena, who is a 'noble', her three brothers, her general father, and her horrible uncle, the king of the 'upper class'!**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**Y**

**T**

**U**

**N**

**E**

**D**

**!**

**Successor will more than likely not premere until either close to Adjustments' end or near the end. So, that's just something to look forward to! Let us know how it sounds to you all! By the way, it will be posted under our collab screename: Rebels_Of_Reality!**

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**So...it's been...how long...since I reviewed...? I'm sorry! Spring break...y'know? I could've updated two days ago, but I had to help my sis move...**

**Mihara: (scoff) That's no excuse. Just admit you're lazy.**

**Me: No! I'm just at a block! It's hard to just do plot work! But I'm getting there...kinda...sorta...**

**Mihara: Maybe not really?**

**Me: Be quiet! You're lucky you're one of my favorite created characters...**

**Mihara: Who're the others?**

**Me: Well, there's Shoen...and then, there's Hikari (the...quote, "bitchy kick-ass demon" from Inuyasha)...and...Kisa (Inuyasha)...Scarlett (Tales of Symphonia)...Trinity and Tristen are gonna be some when I actually get going on Successor...**

**Mihara: All girls except Shoen and my uncle. Ha. Nice. Now get to it so that they can start reading this chapter!**

**Me: I'm getting there!! You're lucky you didn't get erased by that virus attack on my computer...**

**Predator Drone: According to my review box, you are first! Congrats! (throws confetti) Yes, Kyo has made a return! But the real question is...why was he asked to kill Irea? (dramatic music) Thanks for the encouragment on my dream of getting into the college I want! And good luck to you, too! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iline: Awww, I didn't mean to make you cry! I was upset when I had to write that. This was the scenario: Me: sitting at home, typing like no tomorrow. I get to flashback. I found many different parts where he could've called her names...but I didn't wanna... (grabs phone and texts EGP) "Stini...I don't wanna make Tibarn call Zelena a bitch...!" Her: "Do it. In his eyes, she's no different than any other elite at the time!" Me: (sits sniffling at computer) ...Dang. Haha, that was pretty much it! And...we really DO update at the same time, don't we...? That's...kinda...creepy, haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ethereal Thoughts: Okay, you know what?! (laughs at you in the seventy degree weather followed by snow) And the screename is awesome because it's true! Not to mention, you're the only one who thought it was confusion. (grumble) English majors...can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em... (innocent smile) And...GRAHHH! FINE! I'LL GO BACK AND CHANGE IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I ALWAYS WANT TO PUT A SPRINT! IT SOUNDS BETTER! (sniffle) Meanie!**

**Chef Colette: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the flashback! It's a scene that'll be in Successor! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: Well, it's good that there weren't any other strange dreams. I told EGP about it during our biology class and we both started laughing REALLY LOUD in the middle of class. No lie. Have no fear, Ranulf is not being abandoned, since he's my favorite character! He just didn't...QUITE need to be mentioned in the last chapter. And you want a ShoenxSylvia pairing? Interesting... Thanks for reviewing! (steals a red Jolly Rancher)**

**Disclaimer: Woe is me. No ownage? Damn.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 27**_

Shoen slowly made his way back to the castle. Even when he had reached the cliffs and the port-in-the-making, there was no sign of life outside, for the snow was picking up even more. During the flight back, he kept talking to Irea, trying to keep her awake, as well as himself. The cold was causing his body to shudder violently, and he even had small patches of ice forming on his clothes and wings where the water had not dried. Shakily, he at last landed at the main doors.

He managed to open them and he stepped inside. Instantly, faces turned with shock and the people looked at their prince, holding a strange branded girl in his arms, both practically frozen. One of the faces just happened to be Mihara, who had gone to the kitchen and was returning to her room with snacks for herself and Sylvia. Upon seeing her brother, she quickly set the food down before she dropped it and she ran to Shoen's aid, ordering the bystanders to call some healers. With Shoen's weak command, one of the nearby men went and took Irea from his arms. Once Mihara was at Shoen's side, he fell to his knees, his body shaking. Mihara shrugged out of her coat and placed it on Shoen's shoulders.

"Shoen, what happened to you?!" she demanded, kneeling beside him.

"She was...b-being att-attacked, and...I ha-had to j-j-jump into the wat-ter and help h-her..." Shoen managed to get out, his teeth chattering.

"Okay. Can you stand? You need to get warmed up..."

"Y-yeah..." Shoen slowly attempted at standing. Easily able to tell he wasn't about to make it on his own, Mihara propped one of his arms over her shoulder so she could help to support him. Slowly, they moved forward, heading towards the infirmary area, the raven man holding Irea following them.

Seeing the girl in the man's arms, Mihara ordered, "Take her to the healers, will you, please?"

"Of course, Lady Mihara," he replied, rushing past them and taking Irea to the infirmary. As he disappeared around the corner, two healers came rushing. They caught sight of Mihara supporting Shoen and immediately went to help. Carefully, they both supported Shoen, Mihara slipping away so that they could help him.

As the two took Shoen to the infirmary, Mihara's worried eyes watched after them. Now, she understood how to tell the difference between a beorc, laguz, and branded. Over the time she'd been there, she had learned the difference in the scent of beorc and laguz. However, the girl Shoen saved seemed like a strange mixture of the two...and yet, neither of the two. For some strange reason, Mihara then whispered, "Ulki, if you can hear me, please tell Dad that Shoen's with the healers and saved a branded girl from an attack and brought her here." Even though she was worried deeply for her brother, she knew he would be okay. So she wouldn't worry herself sick, she slowly moved back towards her and Sylvia's snacks, picked them up, and dragged her feet back to her room.

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, Zihark, and the Greil Mercenaries were sitting inside Gallia's castle, still having separate conversations with each other. Ranulf made this his time to pick on Soren once more, which he had done often during the wars...

"So, Soren..." Ranulf leaned Soren's direction while the tactician sat, silent and stone-faced as ever. "How's it been?"

"...Fine," he grunted out.

Ranulf's eyes widened with surprise. "Wow! You...spoke to me?!"

Soren glared at the cat warrior. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no...usually you're just..." he trailed off.

Lethe, who had heard and had been sitting nearby, suggested, "A tightass?"

Those who heard snorted loudly, trying to hold in their laughter while Ranulf tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Soren turned to Lethe with a flame of fury in his eyes. "Do you want to go, cat?"

Lethe shrugged. "Ranulf was thinking it. I just voiced it since he was too scared to."

"Scared?" Ranulf scoffed.

Soren stood up and stalked away. Ranulf sighed. "He needs to learn how to take a joke."

"Yeah, he does..." Shinon agreed, nodding.

The others all turned to him with wide eyes. He narrowed his back at them. "What?"

"You can't take a joke, either," said Gatrie.

"You wanna bet?"

"Ten thousand gold, heck yeah!" Boyd put in.

"You don't _have_ ten thousand gold, Boyd," chimed in Rolf.

"Shut up, twerp! I will soon! Shinon can't take a joke any better than Soren!" The middle green-haired brother pumped a fist. "Let's go! Someone make a joke!"

One could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background as everyone gave Boyd a blank look. He pouted. "Come on, really?! ...You guys just want me to lose, don't you?"

"Pretty much," Mia replied, chuckling.

Ranulf smirked and looked upward at the ceiling. "Life's so dull without you guys. Well, no, that's a lie..."

"Dull as in no laughs?" Titania clarified. "Because as I understand it, you've had more than enough close calls lately in battles and such."

"Yeah..." He cleared his throat in a joking manner before his eyes became serious. "But things won't be normal again until we deal with Ashera once more. Tibarn injured her and she's been quiet, but things aren't over...I can feel it."

"Where has Yune been?" Ike pondered aloud. "I haven't seen her in a while..."

There was a stretch of silence while everyone shrugged. Then, Ranulf said, "She's probably checking in on everyone. Who knows what Ashera's been up to..."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara was unable to sleep that night. She was too restless and worked up, and therefore, couldn't remain still. At last, she sighed heavily and stood up. She walked over to her balcony glass door and moved the curtains so she could see. It was beautiful outside – the moon was brightly shining and the undisturbed snow glittered in its light. A smile came to her lips. Surely it was midnight by now...it might not be the best time, but to her, it felt like just the right time for a night flight.

She walked over to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, mulling over her choices. She picked a thick, long sleeved black shirt and threw it on over her night shirt. Then, she slipped on her everyday white pants and her boots. She at last threw on her jacket and made her way to the door. It quietly creaked open and the laguz was met with a cold chill against her bare skin. Quickly, she stepped onto her balcony and closed the door. She then turned aroundand stared out at the landscape. She looked at her wing and stretched it – it felt more than healed to her. If it wasn't...well, she'd worry about that later.

Without another hesitation, she jumped off of her balcony and spread her wings, allowing them to catch the air. Indeed, her wing felt a little sore, but it felt good since she was working it. She flapped and flew higher into the air, inhaling the crisp air slowly. It all felt so refreshing and soothing... Mihara hoped she wouldn't be 'grounded' any time soon again. She turned in the air and faced the waxing moon, which was at its crescent stage. She never felt so close to the celestial object in her life...it seemed as though she could just extend her hand and grab it. Mihara then glanced downward and couldn't help but notice that there were recent footsteps leading towards the gardens. She frowned with confusion. Who else could possibly be out so late at night? Only one way to find out. She glided towards the gardens, following the footsteps.

Sitting on one of the benches was a figure that was hard to see against the white of the snow: Reyson. He had his head propped in his hands and was staring up at the clear, starry sky, drowned in thought. Why she did it, she wasn't sure, but Mihara began descending towards him. Her feet lightly crunched in the snow and Reyson turned around with alarm. Once he saw who it was, his face relaxed. "Mihara. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Is something bothering you?" Mihara took a few more steps toward him before halting, her hands in her coat pockets so they could warm up.

"Not particularly... I'm just thinking. Something was...just suddenly dropped on me, and it was just a shock. I came here to think and let it sink in." Reyson turned back around, looking distantly forward.

"...What is it? If you don't me asking."

"It's..." He sighed. "Leanne's...pregnant."

Mihara's eyes widened with shock. "She is?! That's wonderful!" Remembering that Reyson said it was a shock, she added, "So...what's the matter with that?"

"The father is...Naesala."

_Had a feeling..._ Mihara muttered in her mind.

"There's no real problem with it... We've just had such problems with Naesala over the last ten years or so. He's betrayed us and killed your people – before you returned – and...just so many other little things. All of it was done because of a...curse, you could say, but...it's still been hard for me to learn to trust him again." Reyson slouched over a little to rest his elbows on his knees. "I mean...I saw how they looked at each other during the last war, so it wasn't a complete surprise."

"Couldn't you have...looked into either of their hearts?" Mihara tilted her head.

"Both of them know how to shut their feelings inside away very well. I couldn't have possibly seen it from them."

"Oh..." Looking back up at the moon, Mihara added, "Y'know... I'm kind of surprised you're telling me this."

Reyson glanced back at her with puzzlement. "Why is that?"

"Well, you just...kind of seem like the kind of guy to not go and...dump your problems on others, for lack of a better description. I know that you trust Dad, for example, but you don't know me all that way." Mihara shrugged. "I guess I'm kind of just rambling. I'm not a very good person to sympathize others, but I think I'm a good listener."

Reyson gave her a gentle smile. "It's okay. Many people just need a listener. Besides, I can tell your intentions are good."

Mihara chuckled sheepishly at his words. "Yeah... So when are you going back to the forest?"

"Soon enough. I'm obviously going to head back and tell Leanne that I'm happy for her. I think she understood why I was so shocked, so...hopefully, she'll understand."

"I think she will."

Reyson stood up and walked over to Mihara. He put his hand on her shoulder, Mihara just realy realizing how much taller Reyson was than her. He said, "I'm glad that you're friends with my sister."

"I am, too. She's a great person to have as a friend."

"Indeed. She needs someone like you, though." His hand slipped off her shoulder.

Mihara frowned. "Somelike like me?"

"With spunk." Reyson smirked.

"What's _that's _supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow while she narrowed her eyes at the White Prince.

"Interpret it as you wish. In the meantime, I would suggest heading back inside. You look rather cold."

"Humph! I feel fine out here! Maybe _you're_ the one who's cold!"

Reyson grinned again and began walking back towards the castle. "Good night, Mihara."

With a pouty glare at Reyson, Mihara replied, "G'night, Reyson..."

**XxXxXxX**

The Hawk Princess woke early the next morning even though she had gone to sleep so late. The sun was barely up and she didn't hear any activity in the halls. Still, she slid out of bed and dressed herself before creeping out of her room. Quietly, so as not to disturb anyone still sleeping, she walked towards the infirmary to check on her little brother. When she got to the doors, she opened them slowly, flinching slightly every time the door made the slightly creak. Once they were opened wide enough so that she could slip inside, she did so, slowly closing the doors behind her. She turned and faced the beds for patients and saw her brother. He lay on a bed, his body shivering, his eyes open and weary-looking. He gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hey..." Mihara walked towards him and sat on the empty bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Super," he answered. "Now if only I could stop shaking. I don't even feel cold..."

Mihara frowned with worry. "That's not good. Should I wake someone up for you?"

"No, I'm fine. The healer looking after me just went to get me some food. Has...Irea-? woken up yet?"

Mihara glanced at the sleeping girl across the room. Now that Mihara could see her more clearly, she recognized the still-sleeping figure. "...No. But...she's the one who Ashera was controlling, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

Mihara nodded slowly, then asked, "Did Dad manage to come see you?"

Shoen groaned. "He managed just fine... Worried like hell, of course."

Mihara chuckled. "Of course. Now you know how I feel."

The doors suddenly creaked open. One of the healers – a young hawk woman, holding a tray of food – blinked with surprise. "Lady Mihara, you're up early."

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep any longer, so..." she trailed off with a shrug and a grin.

"I see... I don't mean to sound rude, milady, but would you mind leaving? Lord Shoen needs to rest."

"Of course not-"

"I'm _fine_," Shoen grumbled grumpily.

Mihara rolled her eyes and tapped Shoen on the head while she stood up. "Oh, shut up. You know you need to rest."

Shoen glared up at her.

"I'll leave him to you," Mihara said to the healer. "He's _your_ problem again."

The woman laughed at Mihara's humorous sisterly statement and nodded. As Mihara walked by her, she whispered, "Please inform me when _she_ wakes up."

"Of course, milady," she replied.

"Thank you." Mihara raised her voice. "Rest up and feel better, bro!"

Shoen muttered something in return to her. ("Blessed goddess, I feel _great_...")

Mihara left the infirmary and saw that a few residents had woken up and were moving around, dragging themselves to the breakfast hall. She shrugged to herself. She wished she had gotten to stay a little longer with Shoen, but oh well. She didn't feel like eating, either. She felt like flying more. She wanted to _soar..._

Making up her mind, she walked out the front doors. Once she stepped outside, a chill washed over her body and brought goose bumps to her skin. However, it quickly faded. It wasn't anywhere near as cold as the night before. The snow, on the other hand, was much deeper. She crunched through the frozen crystals and walked over to a short wall used as a guardrail. She stuck her index finger down in it, making it tingle from the cold. It didn't even touch the stone. A smirk came to her face. The snow was wonderful material for snowballs. _Oh, that's such a good idea..._

She shifted to her full form with a flash of light. She opened her wings and flapped, sending snow in all directions. Once she was airborne, she decided that she probably shouldn't go too far. Someone might come looking for her or Irea may wake up or...something. So, she just hovered around the castle and its nearby area. She let her mind roam, not caring what she thought of...

_I wonder what Ranulf's doing right now..._ was what Mihara caught herself thinking. She laughed at herself for thinking that. _But I just can't help it... I haven't seen him since then..._

**XxXxXxX**

"My lady...are you feeling better?" Ian, who had once been known as Vlas, bowed before Ashera, who sat on a thronely chair she had materialized.

"Humph. Better, I suppose." Ashera rubbed her shoulder. "Still...the Hawk King shall pay dearly. I had a true reason for targeting his family, but now, I will go after him for revenge. He will suffering slowly. For now, leave me, Ian."

"As you wish, milady." Ian bowed once more and left the room swiftly.

Once the doors were closed, Ashera grinned evilly. She stood up and waved her hand. One of the nearby pillars began glowing faintly. Inside the structure was a woman with long, fair brown hair and wings to match. She looked at Ashera with shock. The goddess chortled. "Well, now...not only do you need to fear for your children, wife of the Hawk King, but you also need to now fear for your husband."

"You demon!" Zelena spat. "Leave them alone! Let me out of here!"

"And where would you go, hmm? You have no physical body that you may return to. Only I may recreate your body, and I must say...after the way your family has treated me, I'm not feeling up to it. If I were to let you go, your soul would merely wander and become lost before vanishing."

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "You got what you deserved. If you lay one finger on _any_ of them-"

"What could you possibly do?"

"I'm a smart girl. I'm sure I could figure something out. But why do you want to go after my family?! Don't you think that if I told Tibarn or left a sign for Mihara, one of them would have done something by now?!"

Ashera laughed once more. " That no longer matters. Tell me...what do you think of my idea of sending a vision to your beloved daughter?"

Zelena froze with horror.

"I hear that she has the same uncontrollable temper as her father...and his family. Can you just imagine what she would do if she saw you for the first time...in pain...and in captivity?"

"No... Don't you dare... You leave Mihara alone! Leave all of them alone!!"

"Yes...it _is_ a good idea, isn't it?" Then, with another wave of Ashera's hand, Zelena was gone.

**XxXxXxX**

A member of the castle watch walked up to Skrimir and bowed. "Your Majesty, you have a request for an audience."

Skrimir, who had been talking with Ike and Ranulf, frowned. "Who is it?"

"King Xavier of the Otter tribe and his named successor, Lady Felicity," he reported.

"...They are here now?"

"Yes, my lord."

"They may come."

"Of course, my lord." The watch bowed once more and left to guide the named two over to the Lion King.

While they waited, Skrimir inquired to Ike, "Did you know they were coming?"

"No. I had no idea."

"Felicity is the one who helped you, right?" Ranulf asked, receiving a nod in return.

Xavier and Felicity were soon walking towards Skrimir and the Greil Mercenaries. Skrimir stood and nodded in acknowledgement. "Otter King."

"Lion King," Xavier returned.

"Is there a purpose for this visit?"

"There is, but," Xavier looked around at all the people in the area, "if you are busy, it can wait. It is not terribly important."

"It is fine. Does it need to be discussed in privacy?" Skrimir crossed his arms.

"Not particularly. I merely wanted to build a bond between our people, since you were kind enough to grant us some of your land for our new kingdom."

Skrimir nodded. "There is no better place to start since my friends are here."

"Is that so?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly.

"You'll not meet a more sarcastic group since you probably didn't interact much at their fort," said Skrimir with a sarcastic tone.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mia demanded.

"Let's not even bother to deny it, Mia." Rhys chuckled.

The girl scoffed and sighed, shaking her head. Skrimir merely said, "I rest my case."

"Well, do I need to be here for this? I feel like getting out," Ranulf pondered aloud, standing to stretch.

"No. You may go," Skrimir answered.

"Thanks." Ranulf made his way to the doorway to leave the room.

He walked out into the forest after leaving the castle. He wandered out, breathing in what was considered crisp air in Gallia. He made his way out deep into the forest before picking a suitable tree to perch himself in. Once he had, he leaned against the main body of the tree and sighed heavily. While he enjoyed having the mercenaries at the castle, he wished that he could simply go and visit Mihara. He couldn't stand not knowing what kind of state she was in at the moment... Sometimes, being the aide of a king had its heavy downsides.

Maybe he could use the mercenaries as an excuse? He could take them to visit Altiaire and check in on Mihara while he was there. He shrugged to himself. It was worth a shot.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara had landed on the roof of the castle and had stayed there for a while, enjoying the wind and fresh air as well as the silence. It had been maybe two or three hours since she had started flying about. Since she had first gone outside, there was a lot of activity. Young laguz were rushing outside to play in the snow, their parents watching and some joining in. Janaff had wandered off with a small group of hawks and ravens – more than likely to train. Not too long after, Ulki followed after them. However, Mihara hadn't seen her father yet that day. Or Sylvia or Ginia, for that matter.

Finally deciding that she wanted some breakfast, or brunch – she wasn't sure what time it was -, Mihara headed down from where she had been. She gracefully landed before the main doors and shifted back to her half-form before walking inside. She shrugged out of her jacket and put it under her arm. She immediately began heading for the kitchen. However, she was suddenly stopped by Sylvia, who came running at her.

"Mihara! There you are! Finally, I found you!" she cried.

"Umm, what?" Mihara grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I've been wanting to challenge you to a snowball fight since I woke up, but you weren't in your room." Sylvia gave her an accusing glare. "Can't believe you."

"Sorry. I felt like going outside early. I didn't eat any breakfast, sooo..." Mihara walked around Sylvia. "I'm heading to the kitchen."

"Wait, milady!" a voice called.

Mihara groaned quietly and turned only to see the healer that was tending to Shoen rushing her direction. "That girl is awake!"

Sighing inwardly, Mihara decided that breakfast would have to wait. Sylvia looked at Mihara, walking with her as she made her way to the infirmary. "That girl that Shoen brought?"

"Yeah... I asked her to tell me when she woke up."

"Oh..."

When the girls walked into the room, the three saw a very strange sight. Irea was knelt beside Shoen's bed, the Hawk Prince giving her a look like she was beyond mental help. His body was still slightly shaking, but whether or not it was from his incident or the girl, Mihara didn't know. Irea cried, "Lord Shoen, I cannot repay you for saving me! I possibly cannot!"

"It was...nothing..." Shoen barely scooted away from her. "You don't have to do anything..."

"But I simply must! I attacked the Hawk King and the former Raven King...! I helped abduct the princess...! And you turn around and save me! I must do something to repay this, Lord Shoen!" Irea insisted.

Sylvia and Mihara chuckled. "So, what's goin' on here, Shoen?"

He gave his sister a pleading look, as though begging to get Irea away from him. "She's insisting that she owes me her life..."

Irea turned to see who else came into the room. She got off the floor and went over to Mihara. She bowed her head. "Lady Mihara, I beg your forgiveness. Ashera had possessed me, and while I was conscious, I could not stop myself..."

"Umm...Irea, is it?"

"Yes, milady."

"It's no problem. You weren't the only one being possessed. She had actually possessed me, too, just not in the manner she had you."

"Are you sure, milady?"

"Yeah."

Irea raised her head and smiled at Mihara. "Thank you so much, milady." She turned back towards Shoen. "Lord Shoen, please at least allow me to heal your illness!"

"I'm fine, by the goddess! Do you people not listen to me?!" Shoen hissed.

"You could heal him?" The healer looked at Irea with interest. "How?"

"Oh, I have a heal staff-... Wait..." Irea's voice dropped depressingly. "It must've sank with the ship..."

"I have beorc staves here," the healer informed her. "Only, we laguz do not understand how to use them."

"Do you really?!" Irea's eyes lit up. "May I borrow one?"

"Of course. Just a moment." She ran over to a closet in the side of the room.

"Am I just being ignored here?" Shoen muttered to himself.

The healer quickly returned with a mend staff and handed it to Irea, who accepted it with gratitude. She moved back to Shoen's side and held it over him. The prince sighed and gave in. The staff began to glow, and within seconds, Shoen's body relaxed and stopped shuddering. His eyes widened, ever so slightly, in amazement. "...Thank you," he grunted out.

"Still, this does not repay my debt, Lord Shoen!"

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Mihara suddenly swayed from her spot, a hand rushing to her head. Sylvia steadied her friend. "Hey, whoa, Mihara! Are you okay?"

The other three in the room silenced and looked at the princess. She lowered herself onto a bed. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just got dizzy for a minute. Probably because I haven't eaten anything..."

"I'll go get you something, Lady Mihara," the healer said, rushing out of the room.

Mihara opened her mouth and took deep breaths. Shoen got out of his bed and he and Irea walked over to her side. Shoen placed a hand on Mihara's shoulder. "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah. I just suddenly feel...really..." Mihara trailed off, her eyes drooping. She then collasped on the bed.

**XxXxXxX**

**Mihara opened her eyes, her head still light-feeling. She pushed herself off the...floor? She looked around. Everywhere she looked, it was white... Yet, there was a calming effect it was having.**

"**My little Mihara..."**

**She turned around, not recognizing the voice. She faced a woman with hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and matching wings. Mihara's eyes widened. This woman...she looked so much like herself...she had portraits in the castle...with Tibarn...**

"**...M...Mom...?" Mihara whispered.**

"**It's me, Mihara." Zelena smiled at her daughter. She took a few steps towards her. "You've grown... You're such a beautiful lady now..."**

"**How is this...possible...? Mom...aren't you...?" Mihara trailed off, feeling unbelieveably confused.**

"**No, sweetie. I'm not dead. Physically, I am, but before I passed on, Ashera stole my soul. I have been her prisoner for many years."**

"**What...? Why would she do that?" In the pit of Mihara's stomach bubbled anger. That damned goddess had hidden her mother from her as well?**

"**I learned information that could have merged her and the goddess Yune back into Ashunera."**

**If it was possible, Mihara's eyes widened even more. "What? How?"**

"**I wish I could tell you, sweetie, but Ashera is cautious. She knew that the day would come when I would be able to contact you, your father, or Shoen, so she placed a curse on me that prevents me from saying."**

"**Oh... But how _is_ it that you can talk to me now?"**

"**You were in direct contact with Ashera. You were in the room that I have been held in."**

"**Can you not talk to Dad or Shoen, then?"**

"**No. For some reason, I can only speak with you. Maybe because you were first. I'm not sure. Either way, it's okay." She smiled again.**

**Mihara felt like crying. She had never met her biological mother, and the only time she heard her sweet, gentle voice is to be told that she was a prisoner. "Is there any way that we can save you?"**

"**I'm only a soul, sweetie. Ashera – or maybe even Yune – would have to reconstruct my body."**

"**But there _is_ a way?" There was faint hope in Mihara's voice.**

"**Yes. And now, young one, I have to leave you."**

**Mihara's stomach plummeted. "What? Why? Can't you stay?"**

"**I can only speak to you for so long at a time...and my time is up for now. You need to go back, sweetie."**

"**But, Mom...!"**

"**Let your father know, okay? And tell him...he didn't fail me. You, Shoen, and he are all together again. Tell him, okay?"**

"**...Okay..."**

"**Thank you, Mihara. I love you, sweetie. And I'm sorry if you feel exhausted when you wake up...for speaking like this will take a small toll on both of us."**

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, I hope that it was a fair size...obviously not long enough to justify how long it was before I updated, but...hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I think things are about to get goin' again. Sooo, we'll all just have to wait and see, hmm? (mwahahahaaa!)**

**Please review! Let's hit the hundred mark this chapter! Make an author happy and get chapters faster!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Yay! Update time! Sigh...it's so hard to write about snow in your story when it's eighty-plus degrees outside...**

**Mihara: You'll survive.**

**Me: That reminds me...why have you suddenly popped up? I was trying to make this a one-sided a/n this time around...**

**Mihara: Beats me. You're the one behind the keyboard.**

**Me: ...That's true...**

**Mihara: It's probably because you can't help yourself.**

**Me: Maybe not. Anyway, stop bothering me! I'm going to answer reviews now!**

**Mihara: Hey, you're the one making me 'bother you'.**

**Me: ...Whatever!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: I'm sorry. I thought I was being somewhat clear about the flashbacks and stuff. Everything that's a flashback is in bold. (And it's EGP) You're, like, the first reviewer who doesn't know me personally that said you wouldn't want a Reyson/Mihara! I'm sorry, I find that funny! At first, everyone was like "YOU GIVE US REYSON AND MIHARA" but now, they're, like, diehard Ranulf/Mihara! Makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chef Colette: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Everything will slowly unfold in time... Many thanks for your review!**

**Ethereal Thoughts: (looks at your review) Sentence, enterenter. Sentence, sentence, enterenter...etc. Haha! ;) Well, I'm awesome. That's how I'm able to keep up with my characters. Not to mention, they're not all in one place at the same time...for very good reason. There's like...fifty? Not including my people? Something like that. You should type more. Or else I'll sic one certain tuba player on you! (innocence) Or I'll beat you at Ninja... Have no fear! The action is coming! ...Just not necessarily this chapter! (laugh) Yaysy for your review!**

**Predator Drone: Haha, "Zelena is alive! Well, sorta." Here is the next chapter...wait no longer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**knowlee: Yes, I would never shun Ranulf for two chapters in a row. His name must at least be mentioned, mwahaha. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and you're another Shoen/Sylvia supporter? Hehe, you will all be so shocked if the owner of Sylvia gets their way... (evil smirk) Thanks for your review!**

**Iline: I'm sorry you didn't get to be the hundredth review. =( And I'm also sorry, but nothing...major...happens in this chapter.**

**Mihara: She's lying-!**

**Me: Hey! Shut up! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**VolcanoGoddess: Yay, Gladys reviewed! (smile) I luvvers you...hehe. Thankies for reviewing! Now you don't need to buy me a candy bar anytime soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fire Emblem... I own the plot...and...a lot of characters... Yep. ARGH, SUCCESSOR, STOP DISTRACTING ME SO I CAN FINISH THIS!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 28**_

Mihara's eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw were the worried faces of her brother and her friend. Sylvia smiled with relief. "You're awake! What the hell happened to you?"

"Hnn..." Mihara rubbed her aching head and muttered, "Good question..." However, she suddenly froze. Her entire body tensed up. She remembered...her mother...and her mother's message.

Shoen saw his sister tense up and inquired softly, "Mihara, what's wrong?"

"Dad..." Mihara sat up quickly. "I need to see Dad...! Where is he?!"

"He just left, milady. He's outside with Janaff and Ulki, observing training," the healer reported from across the room, Irea standing beside her.

"I need to talk to him-!" Mihara tried to jump up, but she felt lightheaded as soon as she stood. She almost felt faint again. Shoen put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her back down onto the bed.

"Mihara, you need to take it easy. What could be so important? Did..._she_ do this to you...?" There was traceable anger in Shoen's voice.

"N-no..." Mihara shook her head. "It wasn't _her_...but it was someone..."

"Who?" Sylvia frowned.

Mihara fell silent. She hesitated, then politely said to the healer and Irea, "Would you two mind leaving the room?"

"Of course not..." they answered. They quickly made their way to the doors and closed them behind them.

Once they were gone, Sylvia asked her again, "Who was it?"

She looked up at the two. "It was...Mom."

Those three words stunned Shoen and Sylvia into silence before they both gaped. "What?"

"How is that possible?!" Shoen added. "Mom's..."

"No, Shoen..." Mihara's voice slightly cracked. "She's not dead. Ashera stole her soul."

The son of Tibarn blinked with confusion. "No...how...? Why...?"

"Are you..._positive_ that it was her...?" Sylvia sat on the bed next to her friend.

"I'm positive! I need to go talk to Dad...! But talking to Mom just made me...so tired...!"

To Shoen and Sylvia, Mihara sounded as though she were desperate. They looked at each other, then sighed with defeat. Shoen took one of Mihara's arms and put it across his shoulder and supported her. "Okay...I'll get the whole story when you tell Dad..."

"Thank you..."

Shoen brought Mihara outside, having to support her the entire way with Sylvia closely following them. Instead of taking her outside, however, Shoen brought her up to her room, let her sit on her bed, and went out onto her balcony. He glanced around, not seeing his father, Janaff, or Ulki anywhere nearby. When it looked as though Shoen was about to take off into the air to look for them, Mihara said, "Wait. You can just call for Ulki... He'll hear..."

"Oh...yeah, that's true..." Shoen turned to his sister, then back to the landscape, speaking aloud for Ulki to hear him.

Sylvia quietly asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

Mihara scoffed. "Of course not. You can stay."

"Heh...okay..."

Within a half minute, Tibarn appeared before Mihara's balcony, flapping his wings to keep himself airborne. "Ulki said you needed me?"

"Yeah, umm..." Shoen backed away so that his father could land. "Mihara...kinda has something she needs to tell us."

As he landed on the balcony, Tibarn demanded, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Well, you see, Dad... Just now...I had...a vision. Like how Ashera talks to me."

Tibarn raised an eyebrow, listening intently to his daughter.

"Only...it wasn't Ashera that spoke to me."

"...Then who was it? Yune?"

"No..." Mihara inhaled deeply. "Mom."

Tibarn's face instantly became stone-like. His entire body froze while what Mihara said sank in. He softly asked, "How... How is that possible?"

"She isn't dead, Dad. Ashera took her soul."

Tibarn's eyes flashed. "What?"

"Mom said...before she passed on, Ashera took her soul. She said she's been kept a prisoner ever since and could only just now contact one of us."

The Hawk King's face displayed an undescribable fury. He turned around and pointed out, "How do you know it wasn't Ashera?"

"Mom told me to tell you that...you didn't fail her. And that you, Shoen, and I were all together again."

Once more, Tibarn froze, and for a moment, breathing became hard for him. When he caught his breath, he inquired gently, turning back around, "...What else did she say?"

"That she could be brought back." Mihara's voice became hopeful again, like it had when she was speaking with Zelena. "That either Ashera, or maybe Yune, could recreate her body, but her soul would have to be released again...I think."

The other three present in the room looked at Mihara with wide eyes. Shoen was first to find his voice. "...Really?"

His sister nodded. "That's all she managed to tell me. She said that she can only speak to me for short periods at a time."

After she said that, silence fell in the room between the four of them.

**XxXxXxX**

"Lady Ashera...are you sure you are prepared to try?" Ian followed behind the goddess while she walked to the center of her chamber.

"I am. I feel that this will be a successful trial. Now that I have obtained young Mihara's bond, I can open a portal to the other world. However, once I am there, I will need to test my powers to make sure there won't be a problem." A smirk came to Ashera's lips.

"I see."

Ashera stopped just short of the middle of her chamber and faced Ian. "Ian...you have been a loyal and trustworthy subject. Reward will soon come to you, despite the fact that you failed to kill the Hawk King's daughter. With the help of the Hawk King's wife...young Mihara will die, soon enough."

"Thank you, Lady Ashera." Ian bowed his head.

"Now...you may want to step back. I am not sure how this will affect the room," Ashera advised, turning back around. Once Ian had obeyed, she took one more step, a magic circle formation appearing on the floor. Lights began flashing brightly and wind even began howling in the chamber.

**XxXxXxX On Earth... XxXxXxX**

Harmony sighed, long and hard. The sky was rumbling and the stormclouds were a dark, dangerous gray. She had gone up to the barn to feed their horses, Rex following her. However, it had started to pour and Harmony didn't feel like running down to the house and getting soaked in the process. It was just another night, getting stuck up at the barn. It wasn't anything new. Although, the lightning was bad and the wind was picking up. She hoped they weren't expecting any tornadic activity...

She stood to the entrance to the barn, watching the rain pour down. Behind her, the horses and Rex were all beginning to become restless and even began to panic a little. She turned and looked at them and told them, "Hey, guys. Calm down. It's not that bad."

Just as she finished her sentence, there was a nearby flash of lightning, followed immediately by a deafening clap of thunder, causing Harmony to jump. Her heart raced at how close that was and slightly leaned her head out the doorway, looking to see if it had struck a tree or something. She squinted her eyes. She did see anything that was burning or that anything new had fallen. However, she saw... Was that a person?!

Indeed it was. The figure was that of a woman with long, flowing red hair. Harmony then saw her clothes as she _floated_ towards her. Her eyes then widened with fear and she froze. _It's not possible...! How could __**she**__ possibly...?!_

As she drew nearer, Rex whimpered and backed away with his tail tucked in between his legs. Harmony stumbled backwards, her mouth gaping slightly. Ashera was suddenly before her, looking over her.

"Hmm...a beorc?" An evil smile danced across her lips. She pointed a finger at Harmony. "I suppose you'll be my experiment.

"N-_nooo_!!!"

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn had left to go back and supervise the training, even though his attention was obviously elsewhere. Shoen, too, had wandered off somewhere, and Sylvia and Mihara decided to go back outside so that Sylvia could practice her magic. And so...

"_Sweet_ goddess-!" Mihara jumped. "If you aim at me _one more time_, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Sylvia grinned sheepishly (for the umpteenth time). "I'm sorry! That's why I'm practicing! I don't know how in the world to control it."

"How about you _not_ look at me?" Mihara's eyes narrowed.

Her friend shrugged. "Worth a shot, I suppose." She turned and looked back down at her book. "Lemme see now..." She spoke another word.

"Yah-!" Mihara yelped. "..._Sylllviiiaaa_..."

"Heh...hehe...Whoops." Sylvia turned her head and smiled at her friend innocently.

"Why, I oughta...!"

"It's not my fault!" Sylvia cried again. "Nobody's taught me! Nobody's nearby to teach me! Ilyana was sick!"

Mihara made a pouty face, shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, and sighed. She looked around at all the spots where the snow had melted from Sylvia's lightning bolts. She then happened to glance towards the castle, where she saw a wingless figure approaching them. Sylvia looked, as well, and droaned, "Oh...here _she_ comes."

"A different target aside from me." Mihara smiled to herself. "Yes!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _want_ me to hit her."

"...Better her than me, in my opinion. This friend has taken enough abuse."

Sylvia laughed. "Whatever!"

Irea, dressed in a thick golden jacket, smiled at the two. "Umm...hello. I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Nope, nope. Not at all. Sylvia here just needs some target practice." Mihara smirked at Irea.

The young branded girl's eyes widened. "Wha-what? Target practice? But-but-!"

"She was kidding," Sylvia assured.

"...Oh. I see." Irea smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Although...have you seen my brother?" Mihara inquired, Sylvia raising a confused eyebrow at the question.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I believe I may have agitated him slightly..." Irea trailed off, her face slightly worried.

"Agitated him? How so?"

"Well, I'm just very insistant on repaying my debt... He brushes it off, but it is a big deal to me."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. He's just not used to people like that. For that matter, neither am I..."

"Of course you aren't," Sylvia said, scoffing.

"Heyyy..." Mihara glared at her playfully.

"But if I may ask, why are you looking for him?" Irea pondered.

"Oh. Hehehe..." Mihara grinned evilly and bent down, collecting a mound of snow, patting it together tightly, forming a snowball. "He needs to experience a snowball fight with Sylvia and I."

"I see. Well, he will more than likely fly by sooner or later."

Mihara shrugged. "I suppose so." Her eyes widened and Irea and Sylvia could practically see the light bulb above the Hawk Princess's head. "If that's the case..."

The two shuddered at her face.

**XxXxXxX Not too far in the future... XxXxXxX**

Shoen shivered slightly as he flew out towards the white, snow-covered fields, pulling his jacket closer to him. Even though he hadn't layed around too long, he felt antsy...he didn't want to sit still. He frowned slightly. That girl he had saved – Irea – had not been in the castle when he left for his flight, nor were Sylvia or Mihara. So, he had concluded that at least his sister and his (crazy) friend were out in the fields so that Sylvia could practice some magic-

_Thump._

"Agh, what the-?!" Shoen jumped, looking down towards the ground, having been assaulted by a snowball. However, all he saw was the mound of large rocks and boulders that he, Mihara, and Sylvia had gone to the first time for Sylvia to practice her magic. The second he turned around to glance behind him, yet another one hit him, on his leg. Then, he heard, "Alright, get him!"

Recognizing the voice as his sister's, Shoen turned back to the rocks, only to see about six young laguz laughing, holding armfuls of snowballs, Mihara, Sylvia, and Irea behind them, making the snowballs. Shoen grinned. "Whose idea?"

The children simlutaniously said, "Lady Mihara's!"

"How did I know?"

Mihara beamed with the best angelic face she could make. She then chucked a large snowball at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "Come down here and fight like a man!"

The children, too, began throwing snowballs, all excited. Many hit the Hawk Prince, and he laughed, trying to block some. "Ah, no, please! It's too much! I can't take it!" He made his way to the ground and scooped up some snow of his own, patting it together.

The children squealed and scattered as Shoen threw the snowball, which hit Sylvia instead. She blinked with surprise, for she obviously didn't see it coming. Her eye then twitched. "Oh, now you're gonna get it. Ammo!" she demanded, holding out a hand, only to have a large snowball placed there.

Shoen flinched, getting ready to dodge. Sylvia brought her arm back to throw the object hard at Shoen. However, she didn't see the puzzled figure behind Shoen, who was wondering what was happening. She only found out when she threw the snowball. Shoen ducked, practically falling to the ground, and the snowball hit the King of the Skies directly in the face. Everyone's eyes widened and they all froze with fear, their mouths gaping. Tibarn stood there, registering what had just happened. He slowly brought his hand up and wiped the snow off his face.

Sylvia stuttered, "Oh, K-King Tibarn... I'm so sorry... I didn't s-see you there..."

Tibarn remained silent and entered a deadlock with Sylvia. Then, in one swift motion, with a grin on his face, he bent down and gathered up snow, forming a snowball and throwing it. Not even having time to move, it hit his daughter in her stomach. She yelped and held the offended part of her body before throwing another snowball, the children emerging from their hiding spot behind the rocks to join in on the fun again.

**XxXxXxX**

Elincia sighed and stretched her limbs. She had just come out from yet another meeting with the nobles to deal with a slight food shortage in a rural village. Day after day, it seemed like, all she was doing now was attending meetings. She'd hardly shared a word with even Lucia for the past four days. She felt exhausted.

"Elincia? What's the matter?" Geoffrey's voice inquired from behind her, his footsteps indicating that he was approaching her.

The young queen turned and faced him as he stopped just in front of her. "Ah, it's nothing, really. I may sound selfish for saying this, but I feel like a short break. Things have been rather hectic around here for a while..."

Geoffrey gave his queen and friend a warm smile and walked even closer to her before taking her hands. "Then take a break. Surely the nobles can handle things without you for a day or two."

Elincia flushed lightly and for some reason, her heart began beating faster and a knot formed in her throat. She never realized how nice Geoffrey smelled once he cleaned up. The young general was almost always in his armor, even in peacetime. However, he had apparantly chosen this particular day to shed his armor. He was wearing a comfortable-fitting black shirt on, along with a pair of dark blue pants that hung over his boots. Still, Elincia leaned forward into his chest. "No...I'll be okay. Things should start settling down soon enough. I knew things would be like this from time to time when I accepted the position of queen. But thank you for worrying about me, Geoffrey."

"Well, one of us has to." Geoffrey chuckled lightly.

"YAAAHHH!! TAKE THIS, OSCAR!!" a familiar voice belonging to a certain knight named Kieran rang throughout the halls of the castle.

After a moment's silence, once the echoes faded, Geoffrey sighed into Elincia's hair. "By the goddess, will he ever stop...?"

"C'MON, OSCAR! DON'T LET _HIM_ BEAT THE STUFFIN' OUTTA YA!"

"Oh, my. It sounds like Marcia's in on it, now." Elincia laughed. "Shall we go watch?"

"If you wish." Geoffrey continued to hold Elincia's left hand as they walked down the hall, heading towards the training courtyard. "Never a dull moment here, is there?"

"Of course not. But I prefer it that way. It's relaxing, in a sort of way, to me..."

Elincia and Geoffrey came to a balcony that overlooked the training courtyard, and they watched. As usual, Kieran was forcing Oscar to spar with him, both on horseback and bearing their wooden weapons. A small group had gathered – Marcia, Devdan, Astrid, Lucia, Makalov (who was betting on the winner), and Bastian. At the moment, it appeared as though Kieran had the upper hand, but Oscar was keeping his cool.

He blocked a hard blow from Kieran's axe, and swung his lance at his fellow knight. It barely grazed Kieran's armor, sending the hotheaded knight into a frenzy. "Arghhh!" He began swinging his axe more viciously, intent on striking Oscar. "Curse you, Oscar! Even if you ARE my rival, I cannot believe that you landed such a blow upon me!"

"...I barely touched you," Oscar muttered.

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser!" Marcia called.

Kieran turned to face Marcia with a fire in his eye. "_What_...?!"

Oscar took that opportunity to aim his wooden lance at Kieran's chest. The redheaded knight froze before slowly turning his head. Amazingly enough, good-naturedly, he said, "Blast. You win again, Oscar."

Oscar withdrew his lance and held out his hand. "It was a good match, Kieran."

Kieran grinned and shook his hand. Then, he pointed a finger, "HOWEVER! Do not think this means we are friends!"

The green-haired knight rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two began dismounting, a fierce gust blew through the area before lightening up. All present frowned with confusion. They had never had a gust in the training courtyard before – or wind, for that matter. Lucia turned to Bastian. "Hey, if you wanted to interfere, don't you think that you're a little delayed?"

Bastian's face was as puzzled as everyone else's. "Dear Lucia, it is not I."

There was yet another strong gust that even spooked Oscar and Kieran's horses. This time, it did not die away. It stayed strong, blowing steadily. Up on the balcony, Geoffrey pushed Elincia behind him. "What is this?"

"It feels like magic...but on an enormous scale," Elincia whispered to him.

Becoming suspicious, the Royal Knights all grabbed their nearby weapons and stood, looking about, on guard. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes, and the wind was gone. Cautiously, they all turned to the center of the courtyard. There, laying unconscious, was a female otter laguz. She had shining silver hair and a slightly petite figure. She had a baby blue tank top on, along with a pair of brown breeches. Around her neck was a silver choker, and she had a silver armband on her left arm. Her ears and tail were the same color silver as her glimmering hair. Oscar and Kieran, being closest, slowly approached her, their grips not loosening on their weapons.

"This is strange on a whole new level," Oscar muttered.

"Agreed." Kieran turned to look at his queen. "Queen Elincia! What should we do with her?! She is breathing!"

Elincia stepped back beside Geoffrey and examined the unconscious laguz. "...Bring her inside and allow her to be tended to!" she ordered.

"At once, my queen!" Kieran nodded at Oscar, and the two set their weapons down before leaning down.

She had no visable wounds to the two. Oscar offered, "I'll carry her to the infirmary."

"Right."

**XxXxXxX The next morning... XxXxXxX**

"Gah-!!" The unidentified otter laguz flew up out of the infirmary bed, beads of sweat upon her brow, her hands clenched tightly.

Her suddenly awakening startled the healer who had been tending to her, for her hand was over her chest while she caught her breath. The otter woman demanded, "Where...where am I?"

"Ah...please try to relax. You're in Castle Crimea. Please wait while I get Her Majesty."

The otter's baby blue eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Before she could stutter out, "Wha-?!", the healer was gone.

_What the...what the hell...?! This can't be! How the freakin' hell would **I** be-?! ...Wait..._

_Ashera...she was there. But...why did she...? How did she...?_

Moments later, the healer returned with none other than Queen Elincia, Geoffrey behind her. The knight waited at the door while Elincia walked towards the otter. "I am Queen Elincia of Crimea. What is your name?"

"You're...you're Elincia...? Er, Queen Elincia...?"

"Umm, yes. And you are?"

The otter began laughing weakly. "This can't be happening. First her, now me?"

Elincia frowned with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry to confuse you, but do you know a Mihara?"

Suspiciously, Elincia nodded. Finally, Geoffrey demanded coldly, "Her Majesty has asked your name. Answer her."

The otter's eyes narrowed and turned downward. "I'm Harmony."

**XxXxXxX**

I shivered and pulled my covers over my head. It was way too flippin' cold for this time in the morning for me to get up. Satisfied with that thought, I attempted to go back to sleep. However, things just don't go my way sometimes.

My door swung open and who else would pop in but Sylvia at such an outrageous time. "Miharaaa, c'mooonnn, get up, get up, get up!"

"Nngh...why should I?" I muttered to her. I was so warm...I swear that if she takes my blanket, I will gut her.

She walked closer to me and when I cracked one of my eyes open, I could see her figure above my bed. "Because!"

"Ughhh, that's not a reason! My birthday isn't until tomorrow – you have no good reason to wake me up _now_!" Hey, it was the truth.

"Pleeeaaassseee, Mihara? It's important, I promise."

Important? I sighed. Important could be so many things. "Care to be a little more specific?"

"Nope! C'mon, up, up, up!"

"Alright..." I groaned, not moving. I was still recovering from yesterday's snowball fight. Dad wasn't throwing as hard as he could've been, but I was still sore. Note to self: build a giant snowman next time. Much safer. ...Maybe. Well...probably not-

OHMYGODDESSFREAKINGCOLD!!!

Sylvia had torn the blanket off of me, letting frigid air wake me up. She saw my look of death I gave her and my messy bed-hair hanging in my face only added to it before squeaking and running out of the room.

Urgh. I'm gonna kill her.

Since I was awake, I went ahead and got dressed (_very_ quickly) and brushed my hair, not bothering to braid it again. I walked out of my room and looked around for the girl who I was gonna kill, just to see her standing at the very end of the hall, Reyson beside her with a blank stare as she rambled on and pointing my direction. Of course, the only words I caught were "she's gonna kill me".

I dragged my feet their direction, stretching and sighing long and hard. Sylvia must've found a secret thing of caffine or something. She's not usually _this_ perky in the morning. As I drew closer, Sylvia hid behind the heron, Reyson grinning at me. "Not a morning person, huh?"

"You weren't involved in that snowball fight yesterday," I retorted.

"Thankfully," I heard him mutter under his breath. Haha, I had tried to get him in on it when he had wandered out to see what had happened to everyone. But, naturally, he just flew the other direction. Party pooper.

Then, I smirked and said, "Here, Reyson. You have something clinging to your back. Let me get it off for you."

"No!" Sylvia practically sobbed, which made me snicker. "_He_," she pointed at Reyson, "and Shoen needed to talk to you! It was them! They acted through me!"

"Oh, really?" I droaned, pretending not to believe her.

She stuck her tongue out. "Yes, really!"

"How old are we turning this year?" I grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up, meanie! I'm going to find some breakfast!" Sylvia walked down the stairs to the first floor, keeping an eye on me, as though I were about to attack her.

Well, I would. Later.

I looked back at Reyson. "You and Shoen wanted to talk? About what?"

Reyson smiled...though it seemed a little evil... "Follow me."

Oh boy. This can't be good. Still, I followed him back down the hall towards Shoen's room.

**XxXxXxX**

**And this concludes chapter 2-8! Party, party! **

**Mihara: ...O.o...what the...?!**

**Me: Sylph is happy because she got accepted to a rare event called Commissioner's School of Excellence! Apparantly, it's rare, and my county is the only one that offers it on the east coast... I didn't know that... But now I do! So, for two weeks during the summer, I will be unable to review. There is no technology that I will be in contact with.**

**Mihara: Not that that's much of a difference. You take about a month to review sometimes.**

**Me: Well, during summer, I will be writing more! Anyway, you all know the drill! Please review! I love my reviews. =)**

**Mihara: Wait, what the hell's up with Harmony?! Otter laguz?! What the-... Ugh, she's gone...**


	30. Chapter 29

**Oh, man, I feel so bad waiting so long before updating... But I was at a real roadblock. I needed two country names and EGP and I couldn't settle on one, etc, etc... But lo and behold! I have created chapter 29 and have begun chapter 30! Yay!**

**Mihara: Full of nothing but excuses, hmm?**

**Me: Oh, shut up!**

**vampireizzy: Haha, poor Ike! And, yep! Lots of people like her! They also like the Sylvia x Shoen pairing... BUT that's half up to you. Thanks for reviewing! (ALSO OMG ARE YOU THE HUNDRETH REVIEWER? ...I dunno...)**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: Person Who Owns Sylvia is right above this, so if you demand a Sylvia x Shoen, there's your person! I'm innocent in the middle (innocent smile). And umm...that's a very big NO-NO on the whole females-found-unconscious-etc. It just happens to be more dramatic and that's how I write, haha. The tribes will also soon be a big part again, have no fear! And nice randomness at the end. Thanks for your review.**

**Predator Drone: Very good guess on Harmony! Very sad about southern Cali and no snow. =( My sympathies. I also thought the same thing about Ashera, too, so you're not alone! She's nuts. (laughs psychotically) Thanks for reviewing and sorry this chapter took so long!**

**Iline: The snowball fight was, like, my favorite part to write. I'm glad you liked it too! Oh, no, I've created another Shoen fangirl and Mihara fan! THE JOY! =D Thanks on your congrats and your review!**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 29**_

Mihara glanced around with suspicion as she followed Reyson down the hall. She frowned with confusion as they passed Shoen's room. She didn't know why, but she had expected them to meet in there. _Maybe Shoen's just waiting in Reyson's room, then..._

The heron stopped and opened his guest bedroom's door, gesturing that Mihara should enter first. She stepped inside, Reyson shutting the door behind them. Mihara glanced around. "...Where's Shoen?"

"To be honest...it was just me that wanted to speak with you," admitted Reyson.

"Umm...okay. What do you need to talk about?"

Reyson turned to look out the windows at the snow outside. "I'm leaving for Serenes today. I am sorry I cannot stay for your birthday tomorrow."

"No, it's okay..." Mihara grinned at him. "But out of curiosity, who was it that told you? Shoen?"

"Indeed."

She scoffed lightly. "Of course."

"Well, would you mind if I have you your present now?"

"...What? You didn't have to get me anything..."

"I wanted to," Reyson insisted in a teasing voice. His hand reached into the pocket of his jacket. He brought out a small, beaded object. He extended it and Mihara slowly accepted it.

Her eyes widened slightly at its beauty. It was a bracelet, with glass beads that were colored and appear sky blue. Inside each beads were droplets of white that gave it the appearance of clouds. The black wire holding the beads together stretched, so Mihara stuck it on her left wrists. She smiled at Reyson. "You shouldn't have, but thank you." She gave the heron prince a hug to thank him for his gift. When Mihara tried to release him, Reyson placed his left hand on the back of Mihara's head to stop her. Before she could process what he was doing, he gently locked his lips around hers.

Mihara's eyes widened slightly and her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Before she could even protest, Reyson broke off the kiss and whispered into her ear, "Happy birthday, Mihara." His intense green eyes gazed into her golden eyes for only a second before Reyson moved around her and walked towards the door, but he stopped. Without turning around, he said, "I have looked into your heart, Mihara, and I know that I have no chance against _him_. Still, I thought I'd let you be aware of my feelings. ...Take care." He then left the room.

Finally feeling like she could breathe again, Mihara took in slow, deep breaths of air. There was a knot in her throat and she felt like she had butterflies. Her cheeks were a fierce red and her face was hot. Reyson had just...kissed her? 'His feelings'... Did that mean that he really...?

_Oh...boy..._

**XxXxXxX**

Keenan watched as the young members of his tribes pranced about in the snow. They were in their full forms, but were all long legged fillies and colts. A few older ones joined in to play with them, and to be honest, it made Keenan want to join in himself. However, he remained at the top of the hill. Most of his people, save for a few, were in their full forms, their shaggy coats fighting off the cold. None were complaining about the frigid air, but if any did, Keenan and a few others would go to Castle Altiaire to ask for some coats and blankets.

Laughter – in the form of whinnies – rang out in the air, but Keenan's ears pricked when he heard two particular ones. Gwenna and Aislyn were prancing about with a few of the young ones, kicking snow at each other.

He smiled gently. Back in Staltone, it got chilly, but they had never seen snow before. It was so white...so pure... It made the Horse Lord forget that anything bad may be happening on the continent. It distracted him from the fact that there was a mad goddess who had been released...once again.

"My lord?" Gwenna trotted up beside Keenan, having the build of a beautiful light red arabian horse. She tossed her head about, trying to get snow off her face. "Would you care to join us?"

Keenan glanced at her. Perhaps just for a little while? What was the worse that could happen? He looked back at her and bobbed his great head. "Sure."

**XxXxXxX**

"Visit the hawks?" Boyd echoed.

"Yeah. How about it?" Ike tilted his head.

"I think that sounds nice," Titania inputted. "We haven't seen all of them in quite some time."

"I agree." Mist smiled. "We just saw Tibarn and Mihara a while back when all the laguz came, but we haven't seen Janaff or Ulki in a long time. Oh," Mist looked at her brother with realization, "You haven't met Mihara, have you?"

"No, I have. It was under not the greatest of circumstances, though."

"Oh..."

Ranulf grinned inwardly with victory. He barely had to even mention Altiaire before Ike thought of the idea to visit. Still, he had to find some way to convince Skrimir to let him go...

"...bout Ranulf goes with us?"

The cat warrior's ears pricked up and he glanced at Ike, who had said that. Mia, with her hand resting on her sword hilt, inquired, "Will that get in the way of your work?"

"What work?" Lethe scoffed, which earned her an icy glare in return.

"I do more work than you, thank you very much," he hissed at her.

"We can go and speak with Skrimir to see if you can accompany us." Ike gestured to Ranulf.

While the two began walking away, Soren called, "When are we planning to leave?"

Without turning around, Ike pondered a moment. Then, he replied, "We'll say just past noon."

"Right."

Once the two close friends were out of earshot of the others, Ike said, "Don't think I didn't know that this is what you wanted."

Ranulf grinned at the blue-haired man. "Thank you, Ike."

"Yeah. No problem. Still...we're going to have to talk Skrimir into it." Ike gave him a skeptical look.

Ranulf waved his hand back and forth in front of his face. "Nah. I don't think we'll have to worry too much. Maybe if we gave him those big adorable, irresistible kitty-cat eyes..."

Ike laughed humorlessly as they climbed the stairs up to the second level. "That'd be just creepy to see you do that."

"Who said _I_ would do it?"

"...Your sense of humor is questionable, Ranulf."

"But you still think it's funny."

"...Sure."

"Ah! Ranulf! Ike!" a female voice called from behind the two.

The two men turned and yelped. Ranulf hissed, "Queen Nailah! What in the name of the goddess are you doing here?"

The wolf queen laughed, grinning (evilly?), Volug smirking in amusement from behind her. "Must I tell _you_ the reason for my being here? I thought I'd pay you a visit, and here you are, being unbelieveably rude to me. Feline."

Ranulf narrowed his eyes with disapproval. Ike intervened, "Is that really all you came for? A visit?"

"My, Ike. You sound so suspicious." Nailah practically rolled her eyes. "I saw all the others down below on the first floor and I asked what in the world they were doing here. Of course, your little tactician gave me the evil eye and went stone-faced. However, Mist was kind enough to tell me that you were heading to Altiaire."

"Your point?" Ike raised an eyebrow as they slowly kept moving towards Skrimir's throne room.

"She heard that there may be snow there," Volug informed them. "We have only seen snow a few times in our lives. She wishes to see some under peaceful conditions."

Nailah's eye twitched and she glanced at Volug, who shrugged innocently. Ranulf gave them a dull look. "And I suppose you just want to hitch a ride with us?"

"Indeed." The queen of wolves smiled, pleased that he said that.

Ike chuckled while Ranulf scoffed lightly. "Of course you may come with us, Queen Nailah."

"Thank you, Sir Ike. However, Ranulf...I may need to speak with Skrimir on your conduct towards guests," Nailah said in a teasing voice.

Ranulf laughed dryly. "Of course."

**XxXxXxX**

Lorazieh coughed weakly, laying in bed. Rafiel quickly offered his father some refreshing, cool water. The heron king sipped it and lay back, sighing heavily. He cracked open one green eye and looked at his eldest son. "Thank you, Rafiel...you are a wonderful boy..."

"Thank you, Father."

"Where is Leanne...?"

"She's outside with Naesala. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"If it isn't too much trouble..."

"Of course not, Father. I will be go find her." Rafiel turned, heading out of his father's room.

He came out into the open air and looked around, spotting his sister with the former Raven King not too far off. He walked quickly, not wanting to be too far away in case his father needed something. Leanne and Naesala saw him coming and worry instantly covered Leanne's features, for she saw Rafiel's urgency. "Is something wrong?" she demanded.

"No, but Father wishes to speak with you," Rafiel reported.

"I see. I will go to him immediately." Leanne glanced at Naesala before releasing the hand she had been holding.

Rafiel watched his sister rush back towards their home, deciding that whatever Lorazieh wanted to talk with her about, he may want to do alone. He stood there, beside Naesala, feeling slightly awkward since he and Leanne had announced that Leanne was going to have their child. Both remained silent, not looking the other's direction.

**XxXxXxX**

"Silvan? Who's that?" Sylvia inquired, standing inbetween Mihara and Shoen, facing Tibarn.

"He was a guardian to my brother, sister, and I. Now, he shares _Phoenics' _history as stories," Tibarn told them.

"Your brother and sister?" Shoen echoed.

Ignoring him, Tibarn added, "You three should go listen to him. I believe you would find it interesting."

"Is he...telling one tonight?" Mihara asked.

"Yes. He will be in the throne room in a little while."

"Ahh, we totally _should,_ you guys!" Sylvia grabbed the brother and sister's wrists, beginning to drag them. "C'mon, guys! Let's go! I mean, you two haven't heard about Phoenics' history, either, right?"

"No..." they droaned, giving in and walking with Sylvia, and even though they had a few questions for their father, they left him behind, thinking that their questions may be answered by this Silvan.

They made their way down the stairs towards the throne room, seeing other individuals headed the same general direction. _This Silvan must be some storyteller,_ Mihara thought silently to herself. _Either that, or...there's a reason why a lot of these people are my age. Maybe the history of Phoenics is more...bloody than I originally thought._

The three walked into the throne room, seeing about twenty other laguz in the room, both hawks and ravens. As Mihara had observed, they were all around her own age. An aged male hawk with light lavender hair that was fading to gray and with still-youthful gray eyes approached them. "Ah, young Mihara, Shoen, Sylvia. You are here to listen to the stories of an old man?" His voice held slight amusement.

"Yes, I suppose we are, sir," answered Shoen with a glare directed at Sylvia. Still, he had to admit to himself that he was interested.

"Excellent, excellent. Well, please make yourself comfortable," Silvan offered. As the three did so, Silvan glanced around out in the halls before having the doors shut. He walked back to the front of the room, took a seat that had been placed for him, and glanced around at everyone. "Are we all ready now?"

Murmurs of approval went throughout the small crowd. Silvan nodded understandingly. "Very well.

"This begins many a year ago, back in Year 617. Our old country of Phoenics was split into two: Phoecia and Aeonics, Aeonics being a country of elites – the nobility, like how it is with beorc – and Phoecia was a country of the "middle" and "lower" classes...which is where out King Tibarn - and I - were from.

"He had an older sister, Trinity, and an older brother, Tristen. They were of the "lower" class and lived with their parents. Our good friends, Janaff and Ulki, lived with them, for their parents were killed. Aeonics was led by a horrible Hawk King: Solomon. He ruled like a tyrant over Phoecia, sending his army into the villages to kill those who so much as thought of speaking out against him."

Mihara and Sylvia shuddered at the thought of that while Shoen clenched his hands into fists of anger.

"Now, Tibarn's parents and I were in the process of putting together a plan to oppose Solomon in the open. We had formed a group of those wishing to be members of our rebel group. However...Solomon heard of it and attacked us. It was horrible timing, for all of us were gathered at our safehouse outside of a village at the same time. It was all so quick. Before I knew it, Janaff and Ulki had found me and they all took me away from the burning warehouse. When we recovered our senses, we discovered that...I, out of thirty-four people, was the only one to survive. Trinity, Tristen, and Tibarn...lost their parents in that attack." Silvan's eyes flashed, as though he were suddenly re-living the event. He cleared his throat, paused, and continued.

"So, after that, Trinity decided to try again. With my guidance, we formed yet another group. Tristen, Tibarn, Janaff, and Ulki had to be convinced, but helped us, as well. Over the course of a few months, we managed to gather recruits while also keeping quiet. We traveled all over Phoecia to recruit, but eventually returned to Aseria – Tibarn's homevillage. While we were gone, certain individuals had moved into Aseria. They were some of Solomon's spies. We had been discovered.

"The army attacked us during the early evening, just before the sunlight was really beginning to dim. Not only did they attack us rebels, but they attacked and killed the innocent civilians. While we we escaped and evacuated the civilians, Tibarn met someone in the woods who would help to forever change Phoecia and Aeonics...Lady Zelena, niece of Solomon."

Everyone jerked with shock. The son and daughter of Zelena and Tibarn tensed, their eyes narrowed intently, identical looks on their faces. They wanted to hear more about this encounter, but Silvan did not go into detail.

"Now, most everyone was able to escape from the attack. From then on, we managed to work even quieter and out of Solomon's spies' range. We then heard of the colossium tournament, which is how the next leader is decided. Solomon was very old and he was ready to pass leadership on. However, only elites were allowed to enter. It would happen in about a month's time. We decided that then would be a good time to act. We began to make plans to attack the palace just before the tournament would begin. During this time, when Tibarn had been scouting alone in another village, he ran into Lady Zelena again, who was there to watch over her father's troops, which were attacking. He confronted her – much like he had the first time -, blaming everything on her and the elites. He blamed them for his pain and for our people's pain. Right then and there, out of everyone's views, Lady Zelena fell to her knees and begged Tibarn's forgiveness. Lady Zelena, as well as two of her three brothers, were ashamed at what their father and uncle were doing to us of the "lower" class. Tibarn, you can imagine, was very confused by this. He believed that all the elites were heartless, cruel beings who could care less about what happened to other. Lady Zelena had just proved him wrong. She told him that he could trust her and that she was just as furious as he for what was happening. Tibarn told her to prove this to him." Silvan smirked slightly. "Lady Zelena told him that he should attempt to hide his identity and enter the tournament to fight in it. She said that she would help him sneak into the country and would aid him from there. Tibarn hesitantly told her that he would think about it. Once he escaped the village, he told all of us what had happened. The month rolled by fast, and we all were getting ready to head out to Aeonics. Although...I must admit...despite Solomon's age, he still had his wits.

"Just as we were sending in our first line to scout everything out, Solomon went out with his troops to hunt us down. They ran into the first line, which Trinity was leading." Silvan's voice faltered slightly. "All of them were captured. When news reached Tristen and Tibarn, they were outraged. Tristen immediately came up with another plan to rescue them. He told Tibarn to stay with the others, and he and a small band went out after them. They, too, were captured.

"It was then that Tibarn came up with a different plan. He left Janaff and Ulki in charge of the remaining rebels, against their wishes, and flew off on his own towards Aeonics. He managed to sneak into the country and make his way toward the palace before he got stuck. There were many guards patrolling and he couldn't make it through without being seen. It was then that he heard two hawks sparring with each other out in the distance. He followed the sounds and came upon Lady Zelena with her brother, Johannes. Now, since Solomon believed women should be obedient housewives,-" many females in the crowd scoffed in disapproval, "-Tibarn was puzzled at this. When he approached them, Johannes was about to attack to protect Lady Zelena, but she intervened and told him everything. Johannes agreed to help. They took him and snuck him by the guards by saying he was their long-lost cousin on their mother's side who had been fighting in the war, as it was finally being called.

"Once they were finally in the palace, they hid Tibarn and got him a change of clothes. Suddenly, their father walked into their home. They urgently pushed Tibarn into Zelena's room, which their father never entered, and they ran to meet with him so he wouldn't catch scent of Tibarn. He told them that he only came home to get Johannes. Since Solomon was out of the country along with Zelena's two other brothers, and soon to be her father and oldest brother, he was leaving her in charge. Unknown to him, this would only help the three in their plan.

"When they left, Zelena brought Tibarn out and told him of the news. She said that even if he was disguised as an elite, there would probably be many that would disappove since they wouldn't recognize him. Nonetheless, she would make sure he entered. They rushed him out, making their way to the colossium."

When Silvan paused for breath, one of the males in the crowd asked, "Silvan? Where did the colossium used to be?"

"It was out in the fields. However, since such horrid crimes were committed there, King Tibarn had it torn down."

"Oh. I see..."

"Any other questions?" Silvan called.

Everyone's heads shook.

"Heh. Alright then.

"Well, Tibarn got into the tournament and fought many opponents, winning over all of them. Since they were 'pampered elites', as he called them, they had no real fighting skills. Except for the last opponent. He was the son of another general in Aeonics's army. He and Tibarn were almost evenly matched. Almost. He moved quicker than Tibarn, and once Tibarn's strength was beginning to wane, he slashed him across his face, which is how Tibarn got that scar. However, once his opponent thought he'd won, Tibarn caught him by surprise and knocked him down. The battle did not last much longer before Tibarn had emerged the victor.

"It was then that many of the elites protested against him winning, for one of the injured warriors that had stayed back identified him as a rebel and not really as an elite. But since there were those that opposed, there were also those that approved. There were many elites that believed in the same theory as Lady Zelena's – that those of a lesser birth should be equal to themselves.

"Ulki had quickly caught win of Tibarn's victory and told Janaff and all of us, who had managed to capture Solomon with the help of two of Zelena's brothers. We beat Solomon and the other captives, trying to get information about the whereabouts of Trinity and Tristen, but they wouldn't budge. Finally, one told us that they were in the basement of the palace. Janaff, Ulki, and I all flew as fast as we could to tell Tibarn of it, but Zelena had already told him.

"They went down to the basement to look for them...but by time they got there...it was too late. Trinity and Tristen had been severely wounded and were beyond help. Even though Tibarn attempted to get them help...they both died that night, Tibarn and Zelena watching over them.

"Not too long after, Tibarn and Zelena began seeing each other, and Tibarn was coronated as the next king. He united the countries, along with Zelena, to call it Phoenics. For only a few months after, there had been a few attempts on Tibarn and Zelena's lives, but all had been prevented.

"And that..." Silvan sighed. "...is the history of Phoenics."

It was then that everyone who had been captivated by his story seemed to move and breathe again. All had been so still and entranced until he stopped talking. It was then that when Mihara blinked, she felt a tear slip from out of the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and inhaled deeply, feeling her heavily pounding heart. She had never known her father went through something like that. She never knew the country went through something like that...as well as her aunt...her uncle...and her mother.

She glanced over and guessed her brother felt the same way. His face was pale, his hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, and his jaw was set. Sylvia, too, was shaking slightly, and her breathing was uneven. She looked as surprised as Mihara felt.

At the most perfect moment, out in the hall, a door burst open and Ginia's voice rang out with ecstatic joy. She began running down the hall, crying, "I _DID_ IT, YOUR MAJESTY! I'M NOT A FAILURE AT BAKING, AFTER ALL! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT!"

As her voice faded out, everyone merely stared blankly at the closed door. Silvan cleared his throat and said, "Well, now, if you all would, move along. I can answer any questions you may have another time. Perhaps tomorrow evening."

With that, everyone stood and made their way towards the door. When they opened it, they all scattered different directions, making their way back to their rooms or to their families. Mihara, Shoen, and Sylvia walked silently upstairs. Once they walked past Shoen's room, he mumbled a 'good night' to the girls and walked inside. Sylvia halted in her movement for a moment. "Umm...Mihara?"

"Yeah...?" she turned and faced her friend.

"Uh...do you mind if I hang with you a bit tonight?"

"No. Come on. I'm probably just gonna...stay in my room the rest of the night." Mihara shrugged.

"Okay... Thanks."

"No problem."

The two girls made their way into Mihara's room. The female hawk laguz flipped her light on and Sylvia shut the door behind her.

**XxXxXxX**

It must've been three in the morning, at least. Mihara turned over once again and opened her eyes. She wasn't tired. She was antsy. It wasn't because it was now her birthday, she told herself, scoffing dryly. She finally threw the covers off and got out of her bed, being careful not to disturb Sylvia, who appeared to be having slightly better luck than her in the sleeping department. _Silvan's story must have really upset her_. Mihara hadn't even changed into her pajamas for sleeping. Her regular clothes were warmer.

She walked over to her balcony doors and looked out them. There was not a stirring sign of life outside. She cracked the door open and creeped outside, closing the door behind her. The snow on her balcony crunched lightly. While the chill on her bare feet felt good, she shivered slightly. She inhaled the crisp air deeply, closing her eyes and enjoying the light breeze. However, she snapped her eyes open with alarm. She smelled something... Something on the wind...

She jumped onto the guardrail she had on her balcony and looked out towards the fields and mountains, her eyes scanning the landscape. She jumped slightly when a small mound of small slipped from the roof and hit her on her head. Just as she turned to look up, someone tackled her off the guardrail, aiming her towards the ground. Mihara only had enough time to fold in her wings before she was slammed to the ground.

Kyo hovered above her in the air. "Hello there, Hawk Princess."

**XxXxXxX**

Ranulf and Ike muttered to themselves. The ship they were on was almost crowded. After Nailah invited herself and Volug along to Altiaire, then Marcia had magically appeared with an otter laguz who said she had urgent business in the hawk and raven country. Even when Ike asked her who she was, she (looked excited?) kept to herself and retreated to elsewhere on the ship.

At the moment, they were about three-quarters of the way through their voyage. They had set out late since it took a while to convince Skrimir to let Ranulf go with them. Ranulf stood towards the bow of the ship, watching the waves, occasionally flicking his ears this way and that. Ike came up behind him. "Hey, Ranulf. How are you hanging up? I know you don't care for sailing..."

Ranulf continued staring forward. "...Ike. Something's wrong."

The blue haired man frowned. "Wrong? Like what?"

"I smell...a dragon on the wind. It's...incredibly recent. Also...it smells like..." he lowered his voice. "That dragon that attacked Tibarn and Shoen in Gallia."

Ike processed this. "...Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Ranulf growled in his throat. "I know Tibarn can stop him, but still... He's really strong."

Ike looked up towards the waning crescent moon. "They'll be okay, Ranulf. Don't worry too much."

**XxXxXxX**

**Me: Oh my gosh! The drama begin-eth again!**

**Mihara: ...Great.**

**Me: Well, this is exam week and then I have a week of freedom before I go to Commissioner's School, so just MAYBE I'll get another chapter up before then.**

**Mihara: Yeah, good luck with that.**

**Me: Hey...! It could happen! Anyway, please review! I love you allll! (puppy face)**

**Phoecia – fee-oh-shee-uh (yes, lame pronunciation thing, but it's how to say it!)**

**Aeonics – onyx, like the stone**

**Also...continue scrolling if you want a**

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**When the two finally broke for air, they kept their foreheads touching. Ranulf looked lovingly into her eyes again. "Mihara...I love you."**_

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**!**

**Well, that's just something to keep you all hoping for the next chapter! (innocent smile)**


	31. Chapter 30

**Maaan...I was hoping I could get this posted the day I left, but I had no time. Mom wanted to go out to eat and didn't warn me...so I didn't get to get online... THE PAIN!**

**Mihara: ...That's greaaat. Can we get to it, yet?**

**Me: ...Meh. Yeah.**

**vampireizzy: Tibarn is only Tibarn when Tibarn is a badass. Mwahaha! Also, I will think on the fluff between Shoen and Sylvia, but they will more than likely not wind up together since I already have someone planned for Shoen. Oooh, the times when I hate having to make the decisions! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: Wwwooowww, quite the reaction to the kiss, haha. Harmony will get a bigger role, believe me! And I'm just trying to slowly bring back in the other new laguz, since there's a real reason on why they're all there. Thanks for your review that was crazy as always!**

**Predator Drone: That's perfectly fine – short reviews give me just as much joy/inspiration! The Phoenics history was much like the summary of Successor, but there's many details I left out! (evil laugh) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Angel Of Darkness And Light: Yay, a new reviewer! I'm so happy you like it so far! For the Mihara and Reyson...well, let's just say I created two types of reviewers: die hard Mihara/Ranulf and die heard Mihara/Reyson. Sooo, I'm trying to make everybody happy. The epilogue idea was actually pretty interesting... I honestly hadn't thought of that. Maybe I'll have to think on that! Thanks for your idea and review!**

**Rem: Haha, you're the second one to say it sounded like Star Wars. Curse you, Anakin Skywalker and Luke moment! I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 30**_

Mihara pushed herself out of the snow, catching her breath. She glared up at Kyo. "You... You're the one Ashera told me about."

Kyo narrowed her eyes. "I fought the Hawk King, who lived up to his name. I fought his son, who was slightly a disappointment. I have yet to fight the daughter."

She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I just told you. I am here to fight you. Are you your father's daughter, my lady?" Kyo drew forth his muramasa, aiming at Mihara.

She ruffled her feathers, getting the snow off of them, and she crouched, getting ready to move. "I want to believe I am. I also can't wait to sink my talons into you after what you did to my father and brother," she said with an evil smirk. Already, she was slightly losing control.

Kyo chuckled. "Violent, just like him, that's for sure." Then, without warning, he dove at her, raising the beorc weapon.

With barely any time to spare, Mihara leapt out of the way, taking to the air. She got blood flowing in her wings before shifting to her full form. Then, she shot at him, her talons aimed at him. Kyo turned and saw her coming and gave one strong beat of his large wings, dodging her. Mihara turned sharply and wrapped her talons around Kyo's muramasa. He grinned. "Very good. I must admit, I'm impressed."

"That's nothing," Mihara scoffed. "We're just getting started."

"Indeed. We are."

Kyo kept a firm grip on his weapon and quickly pulled it out, leaving a small cut on the bottom of Mihara's feet. She winced and backed away slightly from him. She then decided to try a different manuver – one that she had used to beat Vlas (her eye twitched) with. She flew at Kyo and he prepared to fend her off, beating his wings to meet her halfway. Just as they were about to clash, she dropped a few feet and gave a powerful wingbeat, which boosted her up. Just as she was about to dig her talons into Kyo's back, she was stopped by his muramasa. He chortled. "Ian told me all about your fighting style. Don't think that you'll beat me with such a cheap move, princess."

Mihara growled and backed off, watching him carefully. He then flew at her and swung his muramasa with great speed, causing her to go on the defense. He slashed towards her stomach, then her wings, and then her legs. She didn't stop moving, she just kept going backwards, evading the blade by mere centimeters. She couldn't help but notice that he was forcing her away from the castle and towards the fields and the small forest off to the side that bordered along the ocean. "What's wrong? Not going to call for help?" he taunted, stopping his assault momentarily when he had forced her a fair distance away from the castle.

"I don't need help to defeat you," she snapped. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one who's scared, pushing me all the way out here."

"This way, I have more room." He sheathed his muramasa. "I may not be losing this fight, but I feel like going all-out tonight." Before Mihara could even blink, he had shifted into his full dragon form.

"Whatever. Now it'll only be more embarassing when I beat you since I'll know you were giving it your all." She prepared to fly at him.

"I never dish it out half-heartedly."

**XxXxXxX**

Ike sighed and held his head in his hand. "Ranulf, if you keep pacing like that, I'm going to lose my mind."

"Then don't watch me," he snapped lightly. "I have a bad feeling. That dragon's scent is only getting stronger and I can faintly smell blood." He stopped pacing momentarily and looked towards the growing land they were approaching. A light bulb clicking, he slunk into his full form so that he could see farther. He scanned the edge of the land, not seeing a single moving thing. Until he looked farther out towards the direction of the fields. He saw the small forest, and just at its border, he saw a flash of light, which was a dragon's flame. For just a brief moment, with the light that the large blast of fire gave off, he saw a hawk dodging it as quick as it could. Only, this hawk was not Tibarn. It wasn't even male.

_Mihara._ Ranulf inhaled sharply.

He turned to Ike. "Ike, you didn't see that, did you?"

"Umm...what should I have seen?" he inquired, looking up from the deck floor.

"Nevermind. Ike, can you transport me with Ragnell and Alondite?" the cat warrior demanded.

Immediately, Ike shook his head. "No, Ranulf, I'm sorry. I don't have the energy to at the moment. Why? Did you see something?"

"...Yeah. It isn't Tibarn that's fighting the dragon..." Ranulf turned back around, searching for the female hawk again. "It's Mihara."

"...Wait, I think I heard you wrong." Ike stood, giving Ranulf a stern look. "I thought I heard you say that Mihara is fighting him."

"She is, dammit!" He growled lowly in his throat. "If I didn't have to scale the cliff, I'd be swimming right now..."

"Is Mihara in danger?" a female voice asked from behind the two.

The two heroes turned and saw Harmony standing there, a worried look on her face. "Is she?" she repeated.

"Who _are_ you?" Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "Your scent is familiar, but I don't recognize you."

"It's a long story. But _please_, Ranulf, tell me! Is she in trouble?"

Ranulf gave her a suspicious look as he shifted back into his half-form. "You're really trying my patience. I'll ask you _one_ more time. Who _are_ you?"

"...You've met me before. I just didn't look like this."

Ranulf took a moment and focused on her scent. Then, his eyes widened with shock. "Mihara's Earth sister? What are you doing here? And...like this?"

Anger flashed in Harmony's eyes. "Ashera," was all she said.

"What?" Ike and Ranulf bellowed.

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara tsked as she dodged yet another round of Kyo's fire. The dragon demanded, "What about you digging your talons into me?"

"Oh, it's coming!" she yelled. "Just you wait!"

She charged at him, aiming her talons at Kyo's neck. However, the dragon moved faster than she thought. With a powerful beat of his wings, he elevated himself above Mihara. Just as she began to gain altitude to go after him, he grabbed ahold of the top of her wings with his great claws. A wave of panic rushed through her entire body. _Was he going to break her wings?_

_Oh, __**hell**__ no!_

She screeched at him, trying to turn her head and snap at his claws with her beak. If Kyo was going to break her wings, he sure was taking his sweet time. On the other hand, Kyo had other plans.

He began to push her downward, keeping a firm grip on her wings. She thrashed around, trying to break free of his iron grip. He gained speed quickly, which frightened the hawk. She only had time to glance towards the swiftly-approaching ground before her legs were suddenly screaming in pain. It took a few seconds before she could register that she was laying on the ground in the snow. She groaned softly and attempted to get up. When she got to the point of standing, her legs shook tremendously and refused to support her. She looked back up and saw that Kyo was about to roast her without a second thought. She looked at the ground, and then her wings – which Kyo had just barely cut. Adrenaline pumped into her system as she pushed herself up as far as she could before beating her wings as best she could. She managed to get airborne just in time, for she felt the heat from Kyo's flame just below her. She gained more altitude before facing Kyo completely.

He glashed a smirk. "Well, now... How do you plan on attacking me when you can't even hold yourself up?"

"I can manage," she hissed through a set jaw, trying to ignore the insanely painful tingling in her lower limbs. "I'm not that fragile."

"All the more fun for me, then."

**XxXxXxX**

_Bam, bam, bam!_

Tibarn jerked slightly, abruptly waking from his deep sleep. He looked out the window, saw it was still plenty dark, and mumbled under his breath. As he stood, shirtless, he ran a hand through his loose hair. He cracked open his door to see an alarmed Ulki standing there. Tibarn frowned. "What is it?"

"I can hear something. I hear a dragon's wings, as well as another hawk's," Ulki reported. "And the sounds of combat."

This made Tibarn truly snap awake. "How close?"

"The fields, sir. Just outside the area of the forest."

"Who is the dragon fighting?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It sounds female, but the fighting is drowning out the voices."

Tibarn threw his door completely open. He went around Ulki and headed for his daughter's room, his 'ears' following silently. He knocked on Mihara's bedroom door. When he received no answer, he opened it. He saw Sylvia laying in the bed, sleeping like a log, but there was no Mihara. He smelled the air. The dragon had been near here. Behind him, he heard Ulki shift around, which caused him to turn his head. Before them stood an enraged Irea. Before either of the men could say anything, she whispered, "It's him again - the one who came after me."

Tibarn gave her a slightly suspicious look, but changed it rapidly. At the moment, he didn't care. When he went to move, Irea pleaded, "Your Majesty, please allow me to help you."

With only a quick glance at her, he said, "Whatever you wish. Ulki, would you wake Shoen? I'll go ahead and head out."

"Right away, Your Majesty."

Tibarn went back to his room and opened one of his glass doors. He threw himself out, shifting to his full form, flying towards the fields. Only when he was a short distance away from the castle, he caught another scent. He looked down towards the ground. _Cat tracks? What is **he** doing here?_

Ulki moved to go and wake Tibarn's son, but Irea insisted, "Wait, I'll get him! You can go ahead and help His Majesty!"

Without giving Ulki a chance to reply, Irea counted down from Mihara's room until she knew she was at Shoen's door. With no knock, she flung open his door and rushed over to his bed, where he was soundly sleeping. She tapped his shoulder. "My lord Shoen! Wake up!"

Shoen's eyes creeped open as he murmured, "Whaaat...?" Once he saw who the intruder in his room was, he jerked with surprised. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?"

"My lord Shoen, Lady Mihara needs your help! King Tibarn has already headed out towards the field to help! It is the dragon laguz that attacked me, only he's after your sister this time!"

Shoen's eyes flashed dangerously. He threw his covers off and stood, Irea moving out of his way. Despite the situation, she flushed lightly. What was _with_ Tibarn and Shoen? It was freezing outside and chilly in the castle, yet both slept shirtless? She couldn't help but note how muscular the laguz was as he headed towards his balcony. Recovering, she stuttered, "Wa-wait, my lord! His Majesty gave his permission to let me help! I can use lightning magic!"

"Will you be warm enough?" he inquired, opening his door and shifting once he stood outside.

"I'll be fine," she replied with a determined face.

"Fine. Come on, then."

**XxXxXxX**

_Argh...! I'm only wearing myself out... _

Indeed, Mihara was launching attack after attack at Kyo, but he wasn't hardly wearing out at all. Her injuries were also slowing her down, which sucked when she had to dodge his flame for long-range and his claws and teeth (and occasionally his tail) for close combat. She couldn't deny Kyo was an incredible fighter, but she wasn't about to lose to him. She dove in for another attempt, but he brought his claw back and batted her with it, as though she were a gnat buzzing around his head.

She recovered before she hit the ground. It was then that she caught an odd sight. Out in the distance, she saw a small black...blob moving towards them. Kyo saw that she was looking at something and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, well, well, well. I haven't fought the horse tribe before. I suppose I'll test their strength. But first...I'll finish dealing with you."

Mihara quickly refocused on Kyo, seeing as he was flying towards her again. She waited until he was just a few feet away from her before shooting off to avoid him. She flew closer towards the forest, trying to outfly him. A few seconds later, Kyo's claws wrapped around her right leg fiercely and pulled her back towards him. She couldn't suppress the cry of pain that escaped her. His claw quickly left her leg and wrapped around her neck. He squeezed and sighed. "Well, I must admit, I had fun. You lasted longer than I thought you would. But now..._die_."

Mihara couldn't breathe. She couldn't raise her talons to fight him off – they were too badly injured. Her world began to blur, and she heard someone's voice shout something – it wasn't Kyo – but she couldn't tell what the person had said. Suddenly, Kyo (or his blur) appeared so much bigger. It took a moment for Mihara to realize she had slipped back into her half-form from the lack of oxygen. Her chest began to hurt, and it felt like there was a great pressure on her entire body. Then, she felt air rushing around her. She was falling. Falling away from Kyo...away from the pain...

Then, _bam!_

She gasped and sucked in all the air she could. When her lungs were refilled, she opened her eyes and saw that she was now in the forest. Kyo must've dropped her...either thinking she was dead, or the horses had engaged him. Whatever. She was alive. She pushed herself up and realized how sore she felt. She groaned softly and rubbed her legs, which were still throbbing with pain. It didn't hurt as bad as a minute ago, but it was still pretty bad. She wiped her sweaty cheek with the back of her left hand. When she brought it back down, she saw that there was a streak of blood across it. It then clicked that her left cheek was damp and that around the damp area, it stung painfully. She must've gotten cut on her way down. She slowly tried to push herself off the ground. Suddenly, she heard the crunching sound of running footsteps approaching her. She narrowed her eyes and practically grumbled with aggravation. Was someone else coming after her now? She prepared to call forth what strength she had left to transform. However, the person was not foe. They appeared from behind the trees and Mihara saw none other than Ranulf of Gallia. She relaxed. He was panting for breath, his hands were clenched into tight fists, and his eyes shone with indescribable relief at the mere sight of Mihara, even though she was wounded. "R...Ranulf?"

"Mi...hara...?" he breathed, taking a step towards her, feeling like he was in a dream. Mihara nodded slowly. Then, her legs buckled from under her again. Ranulf quickly ran at her and wrapped his arms around her – just below where her wings connected to her shoulderblades – and he gently eased her down. "Mihara...? I just... I thought..."

"Ranulf...?" Mihara whispered. "You're shaking..."

"I'm...just... Mihara, I thought... I thought I'd lost you..." Ranulf spoke softly into her hair, wrapping his arms around her tighter, as if still trying to prove to himself that she was real.

"...No, Ranulf. I'm not going anywhere." Mihara winced once Ranulf's grip had gotten a little too tight. He immediately loosened his arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry..." he muttered, gradually releasing her. He leaned back and looked deeply into her tired golden eyes that looked back at him. Then, Ranulf brushed his fingers against her unscathed cheek before cupping it. He leaned in toward her again slowly. He lightly captured her lips with his, giving her an entirely passionate kiss.

Despite how the rest of her body felt, butterflies formed in Mihara's stomach and her heart pounded heavily. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. She finally knew. She finally knew Ranulf's true feelings towards her. Obviously, she was responding. She loved him...with all her heart and soul. She couldn't picture anyone other than him. He was just so perfect...

When the two finally broke for air, they kept their foreheads touching. Ranulf looked lovingly into her eyes again. "Mihara...I love you."

She smiled gently. "I love you, too, Ranulf."

There were more crunches in the snow, indicating that the two would soon not be alone. Ike, Harmony, Mist, Nailah, and Volug then came into their view from the ground and Shoen, Irea, Ulki, and Tibarn came from the sky. All at once, everyone began speaking.

"Mihara!" Harmony cried with relief.

Mihara blinked, then exploded, "_Harmony?_"

"Ranulf..." Ike grinned, seeing he got to Mihara in time.

"Mihara-! ...Ike? Mist? Nailah, Volug?" Tibarn frowned.

"Tibaaarn...!" Ike chuckled sheepishly.

"Hey there, Tibarn." Nailah smirked, Volug bobbing his head.

Shoen glanced between Ranulf and Mihara suspiciously. "Mihara...?"

"Shoen...?" Mihara smiled innocently.

Tibarn turned his head towards the two, also. He raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "Ranulf..."

"Hey, whoa, now-!"

"What are you doing here-?"

"_How_ are _you_ here-?"

"Are you okay-?"

"Just _what_ do you think you're-?"

"_Damn_ it, Tibarn, calm down-!"

Ulki sighed and rubbed his temples.

**XxXxXxX A little while later... XxXxXxX**

"So, what happened to that dragon?" was the first thing Mihara asked while Shoen supported her (though she was getting her strength back) back towards the castle.

"Keenan and a few others of the horse tribe chased him off. Apparantly, they were stronger than he thought," Tibarn told her.

"Oh. Okay..." Mihara turned to Harmony. "What about _you_? You're _here_ and you're an _otter laguz_!"

"She explained it to us," Ranulf inputted. "Long story short: Ashera used a gate she created with your bond and got to Earth. She...tested her powers, shall we say, on Harmony, to see if they were still working properly."

"That's-!" Mihara growled. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah... It was really out of the blue. I was feeding the horses, and then a storm blew in. That storm was pretty much her..." Harmony trailed off, then blinked at Mihara's puzzled expression. "What?"

"The...horses...?" she mumbled.

Harmony sputtered, "You...you don't re-remember them...?"

"There's a lot she doesn't remember," Tibarn muttered. "It was part of her choice to stay here."

"...Oh..."

"Now..." Tibarn turned to Ike, Ranulf, Mist, Nailah, and Volug. "What about you five? Why are you here?"

"My brother suggested we visit you," Mist informed the Hawk King. "Queen Nailah and Volug just sort of...tagged along."

"I see."

"You said that that was the dragon that attacked you?" Shoen asked Irea.

She nodded. "Yes. I honestly have no idea why, either."

"He attacked Dad and I, too." Shoen turned his gaze forward again. "He said that all he wanted was a fight..."

"That's what he told me," Mihara said. "He wanted to know if I was 'Dad's daughter'."

"Me, too..."

Tibarn sighed. "I just don't understand him. However, next time we meet will be our last. He isn't getting away from me a third time."

There was a small stretch of silence between the small group before Mihara murmured, "Shoen, I think I can walk now..."

The two stopped walking for a moment. While Shoen withdrew his arm from around her side, he inquired, "You sure?"

Mihara took a moment to test standing on her own. Her legs were sore and tired and she could feel her muscles twitching, but she could at least stand. "...Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Once we get back, I can heal you," Mist offered.

"I'd appreciate that, Mist." Mihara gave her a tired smile.

"By the way, Mihara..." Shoen glanced back at her. "Happy birthday."

"Oh, yeah!" Mihara and Harmony smirked and faced each other, telling each other, "Happy birthday!"

The others blinked with confusion.

**XxXxXxX**

"Oh, so this was also your birthday on...Earth, was it?" Ginia smiled. "I see! Happy birthday to you, as well, then!"

"Uh, thanks." Harmony chuckled sheepishly. She looked back at the Hawk King, then to Janaff, then to Ulki, to Ike, to Ranulf, Mist, Nailah, Volug, and then beginning over again, all giving her questionable looks. She apologized, "Sorry... This is still really strange..."

"I know. They're so a _real_ lookin', huh?" Sylvia nodded, remembering how she felt when she first arrived to Tellius.

"Yeah. That's also what she said." Harmony gestured to Mihara.

While the group stood around in the infirmary while Mist healed Mihara's wounds, the sun was slowly beginning to peak over the horizon, colors dancing freely in the sky. Even though Mist had finished healing her a while ago, they made no real movement to go anywhere. Harmony then turned her gaze to Shoen. "So...this is your brother?"

The siblings nodded and Shoen added, "I'm Shoen."

Harmony thought for a moment, then pointed out, "Mihara, I thought you said he got killed."

"Well, at that time, we thought so. When I went back the second time, I didn't have the time to tell you."

"Oh."

"Oh!" Ginia suddenly cried, "Wait, I'll be right back-!" and she ran from the room.

Silence fell in the room as they stared at where Ginia had been been only seconds ago. Then, Tibarn, Shoen, and Sylvia all shared a glance and quickly excused themselves in the same manner as Ginia had. Nailah rolled her eyes. "Well, they're not obvious at all."

"Indeed," Volug muttered in agreement.

Ike cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready. Bring it on."

"Brother!" Mist scolded. "It's not even gonna be for you!"

"We're all friends here. We can share!"

"There won't be any left with you and Ranulf in the room," Janaff put in, Ulki cracking a grin beside him.

Mihara narrowed her eyes threateningly. "I'll fend you both off."

Ike made a pouty face. "Aww...not even...a little bite?"

She raised a challenging eyebrow. "I'm sure that means a monster bite."

Volug interrupted the two. "You _are_ talking about cake, right?"

They both looked at him and nodded. The wolf laguz then inquired, "How does it taste?"

Irea looked at Volug with wide eyes. "Goddess! You've never had cake, Sir Volug?"

He shook his head slowly. "No."

Mihara pointed at Volug while looking at Ike and Ranulf. "Now, _he_ can have a bite. That's just terrible."

The two grumbled under their breath. The door to the infirmary then opened again and Ginia walked in, singing a victory tune while she carried a simple, single-layered brown cake with matching icing. She had no candles on it, but she handed it to Mihara. "This is your birthday present from me! I shouldn't add this, really, but I've never made a successful cake before, but I have a good feeling about this one...!" She handed her a fork.

Mihara dug her fork into it and took a bite. She grinned at Ginia when she swallowed. "It's great, Ginia! Thank you!"

The raven woman sighed with relief. "I'm glad!"

"I get next bite!" Harmony called, taking Mihara's fork. She, too, praised the baker. "It's not even too rich," she added.

"Well, I suppose it would've been a disaster if you hadn't like chocolate flavor, but I took a wild guess since you liked the hot chocolate from before..." Ginia flushed a little. "I suppose I should've just asked..."

"It's fine." Mihara laughed. "You're weird, Ginia."

Tibarn then opened the door from the outside. He gave Ginia a teasing look. "I told you she would like it."

"You only say that because she hasn't keeled over yet..." she mumbled.

"I doubt I will." Mihara snatched the fork from her Earthling sister and took another bite.

Tibarn glanced behind him, then moved out of the way and held the door open. Sylvia walked in, bearing a book in her hands. Mihara gave Harmony a quick glare as she handed her the cake so she could see what Sylvia had. Her lightning mage friend handed it to her, the large book having a small red bow on it, standing out against the white cover. Mihara opened it and instantly smiled. Sylvia had taken the pictures she had brought from Earth and placed them into a scrapbook, having labeled most of the things. Mihara slowly looked at the pictures, flipping through the pages and reading their captions. She looked back up at her friend and stood, setting the scrapbook on the bed. She hugged Sylvia. "Thank you, Sylvia."

"No prob, girl. Happy birthday." Sylvia returned her hug. When they broke apart, Sylvia then sang a little fanfare and stepped aside.

Then, through the doorway came Shoen, bearing a large, well-made, polished cello and bow in his hands. Mihara went bugeyed as she looked back and forth between her brother, the instrument, and her father. "R...really...?"

"I remember you mentioning to me one day that you had been wanting to keep playing," Tibarn replied. "This is from both of us."

Hardly giving Shoen time to move the string instrument and its bow, Mihara threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you so much, Shoen!"

He cleared his throat, obviously embarassed. "Uh, yeah. You're welcome."

Mihara released him and then hugged Tibarn. "Thank you, too, Dad!"

"You're welcome, Mihara. Happy birthday."

When she let Tibarn go, she carefully took the cello from Shoen's hands and sat on the bed, positioning it in front of herself. "Let me see if I can remember how to play..."

She drew the bow across the strings slowly, playing a single note. She put her fingers across the strings and changed notes. With a smirk, she nodded to herself. She remembered. She played more notes, forming them into a mini-song with a soothing tune. She move the bow quicker, picking up the tempo, changing it into a more happy piece. She quickly stopped and chuckled. "Uhh, that's all I remember from that one... But anyway...I'll practice. Maybe I'll play a whole one for you guys one day."

"We'll look forward to it," Nailah answered.

Mihara gave a puzzled look to the Wolf Queen. "Oh...you'll come listen, too?"

"Of course."

"I will, as well." Volug sniffed the cake that Harmony handed out to him, eyeing it curiously.

**XxXxXxX Later that evening... XxXxXxX**

"...I'm sorry, Dad, but did I hear you right?" Mihara raised an eyebrow.

"I did not stutter, did I?" Tibarn replied with a stern tone.

"But you can't be serious!" Shoen snapped. "You can't expect us to just sit here like good little kids! Why will you not let us help?"

"And I still clearly remember all about Earth! I can help lead you around there!" Harmony inputted.

"Me, too!" added Sylvia.

"**No**," Tibarn growled. "I will not allow you to risk your lives for this."

"And why not?" Mihara grit her teeth. "You _know_ we can hold our own in a battle!"

"That is not the point," he said. "We don't know what kind of tricks Ashera has up her sleeve..." he narrowed his golden eyes on his two children, "...and I will _not _lose either of you."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, do you not believe that they are old enough to make their own decisions?" Irea inquired.

"They are still my children. I will _not_ allow you to come along because I can _protect_ you this way. I could not protect my mother, my father...Trinity, _or_ Tristen... I couldn't protect my people. But it's different now – I can protect my people...and I can protect my family."

There was a moment of silence before Mihara grumbled under her breath, "I hate damned guilt trips."

Shoen glared at his father, not breaking eye contact. "I still don't care. You tell us to stay and I'll just eventually follow."

Naesala then sighed, long and hard. "I guess that's why I'm here, huh?"

"Really?" Sylvia scoffed. "A babysitter?"

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do," he muttered. "I could be doing other things – more _important_ things -, but since you're all misbehaving little kids, I guess I have to watch you."

"Watch me?" Harmony looked insulted. "I'm twenty! I don't need a freakin' babysitter!"

"Well, technically, I'm twenty-nine..." Mihara droaned.

"Don't go into technicalities. It'll just give me a headache trying to figure it out..."

"Either way, my decision is final." Tibarn crossed his arm and looked at the laguz, beorc, and branded before him.

"Well, what about _Mom_?" Shoen reminded him.

_**-Mihara...-**_

Mihara jerked suddenly and glanced around, thinking she was going crazy when she heard the feminine voice. It took a few seconds to remember what her mother's voice sounded like. _Ummm...Mom?_

_**-That's right, Mihara. This way, I don't need as much energy from us to make contact.-**_

"Mihara?" Sylvia looked at her friend who was dazing off.

_Mom...I want to help you. I want to help you so bad... You **and** Dad... But he won't let us!_

_**-It's okay, Mihara. He's just scared. He'll never tell you that, but he is very easy to scare in matters like this. Besides, you and your brother can help me just by staying safe.-**_

_But...Mom..._

_**-Please, sweetheart. I don't want you to endanger yourself. Besides, when Ashera went to Earth, the power on the seal holding me weakened. I can talk to you more freely now.-**_

Mihara's features lightened. _Then...! You can tell me how to turn Ashera and Yune back into Ashunera?_

_**-...Bits and pieces. The curse is still in effect.-**_

_Pieces are better than nothing! How, Mom?_

_**-Okay... Listen carefully...-**_

"What is wrong with her?" Irea pondered, looking at Mihara's blank stare.

"It can't be _her_... She would be in pain," Shoen pointed out.

"It may be Yune," Tibarn suggested.

"Does this happen often?" Harmony blinked with confusion.

"Occassionally..." Shoen answered.

When Mihara then blinked, Harmony and Sylvia yelped. Tibarn's daughter looked at him and grinned. "Dad...I know what to do about Ashera."

**XxXxXxX**

**What, you wonder, will be the way to take care of Ashera? In what way do the new laguz play a role? Will Naesala truly stand to "babysit" the others? Hmm...I guess you'll have to stay tuned!**

**Mihara: Don't forget to add "what the heck is up with this guy trying to kill me?"!**

**Me: ...Right. That, too.**

**Mihara: Hey...! Why do you sound so unconcerned?**

**Me: Don't worry, Mihara. You're, like, my favorite OC.**

**Mihara: Damn right. **

**Me: Hmm...what do you think about happen if I offered to readers to draw pictures of, like, Shoen?**

**Mihara: (rolls eyes) You'd probably get so many people freaking out and going fangirl.**

**Me: Ah, such an accomplishment, though!**

**Mihara: So, are you going to?**

**Me: Why not! Readers, if you want to, you can draw a picture of Shoen or whoever you want to. If they belong to me, just give me credit! In return, if you give me the link if you post it online, I will put it in my profile for others to check out.**

**Mihara: Riiight. Well, you guys know the drill! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay... All I have to say is that I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY since I have done hardly any writing to this story for the month. Not only was I busy...but I was BUSY...**

**Mihara: (sigh) She really was... She brought her Successor notebook to her sister's place and forgot US...**

**Me: I'M SORRYYYY! (sob) BUT, I _did_ start writing almost as soon as I got home...**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: I must admit that you bring up a really good point. I didn't really realize it until I read your review. I thought I was doing good at displaying their emotions, but I wasn't really. (gasp of horror) So, thanks sooo much for slapping me...with...your...words? And I apologize about the action chapters, but the switching point of views is just trying to show how many things are happening at once and how fast everything can go in life. But if it gets absolutely too, TOO confusing, just tell me. Thanks for your helpful (yet kind) criticism!**

**Angel Of Darkness And Light: I'm glad you're really into the battle scene with Mihara and Kyo! And, of course, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iline: I'm glad you liked Silvan's story...since it was a preview of Successor... (evil laughter) You shall find out what Mihara knows soon... The new laguz shall soon come into play... MWAHAHAHAAA! Naesala? Good daddy? Babysit? HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAA! Thanks for reviewing!**

**vampireizzy: Roger. I gotcha. Watch this.**

**HEY! YOU WHO'S SCROLLING DOWN THE PAGE BECAUSE YOU DON'T READ THE REVIEW ANSWERS! HEYYYY! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!**

**...That got your attention, didn't it? (innocent smile)**

**Okay, sooo, vampireizzy says that if there are any artists out there and you want to draw the still-fangirl-crazed-Sylvia, you can as long as you pm him/her!**

**Right. There you go, v.i.! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: (hums Jeopardy! theme and shakes fortune ball) ...Nope. Not buying out Fire Emblem today. Rats. (goes to buy lottery ticket)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 31**_

"This is ridiculous...!" Shoen voiced for the umpteenth time.

"You're telling me... And I even told him what to _do_..." Mihara replied...also, for the umpteenth time.

"Gosh, this makes me feel like a three-year-old," Sylvia grumbled unpleasantly, her head propped in her hand. The girl was sitting on a barrel – only one of two furnishings in the room.

"No kidding," Harmony hissed.

"I just feel useless sitting in here..." Irea sighed.

"Well, your complaining isn't helping any, let me tell you," came Naesala, who was sitting by the door, which happened to be the only exit for the room.

He got five sets of glares in return.

"Hey, it's like I said earlier: I could be doing so many more important things. However, none of them have my life on the line. This one _does_, so...I think I'll keep my head today, thanks." The former raven king shrugged and gave a dry chuckle.

The five all rolled their eyes and turned their attention away from Naesala. Mihara tapped her foot in thought, her arms crossed across her chest, leaning against the wall, and her eyes closed. This was just too insulting! Her own father put them in the room (with only one exit) and left Naesala to make sure they wouldn't follow them. Tibarn had taken Janaff, Ulki, Nailah, Ranulf, the Greil Mercenaries, Keenan, and Aislyn ("Dammit, we just got here and we're already turning around?" complained Shinon), leaving Volug to aid Naesala. One guarded the inside and one guarded the outside, and they switched every so often.

_This is just **beyond** frustrating! I know Dad just wants to protect us, but I want to help! I want to help put an end to Ashera and give Mom a new body... At least Yune can take care of that. Not to mention, I still haven't gotten over my shock of Harmony getting her. To be honest, I'm surprised I remembered her..._

A knock on the door broke Mihara from her thoughts. Naesala gave the four a cautious glance (since they'd already tried to escape once), and opened the door. Volug stood there and just said, "Switch?"

"Please. Goddess, I think my ears are going to fall off. I should bring you guys some cheese to go with that wine..." Naesala stepped out, tucking his wings in to get through the narrow doorway.

Volug took his place and stepped inside. Once the door closed, Volug looked at them all. "Ideas yet?"

"Don't we wish?" Shoen mumbled from his spot in a chair (the other piece of furniture), while he sat in it backwards.

"I say we just break the door down and make a break for it! While he may be really fast, he can't possibly catch four of us," Sylvia suggested, her face brightening at the idea.

"How are we supposed to get across the water to Begnion? Only two of us can fly, and if they were to carry us, we would only slow them down," pointed out Irea.

"I could swim," Harmony inputted from her spot on the floor.

"Have you figured out how to transform?" Mihara inquired. "I couldn't do it at first."

"Hnn..." Harmony groaned. "Well, I thought it would be easy...but when I tried it Shippo-style(1), it just didn't work..."

Sylvia broke out in fits of hysterical laughter while Mihara, Shoen, Irea, and Volug gave puzzled looks to the two girls. "Please tell me you didn't literally yell 'transform!'" she managed to gasp out.

"Psh. Of course not..." Harmony muttered, trailing off.

"I dunnooo...!" Sylvia leaned Harmony's direction, but didn't move from her spot. "That sounded awfully suspicious to me!"

Harmony frowned and glared daggers with her baby blue eyes at Sylvia. "Oh, shut up."

"Your words wound me!" Sylvia cried dramatically.

"Uh, hello? Guys? Planning time here?" Shoen droaned.

"I must agree. We need to find some way out of here to help." Irea looked up thoughtfully, also leaning against the wall. "I _did_ see a sleep staff in the infirmary. Perhaps...if you were to get it, Sir Volug..."

"How would he sneak it in?" came Mihara.

It fell silent.

"I still say we just break down the door!" Naturally, that came from Sylvia.

All but Irea groaned and shook their heads. Harmony told her, "Okay, that is a _great_ idea, but we'll keep thinking. It's good backup."

Sylvia pouted.

"Sadly enough, it is really the _only_ plan you have." Volug crossed his arms and shrugged. "It could be worth a try."

The lightning mage pumped a fist. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"Hey, how long would it take to teach me to transform?" Harmony turned to her 'little sister.'

"Oh. Just gonna ignore me, huh?" Sylvia said to Harmony.

"Well, it took me..." Mihara looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "About...a day."

"Ugh..." The new otter laguz winced at the thought of being stuck in there a whole other day.

"We've been in here for four hours and forty-seven minutes. But who's keeping track?"

"Apparantly, you are, Shoen." Mihara gave her younger brother a sarcastic look.

"Me? Perish the thought. I'm thinking up an escape plan!" Shoen folded his arms on the back of the chair and set his head down on them, falling silent.

"...Something tells me that being in here has caused Lord Shoen to go mad," Irea commented with a completely straight face.

"I'm not there yet, but I'm getting there!" protested Shoen, his voice muffled from having his head down in his arms.

"Yeahhh, well, he's not the only one. If we stay in here too much longer, _I'm_ gonna go crazy." Mihara drew out a long sigh. "I don't like little rooms."

"Yeah. I mean, I like you guys and everything, but...a little room with six of us in here just isn't working for me." Sylvia seemed to scoot away from Shoen, who she was beside.

"Going back to the escape plan..." Volug's eyes twinkled with amusement at the scene. "We could try and lure Naesala away from the front of the door, but I can't think of anything major enough that would get him away..."

"Hmm...that sounds most reasonable to me." Harmony nodded. "We'll think about it."

"In the meantime, how about we try and teach you how to transform?" Shoen brought his head up.

"Oh? You've recovered from your madness?" Sylvia gave him a smirk.

He shot a glare at her.

"Chill, chill. Just asking..."

**XxXxXxX**

"So...what? We're going to wait for you, Janaff, and Ulki _here_ while you go all the way to Daein and talk with Micaiah to find Yune?" Ranulf dully inquired.

"Yes," Tibarn replied. "We'll be quick."

"Hnn...I suppose we could always go see Sanaki..."

"Are you kidding me?" Ike gave Ranulf a dumbfounded look. "I can already hear her giving me a lecture on everything..."

"You missed her and you know it. _Someone_ needs to nag you every once in a while." Nailah crossed her arms.

"Yeah...Felicity did enough of that..." the hero mumbled under his breath.

"What about meeting up with Lady Laurel and King Xavier?" Aislyn demanded, standing beside Rhys. "Don't we need them?"

"Indeed. It would be easier if we simply split paths here and just met back up here tomorrow afternoon," suggested Keenan, his ears constantly moving to listen for danger.

Tibarn thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "I suppose that would work out better. Then, let's do that."

"How about we leave that to you laguz?" Boyd smiled happily.

The seven laguz gave him dry looks.

Soren looked back at them. "Boyd is correct. We are only beorc-"

Tibarn raised an eyebrow. _So Ike is still the only one of them that knows..._

"-and thus, we would only slow you all down. We can go and meet with the Empress and explain to her what is happening."

"He's right." Nailah nodded her head. "Let's do that. Ranulf and I will go get Lady Laurel – unless you two would rather," she added, directing it at Keenan and Aislyn.

"No, that's fine. You two may be able to protect her better than us," Keenan admitted. "We shall meet up with Xavier."

"Alright then. Let's meet back here tomorrow at noon at the latest." Tibarn shifted into his full form, Janaff and Ulki following his lead.

With a nod from all the others, the bird laguz flapped their wings, causing the trees around them to rustle, and took off into the air. They aimed towards Daein and took off, flying fast. Wordlessly, the other laguz shifted and ran off, as well. Aislyn, however, tossed a backwards glance at Rhys, whom she'd become closely attached to in the short time she had known him. She considered herself lucky that they met up once again. They hadn't seen each other since the battle in Altiaire. Now, she was leaving him once again...

Once the laguz were out of view, Ike turned to the mercenaries he commanded. "Well, I suppose _now_, we _have_ to go see Sanaki." He gave Soren a light glare.

"We haven't seen her since the party," Mist told him. "So, it's been a month or two."

"Party?" her brother echoed.

"The laguz party in Altiaire. Well, Tibarn rather called it a 'formal get-together' to welcome the new laguz tribes to Tellius."

"Oh. I see."

"Well, shall we be on our way?" Soren gestured towards Sienne from where they stood at the outer wall. The snow had not yet fallen in Sienne, but it was very chilly outside.

"Yeah." Mist confirmed.

"Once we get in there, I am _so_ stripping my armor and hangin' out with the hot girls!" Gatrie smirked at the thought.

**XxXxXxX** **Three hours and fifty-two minutes later... (According to Shoen) XxXxXxX**

"You know, I think you're getting it," Mihara praised her Earthling sister.

For the past (almost) four hours, Mihara, Shoen, and Volug – when he was in the room – gave pointers to Harmony to try and teach her quickly how to transform into her full otter form. She was making good progress and her light was steadily growing brighter. How Naesala hadn't caught them yet was beyond them. He probably had heard everything they had talked about, but wasn't about to fall for anything.

"Argh... You're right. This is _really_ frustrating." Harmony narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I can get this. I can get this."

"Hmm...a pointer than Janaff and Ulki gave me was to just imagine _being_ the creature. So, just picture yourself being an otter. Swimming, or whatever." Mihara slapped herself on the face. "I can't believe that I just remembered that. Stupid."

"Yeah. I mean, that _is_ pretty lame. It _was_ a big reason on how you learned, right?" Sylvia droaned, flipping through the elthunder tome that Volug managed to swipe and sneak in. When she glanced up, she saw Mihara giving her a death glare that matched her father's. Sylvia shuddered. "I was just kidding, yeesh. Easy. Down, girl!"

"...Y'know, you're lucky that Shoen's chair is in front of me with _him_ sitting in it." Mihara pointed a finger down at the said male. "Otherwise, I'd probably throw it at you."

"Hey, I'll volunteer to stand," Shoen immediately voiced.

Sylvia grumbled under her breath. Irea looked up from her light tomes that Volug had also managed to get. "Well, I don't mean to sound bossy, but you should probably keep at it. The sooner you can transform, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Yeah, you're right-"

A voice shouted from outside the room. The laguz could just barely make it out: "Rebels! Rebels are attacking!"

The door to the small room opened. Naesala's face wrote out rage. "Hey! Get out of there! The rebels are about to attack!"

"What? Rebels?" Harmony frowned with deep confusion.

"We'll explain later! C'mon!" Shoen jumped from his seat and followed Volug, who moved quickly to get out of the room.

Out in the hallway, major chaos was happening. Hawks and ravens were running about the halls, the women and children running for cover, the men preparing for battle. Naesala gestured to them. "Let's go see how far away they are!"

_They're not too far. I can hear wings. _Mihara growled, following the former raven king.

They ran to a balcony that was on the third floor of the castle, being careful not to slip in the snow. Mihara's hearing hadn't been wrong. Heading towards them, fast, were rebels on the back of wyverns, not pegasi, this time. Naesala gave a stern look to the younger laguz, branded, and beorc. "I want you guys to go find a spot out of sight."

Shoen narrowed his eyes at Naesala. "Bull. I'm going to help you fight."

Naesala looked at him, the Hawk Prince being just about his height. "I can't fight, knowing that I need to watch out for you all. Not to mention, last time we met, you were badly wounded from your battle with that dragon."

Shoen growled in his throat, angered at the memory, not backing down from Naesala. "This is different. He was a trained assassin. These _humans_ aren't."

Irea flinched, sensing the deep hatred in Shoen's voice.

"Let us help, Naesala!" Sylvia revealed her elthunder tome. "I can help shoot down the wyverns!"

With a glance behind Shoen at Sylvia, and then to Volug, he said, "I'll ask later how you got that."

"I know thunder magic, as well," added Irea.

Naesala sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. But I want you to _stay_ in the back. Get whoever may get through."

When Shoen was about to argue more, Mihara put a hand on his shoulder. "Shoen, it's better than nothing."

He looked back at his sister, paused, then nodded hesitantly. "Fine."

Naesala then jumped over the rail on the balcony and shifted, gaining altitude and heading out to the frontline of the soon-to-be-battlefield. Volug moved towards the edge, as well, then turned back to them. "You know...this would be a good time to break for it. Go and meet up with the others."

Shoen clenched his hands, turning his head down to the snow-covered ground. _Dammit... I can't just abandon Altiaire... I wasn't here last time to help defend it. But...I want to go and help Dad with getting Mom back..._

As a great, simultaneous battle cry emerged from the frontlines, Volug turned to look. He looked back at them. "I need to know _now_. Are you going?"

Mihara spoke up her, hesitation in her voice. "I'm going. I hate to leave like this, but..."

"I'll go with you," came Sylvia. "I mean, last time I stayed behind, you aged a lot of years..."

"Heh... Yeah. I can carry you. You're light."

Irea gave a nod. "I shall accompany you."

There was suddenly a bright flash of white light. They all turned to see a large, silver otter with a completely baffled look on its features. Mihara grinned. "Looks like you got it under pressure, Harmony. You coming with us?"

With a grin that flashed off her teeth, Harmony nodded, excitement bubbling inside her. They all turned to Shoen.

"Well, Shoen? What about you?" Volug inquired, creeping towards the edge of the balcony.

He turned his head back up, locking onto Volug's amethyst eyes with his own intense golden eyes. "I'm going. Ashera is the root of this problem."

"Right. Be careful, guys. It doesn't look like they're coming in from both ways, so you can escape from the dock side." With that, Volug, too, jumped from the balcony, shifted halfway down, and landed gracefully on his paws. He ran out to join the fight, which had already moved slightly closer to the castle.

"Okay. So, now, Harmony can swim. I can carry Sylvia. You got Irea, Shoen?" Mihara gave her brother a look before turning towards a different side of the balcony.

"Yeah. Let's get going. Harmony, can you change back so we can just carry you down to the edge of the water?" Shoen inquired. "It's the same concept, but just think about being half-beorc again."

The otter nodded, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Moments later, Harmony stood there in her half form again. She opened her eyes and looked herself over, making sure she had changed back. She gave them a wicked grin. "That's awesome."

The two laguz siblings rolled their eyes. Mihara offered, "I can carry you, Harmony."

"Gee, thanks." Harmony walked over to Mihara, who transformed while still standing on the balcony. She bent down and allowed Sylvia onto her back. She then flapped her wings to get airborne, which confounded Harmony. "Hey, am I not riding on your back?"

"Nope!" Mihara flew up just enough to the air where she outstretched her talons. "Hey...will you guys be warm enough?" she added to Sylvia and Irea, both of who were not dressed in the warmest of clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sylvia told her. "I can burrow into your feathers, anyway."

"I shall be fine, as well." Irea urged, "We should get going."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're expecting me to just dangle in the air?" Harmony made an X with her hands. "Not happening!"

"Harmony, we don't have time!" Mihara jerked her head toward the rising sun. "I'll hold you tight. I'm just dropping you at the edge of the water. It's not that far. Just down the cliffs!"

"Hnn...cliffs, hmm?" Harmony hesitantly moved towards Mihara's sharp talons. She sat in her left talons, that Mihara had bent to make it like a seat. She cupped her right talons around Harmony's middle, which the otter laguz also used to hold on to. Very tightly. "I know otter fur keeps them warm against cold water, but...isn't it, like, freezing?"

"You'll be fine. Hold on."

They flew up higher in the air, Mihara glancing down to make sure her brother was coming. Shoen, too, had shifted, and was waiting while Irea climbed onto his back. He flapped his wings and gained altitude, flying up after his sister. They flew up and over the castle, leaving the scene of battle. Once they cleared the castle, they immediately began going down the cliffs. That was when Shoen snapped his head around. "_Stop_!"

Not about to question him, Mihara stopped moving forward, and instead, backed up a few feet. Right where she was about to fly, a wyvern and a beorc, weilding a bow, atop its back appeared. They all stared at each other, waiting on someone to make a move first. Mihara moved down slowly, since she was closer to the footing on the path that led up and down the cliffs. Once she wasn't but three feet from the ground, she released Harmony, who managed to land safely, despite the fact that she was startled by the sudden action. Sylvia, too, quickly slid from her back, and in that instant, Mihara screeched and flew at the wyvern. Taking the time she was buying, Shoen moved to where she had put down Sylvia and Harmony and told Irea to get off. "Head down the path!" he added, and went to aid his sister.

Not hesitating, they all began practically sliding down the path, the snow making it difficult, watching the skies to make sure that the wyvern or an arrow was not about to fly at them. Mihara kept the wyvern distracted while Shoen went in and grabbed the beorc riding it. He tossed him to the cliffs, where he hit the ground and rolled down before stopping on the path, up above where the three girls were. Once Shoen had taken care of that, the two quickly overpowered the wyvern and chased it off. The girls continued moving, not stopping to look anywhere else.

They were almost to the sea level when an arrow shot at them, landing in the ground just beside Irea. They froze in their tracks and turned, seeing that the wyvern rider still breathed, though he was bloodied terribly. He still tightly gripped his bow and set ready another arrow. When he pulled the string back and aimed at the girls, Sylvia and Harmony scattered, hiding behind random boulders. However, Irea remained frozen, staring at the man. She didn't even hear Shoen yell, "Move, Irea!"

When the Hawk Prince saw that she wasn't about to move, he flew down at her, since he was closer to her than the man, and shifted back to his half form, tackled her to the ground, and covered her body with his. It was just in time, for the arrow narrowly whizzed by Shoen's wings. Mihara screeched angrily and flew up at the man, not giving him time to prepare another arrow. She dug her talons into him and flinched when he screamed with pain before falling silent. She released him and made sure that he didn't move again. Down below, both Harmony and Sylvia shuddered at what she had just done.

Once Shoen saw that it was fine, he sighed and moved away from Irea, helping her to stand. "Damn it, why didn't you move?"

Obviously, Shoen had not seen the light flush on Irea's cheeks. She stuttered, wiping the snow off her body, "I'm-I'm sorry, Lord Shoen. I...I don't know what came over me. That's...never happened before."

"That's another thing." Shoen narrowed his eyes at her. "Will you _stop_ calling me ,'lord'?"

"I cannot possibly! You have now saved me not once, but twice!" Irea cried.

"That doesn't have anything to do with calling me 'lord'!"

"But-!"

"You don't have to. Please. Stop."

Irea averted her eyes, as though she were thinking it over. "Very well. Thank you...Shoen."

"_Thank_ you! And you're welcome!" Shoen threw his arms up in the air, turning away. "Jeez, women are so stubborn."

"Riiight. Now that this _touching_ scene is _over_, can we get on with this?" Sylvia's voice told everyone that she was annoyed.

"Sor-_ry_, Your Majesty." Mihara landed by them, speaking with a sarcastic tone. "Although, she's right. Let's get going."

Shoen and Harmony shifted into their full forms. While Irea climbed back onto Shoen and Sylvia onto Mihara, Harmony slunk into the water. She swam around, making powerful strokes. She moved quickly and the water washed over her smoothly. She gave off a happy chitter and leaped out of the water, landing back in with hardly a splash.

**XxXxXxX**

"My lord Ike...?"

The blue-haired man turned suspiciously, holding a drink in his hand. He instantly relaxed when he saw who it was. Elincia of Crimea stood before him, Geoffrey and Kieran behind her, giving Ike equally surprised looks.

Ike had gone outside the Empress's palace for a breath of fresh air. He had found his way to the gardens, where it was most quiet. Not only had the mercenaries met with Sanaki, Sigrun, and Tanith, but Tormod and Muarim were there, as well. The fact that Elincia was there had clearly startled him. He set his drink down on the guardrail outlooking the gardens and gave the green-haired lady a friendly smile. "Hi, there, Elincia."

"My lord Ike...when did you return?" Elincia demanded.

"Umm...a little while back. Few weeks ago. I'm sorry that I haven't gone to seen you yet." Ike scratched his head with embarassment.

"It's fine, but... Honestly, I didn't even know you were alive."

"...Oh."

"Well, either way, Lord Ike, it is great to see you fit and well!" Kieran stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Thanks, Kieran." Ike grinned and shook his hand.

"I must agree with Kieran's words. It _is_ relieving to see you, Ike. Perhaps we shall spar again soon." With a smirk, Geoffrey, too, offered a hand to shake.

"Sounds good." Once Ike and Geoffrey released hands, he asked, "So...why are you three here?"

"Oh, Lucia and Bastian are around somewhere, too. I was contacted by Yune. She asked me to come here and go to the Empress Sanaki. I have yet to find out why," Elincia explained.

"...She must want you to be involved, then." Ike frowned.

"Involved?"

"...It's a long story. Here, come with me."

**XxXxXxX**

**Shippo is from the Inuyasha series. He is a fox demon that can transform into many different things. Ninty percent of the time, he yells "TRANSFORM!" So, obviously, Sylvia knew what Harmony was talking about.**

**Mihara: Hey, watch out. Last time you mentioned someone in your a/n, you got half the cast in the trailer...**

**Me: Oh, how could I forget? Ah! Also, I want to ask my awesome readers and reviewers: who do you think should kill Ashera? Deliver the final blow? Don't worry about Ike and Yune being the only one who can really kill Ashera! Just tell me! Tibarn? Shoen? Mihara? Sylvia or Irea, even?**

**Mihara: ...Wait...if you're asking that...then...that means...!**

**Me: Yeah... This story is starting to wind down. (sob) The pain!**

**Mihara: You mean, you DON'T want to make a sequal this time?**

**Me: Well...there's not really anything I could do unless it was about the characters' children...**

**Mihara: ...ANNND with that thought, please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello again, minna-san! Apologies, once again, for the delay! I had technology issues, but that has been resolved! In case you can't tell...I've been dragging this out. I just don't want this story to end!**

**Mihara: She's not lying. She's got the ideas, but when she sits at her (brand new) computer, she just sits...and sits...and finally goes, "not today."**

**Me: Shhh! Don't tell them that!**

**Mihara: Oh, please. I'm sure that they all feel just the same. They want you to write, but don't want it to end yet.**

**Me: Yes, but I'm so happy with this story. It's my longest, most successful story. **

**Mihara: Well, don't forget about Successor. You're gonna get that started soon, right?**

**Me: Yep, that's true. It'll take longer to update that one, though, since I'm actually going to write it in a notebook...**

**Mihara: Why don't you just type it up, and then transfer it to your notebook?**

**Me: ...That's genius!**

**Mihara: Yeah. You'd die without me. How about you answer reviews now?**

**vampireizzy: Yay for Shippou! Haha, thanks on your idea for Ashera's smithereens blow! And thank you for reviewing!**

**Angel Of Darkness And Light: Yes, I know...I'm so sad that it's starting to wrap up... (shares a tissue box) I'll take your idea into consideration, too. Thanks for reviewing and the next chapter, as requested!**

**Avelinne: Yes, it makes me sad... But it's nice that you've been with me through most of it! Even went through...what, three, four screenames? (Haha) Thanks for your suggestion and review!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: I must admit...I laughed at the part where you said "Harry killed Voldemort, not Ron. Not Hermione. Not Dumbledore." etc. Very loudly, may I add. I'm glad I did better in the last chapter with the stuff you pointed out. That makes me happy. =) Thanks for reviewing and suggesting! TRANSFORM!**

**Ethereal Thoughts: Yes, yes, inputted, yada, yada, yada. (Hehe, just kidding!) Making up words is fun, I will consider what you said, and...OF COURSE NOT! Yay for run-on sentences! ...Sorta. Thanks for reviewing, sis!**

**Disclaimer: Usual. No own nothing. Drat. Un-recognizable characters? Mine. Mwahaha.**

**Mihara: ...Is un-recognizable a word...? I don't think so...**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 32**_

Irea and Sylvia both shuddered, their teeth clacking together. Mihara encouraged, "Just about five more minutes, guys. I can see Begnion's shoreline. Are you doing okay?"

Naturally, they both nodded. "Ye-yeahhh... I'm-I'm f-f-fiiine..." Sylvia managed to get out.

Mihara rolled her eyes. "Hey, you can't say I didn't ask if you two would be warm enough. I gave you a chance."

Sylvia grumbled. "What-tever..."

"What about you, Harmony? Doing okay?" Mihara called down to the otter.

She replied with excited chatter. She then leapt from the water and landed back in with hardly a splash. Irea inquired, "What-t did sh-she s-s-say...?"

"Her coat is thick. It's keeping her warm. She's fine." Shoen looked at the oncoming land mass. "Five more minutes, I'd say. Then, we can stop and find you two something to warm up with."

As Shoen had said, about five minutes later, the birds touched land and Harmony crawled out of the water. The hawk laguz let their passengers slide off their backs. The only male of the group suggested to Harmony, "I wouldn't change back if I were you. We aren't sure if you'd be completely wet or not, and since you're warm that way..."

Harmony nodded with understanding.

"Are you feeling tired yet?" Mihara asked.

"A little," she replied. "But it's not too bad..."

"Hmm, really...?"

"Maybe otters don't wear out as fast as we do..." Shoen guessed. "But I'm not sure."

While the beorc and branded huddled together for warmth, Sylvia looked at the hawks. "Are you t-two not ch-changing back eith-ther?"

"No. We're also more warm this way. We have some olivi grass with us," informed Mihara.

"How did you g-get it?" came Irea.

"We have our ways," Shoen answered with a curve on his beak, indicating that he was smirking.

"If that's the ca-ase, then I demand y-you give us your ja-jackets..." Sylvia rubbed her arms, already warming up since she had no wind blowing on her.

"...I suppose we could..."

The siblings shared a glanced. They then both went to their half forms. Quickly, before they felt the chill, they shrugged out of their jackets. Mihara handed hers to Sylvia while Shoen placed his on Irea's shoulders. Before anyone could blink, they were back in their full forms. Both thanked their friends for the extra clothing and held them close. Sylvia chuckled lightly and said, "Oooh, pre-heated."

Mihara threw her a light glare. "You're welcome."

"Where are we heading from here?" Harmony suddenly pondered to the two who could understand her.

"To Sienne," Mihara replied immediately. "That's where Ashera's portal has to be – in the Tower of Guidance."

"That's where we're going?" Irea clarified.

"Yeah." Shoen nodded. "We might as well start heading there. It's going on at least ten o'clock. Dad and the others are probably already in the Tower."

With agreed nods, they all began moving, Mihara and Shoen taking to the skies, Harmony crawling on the ground aside Sylvia and Irea. From where they had landed, on Begnion's shoreline, Sienne didn't appear too far away. They would reach it quickly.

Or so they thought.

Before they had even gone a quarter of a mile, the daughter of Tibarn heard, _"Wait, Mihara!"_

She faltered in her wingbeats, stopping where she was. Shoen saw this and halted, as well. He looked back at her with concern and urgency. "What is it?"

Mihara looked around, searching for the owner of the voice. When she saw a tiny little bird flying their direction, she slowly responded, "It's...Yune."

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn glanced around. It had been about six hours since he and the others had first landed on Begnion's shores. He, Ulki, and Janaff had flown to Daein incredibly fast, spoke with Micaiah, only to find that Yune wasn't there. Micaiah had also informed them that it had been at least a week since she had heard from the goddess. So, they flew back to Sienne and had only just arrived. They were now inside the palace, searching for the Mercenaries or anyone else from their group that may have arrived before them.

"...I hear Sir Ike's voice...along with Queen Elincia's...in a nearby room," Ulki reported.

"Alright." Tibarn nodded and fell back, letting his 'ears' lead the way. Ulki led his king and close friend down a narrow hallway and stopped before a door.

He gestured to it with his head. "In here."

"Thanks, Ulki." Tibarn opened the door, not feeling that knocking was required.

Ike was standing in the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, facing Elincia, who was sitting in a chair across from him. Geoffrey and Lucia stood beside each other on Elincia's left and Kieran and Bastian stood off her right side. All turned their heads to see who had intruded upon the room. When she saw who it was, Elincia offered a smile. "Hello, King Tibarn."

"Hey, there, Elincia." Tibarn grinned back at her. He then turned his gaze to Ike, back to Elincia, and then to the blue-haired brother and sister. "The two craziest beorc in the same room. A recipe for disaster."

"I agree completely, Your Majesty," Lucia replied with a laugh.

The Hawk King walked into the room, Janaff and Ulki following him. Janaff closed the door behind them, and he and Ulki went off to the side. Tibarn looked towards Ike's direction again. "Is anyone back yet?"

"Ranulf and Nailah got back not too long ago with Laurel and Adrian. I think they went straight to Sanaki." Ike shrugged. "I think."

Tibarn looked at Janaff. "Would you mind going to check, Janaff?"

"Sure. Want me to bring them back?"

"Just Ranulf or Nailah."

"Right. I'll be right back." Janaff slipped from the room almost silently.

Once he was gone, silence fell in the room. Tibarn inhaled and exhaled slowly, then asked, "So what's been going on here?"

"I was explaining to them why Yune probably wanted them here," Ike told him.

"Yune wanted you here?" Tibarn echoed, directing that at the Queen of Crimea, who nodded.

"Supposedly. She asked me to come here. My uncle is watching the country. She told me to be prepared." Elincia frowned. "I don't really understand why she would need me here, though..."

"...I suppose we'll find out soon enough." Tibarn put his hand on his hip. "She's probably going to come here. We couldn't find her in Daein and Micaiah hasn't heard from her in about a week."

"These goddesses sure do like to cause problems, one way or another, don't they?" Geoffrey commented dryly.

"Ah, but then, there would be no mystery in the world, my friend!" Bastian chuckled.

The Royal Knight rolled his eyes. "Of course, Bastian. Goddess forbid."

The door to the room creaked open. Janaff stuck his head in. "I found Nailah, Your Majesty."

"Excuse me a minute," Tibarn said to the seven in the room before walking out in the hallway.

Nailah stood with a stern gaze. "What do you need, Hawk King?"

"I want to ask you something," he bluntly told her.

"...Ask away." Nailah pricked her ears forward, listening to Tibarn.

"Did you happen to catch some scents coming back from the forest?" Tibarn narrowed his eyes. "I want to make sure I wasn't imaging things. The wind was coming in from the sea."

"Now that you mention it, I did." Nailah smirked slightly. "You don't think your children got away from Naesala, do you?"

Tibarn rubbed his temples with his right hand. "It's possible, but that would only mean _something_ had to happen..."

"Ulki and I can go check it out," Janaff offered. "It won't take long."

Tibarn hesitated before nodding. "...Yes. Go ahead. If they _are_ here...bring them to me."

The door opened and Ulki stepped out. "Yes, Your Majesty." He gave a short, quick nod to Janaff, and the two walked away.

Nailah chuckled quietly. "What would you expect? They're as determined as you. I don't know anything about your wife, so..."

With a glaze on his eyes over the mention of Zelena, Tibarn said, "She was the most stubborn woman I had ever met. While Mihara takes more after me, she is even more like my sister."

"Your sister?" Nailah raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"And a brother." Tibarn sighed heavily. "...They were killed, long ago. But Mihara is most like my sister. Early in life, she was a shy, timid person, but...once our parents were killed, she became so determined, stubborn, and practically unstoppable. Mihara even has her feather color. My sister was a red hawk."

"...I see."

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen crossed his arms. "Okay, Yune, can I make sure I've got this straight?"

Yune glanced at him, in her young child's form. _"This is the fourth time, Shoen. Trust me, you've got it straight."_

"But...how could possibly get away with that?" Sylvia inquired. "I mean, they're so much more faster and powerful than us..."

"_All it takes is willpower. All you need to do is outrun them and make it to the Tower of Guidance. I can help you from there."_

Mihara shifted her weight, having reverted to her half form, along with her brother and Harmony. "So, how would we get Harmony there?"

"I can stay. I'd only slow you guys down," Harmony insisted. "If you can fly and make it, then go for it."

"But..."

"It's okay. As much as I wanna help, I know this'll work out better." The otter laguz shrugged. "Maybe I can make it to the Tower on my own."

"You do not know the way around..." Irea trailed off. However, when she glanced in the distance, seeing the Tower standing tall above all other buildings in Sienne, she added as an afterthought, "...Then again, it _is_ tall..."

Yune turned to look behind them, towards the city. She squinted her eyes, then urged, _"We need to hurry. Janaff and Ulki are coming. No doubt they can see us."_

"_Go_," Harmony repeated with more emphasis. "I know how much this means to you."

Mihara and Shoen shared another look. They then nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks, Harmony," Mihara added.

"_I'll meet you there. I need to get everything ready." _Yune changed back into her bird form, then flew swiftly towards Ashera's home.

Mihara and Shoen called on their energy and shifted into their full forms. They bent slightly, allowing Sylvia and Irea to climb onto their backs. They beat their wings fiercely, and Harmony shivered from the cold air the birds were blowing around. Once they were airborne, she called, "Be careful!"

After Mihara shrieked down at her, she and her brother took off, flying straight towards Janaff and Ulki, both in their full forms, as well. Shoen warned them, "Hold on tight."

Obeying, Sylvia and Irea held onto their feathers as tight as they could and burrowed down so they couldn't cause as much wind resistance. When they drew close enough to be heard, they heard Janaff say to them, "What are you guys _doing_ here?"

"Sorry, guys..." Mihara whispered under her breath, though she knew Ulki would catch it.

Once they saw that the children of Tibarn weren't about to slow down, Janaff and Ulki stopped moving forward, watching their movements carefully. Without warning, Mihara rose higher into the air, soaring overhead Tibarn's 'eyes' and 'ears' while Shoen dove down, going underneath them. They both righted, flying at the same altitude again. Janaff started to fly after them, thoroughly confused at their actions, but Ulki got in front of him, blocking his path.

"What's up, Ulki?" he demanded.

The darker colored hawk watched after Mihara and Shoen's retreating figures. He then turned his head and looked at his friend. "No. We mustn't chase them."

"Why the hell not? You heard Tibarn! He said we needed to take them to him."

Ulki shook his head. "No. They need to do this."

"Do _what_?"

"Just trust me, Janaff." Ulki looked beyond the lighter-colored hawk. "They had to leave Harmony behind. We may as well bring her to the palace."

Janaff sighed. "I hope you know what you're talking about, Ulki..."

**XxXxXxX**

Mihara and Shoen kept flying as quick as they could, arriving at the Tower of Guidance about fifteen minutes later. The residents of Sienne looked up questionably, children pointing at the flying figures, asking what they were doing. The siblings ignored them and came to the front door of the Tower. Sylvia and Irea climbed off their backs, and the two went back to their half-beorc forms. They looked up at the Tower, not being able to stop aweing over its large size. The four close friends looked at each other, nodding. Shoen stepped forward and forced the doors open. The girls stepped inside, and the doors closed behind Shoen.

Sylvia looked up. "Man, I can't see the ceiling. We just go straight up?" Her voice echoed throughout the Tower.

"Yeah." Mihara began walking.

"Can't you just fly us up?" Sylvia inquired, taking off Mihara's jacket. It was rather warm inside the Tower.

"Yune suggested walking. For some reason, we'll get there faster..." Mihara accepted her jacket back, putting it on.

Irea, too, handed Shoen his jacket back, along with a word of gratitude. "That doesn't really sound very logical..."

"Well, this place doesn't make sense _at all_." Shoen tossed his jacket onto his left shoulder. "Why start now?"

Irea giggled. "I suppose so."

So, the four climbed. They walked up the stairs, only moving up. They had to use a lot of concentration to not look around. They knew that if they did, they would stop climbing. They had a reason for being in there – a very important reason. They _couldn't_ stop moving.

It was eerily quiet in the Tower, the only sound being the echoing of their footsteps climbing up the stairs. They didn't speak to each other, almost fearing something would happen if they _did_ share words. A sudden small breath of wind blew past the four, all jumping slightly. Mihara got a shiver down her spine, and she suddenly found her thoughts turning to the blue cat warrior of Gallia. Despite where she was and what she was there to do, she flushed when she remembered when Ranulf said, **"Mihara...I love you."**

She shook her head. _C'mon! Now isn't the time..._

"Mihara? Are you okay?" came Shoen's voice.

She looked back at him. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he repeated. "You were shaking your head."

"Oh, that- No, I'm fine," she quickly insisted. To change the subject, she turned her gaze upward. "I wonder if we're almost there."

"I think so," Irea answered. "I can feel Yune's presence."

"I can't feel anything." Sylvia pouted.

"It's probably because you're a beorc." Shoen shrugged. "Then again, I'm just guessing."

After Sylvia glared back at Shoen, she looked at Irea. "So...you're a branded?"

Irea's eyes seemed to become a little harder. "...Yes."

There was a pause before Sylvia grinned. "Sweet! I haven't met one yet. Err, that I'm aware of, anyway."

Irea frowned with confusion. "Umm...?"

"Don't worry about it. She's...special," Shoen told her after settling on a word.

"What was that?" Sylvia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Nothing, nothing..." Shoen held up his hands in defense.

Not giving her friend a chance to go off on her brother, Mihara said, "Hey, is that the door?"

Silence fell again while the other three sets of eyes turned to where Mihara had gestured. A large door stood, almost three times the size of the doors at the entrance. The two laguz and branded felt a strong presence from inside. Though Sylvia didn't sense the presence, she felt a strong pulse of magic. "...I think so," Shoen finally replied.

He stepped in front of the girls and tested out the doors. He attempted at pushing them open, but they didn't budge. He frowned at it. "They're not opening."

"Obviously." Mihara tilted her head. "But isn't Yune in there?"

"She said she was going to get everything ready..." Irea pointed out. "Maybe she doesn't want us in there until she is finished."

"Maybe..." Sylvia approached the door. "Or maybe..." She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

It slowly opened. Sylvia turned with a triumphant smirk. "I win."

Mihara rolled her eyes. "Right. If you say so."

Yune was suddenly at the doorway, in her child form. _"Oh, good! You got here faster than I thought! Come on in. Everything's ready."_

Obeying, the four walked inside after her. In front of a pillar lay a motionless body, off to the side, away from the symbols that Mihara recognized. They had been the symbols that Ashera had used to take Mihara's bond to Earth. With a closer look, Mihara saw that she recognized the body, too. It was an exact replica of her mother. Though they were hesitant, they all walked closer, the other three examining the Zelena's body with curiosity. Shoen slowly looked up at Yune. "Is that...?"

"_Yep. That's your mother's body. There may be a few things different on her, but it'll all be sorted out once I transfer her soul."_ Yune looked at the pillar, then back at the four. _"I haven't done anything like this before, so...just...brace yourselves, okay?"_

They all nodded. A sudden, echoing thud sounded throughout the Tower, causing the laguz, branded, and beorc to practically jump out of their skin. They heard Yune sigh with annoyance. _"Honestly. Tibarn could stand to wait __**five**__ more minutes..."_

"That was Dad?" Mihara didn't sound thrilled.

"_Yeah. No doubt he's going to give you four the scolding of your lives, but he can wait a little longer. Get ready. I'm about to try this. Might wanna back up."_

They took a few steps back, making sure to distance themselves from both Yune and Ashera's symbols on the floor. Once Yune approved how far they were, she turned back to the pillar. She held up her right hand, and a light briefly flashed. The pillar suddenly became transparent, and a faint figure was able to be seen, inside of it. Zelena had one of her hands on the pillar, and was leaning against it, breathing heavily. Worry flashed across Yune's face. She then held up her left hand, aiming both at the pillar. The light came again, but it sustained much longer and grew so bright that Mihara, Shoen, Sylvia, and Irea had hold up a hand each and shield their eyes. The light held out for almost ten more seconds. There was then a pulse of energy that eminated throughout the room, and it hit the four that were standing aside. They were thrown backwards, landing only inches away from the wall opposite Yune. Once they hit the floor, the light faded.

Shoen groaned, sitting up. "What the hell _was_ that...?"

"Beats me..." his sister muttered, pushing herself up.

Sylvia peeled herself off the floor. "Did it work?"

Irea moaned, putting a hand to her head. "I will be sure to let you know once I can see again..."

As soon as the four managed to stand, they looked in the direction they last saw Yune and Zelena's body. Yune was still standing, slouched, breathing heavily. On the floor in front of her, there was a faint rise and fall of Zelena's chest. They slowly made their way over to Yune and Zelena, the children of Tibarn not able to believe their eyes. Once they were standing only a few feet away, Yune's legs shook from under her. Irea, being closest to her, steadied her and eased her down, slightly surprised she could touch the goddess. _"I'm alright,"_ Yune immediately said. _"I'm just...tired. But...it was worth it... It worked..."_

As soon as the words left Yune, Zelena's eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings wearily. She rolled over onto her side before pushing herself up, using her arms. She stood and breathed deeply, looking around at the different faces in the room. Mihara found her voice first. "M...Mom...?"

Zelena turned her gaze to her daughter. It took only a second for her to recognize her daughter. She smiled gently, the entire atmosphere soothing. "My Mihara..." She outstretched her arms.

Mihara walked into her mother's embrace, swallowing the knot in her throat. Her heart pounded heavily and a few tears escaped her eyes. "Mom...is it...really you...?" she choked out.

"It is, Mihara. I'm here now," she assured. Zelena looked back towards the only male in the room. Her face softened even more, if it was possible. "...Shoen."

Shoen looked at his mother with a blank stare, trying to force himself to believe that she was standing just before him. He took a few steps forward. "Mom...?"

"My Shoen... You've grown into such a young man..." Zelena's smile became sad. She didn't get to see either of her children grow up. They were almost strangers to her. Yet, at the same time, they weren't. She took one arm off her daughter and extended it towards her son.

Shoen stumbled into her, wrapping one arm around his mother tightly, and the other around his sister, who was shaking slightly. He stood slightly taller than his mother, so he buried his face into her shoulder so that the others couldn't see the stray tears of happiness escape him.

Sylvia, Irea, and Yune watched silently as the three held onto each other tightly. Of course, at the most perfect moment, Tibarn burst into the room, in his full form. "Mihara-! Shoen-!" He froze when he saw Sylvia and Irea, who was supporting Yune. The three were smiling. His golden eyes trailed over a few feet, where he saw his daughter and son wrapped in the arms of a woman who he hadn't seen in almost twenty-five to thirty years...

Zelena.

His wife.

She was...alive...? Now? In front of his eyes? _It... It can't be...! _From shock, his feet touched ground and he slunk back to his half form.

The three members of Tibarn's family turned their heads to face him. "Tibarn..." His name came from Zelena's lips as just a whisper. Mihara and Shoen looked at their mother's face and released her, stepping away. They went behind her, standing beside each other. When he saw that his sister was crying, Shoen draped an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. The two shared a hug.

Tibarn took a dazed step towards Zelena, feeling as though his eyes were playing tricks on him. He then obviously decided that he didn't care. He walked towards her. Zelena didn't want to wait. She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. Tibarn held onto her, his arms wrapped around her protectively. He picked her up and spun her around, inhaling her scent as deeply as he could. He breathed into her hair, "Zelena... Is this a dream?"

"Not anymore," she whispered into his shoulder. "I'm really here, Tibarn..."

The Hawk King stopped spinning his wife around. He let her feet touch the ground, but he didn't let her go. "Zelena..."

After a few seconds, Zelena loosened her arms around his neck. Following suit, Tibarn loosened his own hold. They only released each other enough to look into the other's eyes. Tibarn brought his right hand around and cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers lightly against her skin. Zelena took her left hand and placed it on top of Tibarn's, holding it there. Then, with no warning, Tibarn leaned in and captured Zelena's lips. The two went into such a passionate, hungry kiss that the bystanders felt it only right to look away.

Once Tibarn and Zelena came up for air, they looked at their children. Mihara and Shoen glanced back at them and saw that they each held out one arm, telling them silently to go over to them. The siblings walked over, and the family shared a large hug, for the first time, together.

**XxXxXxX**

**(sniff) Oooh, I had such a time writing this!**

**Mihara: …**

**Me: Even she's speechless! I looovvveeed writing the end of this chapter. The only bad thing is that I couldn't find a good spot to end it... Hopefully, that was a good spot!**

**Mihara: …**

**Me: Well, hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner! Pllleeeaaassse review! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Oh, my gosh, everyone, I'm SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOO SORRY that it took SO LONG for me to update! I hit a roadblock and got so busy once school started...! I feel like such crap! ='(**

**Mihara: Well, then... I suppose everyone should be happy it's a chapter that's twice as long as your normal ones.**

**Me: Yes! That is true! In my Open Office, this chapter is twenty-two pages! I'm so happy about that! Most of it popped up over the course of, well...umm, tonight. Hopefully, that makes it up a LITTLE!**

**Mihara: I suppose they'll see! For now, let's just answer the reviews, huh?**

**Me: Let's? You mean ME?**

**Mihara: ...Whatever.**

**xTwilightxSpiritx: I'm so glad you thought that the last chapter was one of the best! The way I keep Tibarn in character (or try to, anyway), is trying to imagine his voice (the one they use in the game) in my head and trying to picture if he'd say that. Just a little secret there! (GASP!) Well, speaking of emotion...Ranulf and Mihara get a moment at the end of this chapter...! Thanks for reviewing!**

**EVILmuffins776: Oooh, a new reviewer! ...And yet another one who talks about the Star Wars moment! Haha, I seriously wasn't intending that!**

**Mihara: (watching Star Wars in the background) Yeah, sure you weren't.**

**...Anyway! Thank you for both of your reviews!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: My internet going out would give me a freakout, too. You're not alone. I do agree with you that the chapter did move a bit fast, but I honestly couldn't think of any good way to slow it down... It may get fixed up later, though! Most of my chapters are only grammar and spell-checked, and even then, I miss a lot of things. So, in other words, the entire story is a rough draft. Ranulfy goodness happens in the last...eight, ten pages! Look forward to it! More Shoen/Sylvia...? Hmm... (holds my celery stick and bucket of chocolate milk) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shiya64: I'm glad you're liking the story so far! Everyone has to love the laguz... It's just a fact of Fire Emblem life... Thank you for reviewing!**

**hpboy111: I DO remember you, have no fear! Well, trust me, you aren't the only one who's had to read over from the beginning...**

**Mihara: Seriously, she's done it once a week lately!**

**Shut up! Why are you interrupting so much? Yes, anyway, and it makes me so happy that you think this is well written! Comments like that make me even more inspired to get off my roadblocked butt and get by it! The ending is coming soon... (sniff) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If only III owned Fire Emblem...! (Yes, I've been hangin' with a buddy who talks about the Cowardly Lion all the time...)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 33**_

The group containing Tibarn, Zelena, Mihara, Shoen, Sylvia, Irea, and Yune left the Tower of Guidance shortly after the reunion of the royal hawk family. They returned to the palace, and depending on where they were, Tibarn either had an arm snaked around Zelena's waist, or his fingers were intwined with her own. The younger laguz, branded, beorc, and even Yune could tell that this was a side of Tibarn they had never truly seen before. They saw in Tibarn's eyes such powerful levels of love and longing. He gave his children the same look, but not with such intensity. However, this was to be expected. His wife had been so violently and suddenly torn from his life. His daughter was stolen, his son disappeared without a trace... Tibarn of Phoenics had a sad tale, indeed.

They headed back to the palace, and were, at the moment, gathered in the throne room with Sanaki and everyone else that was gathered because of Yune or other reasons. The young Empress sat upon her throne, absorbing what the Hawk King and his children had told her. Yune did not take part in the conversation, due to her lack of energy and was located somewhere in the castle, resting. Reyson and Leanne, who had flown to Sienne of their own account, were with her. Sanaki sighed, drawing it out. "So...you are telling me...that Ashera stole her soul all those years ago and held her prisoner? Why?"

Zelena's eyes became hard. Tibarn leaned over her and asked her softly, "Are you feeling up to telling us?"

"...Yes." She looped her fingers through Tibarn's. "I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Zelena laughed gently. "Yes. I'm sure." She made her voice louder so it could be heard throughout the room. "Ashera kept me prisoner because I knew the ultimate way to defeat her."

"The ultimate way?" Ike echoed. "There is another way aside from sealing her away?"

"Yes." Zelena's hazel eyes turned to the blue-haired hero. "I believe Yune somehow contacted me in a dream. When I woke, I knew I had to find Tibarn and tell him. At that moment...that was when he was chasing after the laguz that took Mihara." Her eyes glistened with sadness at rememberance of the event. "I forced Janaff and Ulki to escort me there, but..."

When she shuddered, Tibarn squeezed her hand with reassurance. She paused before continuing. "While I was being treated by Dheginsea, I had a...vision of sorts. I heard a voice talking to me, but I can't remember the conversation. I was too weak. Then, before I knew it, I was in Ashera's chambers. She was sleeping and there was a man there, standing by the door."

"Do you know who it was?" Nailah inquired.

"It was someone from the raven tribe. I never heard a name or got a good look at his face." Zelena frowned, as though she were trying to remember something more important.

Tibarn growled in his throat. Janaff asked his king, "Do you think it was Vlas?"

"It had to be."

"Wait, I'm wondering about something..." Xavier interrupted. He, Felicity (who Xavier had insisted should come), Hadrian, Keenan, and Aislyn had arrived during the time that the others had been in the Tower of Guidance. "If you knew how to defeat her, why wouldn't she have just let you die? The secret would've died with you."

"Because Ashera herself didn't know what it was." Zelena turned her gaze to the floor. "She kept me to try and get it from me once she woke up. However, since I was only a soul, she couldn't torture me. Nor would she let me die, because she feared I somehow told Tibarn."

"...This doesn't piece together for some reason..." Keenan swished his tail, thinking about the story they had been told about Zelena and her death.

"So...what _is_ the real way to get rid of her?" Elincia asked.

"...I remember being told that it would be by a song infused with powerful magic. Not of the herons. Of course, at the time, I didn't know what that meant. Now I do." Zelena turned to Laurel. "It has to be a song by the swan laguz."

Laurel turned to Adrian and thought heavily. "Well, there..._is_ a song I was taught by my mother. She told me only to use it once and for a true reason. She said it was powerful...but not by itself."

"Would it be like the galdr of rebirth?" Sanaki pondered aloud. "There was the harmony and the melody that had to be combined for it to work..."

"But that was only for awakening Yune," Mist pointed out.

Xavier cleared his throat. "Well, some of us otters have ancient powers within us. I possess it and so does Felicity."

"Now that you mention it... She did try some sort of spell to transfer Ashera into the other medallion..." Tibarn recalled.

Felicity nodded. "Magic taught to me by His Majesty and my grandparents. It appears that the magic now skips a generation, but is waning." She glanced away for a moment. "It's slowly leaving our people."

"What can this magic do?" Nailah demanded.

"Various things. Nothing like the swans or herons. It..." Xavier scratched his neck, thinking of a choice word. "I suppose you could say it _restores_ things."

"That's it!" Lucia's eyes widened with realization. "_Restore_ Ashera and Yune back into one goddess! Er...they _were_ once one goddess, right?"

Ike grinned. "Yeah, Yune said something about it..."

"So...the swans and the otters could somehow merge their powers together to make them into...Ashunera again?" Sanaki practically smirked. "That sounds like it might actually work..."

"I wonder why Yune chose to contact you," Ulki said. "There were probably plenty of others she could've tried to tell..."

It fell silent while everyone present tried to think of a reason. "...Maybe she'll tell us when she wakes up," Shoen suggested.

"At the moment, I don't really care _who_ she told. All that matters now is that we all know. We just need to figure out a way to put that into action." Tibarn added, "It isn't like she's about to stand still and let us go ahead with it."

The Wolf Queen snorted with laughter. "You mean you're hesitant about fighting her?"

The Hawk King narrowed his golden eyes at Nailah. "Of course not. What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well, usually, you're all, "Why are we still standing here? Let's go kill her!"... I'm merely saying." Nailah grinned.

Tibarn stared at her for another short moment before turning away, not even giving her the honor of replying. He then said, "I _do_ want to get this over with. I'm sure Naesala and Volug can handle Altiaire, but still..."

"You're worried, of course." Sanaki nodded. "But, for now, how about we break for the time being and meet again together for planning this evening?"

**XxXxXxX**

All having agreed with Sanaki, the large group split apart and drifted their own separate ways, deciding to meet about up at six o'clock to plan how to take down Ashera on the unfamiliar territory of Earth.

Out in the courtyard sat Mihara, Shoen, Sylvia, and Irea, the lightning mage and branded girl finally having found some warmer clothes. Tibarn and Zelena were on the other end of the courtyard, conversing quietly while they held hands. Sylvia gave another glance at them. "I still can't get over this! It's so cool! Your mom is just so pretty!" She hesitated and glanced away before looking at them again.

"Don't worry. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Mihara sighed, not having caught Sylvia's action. "But every time I try and think about it, I think of Ashera, which is only pissing me off."

"Now that you mention her..." Shoen looked at his sister. "It's kind of strange that she didn't contact you or anything when Yune freed Mom."

"I haven't even thought about it... It's like she just cut off from me when she got my bond." Mihara shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining. She just gives me a headache, in more ways than one."

"This bond... It allows her to go to another world?" Irea inquired.

"You could say that."

"...Hmm...no doubt she just wants to take over that world since she failed with Tellius." Irea's voice dripped with venom.

"Even if she weren't, with all the wars going on, she wouldn't hesitate to turn everyone to stone." Sylvia crossed her arms.

"How big is Earth?" Shoen asked, taking advantage of this opportunity. He had always been curious, but with Mihara's memory loss of her other home, he never really got too many answers.

"Over six billion people," Sylvia immediately answered.

Shoen and Irea's eyes bulged. "_That_ big?"

Sylvia nodded sagely. She looked at Mihara, who didn't seem as shocked. "Did you remember that?"

"Not necessarily... The number just sounded familiar. That's the only thing I figured it could be." Mihara shrugged.

"Oh, I see..."

"Hey, now that I think about it, where's Harmony? She's been gone a while..." Mihara glanced behind them. Harmony had gone off to hunt down some food for herself almost a half hour ago.

"Wonder if she got lost." Sylvia chuckled weakly. "I sure as heck would."

"...Are you two ever going to snap out of it?" Mihara pondered, looking at her brother and Irea, who had just about frozen.

Sylvia stared at them for a moment before giving an evil cackle. "It's been a while since I did this!" She jumped over to Shoen and began poking his wings. "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke..."

"...Stop that," Shoen growled.

"Ha! I win! It got a response from him!"

**XxXxXxX Meanwhile, Harmony was... XxXxXxX**

"Argh... _Now_ where am I...? I think I'm only getting more lost..." Harmony looked around her, checking her surroundings for something familiar. "Geez, this is worse than the Biltmore..."

The new otter laguz was wandering down hallway after hallway, trying to find her way back outside to the courtyard. She hadn't gotten used to the scents and everything yet. They just overpowered her sense of smell and confused her. She tried, granted, but failed terribly. Now, she was even desperate enough to _ask_ someone for directions...

If she ever ran into anyone, that is.

She came to yet another intersection of hallways. She glanced down the one that went right, then the one that continued to stretch on in front of her. She grumbled before turning down the left hallway, only to painfully bump into someone. Harmony yelped with surprise and stumbled slightly.

"Ah, my sincerest apologies, my lady! Are you okay?" a tenor male voice asked.

Harmony muttered at herself for not paying more attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry-" she glanced at the person who she had ran into. "Oh, you're-"

"Oh, it's you. Lady...Harmony was it?" Kieran of Crimea offered a friendly smile. The knight had stripped his armor and was wearing a white, close-fitting shirt, having cleaned up a little before the evening's meeting. "I apologize."

"N-no, it's fine..." Harmony flushed slightly, hoping Kieran wouldn't take notice. "I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going..."

Smoothly changing the subject, Kieran inquired, "Are you looking for something? You seem a little lost."

"Uh, actually...I am. I can't find my way back to the courtyard..." Harmony sheepishly admitted.

Kieran cracked a grin and managed to swallow a laugh. "Forgive me for saying so, Lady Harmony, but that is a bit odd." When Harmony gave him a puzzled look, he added, "A laguz with a poor sense of direction."

"I've never been in a place as big as this," she defended. "The scents are all crazy. I'm getting a headache trying to figure this place out."

"I see. Well, come with me. I shall lead you back to the courtyard." Kieran gestured to her. When he walked past her, leading her down the original 'right' hallway, Harmony couldn't help but notice, despite everything else she smelled, how nice the knight smelled. She followed him, giving him thanks.

**XxXxXxX**

"...How long are you going to keep this up?" Shoen demanded with a tic in his eye.

Sylvia paused in her poking. "Keep up _what_?" she asked innocently before resuming.

Shoen sighed and counted to ten in his head. Mihara laughed. "You know, I _am_ surprised you haven't done that in a while!"

"But I still have so much to do!"

The other three gave her questionable looks.

She explained, "I have to pet-slash-poke a cat's ears...a wolf's tail... I'd probably get eaten or something if I tried to do something to a dragon... Oooh, maybe I can play with one of the horse's tails! Oh, and the otters'!"

There was a pause before she continued to poke Shoen's wings. He groaned into his hands. "I can't take much more of this."

Irea smiled. "At times like this, I am glad branded do not have laguz appearances. You suffer at the expense of our entertainment, Shoen."

Mihara, Shoen, and Sylvia gave Irea a gaping look. Mihara slowly pointed at Irea. "Did...you just...say something..._evil_?"

Immediately, Shoen accused, "You've been hanging out too much with her! Both of you!"

"Are you calling us evil?" Sylvia stood, put her hands on her hips, and gave him the...well, evil eye. Hearing this, Tibarn and Zelena's eyes turned towards the younger laguz ("What's Shoen done _this_ time?" Tibarn pondered).

"Pretty much."

Mihara stood beside her friend, giving Shoen the same look, but with her arms crossed. "Is that so...?"

"...Oh, dear..." Irea whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mihara asked Sylvia without looking at her.

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking," she replied.

"Then I think I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"Then that means I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"Good."

"Ready?"

Shoen frowned. Then, seeing the dangerous look in Mihara's eyes, he jumped up and got a head-start, jumping into the air. Sylvia pointed at Shoen's retreating figure and whooped, "_Attaaaccckkk!_"

Mihara ran after her brother, jumping into the air, closing in on him. Shoen cried, "Can't you take a _joke_?"

Mihara only responded with an evil laugh. Those below watched with amusement. Zelena commented, with a smile, "It's nice to see that they get along so well."

"Yeah... You could say that." Tibarn chuckled. "It was fairly calm until her friend arrived."

"The mage?"

"Yeah. She was from Earth."

"Why is she here?"

"To put it simply, Yune had to use her for something. In a way, she saved us."

"...From that fire." Zelena's eyes dropped towards the ground with a knowing look.

"How did you know...?"

"Ashera told me...to make me angry."

Tibarn growled in his throat with rage. _That damn goddess is going to pay..._

"Oh, Harmony! You live!" Sylvia suddenly called.

Indeed, Kieran had successfully led her back out to the courtyard. The otter nodded. "Yeah. Although, I doubt I would've made it back here if I hadn't run into Kieran. This palace is beyond big..."

"I agree." Irea fidgeted. "I'm not used to large places like this. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah..." Harmony nodded, then looked around with confusion. "Uh...where did Mihara go?"

Sylvia cackled and looked back up at the sky. Harmony glanced up and saw her 'sister' chasing after Shoen, both yelling things back and forth at each other. She looked back at the sane branded, who wasn't cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West. "Do I even want to know?"

"...Probably not," Irea replied honestly.

Kieran watched with an amused expression. "Does this happen often?"

"You betcha!" Sylvia told him. She then called up to Mihara, "C'mon! Don't let him outfly you! You said almost last week that he was no match for you!"

"That's because he's not!" Mihara shouted back. She then began flapping harder, gaining speed.

Shoen glanced back at her and saw her coming. He looked around quickly for an escape route. He tucked his wings in a dove towards the ground. He was actually aiming right at Kieran. He had a plan, though, so that he wouldn't accidentally hit him. He heard Mihara closing in on him. At the last second, he snapped open his wings and tilted his body up so that he caught enough wind to clear over Kieran's head. However, due to the blast of wind there was when Shoen opened his wings, it caused Kieran to stumble on his feet. Then, when Mihara saw what her brother had done, she quickly copied it, barely managing to avoid Kieran and Harmony, who was standing just behind him. Shoen had touched the ground behind the two and hadn't managed to get anywhere before Mihara caught him. She jumped up a little to match his height, then slung her arm around his neck, trapping him in a noogie. "Hahaaa, I finally caught you! Accept your punishment!"

"Owch-! Okay, okay! Get off!" Shoen managed to wrestle out of his sister's grip and pushed her away slightly, which only resulted in her wings bumping Harmony. This, in turn, caused her to stagger backwards into Kieran's chest. She instantly froze and a flush formed on her face again.

Sylvia droaned, "Daaammmn, why do you and Mihara have all the _luck_?"

**XxXxXxX**

After the..._awkward_ moment out in the courtyard, Kieran left to go see if Elincia needed anything, though he doubted it, since all the others were more than likely with her. The afternoon dragged on and on for the younger ones present in the Sienne Palace. The hours seemed to become lifetimes while the minutes felt like hours. The sun slowly began its descent, the temperature outside becoming frightfully chilly. So, the groups that had been outside talking amongst each other migrated inside to warmer temperatures. For at least an hour, Mihara and Shoen spoke with their mother and father before inviting Sylvia and Irea in on their conversations. Around four-thirty, a messenger from Sanaki went around and announced that dinner would be served before the strategy meeting. So, at the moment, everyone was making their way to the dining hall...

"...and I'm tellin' you that it's just _gotta_ be this way!" Sylvia cried, pointing down the right hallway. The large group had come to a wall of the palace, which left them with only the right or left to choose from.

"I remember it being _this _way." Ike pointed down the opposite hallway while the laguz and branded behind them sighed, letting the two battle.

"Follow your nose!" Boyd encouraged his friend.

"We don't have a sense of smell like the laguz." Mist rolled her eyes.

Soren rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushed impolitely through the crowd, and headed down the right hallway, all the time, not saying a word. Everyone watched silently after him. Then, in pods, the laguz and branded followed after Soren. Sylvia whooped triumphantly and pointed at Ike. "I told you so!"

Ike grumbled under his breath. Titania laughed loudly. "Ike just doesn't have the greatest sense of direction!"

"Great. I'm not the only one," Harmony whispered.

"Which is strange, since he is – _was_ – the general of an army..." Ranulf trailed off with a grin on his face.

"Yes... It would've been bad if he didn't know his way around the battlefield to the other general..." Nailah chuckled.

The Greil Mercenaries snickered. Mia spoke up, "At least he knows his way to the kitchen back at the fort!"

"You'd think he'd be able to remember it here, though." Gatrie shrugged. "I mean, I know in any direction where a pretty girl is-"

Shinon "accidentally" bumped him in the head with his bow, which he had refused to put down. "Easy there, tiger."

"Can we just all get to dinner in one piece?" Tibarn demanded back at them.

"True. Let's go!" Mist urged them. "Something tells me that the cooks are going to be working extra hard, what with all the laguz and you, brother!"

Ike smiled. "I just have a healthy appitite!"

So, the group was led...safely by the ever-silent-and-annoyed Soren. After successfully making it to the dining room, they all claimed their seats at the enormous table quickly, knowing that with a group this large...you had to move fast. No one sat yet, obeying Tanith's swift order. She said, "Allow the Empress to enter first."

After a quick glance around, everyone saw that she was right – Sanaki wasn't in the room yet. They all remained standing, some shifting from foot to foot, waiting the arrival of the Empress of Begnion. Meanwhile, the servents went about setting the food on the table. All of the food was still covered, the lids not yet taken off of the silver serving dishes. All the ones present eyed the dishes with awe. Sure, it was very lovely, pure silver. However, about half of them were move inhaling the delectable scents coming from underneath the lids. Once all the food was set, an awkward silence fell in the large room. Everyone looked at everyone else.

"So..." came Ranulf, wanting to break the silence.

"So...?" returned Xavier, with a quizzical, raised eyebrow.

"May I say something, my good friends?" Bastian inquired, smiling from ear to ear, looking as innocent as one could.

"How much are you planning on saying?" Lucia dryly demanded.

"I would just like to say... That it is truly beyond a pleasure being here with such admirable comrades and brothers and sisters in arms on this daring full-moon evening-!"

"...The moon isn't even out yet..." Shoen commented quietly.

"I don't even think it's going to be full..." Mihara whispered in reply.

"-and that we may all dine this beyond-delicious food so graciously strewn before us by Milady Sanaki! Indeed, it is traditional to inhale these lovely scents whilst we await the arrival of our young, but lovely and wise, host!"

Keenan cocked his head. "...Is he...?"

Geoffrey, who was close to the Horse Lord, told him, "Don't worry. He's always like this."

"Why does he talk funny?"

"There is no telling. None. At all."

Tanith then cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention. Once silence fell throughout the room, she announced, "Empress Sanaki will now be entering the room."

On cue, the young Empress of Begnion strode ever gracefully into the dining room. She stood beside her chair at the head of the table, paused, then said, "Everyone, I am glad that you are here. Not only for your aid with the goddess Ashera, but for your own presence, as well. Please, feast as much as you like and enjoy the evening before our meeting." She gestured with her hands for everyone to sit while she did so herself. With a glance towards one of the servants still standing in the corner, he called many others back. Moving at the same moments, the servants dressed in white lifted the lids from the platters of food. Everyone awed for...perhaps four seconds before they all moved in to grab food to put on their plates.

Conversations began amongst each other, though it had quieted significantly, everyone being preoccupied with eating. There were scattered murmurs of approval with the taste of the food. Ranulf gestured to the man sitting across from him. "Ike, this is delicious! You absolutely need to try it!" He waved a piece of meat in the air.

Ike eyed it with curiosity. "Hmm...that _does_ look good..."

Mihara, who sat two seats away from the hero, inquired, "What is that?"

Sanaki, apparantly overhearing, answered for Ranulf. "It's turkey."

Ranulf chuckled, taking another bite of it. Mihara glanced at her brother, who sat across from her, frowning. Would eating that make her a cannibal...? Peering around, she saw none of her brothers or sisters eating it. She decided to stray away from it. She reached for a roll of warm bread, her hand crossing someone else's. She shot a quick, nervous look at Reyson, who sat beside her. They hadn't spoken since the surprise kiss he had given her on her birthday. She had to admit to herself, it felt rather awkward. She had wanted to sit by Ranulf, but with the crowd filing in like they had, she couldn't claim a seat fast enough.

"Sorry," Reyson apologized sincerely. To Mihara, it felt like he was saying sorry for more than accidentally brushing against her hand. He took a bread roll and offered it to her with a warm smile. "Here."

She paused a moment before accepting it with her own smile. "Thanks."

_Maybe he's accepted it, after all..._ Mihara thought back on Reyson's puzzling words from that day.

Leanne, who sat on her other side, leaned over. "Are you okay?"

Instead of looking right at the heron princess, Mihara turned her attention to Leanne's strictly vegetarion plate of food. "Yeah."

Her friend gave her a stern, scolding gaze. "That does not sound convincing."

Mihara then looked in her entrancing green eyes. "I am, really. But you shouldn't be worried about me – how's King Lorazieh?"

Mihara couldn't help but notice that Reyson's voice faltered in his conversation with Ike and Leanne's eyes shone with sadness. Leanne breathed slowly before answering, "He isn't well. His time... It will be here within a few months. He calls out for our mother in his sleep, and also talks about her while he's awake."

"Oh, no..." Mihara clasped Leanne's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry..." She wasn't sure of anything else she could say. As Leanne knew, she wasn't the best at saying things to comfort people. "I'm here for you – all of you."

"I know you are. We are all grateful for that." Leanne offered her a weak smile. "You are truly a good friend."

Sylvia decided to put in her two cents from the other side of Leanne. "Good friend? You didn't know her when she gave me bruises!"

Leanne and Mihara faced her with puzzled expressions. Sylvia viciously bit of some corn from a cob. Mihara slowly said, "I have the feeling this is something that was from a long time ago, but you're trying to not let me forget..."

"You're exactly right!" Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "Even though you were five years younger than me, you were a really abusive kid. I believe you got that from your, er, 'dad.' -You two messed around a lot."

Mihara nodded. Leanne laughed softly into her hand. "That sounds both odd and pleasant."

"Pleasant?" Sylvia practically choked on air. She coughed roughly to emphasize her point. "You gotta be kidding!"

"I agree," spoke Harmony, raising her glass of water from beside Shoen. "She was – and probably is-" she smiled innocently, "as evil as they come."

While Mihara glared at her, Shoen, who had been listening, all but slammed his hand down on the table. "That's what I've been trying to tell everyone!"

"You're my brother. I'm supposed to be mean to you." Mihara grinned, then took a bite of a random food on her plate.

Shoen muttered darkly and he, too, bit on his food brutally. Irea blinked at him before indiscriminately turning to Ranulf's attempt at communication with Soren.

"So, Soren... How's it been?"

The branded tactician froze, glanced at the cat warrior, then went back to what he was doing. Just as Ranulf was about to comment on how rude Soren was, the young man replied with a grunt, "Usual."

Once again, Ranulf responded with a slightly shocked look. He then nodded. "Right, of course... So what's the genuis plan for taking down the big bad goddess?"

If it was possible for Soren to give an expression that called someone dumb, he just did. "Do you think I am going to tell just you? You will find out in the meeting."

"Owch. That was cooollld." Ranulf pouted.

Irea broke the silence that fell. "Is he the strategist?"

"For the Greil Merenaries, yeah." The blue-haired laguz nodded. He glimpsed at his plate of food, or rather, at the turkey, then at Soren. He smirked. "So, Soren... What do you think of this turkey?"

He was answered with complete silence this time.

"No comment, hmm?" Ranulf looked across the table. "Ike! Tried this yet?"

"What? Oh, no. Not yet." Ike's eyes drifted around the closest food dishes, scanning for the turkey.

"Here. Just try mine. I think the turkey's been wiped out." Ranulf picked up a piece and stretched his arm across the table, trying to get it to his friend.

Ike also reached for it. The table was too large, however, for their reaches were not long enough. Ranulf frowned with disappointment. He then got an idea. He stabbed the food with a fork, then tried again to get it to Ike. They still couldn't make it. The cat laguz growled. "Blast it! Here, just take it!" He then threw the cooked bird across the table. It landed on Ike's plate perfectly, save for the fact it landed on his gravy, which caused some of it to leap off the dish and land on his face. Before Ranulf could apologize, he fell into laughter. Even Irea couldn't suppress a giggle. Ike slowly wiped the gravy from his face, glaring playfully at his friend all the while. Mist saw the gleam in her brother's eyes.

"Umm...Ranulf... You might wanna watch-"

"No, there's no need to warn him, Mist... After all...I want him to try this, too." Ike scooped a spoonful of the gravy after he moved the turkey aside.

Ranulf immediately stopped laughing. He chuckled nervously. "Actually, Ike, I've, uhh... I've already had some."

"Oh, really. I insist."

"Now, Ike... How old are we turning this year?" Titania narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Not nearly old enough," he replied with an evil smile. Without waiting another instant, he chucked the gravy at Ranulf. The laguz, with his quicker reflexes, ducked. The gravy splattered on the chair. Silence fell in the dining room.

"Ike..." Sanaki's voice was drawn out and held a warning.

Ike looked at the Empress with a sheepish grin. "Don't mind us. Just having a debate is all."

"...A debate?" Her tone obviously said she wasn't buying it.

"About the best food."

All the head at the table turned back and forth, looking between their host and Tellius' hero. Sanaki's eyes drifted over to Ranulf, who instantly pointed a finger across the table. "He started it."

Tibarn rubbed the bridge between his eyes. In laguz years, Ranulf wasn't all that much younger than him, yet he acted like a child. Then again, Ike wasn't much better. Many chuckles were heard around the table as a result of Ranulf's childish accusation. Ike picked up the turkey Ranulf had thrown at him. "Traitor!"

"How am I a traitor?" the feline demanded.

"You ratted me out, even though you're the one who threw this at me! You started it!" Ike threw the turkey back.

Ranulf skillfully caught it, then tossed it back. They also threw remarks at one another. It was so amusing that no one could bring themselves to stop the close friends. They continued eating their own food while watching their entertainment. However, when they graduated to throwing messier food articles, someone stepped in. Mihara took an apple and sliced it in half. She then threw them at both of the men. The one that flew at Ranulf slammed into his chest while Ike's hit his shoulder. They both froze before turning their heads to the daughter of Tibarn. She gave them a light scolding look, but it also displayed amusement. All she said was, "...Really?"

"Such a waste of perfectly good food," added Boyd.

Nods went around the table. The laguz and beorc looked at each other before they broke out in grins, followed quickly by laughter. Sanaki sighed heavily. "Perhaps when they finish, we can move elsewhere to discuss things."

"_That sounds good to me!"_ a new, younger voice chirped.

They all looked towards the doorway to see Yune standing there in her child's form. Mist smiled with relief. "You're feeling better? It's only been a few hours."

"_Oh, yes. I'm feeling loads better, thanks to Leanne and Reyson."_ Her eyes then landed on the man standing behind the heron prince. _"...Goodness, what in the world...?"_

"Trust me when I say you would be better off not asking," Titania immediately told her.

Yune bobbed her head slowly. _"I believe I will agree with you on this one..."_

Ranulf smiled angelically at the goddess. "Just for the record, Yune... It wasn't me."

Ike grumbled, shaking his head, not bothering to start that conversation again. Xavier glimsped over at Yune. "Well I, for one, am ready for this meeting."

"I'll second that," Tibarn muttered. Zelena laughed and placed her hand on his arm.

She whispered, only for him to hear, "You must admit that's it's better than..._then._ I prefer the childish to the dark."

Tibarn couldn't help but smile at his wife and mate. "...Yes. You're right. Still..." He raised an eyebrow as conversations arose again. "It's just another headache."

"I wouldn't say headache..."

"Then what would you call it?"

Zelena's eyes suddenly jumped over to their children, who were also standing to follow to the meeting. "Hmm? What's that, Mihara? Yes, I'm coming!"

With a sly wink to Tibarn, she stood and went to her daughter's side. When Tibarn stood and turned, he chuckled at the puzzled look on Mihara's face. _She acts as though it never happened..._ he mused to himself. _That's only another reason on why I love her so much._

"It is still hard to get used to, no?" Nailah's voice suddenly cut through Tibarn's thoughts. He slowly shifted his head so that he could see her talking to Muarim and Tormod, both of which had happened to be at the palace.

Muarim nodded sagely, an almost evil smirk upon his lips. The three were looking directly at the Hawk King. The tiger answered, "Indeed, it is."

"It still kinda creeps me out, if you ask me," Tormod said.

"...Dare I ask what in the goddess' name you three are talking about?" Tibarn inquired.

"It is still strange to see you displaying so much emotion openly," Nailah replied without any hesitation.

Tibarn furrowed his brows. "It's barely been a day."

"Well, once you got Mihara and Shoen back, y'know, it was still obvious!" Tormod threw his arms in the air, as if trying to say there were no hope in talking to Tibarn about something like this. "I mean, it's even more obvious now."

"Of course it is. Lady Zelena is a very beautiful woman," Muarim pointed out.

Tibarn gave him a hard, cold stare. Muarim didn't move until he chose his next words. "I was merely stating the truth."

Nailah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You look like a jealous little boy, Hawk King."

"...Tread carefully, Wolf Queen."

"Why do you say that to me?" she demanded.

"Well, you've always had to. I just felt like...reminding you." Tibarn then went to follow the crowd into another room.

Nailah watched after him with a frown. "...What the hell?"

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone was getting situated at the new table they were instructed to sit at. It was an enormous round table, sitting in a rather plain room. Much to her delight, Mihara had managed to snag a seat next to Ranulf this time, and had Sylvia sitting on her other side. Everyone then filed in, claiming a seat if they could. There wasn't quite enough room, so Tibarn stood behind Zelena's seat, Ike stood by his sister, Geoffrey and Kieran remained behind Elincia's chair, and Janaff and Ulki leaned against the wall. Yune sat in a chair inbetween Sanaki and Mist, two of the three girls she was closest to. Micaiah, obviously, was not present. Boyd couldn't help but give a wink to Rhys, who was sitting beside of Aislyn. Rhys, being Rhys, gave him a light glare, trying to hide his slightly embarassed face.

Once it settled down, Tibarn began speaking. "Before we get started, Yune, there is something we want to ask you."

"_What would that be?"_

"Why was it you told Zelena about Ashera's weakness, out of all people on Tellius?"

"_Oh, dear, I thought that would've been obvious."_ Yune giggled lightly. _"It's quite simple. I was upset that she would grant that dragon laguz his wish and send Mihara away. I didn't like it, so I had to use all the power I could to try and help you two. I know what it feels like to be separated from loved ones..."_ Her voice became more sad. _"And I didn't want my sister to be the source of more pain. When we had been one, her half was so peaceful... I wanted her back."_

"Why would you tell them about us before they knew of us?" Laurel asked lightly.

"_Well, I never said swan specifically... I don't think..."_ Yune's gaze went to Zelena, who shook her head.

"No, you didn't. You just said a song."

Yune nodded. _"Yes, that sounds right. However, our more current problem...would probably be __her shield. The barrier she can put up is more than likely a lot stronger than it was a few years ago."_

"Why is that?" Tormod frowned.

"Because there aren't any battles going on? No war?" Harmony guessed, using her knowledge from the Fire Emblem video game.

"_Exactly."_

"Can you not grant Ike your power again?" Elincia inquired.

Yune sadly shook her head. _"No. We would be an even match. It is true that only a goddess can..."kill" another goddess, but we are not aiming to "kill" her. We merely want to wound her so that she can't do anything while we try and fuse our souls again."_

"Even so, could he not still severely injure her?" Keenan pointed out.

There was a hesitation. _"We would still have to get her barrier down. Honestly, I'll be a little weary for a few days. Correctly and carefully replacing a soul into a body takes...a lot of energy."_

Zelena's eyes flashed with grief. "I'm sorry."

"_No, it isn't your fault," _Yune insisted. "_It was Ashera's fault. There might have been a chance that I could've helped you when I was Ashunera, but during that period where neither of us existed, you might have disappered."_

"When neither of you exist?" echoed Xavier.

"_During the period of time we'd actually be merging,"_ the goddess explained. "_In some technicality, we don't exist then."_

"Umm… I suppose that makes…some strange sense…" The Otter King blinked with thought.

"So…how about we start at the beginning now?" Ike crossed his arms. "How do we get in the Tower? Do you think she'll have resistance set up already?"

Soren then nodded, his area of experitise surfacing. "She will more than likely have some soldiers. I figure they'll be guarding the first floor and the room just before Ashera's chamber."

While they thought about this, Sylvia cautiously asked, "What about when we get to Earth? There's a portal in Ashera's chamber somewhere, right?"

"Yes, it should be. This is the part I'm willing to admit that I'm not sure. She could be preoccupied with examining the land and its layout, the people…among other things. I would assume that she will at least have a small group that would protect her." Soren narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"We know of at least one good fighter she has with her," Shoen pointed out. "Vlas."

"Vlas?" Sanaki repeated.

"He was one of my generals. He was training Mihara and Shoen before he showed his true colors." Tibarn gripped the top of Zelena's chair tightly. "He's actually the dragon laguz who went to Ashera. She changed his race to hide his identity."

"How well can he fight?" Oscar rested his head in his hand.

"He has more speed than power…" Mihara replied, thinking of her personal spars with her old teacher. "He's really sly. He can maneuver really easily and turn on a dime."

"Does he have any specific, noticeable style?" came Titania.

"He likes to attack from above. That's pretty much it…" Mihara trailed off.

"He'll come in from behind and below if you fly in the air," Shoen added.

"Are there any threats from Earth we should be aware of?" Ranulf looked towards Sylvia and Harmony.

They glanced at each other. "Well, there isn't any magic on Earth – none like this, anyway," Harmony began. "But there are much tricker, umm, beorc weapons."

"Like what?" questioned Aislyn, her ears forward, listening.

"There are these things called guns," Sylvia told them, her voice serious. "They work something like crossbows. You pull a trigger and this thing called a bullet comes flying towards you."

"A bullet?" a few voices reaffirmed.

"It's a little ball made of different types of metal," she explained. "The bad part is, it goes towards you so fast that you can't hardly dodge. The bullet can get lodged in your body a lot of times, depending on where it goes."

Most of those present in the room flinched.

"Those are the most commonly used weapons. There are some things called flamethrowers…" Harmony recalled.

"I thought you said there was no magic," Lucia pointed out.

"No, this isn't magic. It's technology. It's similar to the gun, only, when you pull the trigger, fire comes shooting out. It can be really destructive." The new otter laguz looked towards Ranulf. "So I know that'll be tricky for you and the others. The guns are bad news for _everyone_."

"Are there no bows and arrows?" Shinon inquired, speaking for the first time.

"There are, but they aren't used as common weapons." Sylvia leaned forward in her chair, setting both her arms on the table. "They're more used for hunting and recreational purposes. In our world, they're really old-timey weapons."

The ones at the table who fought with the said weapon scoffed. Their weapon? Old-timey? Ridiculous. Boyd barely managed to suppress a snicker – mostly directed at his younger brother. Harmony leaned over and told Sylvia, "They'll see."

Yune looked over at the Greil Mercenaries' tactician. "_Can you use this information to form a sort of plan?"_

Soren nodded his head once. "Yes. I will think on it tonight."

"How will we return here?" Irea suddenly brought up. "Do you think she will have another separate portal over there, or…?"

No one had an answer to that one.

"_If I can have the aid of Mihara, Harmony, and Sylvia, I should be able to bring everyone back without using too much power…"_ Yune said, not too assuringly.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see, then." Xavier shrugged, appearing not too worried about it. "I think we'll figure something out."

**XxXxXxX**

After the meeting finally broke, Mihara managed to sneak away from her friends and family. She found Ranulf wandering about the halls, not too far from the room she was sharing with Leanne, Harmony, Sylvia, Mist, and – strangely enough – Queen Nailah. She couldn't help but smile at his shadowy figure. She saw his ears twitch, and he turned to look at her, a warm smile dancing across his face. As Mihara walked up to his side, he took one of hands into his own.

"And what are you doing out here at this time of the evening?" he inquired teasingly.

"Looking for you," she responded with the same tone.

The cat laguz chuckled lightly. As they walked, Ranulf mostly deciding which hallway to go down, he asked her, "Is everything okay? I thought you seemed a little…unnerved around Reyson at dinner."

"Umm…" Mihara wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him. Well, it wasn't like she had been going behind his back or anything – the kiss had happened before Ranulf even confessed to her! "Well, a while back…just before I fought Kyo…Reyson gave me a birthday present."

"That bracelet you've been wearing?" he guessed.

She grinned. It made her happy that he actually noticed it, even under her winter clothing. "Yeah."

"That made you unnerved?"

"No, it wasn't that… Just after he gave it to me… He…kissed me."

Something shone in Ranulf's eyes for a second. Mihara noticed that his grip on her hand tightened, ever so slightly. "…Did he…say anything, then?" His voice was quiet and almost threatening, though not directed at Mihara.

"…He told me, pretty much, that he had feelings for me. But then, he also said he looked into my heart and decided he didn't stand a chance against you," she added quickly. "I suppose…he just wanted to let me know. I only felt awkward at dinner because we haven't seen each other since then, so we hadn't really talked about it…"

"I see…"

The silence that fell killed Mihara. She almost felt like he was… "Are you upset?"

"What?" Ranulf practically laughed. "Why would I be upset?" Before she could answer, he kissed her hair. "I could never be upset with you."

With how his voice was so low and quiet, and how his touch felt, Mihara's stomach flipped around a little. She looked into his amethyst-emerald eyes, not faltering in her walking. His eyes sparkled back at her, shining in the light given off by the torches that lit the halls. He glanced away for a moment before saying, "Ah, here we are."

The Hawk Princess' eyes drifted over to where Ranulf was looking. He had led her to a balcony, where there was a bench that sat there, the moon shining in the sky, nearly directly in front of them. She let him lead her to the bench. When they moved to sit down, Ranulf's hand fell away from hers, and he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him, inhaling his scent, which smelled distinctly like the forest of Gallia. She closed her eyes for a minute, wishing this moment could go on forever. When she opened her eyes again, she saw two figures walking down in the courtyard. She squinted her eyes, not being able to see much but shadows. "…Who is that?" she softly wondered aloud.

Ranulf followed her line of sight before laughing lightly. "It seems Rhys had the same idea as me."

"Who's with him? Is that…?" She looked at little harder. "Aislyn?"

"Sure is."

The two figures down below were quietly conversing and moving to sit on a small stone wall that went around a tree. Mihara watched them for a moment, looking away when she saw their fingers entwine. She looked back towards the moon, a small breeze blowing through the area. She liked the feeling of Ranulf gently running his free fingers through her long black hair. "…Ranulf?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wish…that this night didn't have to end."

"Me either. But we need to get through tomorrow in order to enjoy more nights like this," he pointed out.

"I know… But…if only there were a spell to stop time." She leaned in closer to him. "I'm just worried about tomorrow… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," he promised. He paused a moment, then added, "You _do_ know that your father is going to try and force you and Shoen to stay tomorrow?"

"I figured." Mihara sighed. "And Sylvia, Harmony, and Irea, too, right?"

"He's most concerned with you two."

"…You want me to stay, too, don't you?"

Ranulf brought his fingers out from Mihara's hair and tenderly leaned his head down on top of hers. "I would like it. I don't want to have to worry about you. I want you to be safe, considering all that Ashera's put you through."

"But I don't want to be somewhere else while you're in danger…" Mihara placed her hand over his. "I don't know if I could take it."

"You want to know how I know I'm not going to get hurt? I have to come back to you. As long as I remember that, I know I'll make it through. That way, you could take it, knowing I'd come back just fine. The same goes for Tibarn, too."

"Yeah, but Earth is… It's so much more dangerous than it is here on Tellius," she pointed out.

"All the more reason to be careful, then, huh?" Ranulf leaned forward and looked at Mihara's face. It stung at him how worried and sad her eyes appeared to be. Not only that, but she wasn't making eye contact with him. "…Mihara, look at me."

Hesitantly, she looked away from the ground and fully into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. When he leaned back, he gazed into her golden eyes. "I love you. That's why I'm coming back to you."

Those words brought a smile to her face. Out of curiosity, she questioned, "What all do you love about me?"

"Aside from everything?" He chuckled. "Your smile… Your sarcasm, your strength, your determination…your stubbornness. The way you laugh, the way you joke around…and not to mention, the way you try to act tough, but you actually get embarrassed easily."

Pointedly, Mihara blushed a light shade of red, making Ranulf laugh. "Just like that."

"What-? No, I'm not-!"

"You so totally are." He grinned and cupped her cheek with his right hand. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her skin.

_I really do love him… While I do believe that he'll come back, there's just this pit in my stomach…and it won't go away. It's like something is reminding me that there may be more dangers on Earth than I can remember or that Harmony and Sylvia talked about. And because of everything Ashera put me through...it makes me want to be part of her end._

_**-Oh, do you, now?-**_

Fear shot throughout Mihara's body, making her tremble. Ranulf gave her a concerned look, and though she saw his lips move, she didn't hear anything he said.

_**-Did you really think I forgot about you, daughter of Tibarn? You are sadly mistaken.-**_

_Ashera…! What…? What the hell do you want with me now?_

_**-Oh, nothing in particular. I merely want to cause you pain. It will surely enrage your parents. Hopefully, it will affect your mother more, since I threatened to harm you should she try and contact anyone. She obviously thinks I wouldn't know that Yune managed to recreate her body and put her soul in it.-**_

_Why can't you just leave us alone? You've got an entirely different world to be more concerned with now!_

_**-Please. I know that your mother told all of you how to defeat me.-**_

"Mihara?" Ranulf shook her shoulders, unwrapping his arm from her. He felt her body shaking, and her eyes were focused on a point directly in front of her. She wasn't responding to him at all. Rage burned in his veins. That could only mean…!

_**-That is just merely another reason to harm those closest to her. I would go after your brother, as well, but I cannot connect with him as I can you.-**_

Mihara growled menacingly in her throat. _Don't you even __**try**__ to touch my brother!_

A laugh rang inside her head. –_**Oh? What could you possibly do to me?-**_

_I would find a way, believe me. I'm beyond sick of you._

_**-Don't worry. The feeling is mutual. That is why I don't have to worry any longer. You will soon be dead.-**_

Before Mihara could retort to that, the pain came. Her hands shot to her head, nearly hitting Ranulf in the process. Her wings folded tightly against her back, as though they were crumpling up. She attempted at restraining her scream of pain that she wanted to let loose. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated. If it was possible, her body quivered even more. Before her, Ranulf's eyes were narrowed with worry and anger. He gripped both her shoulders tightly and shook her. "Mihara? Mihara, snap out of it! Come on, I'm right here…!"

"Agh-!"

"Come on; don't let her do this to you, Mihara! Fight her! Don't let her have her way!"

"Ra…! Ran…ulf…!" Mihara managed to choke out through her clenched teeth. "Hel…! Help…me…!"

"Mihara, come on! You can-!"

Suddenly, Mihara's body fell limp, forward, into Ranulf's arms, her eyes sliding shut.

"_Mihara!"_

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay, that is the conclusion of this chapter! I'm still so happy it's a good length...!**

**Mihara: (nod)**

**Me: With any luck and some encouraging reviews, the next one might be just as long.**

**Mihara: Or long-ER. -ER is nice. Very nice.**

**Me: ...Why are you smirking really evilly at me...?**

**Mihara: Oh, no reason! Thanks for reading, everyone! Please drop off a review in the review box!**


	35. Chapter 34

**I can't believe it! I'm updating again! Holy crow! This probably won't help, but this chapter has been mostly written for months, but I couldn't find a good place to end it. Then the tests, the band competitions, the concerts, the new doggy...yeah. Life is hectic at home!**

**Mihara: ...Stop making excuses!**

**Me: Fine! Without any further delay... REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Fluffystuff101324: Yep, the guns may or may not be involved... (evil laugh) The...the happy ending...? It's...(sobs) I can't say if everyone does or not! Thanks for your review!**

**dracomancer6491: Sorry it took me so long to update...again... But I'm gonna try and promise that it won't take as long next time... Then again, it may be a realllllly long action chapter? It'll probably be a part one, part two thing, instead... Thanks for the encouragement!**

**TheSilverHairedMaiden: I'm sorry Kieran seemed out of character! Meep! I'm just trying to...show his more calm and collective side. Was it too much at once, you think? =/ Ashera's deal is she's just- (the following is bleeped out). But I'm still glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one isn't a disappointment! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Midnightxwolfx: I'm glad you like the story! Sorry it's so long, but I'm one of those people who can try and do so much with the plot and everything. I've always been one of those people who are like, "THIS BOOK ISN'T A MINIMUM OF 200 PAGES! I DON'T WANNA READ IT!" Haha. But thank you very much for your review! (hands you a cookie)**

**XxXxXxX**

_**Chapter 34**_

The hero of Tellius walked aimlessly down the halls of the palace of Sienne. Late last night, he had heard shouting and went to go investigate. He found that Tibarn's daughter had been attacked – again – by Ashera. Her pulse was still strong, but her breathing was shallow. Leanne, Harmony, Ranulf, and her family were at her side, watching over her. The fact that Ashera was still so..._threatened_, practically, by Mihara worried him. No matter how many times he tried to figure out why, he always hit a dead end. It also appeared that Mihara herself wasn't sure why Ashera was after her, either. The most he and Tibarn could come up with was that three years ago, Ashera tried to "care" for her "children" by turning them stone. She had wanted them to stop fighting. However, now she was attacking her "children?" The best theory they had was that she feels it's necessary to put a stop in the defiance of people. She obviously didn't like when the group at the Tower of Guidance stood up to her and her judgment three years ago. Now, she merely feels like putting a stop to that by getting what mortals call revenge.

As Ike turned, he found himself heading out to the courtyard. Perhaps that was a good thing. He needed some air. As he took his first step outside, he saw that there were drifting white snowflakes falling from the sky. The sky was gray, and the air was easily freezing temperature. He gazed up toward the sky, taking in the feeling he always received when it snowed. Though the snow gave him a sense of peace, he couldn't help but be reminded of Ashera's War, when everyone was turned to stone. It made him feel slightly paranoid, like he was going to walk outside and relive it all over again.

He then spotted someone sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Whoever it was was wearing a black cloak around their body, and was sobbing. Ike took a few steps towards the person, only to discover that it was Sylvia. She was hunched over, her hands over her face, crying into them. She didn't even hear Ike approaching her. When he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped. When she looked at him, Ike gave her a concerned look. Her eyes were red a slightly puffy, indicating she had been crying for a while. When she saw who it was, she quickly turned her face away, sniffling, trying to calm herself down.

"What's wrong?" Ike softly asked her.

"It's-it's nothing... I'm just...b-being self-fish..." she replied, wiping her eyes.

Ike walked around the other side of the bench, sitting down beside her. He leaned forward, trying to look her in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being selfish."

"I j-just... I feel s-so horrible... I haven't even been ab-able to tell my own _friends_ how I fe-feel...!" Sylvia didn't turn her gaze to Ike. Quite frankly, she felt rather embarassed that he was seeing her in a state like that. She clenched her hands tightly as they rested upon her lap.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to look like a crybaby!" she snapped, her voice raised a little. When she realized what she had done, she lowered her voice again. "Even though...I-I've tried to be str-strong since I got here...I can't help but think of my f-family..."

"That's only natural," Ike chided lightly. "You were brought to an entirely new world. You haven't seen them in such a long time... You didn't even get to say goodbye, as I understand it."

She nodded slowly, keeping her head down. "My father... He was..._is_...a soldier for m-my country...but...a long time ago, he...he went missing in action..."

Ike listened intentionally, understanding the pain of losing a father.

"And my mom... She's...terminally ill...so...I don't even kn-know about her...and I don't know if she-she's alive... I don't have any s-siblings, so...I've lived with my cousin, Giselle...and...I don't know what sh-she's doing...or..._anything_!" Sylvia's sobs intensified again. "I just don't know _anything_! I've not t-told Mihara, because I know it's got to b-be, like, ten times worse! She's l-losing her memory more and more by the d-day...! She can't remember...all the amazing times she's had...! She doesn't remember her other f-family...! She can't remember her friends...! _She just can't remember!"_

Ike slowly brought his hand up and set it on Sylvia's back. He rubbed small circles, and just as he was about to say something, Sylvia added, "And now...my chance to go home is h-here...but..." She took shaking, deep breaths, and slowly looked at him again. "But now... I've made s-so many new friends here... I've learned magic...and I've had experiences here that...just can't be ex-experienced on Earth... And..."

Ike then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sylvia in a comforting hug, making her freeze. "It's okay to be selfish...and it's okay to be confused and indecisive. You just need to make the choice that you believe is the best. No one can help you with it; only you can."

Sylvia slowly buried her head in Ike's broad shoulder. She scoffed through her sobs, looking at the ironic side. "Not too long ago, I'd pr-probably be flippin' like a fangirl right now..."

Ike frowned with confusion. "...What?"

"Hah... It's nothing..." She sniffed again. "Thanks, Ike..."

Yune, who had been watching from afar, smiled gently to herself. _"...I'll just talk to her later. No doubt, she'll start thinking even more about what she wants to do."_

**XxXxXxX**

Shoen looked his father full in the eye and said, in a low, ired voice, "Dad, this is just ridiculous. Ashera just attacked Mihara again and you're planning on having me _stay here_ when I want to be rid of her _just as much_ as you?"

"I am," Tibarn replied with an identical tone. "We don't know what's over there on Earth, and we don't know what to expect. I would much rather you stay here with your sister."

"Be honest, Dad. What can I do to help her here when I could help uproot the source of her pain?" Shoen challenged.

Tibarn narrowed his eyes at his son. "You will _stay here. _That's final."

Shoen watched his father as he walked back down the hall, his hands clenched and trembling with anger. He heard quiet footsteps approaching him from behind. A warm hand touched his shoulder. When he glanced back, he saw his mother, giving him a sad smile. "...He just wants you to be safe," she told him. "But I also think...that he forgets that you aren't a little boy."

Shoen averted her gaze for a moment. "I just... I feel like...when I fought that dragon assassin...that I...failed him in some way. I want to make it up to him...and you."

Zelena gave him a puzzled expression. "Failed him how? You fought an _assassin_ and you got away with a few injuries. That was more of a success in my eyes."

"Yes, but...when we started...he said he wanted to see if I could fight as well as Dad."

Zelena practically sighed and took her hand off his shoulder. She stepped over so that she was looking up to his face. "Shoen, look at me."

Hesitantly, he brought his golden eyes up to meet her hazel ones. Zelena stated sternly, "You can't expect to be as good as your father. He's much older and much more experienced. At your age, he was not much better than you. ...Do you know how he got that scar on his face?"

"...By fighting for Phoenics," Shoen answered quietly, recalling Silvan's tale.

"Do you know _why_ he got it?"

This question made Shoen pause. When he couldn't come up with a good enough answer, he scoffed lightly and replied with a smirk, "Rotten luck?"

Zelena laughed lightly. "No. He got it because he was not experienced. He had had plenty of training, sure, but he hadn't fought in too many real battles. Ones he had were for his life and others', and they simply needed to get away. He had no time to put his real skills to the test."

"My fight was life-or-death. I had time." Shoen's eyes hardened. "I see what you're saying, Mom, but..."

"No buts," she interrupted. "Shoen, don't be headstrong about this. You know what I'm trying to say. I understand you want to fight and I understand you want to prove yourself to your father. This...just is not the right time for it."

As Shoen opened his mouth to retort, a loud shout of confusion was heard, resounding off the palace's walls: "YOU WISH FOR ME TO DO _WHAT_, YOUR MAJESTY?"

Both raising identical quizzical eyebrows, and momentarily distracted from their conversation, Shoen and Zelena glanced a short distance down the hallway to the closed door that held the Queen of Crimea behind it. Obviously, the one that had shouted was none other than Kieran of the Royal Knights. Inside the room, Kieran was standing, his armor and axe laying nearby, his hands clenched into tight fists. Elincia had a sober expression, not looking away from one of her Royal Knights. "Exactly what I said, Kieran."

"Why can I not go to aid Your Majesty?" he demanded. "Why must I remain here?"

"We can only bring a limited number of people to Earth, Kieran. It is not that I don't wish for you to go, but we are choosing a large number to remain behind. If we need aid, we will send for it." Elincia sighed, then added, "Yune suggested it, and we all discussed it late last night. This is the best approach. Lord Soren believes so, as well."

Kieran remained silent, his jaw set with slight anger. He had been selected to accompany and protect Queen Elincia, yet he was being left behind on such an important and life-threatening mission? He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't just disobey his queen, either. With a defeated tone, he replied, "...As you wish, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Kieran." Elincia gave him a smile. "Don't worry. Geoffrey, Lucia, and Bastian will all be close by."

For some reason, this didn't seem to reassure Kieran. Elincia dismissed him, and he walked out into the hallway, leaving his weapon and armor. He glanced at the suspiciously swift retreating figures of the Hawk King's wife and son. He shrugged it off and headed the opposite direction.

**XxXxXxX**

"It's rather surprising you've already woken up." Ranulf continued speaking, trying to discourage Mihara from leaving the infirmary yet.

"I guess that means I'm getting used to it," she replied sourly. She looked up into Ranulf's eyes as he blocked the doorway. "C'mon, Ranulf. Let me by. I'm going to go talk to Dad."

"He isn't going to let you go," the warrior reasoned. "No matter how much you talk to him, it won't change his mind."

"Then I'll follow him again," came the response with a tone that said it would be a piece of cake.

From behind her, Leanne agreed with Ranulf, "Please, Mihara. Even though I have come along with Reyson, I have been chosen to stay behind."

"You're also pregnant," the Hawk Princess pointed out. "It's a seriously big deal for you, your brothers, and the king. Me, on the other hand: I'm not pregnant, I'm not weak, and I'm smart enough to know my limits, even in battle." Her eyes narrowed at the floor, not making eye contact with either one of them. Adrenaline pumped in her veins. "I'm_ going_ to fight, one way or another."

Ranulf's arms were suddenly wrapped around Mihara, making her freeze momentarily as she inhaled his scent that she knew so well. They didn't need to worry about anything in front of Leanne – she had been waiting for a while for something to happen between them. He whispered softly in her ear, "Mihara, I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to fight well, knowing that you were somewhere else. Don't you remember what I said last night?"

"Yes..." For a moment, Ranulf thought he heard a defeated tone in Mihara's voice. However, he knew that she still wouldn't give up that easily. "But don't _you_ remember what _I _said?"

"Of course I do..." Ranulf's ears twitched. "But you would be one of those who would get chosen to be reinforcements."

"What if the messenger can't get back to tell us?" she challenged, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Then I don't want you to be in the middle of it if it gets bad." Ranulf let his embrace loosen, and his hands slid down to hers, holding them tightly. "Please, Mihara."

She inhaled sharply and squeezed his hands back. Before she could open her mouth and reply, the infirmary door open, startling all three in the room. Ike stood there, taking in what he was seeing, and gave Ranulf a smirk. It quickly faded from his face as he looked past Ranulf's shoulder to Mihara. "You should go see Sylvia."

Alert shone in Mihara's eyes. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Ike shrugged slightly and shook his head. "She just...needs to talk right now. Harmony will meet you there."

"Where is she?" Mihara stepped around Ranulf, though she didn't let go of his hands yet.

"Out in the courtyard," the blue haired warrior replied. "You might want your cloak. It's snowing out."

Mihara nodded understandingly, glanced once more at Leanne, then Ranulf, and let her hands slip away from his. She moved past him with urgency in her steps, not even caring to grab her cloak all the way from her room. She was closer to the courtyard, and if Sylvia needed her, she would rather go to her first. Her steps echoed in the dead halls, though her ears caught pieces of conversations from behind closed doors. She heard familiar and non-familiar voices put together.

As she came to the courtyard, she saw two figures sitting in the falling snow atop a bench. She figured that it was Harmony and Sylvia and walked towards them. The sound of suppressed sobbing reached her ears, and she instantly became alarmed. Harmony raised her head and turned to see who was approaching. Her face was contorted with sadness, and her eyes shone with unshed tears as she saw Mihara. One of her arms was draped around Sylvia's shoulders. Mihara moved to the front of the bench and knelt into the thin dusting of snow. She looked at her close friend with concern. "Sylvia...? What's the matter?"

Sylvia glanced up with slight surprise, not having heard Mihara's footsteps. She made a noise in her throat that almost sound like an aggrivated scoff. "Ah... I just...really hate this."

Mihara's brows furrowed with confusion. "Hate what?"

"Even though...it's sort of easier for you...but also harder..." Sylvia averted her gaze, her eyes red and puffed. "I can't forget...everyone."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Sylvia was talking about. Mihara couldn't feel the longing or sadness or homesickness that she was sure Sylvia and her "sister" were feeling. She had been like a slate: wiped clean. She remembered neither her parents, nor her friends. She heard voices and saw shadows, but not enough to make her long for Earth. Mihara slowly wrapped her arms around Sylvia and swallowed the knot in her throat. She couldn't stand to see her strong friend broken down like she was. "I'm sorry, Sylvia... I wish...that I could do something for you." She buried her own head into Sylvia's snow-covered shoulder. "But if...you want to go home... This...is your chance."

Sylvia held onto Mihara tightly and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know..."

The Hawk Princess looked at Harmony. "It's your chance, too, Harmony..."

She nodded silently. "I'm just...a little more confused on my position." At Mihara's slightly puzzled look, she explained, "I mean...I was changed back on Earth...so...how do we know I'll go back to normal? What if...," her voice caught a little, "I'm stuck like this?"

Mihara gave her an understanding look. "Yeah, but...if the plan works, and Yune and Ashera become one again, then they-er..._she _can turn you back to normal."

Silence answered Mihara. She then managed, "Do either of you...regret this?"

Sylvia pulled away and gave Mihara a fierce look. "Of course not! That's why this is all...just so damn hard."

"I agree." Harmony placed her free hand on Mihara's shoulder. "There's nothing to regret. This is...just plain amazing, even if the reason I'm here wasn't under the best of circumstances. I'm...still trying to process that this world exists. It just..." She laughed without humor. "It just really makes me question everything on reality."

"Yeah... I think I know what you mean. This place shouldn't exist to us...but now that _we_ know..." Sylvia shrugged half-heartedly.

"So...what will you do? When the time comes?" Mihara's golden eyes passed from Sylvia to Harmony, and back again.

The two girls looked at each other. Harmony replied for the both of them, "We still have time to think about it."

Silence fell between the three once more, snow falling on them, but melting on contact with their bare skin and dampening their hair ever so slightly. Then, all at once, they stood and entered a three-way hug. They stood there for a few minutes before Sylvia released a long and shaking sigh. Then, with the strongest smile she could manage, she pulled away from them and her entrancing blue eyes locked onto Mihara's maroon colored wings. She removed the arm that had been around Mihara's shoulder and proceeded to poke her primary feathers. Mihara and Harmony couldn't hold back their amused smiles and laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

"So will she be okay?" Mist inquired, concern laced in her voice.

"I think so. She's pretty strong, to have lasted this long before breaking," came Ike's reply.

Ranulf, who had followed Ike back to the Greil Mercenaries' area and where Tormod and Muarim had also gone, placed his head in his hand. "Yeah. She's only recently learned magic, even though she's been here for a while now. She's obviously been trying to occupy herself so she wouldn't think about her home."

"Then she should not be involved in this battle," Soren spoke up.

All the heads turned towards him to hear what he had to say. Before he could continue, Oscar made his concurrence known. "I understand where you're coming from. Even though she's been affected by this as much as the rest of us, she's too conflicted to have her mind in the fight."

The branded man nodded. "Yes. She would be a danger to even have on the reinforcements."

Shinon, who was in a corner of the room, examining his lethal arrows, commented, "Maybe she should stay here for a while. Maybe it'll toughen her up."

Anger flashed in Titania's eyes. "Shinon, really? She was torn from her family and all she knew and thrown into a different world. All of this strange and, no doubt, stressful to her."

The archer shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, indicating he really could care less. Even Rolf, from across the room, near Mist, seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't speak up against his teacher. When a tense silence fell in the room, Gatrie decided to throw in his two cents. "Well, not to mention, she's such a lovely girl, we don't want to throw her into the battle and end up having her get scarred _anywhere_!"

Ike's eyes shot up for a split second at Gatrie, but he quickly looked away again. Mist's eyes narrowed at her brother. "Is something wrong, Ike?"

"Hm-?" Ike looked back up. "No, nothing's wrong."

Ranulf blatantly coughed before excusing himself with a sly grin. Tormod chuckled before asking if he was okay. Though Ike gave his close friend a skeptical look, Ranulf assured them he was fine. Muarim then decided to change the subject. "Who will go in first?"

"I think we're going to decide that later tonight," Ike answered. "Sanaki is going to call another meeting, but with only the leaders of each group."

"There might be a scouting troop going in first," Mia added, leaning back in her chair. "To see if Ashera has any dirty tricks up her long, creepy-feathered sleeves."

The tiger laguz murmured in understanding, then glanced up towards the door, as did Ranulf. Only a moment later, it cracked open to reveal Reyson, his face appearing grim. As all the heads in the room turn towards him, he announced, "The Empress wants to see Ike and Ranulf."

"What for?" Ike still stood. "Is it time for the meeting already?"

"No. It's something else. She's summoned Tibarn as well, but no one else."

Puzzlement passed through the room as Ike and Ranulf followed after Reyson and out of the room. Out in the hall was Shoen and Irea, also waiting. Ranulf questioned, "Are you guys going to Sanaki, too?"

"We are now." There was easily anger and possibly defiance in Shoen's voice.

"What's up?" Ike frowned.

Irea seemed noticeably nervous and worried as Shoen replied, "I caught the scent of someone familiar...and I want to know what he's doing here."

As they began walking towards where Sanaki waited, Ranulf repeated, "'He'...?"

Shoen merely nodded. Irea walked close to him, suppressing her urge to grab his arm for security. The three other laguz could sense her distress, and it made them uneasy. Shoen turned to Irea and whispered something to her that even the other two laguz couldn't catch. Ike sighed and shook his head, used to not being able to understand things like the laguz race.

They came quickly to the throne room, only to hear furious bellowing from inside. It was none other than the Hawk King, and he sounded pissed. They urgently opened the door to see what was going on. As they stepped in, shutting the door behind them, Ranulf inhaled the scent of the visitor with Sanaki and instantly, his blood boiled. Behind him, Irea grabbed Shoen's hand and squeezed. At Ranulf's side, Ike and Reyson both became stone-faced and still.

"...way on Tellius would I ever cooperate with _him_!" Tibarn growled, his wings quivering with rage. He turned his dangerously gleaming eyes towards the visitor. "Because I believe I promised to kill you the next time I saw you."

Kyo, the black dragon laguz, stood perfectly calm, his arms crossed, his crimson eyes watching the Hawk King. He replied lowly with, "It was a job."

As Sanaki gazed at the two, Yune perched on her shoulder in the form of a bird, Tibarn's clenched hands trembled. His voice became extremely quiet. "You're telling me...that you attacked my family _twice_...for money?"

Kyo nodded his head once, not saying anything else.

"You know...your little attitude is really managing to piss me off."

Ike, from across the room, found his voice first. Directing his question at the Empress of Begnion, he inquired, "What's going on?"

Despite the fact that Tibarn was about to supply his own answer, Sanaki quickly managed to answer first. "Kyo has been hired...to aid us with Ashera."

"_What_?" Shoen and Ranulf snapped at once.

"Are you insane?" Shoen added, no hesitation in his voice that he was insulting the Empress of Begnion.

Sanaki's eyes hardened. "We hardly have time to be choosy with out allies, Hawk Prince. I understand that Kyo has clashed with your family before-"

"'Clashed'?" Tibarn growled. "He's attempted to _murder_ my family. You expect me to fight Ashera with him?"

"If you can't accept the fact that his help would greatly profit us, then maybe you should remain behind, Hawk King," Sanaki challenged.

Complete silence fell in the throne room as Tibarn and Sanaki glared profusely at each other. His hands balled into tight fists and his entire body trembled. He took a few steps off to the side, and with another dagger shot at Kyo, he began to storm from the room. "Watch yourself, Empress."

The door slammed loudly.

Ike kept his eyes trained on Kyo, attempting at being the calm one in the room. Reyson had run out of the room after his close friend. "...Why should we trust you?"

Kyo's red eyes trailed over to the hero, his expression unchanging. "I have nothing to offer to you." His gaze then shifted to Irea, still standing mostly behind Shoen. "...Any of you."

As the branded girl shivered again, Shoen shifted his weight to make himself cover her more. He demanded, "Why did you attack Irea?"

"...I was paid to," he replied cooly.

"By who?" came Ranulf at last.

Kyo shrugged indifferently. "A cloaked figure from here in Begnion. Their scent was hidden, so I do not know who it was."

Rage flashed through Shoen's eyes. He shook Irea's hand off his arm and he began stepping forward. Sensing what was about to go down, Irea ran in front of him. She placed her hands against his shoulders and pushed back gently. "Shoen, please calm down! What you're about to do isn't going to solve anything!"

Shoen paused, not taking his eyes off Kyo...or rather, his target. His victim. He was sick of Kyo's existance. His constant attacks... His pissy attitude... His entire life. Irea's words didn't even register to him. All he wanted to do was tear Kyo apart...piece by piece...

He grabbed Irea's wrists and practically tossed her aside, causing her to hit the floor. Just as she did, Ranulf had transformed and tackled him to the ground. Ike tensed and rested a hand on Ragnell's hilt. Ranulf called, "_Hey!_ Shoen! Get ahold of yourself!"

Kyo watched as Shoen struggled against the cat laguz's hold on him. Ike went to go kneel beside Irea to make sure she was okay, then made eye contact with Sanaki, who was watching the scene with analyzing eyes. The dragon laguz smirked ever so slightly. "So even the gentle Hawk Prince can become bloodthirsty. I suppose I will keep my distance."

As he turned with a swish of his cape, Shoen roared, "Don't walk away from me, you bastard!"

His voice echoed in the room, bringing a chill to Irea. Aside from her, no one had heard Shoen like that before. To Ike and Ranulf, he sounded like...

_Tibarn. He sounds like Tibarn...when he gets beyond pissed...and pushed over the edge._ Ike glanced towards Tibarn's son and listened to his growls and words of ire, directed at the retreating figure of Kyo.

**XxXxXxX**

Tibarn slammed his hand repeatedly against the brick walls of the palace, causing a slight echo. He had already snapped at Reyson, but at the moment, he didn't care. His jaw was set in a tight line of anger and he was still quivering. If he had remained in the same room as Sanaki for another moment, he would have, no doubt, attacked her. That alone was a mess he didn't need. His people were already dealing with enough without adding Begnion to the mix. Still...he didn't know why Sanaki seemed to purposefully push his buttons. She knew how dangerous he could be when pushed the wrong way... Maybe she had a death wish?

_Not likely._

Tibarn breathed slowly, finally calming himself down. He heard faint shouts coming from the throne room again. As he turned to try and listen to what was going down without him, he heard footsteps walking his direction.

"Tibarn?" came Zelena's cautious voice.

The Hawk King turned to see Zelena standing there, appearing slightly winded. He frowned at her with concern. "...Zelena? What's wrong?"

"Reyson happened by. He said you were...upset." Zelena scanned him as she stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

Tibarn sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine now. I just...needed a minute."

"What made you upset?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's fine. Beorc are just hard to understand."

This brought a light smile to Zelena's lips. "Well, I can understand _that_."

Behind the two, the main door leading to the throne room opened. Ike was forcefully dragging Shoen from the room, Irea following with Ranulf behind her, a hand on her shoulder for support. The Gallian warrior made sure to close the door behind them, standing between it and Shoen. Tibarn instantly demanded, "What happened?"

"Shoen about lost it in there. Well...he did. Ranulf stopped him before he stained Sanaki's expensive furnishings," Ike informed him.

Tibarn and Zelena both looked at their son with surprise. He, being about Ike's height if not a little taller, made the hero struggle to keep his grip on him. Still, all he saw was Kyo. Kyo's blood... Kyo's lifeless form... He wanted to run after him. He wanted to _kill_ him...!

Irea suddenly stepped away from Ranulf and before Shoen, her eyes pleading. The way he was acting terrified her. He seemed like a wild beast, with no sense of reason. "Shoen...please calm down. It's okay..."

He blinked his golden eyes, breathing heavily. He stopped struggling against Ike and stood perfectly still. Ike waited a moment before beginning to loosen his grasp. Shoen caught his breath and sighed shakily. "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm...fine."

"You sure?" Ranulf tested, not moving away from the door.

"...Yeah. I'm sure..." When Ike released him, he still remained motionless. "I...don't know what came over me."

"I do!" Ranulf stepped forward, waving a hand in the air, sounding like a pro at the subject. "Your genes kicked in! The ones you got from the paternal side!"

Zelena restrained a quiet laugh as Tibarn pointedly glared at Ranulf. The cat laguz held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I can't hide the truth!"

Tibarn just merely sighed and took Zelena's hand gently, as though she would break otherwise. "Come. Let's escape the feline."

Ranulf seemed to pout as those words left Tibarn's mouth. Zelena gave him an apologetic smile as she and Tibarn began to walk away. "Sorry, Ranulf!"

Ike patted Ranulf's shoulder. "Well, rejected again. -Not even by your girl, but her father."

Ranulf slowly looked up towards the ceiling. "I think...someone really enjoys laughing at me."

"Ah, don't say that. Come on. Let's go back to the others. What do you say?"

The cat laguz's eyes drifted to Shoen and Irea. "...Should we be worried?"

Ike waved it off without a second thought. "They're fine. Let's go."

"Alright..." There was still hesitation in Ranulf's voice, but only from teasing. He and Ike began to walk down a separate hallway, their footsteps echoing in the hall.

Silence fell at last, and Irea wasn't sure what the say first. She decided with a shy, "It...made me happy that you were worried for me, but..." Irea glanced down at the floor. "I don't want you to do anything rash."

Shoen began to say something, but he closed his mouth. He averted his gaze, not knowing how he should respond to that. "I just...have a really bad feeling about him. He can't be trusted. Last time we met, he injured me pretty badly. And then he just about killed you..."

Irea suppressed a shiver. She didn't need to be reminded. The last thing she wanted was to die by freezing – she was from the Grann Desert, for goddess' sake! For those two facts put together, Kyo was like the messenger of death to her. Just seeing him struck an unnatural fear in her. Not to mention, she was a distance away from everything that made her feel safe. She _did _miss Stefan...but still, she had a debt to repay.

"But, still...Irea." Shoen placed a warm hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look up into his face. "I give you my word that I won't let him hurt you."

Irea instantly felt her face heat up. She hoped that she wasn't blushing in front of him... She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a slightly awkward hug. "Th... Thank you...Shoen."

**XxXxXxX**

Evening arrived quickly, and all the leaders of groups left their comrades and went to the war meeting room, guided by Tanith. This left all the others in a tense state as they stood around together in the snow in the courtyard. There was quiet chatter, but hardly any lighthearted speech. The first one to point this out was Boyd.

"...C'mon, guys. Really?"

All heads in the courtyard turned to look at him.

"Well, most of us here have been here before. We all know it's not cheerful, but..." He smiled to everyone. "We aren't in battle yet! Why not celebrate tonight before going off tomorrow? Hell, why else do we get together, if not for a battle to save the continent?"

There was silence in the courtyard as everyone turned and looked at each other, unsure if they should uptake in a little celebration. Mia backed her friend up. "Yeah! He's right! I'm not up for all this gloom and doom! Let's cut back for now!"

Slowly, murmurs of agreement came from the crowd. Mia whooped, "Alright! Kieran! Go get the alcohol!"

Several cheers roared as Kieran demanded loudly, "Why me?"

Instantly, the mood lightened and talking ensued through the large group of people. Harmony, who was standing with the usual group, pondered aloud, "Can I drink?"

Mihara grinned. "If you want to be technical, I'm old enough..."

The new otter laguz glared at her. "What did I say about technicalities?"

"You think I care? I love annoying you!"

"Now, now, children," Sylvia chided. "Let's all play nice at this random mini-party."

Both the female laguz narrowed their eyes playfully at Sylvia. Shoen rolled his eyes. "You're asking _them_ to behave? I'm more worried about _you_."

Sylvia grumbled at Shoen, then pulled forth a thunder tome threateningly. The Hawk Prince flinched and braced himself. Sylvia attracted many looks as she began to laugh very evilly and very loudly. Tormod, who was standing close by, leaned over. "Umm...I'm gonna guess that _someone's_ a party person? It's not even been five minutes!"

Shoen sighed and shrugged. "She doesn't even need to drink to act dru- _Ow!_ _Damn_ it, Sylvia!"

The lightning mage giggled and hid her tome once more. Irea looked back at the fire mage. "Yes. I believe that is is safe to assume that."

Shoen rubbed his offended limbs. "I think I need to find a different group..."

"One with more guys?" Mihara suggested, then laughed.

"Definitely." Shoen turned with hope towards Tormod, who waved him on over to join himself, Muarim, Rolf, and Mist. Not needing another invitation, Shoen migrated over. All the girls could only laugh at him.

A short distance away, Oscar inquired, "Mia, are you serious about drinking? We don't even know how early we're leaving tomorrow..."

"'Course I am! I know some tricks. So me and all the girls here will be _just_ fine!" The swordswoman punched the knight's arm lightly. "And only if I get somethin' to drink will you all figure it out!" She pumped a fist. "Who's with me?"

More cheers came and a group slunk back inside, ready to hunt down and steal from the Empress of Begnion's winery. It wasn't like she was old enough to drink, anyway! Those who were still under eighteen sighed. "Great. Now _we _get to babysit."

**XxXxXxX**

**At last! Here is the end! -Of the chapter! Okay, as it's plotted in my mind, the battle with Ashera may either be one or two chapters. So, those one or two, a short one, and then an epilogue, and then that's it for Adjustments! Don't worry, I'm still gonna work on Successor to talk about Tibarn and his siblings and the birth of Phoenics! And a story explaining Ranulf's relation to Tibarn and Zelena... Oh, how I love you, Fire Emblem!**

**Any suggestions or anything? Let me know in a review! -As kindly as possible, as I apparently need to remind people of that. Shaaame.**


	36. Announcement!

**Hello, everyone! I am sorry that I never updated-**

**Mihara: Soon, like you had promised.**

**Me: ...Shut up, you! Last school year was definitely stressful, as well as life! However, I have a super-duper-awesome-important announcement to make!**

**Shoen: First off, Sylph would like to give a huge, enormous thanks to Cate-nee and her inspirational review to finish up with Adjustments. But this is the big part: Sylph is-**

**Me: I am editting and rewriting parts of Adjustments! I'm literally writing the entire story again, but there will be many, many changes. Like, many of the minor characters I included probably won't show up. If they do, it'd be later, at the battle with Ashera. Conversations will go differently, I'm trying to show more emotion from the characters, add in more complications, and probably work on the love triangle many of you wanted between Mihara, Reyson, and Ranulf! There may be more clashes with Mihara and Lyre over Ranulf's love. More details! Description! Oh, the joy!**

**Mihara: ...She's lost it.**

**Shoen: ...A little bit. But what she forgot to mention is that she will split Adjustments into two different stories now. There will be a part I and a part II, and they will be posted as new stories – she will not replace the chapters on here. This way, it will allow for you to enjoy the experience again, and hopefully bring in new fans.**

**Me: And...if you want...go ahead and review this to throw out some random ideas or things you would like to see added into the new Adjustments! I am working on it as we speak, and my fingers at going at super sonic speed!**

**Mihara: Isn't that because of the Dr. Pepper...?**

**Shoen: See you in the new Adjustments!**


End file.
